jutsu
by arahmat970
Summary: Perkenal kan nama ku naruto uzumaki aku adalah seorang anak yatim piatu. Aku tidak kenal kedua orang tua ku, aku juga tidak kenal keluargaku, tapi ada segelintir orang yang dapat aku anggap keluarga. Aku mempunyai kyubi yang tersegel dalam tubuh ku, aku tidak tau kenapa, yang pasti dia teman pertamaku. Ya, yang orang anggap monster itu adalah teman pertama ku, tetapi nama sebenarny
1. Chapter 1

Judul : JUTSU

Author: Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer: Masashi kashimoto

Bab 1

Alur : maju mundur

Nilai: T

Pairing: ... ..?

Genre: Edventure

Memperkenalkan kan nama ku naruto uzumaki aku adalah seorang anak yatim piatu. Aku tidak kenal kedua orang tua ku, aku juga tidak kenal keluargaku, tapi ada segelintir orang yang dapat aku anggap keluarga. Aku memiliki kyubi yang tersegel dalam tubuh ku, aku tidak tau kenapa, yang pasti dia teman pertamaku. Ya, yang orang anggap monster itu adalah teman pertama ku, tapi nama sebenarnya dari kyubi adalah Kurama. Kata para ninja senior yang sering aku dengar, bahwa orang yang memiliki cakra besar akan sangat sulit melakukan control cakra, jadi sejak aku berteman dengan Kurama hal yang pertama yang ingin aku pelajari adalah control cakra. Sekarang aku sudah mulai mempelajari control cakra berjalan diatas air terjun, ntah mengapa melakukan control cakra sangat sulit bagi ku, tapi setelah berhasil memanjat kayu dan berjalan diatas air, aku dapat merasakan manfaat dari control cakra seperti saat melakukan jutsu, keseimbangan kekuatan dalam jutsu sangat bagus dan akurasi dari serangan juga dapat ditingkatkan walau aku sekarang masih dalam rank D dalam jutsu. Kalian ingin tahu perubahan cakra yang aku miliki, aku memiliki 5 perubahan cakra keren bukan, tetapi didesaku ini tak seorang pun tahu jika aku memiliki 5 perubahan cakra, Karena Kurama bilang nanti akan menimbulkan banyak masalah. Cukup tentang aku, sekarang tentang tempat aku tinggal

Aku tinggal didesa konohagakure, didesaku ini ada banyak tinggal klan-klan yang memiliki kemampuan khusus, uchiha dengan sharingan, hyuuga dengan byakugan, nara dengan bayangan dan IQ nya, inuzuka dengan kemampuan pelaknya, sarutobi, dan yang paling terkenal adalah ripal dari uchiha yaitu klan senju. Coba kalian bayangkan aku yang tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus akan bersaing dengan mereka. Nah itu tentang desa dan beberapa klan yang ada didesaku.

Selanjutnya tempat aku belajar, aku belajar di akademi ninja, hokage-sama yang mendaftarkan aku ke akademi ini agar aku dapat memiliki teman. Sebenarnya aku memiliki beberapa teman seperti nara sikamaru, couji, kiba, mereka adalah teman bolos kelas akademi ku. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang menganggap aku teman seutuhnya.

Astaga, aku hampir lupa hari ini aku akan melakukan tes genin, baiklah aku akan melakukannya dengan baik.

#AKADEMI NINJA #

Perkenalkan saya iruka, aku sudah beberapa tahun mengajar di akademi ninja ini, dan hari ini anak-anak akademi akan melakukan ujian untuk menjadi seorang genin.

Baiklah anak-anak guru akan memanggil kalian satu persatu untuk melakukan ujian tingkat genin. Yang kalian perlu lakukan adalah bunsin, jutsu perubahan, melempar suriken, dan jutsu yang kalian kuasai! Mengerti ?

"Ya sensei" jawab siswa

Baiklah kita mulai saja

Oh maaf sensei lupa memperkenalkan sekertaris sensei, namanya adalah mizuki

Hai, salam kenal sapa mizuki

Salam kenal sensei jawab murid serentak (kecuali naruto yang sedang berbincang dengan Kurama).

Yang Pertama, shikamaru nara

Ya sensei, bunsin no jutsu "tousss" terciptalaah 2 sikamaru, selanjutnya berubah "thuuss" sikamaru berubah menjadi Iruka sensei, dan akhirnya sikamarupun lulus dan menjadi Genin.

Semua siswa akademi melakukan kebolehannya, hinata dengan byakugan, shino dengan serangganya, dan sasuke dengan bola api,

Yang terakhir naruto uzumaki

Ya sensei, kurama mengatakan mizuki memiliki niat jahat terhadap ku, jadi aku harus hati-hati batinku.

Bunsin no jutsu Tanpa melakukan segel aku membuat diriku menjadi dua, semua orang tercengan melihat ku dapat melakukan itu, selanjutnya berubah aku berubah menjadi kakek hokage, dan lagi-lagi mereka terkejut karena aku tidak menggunakan segel tangan lagi,

Di bangku peserta ada seorang siswa yang menatap tidak suka dengan naruto, aka sasuke uchiha

Selanjutnya, melempar suriken,, "baik", jawab ku

"Kenapa bentuk surikennya tidak sama, oh jadi ini rencana mizuki, baiklah aku akan ikuti permainanmu" batinku

Aku melempar suriken itu satu per satu dengan cara suriken yang lain mengenai suriken yang lainnya juga, hasilnya Cuma satu suriken yang tidak mengenai sasaran.

Mizuki yang rencananya gagal sepertinya mulai memikirkan cara baru, batinku.

Yang terakhir jutsu yang kau kuasai naruto, perintah iruka sensei.

Baik lah, dengan membuat segel tangan aku menciptakan jutsu petir dari 5 ujung jari kananku dan mencakarkannya ke batu besar di halaman, hasilnya batu itu tergores cukup dalam, dan jika itu makhluk yang bernyawa pasti akan mengalami luka yang berat.

Semua orang termasuk guru iruka terkejut saat melihar ku mengeluarkan jutsu petirku. Setelah itu aku lulus menjadi seorang genin.

Baiklah anak-anak besok sensei harap kalian datang ke akademi untuk bertemu jonin pembimbing kalian . dan kalian besok akan dibentuk tim dengan 3 genin dn 1 jonin. Baiklah anak – anak kalian boleh pulang.

#DESA KONOHA#

Setelah pulang dari akademi aku diajak kurama untuk latihan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan control cakraku. Aku sering latihan di dalam hutan kematian agar tidak ada yang menggangguku latihan.

" **Baiklah naruto buat lah kagebunsin yang banyak"** perintah kurama

Berapa banyak Tanya ku

" **500 bunsin"** jawab kurama

" **Tunggu dulu, aku akan membuat pelindung"** kata kurama

Baiklah kalau begitu , kagebunsin no jutsu _ttuuusss_ 500 bunsin tercipta di dalam hutan kematian.

" **100 bunsin melakukan control cakra, 80 perubahan cakra api, 80 perubahan cakra angin, 80 perubahan cakra air, 80 perubahan cakra petir, dan 80 perubahan cakra tanah, dan naruto akan melakukan meditasi."** Perintah kurama.

to be continue


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : JUTSU

Author: Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer: Masashi kashimoto

Bab 2

Alur : maju mundur

Nilai: T

Pairing: ... ..?

Genre: Edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Setelah pulang dari akademi aku diajak kurama untuk latihan untuk meningkatkankemampuan control cakraku. Aku sering latihan di dalam hiutan kematian agar tidaak adaa yang menggangguku latihan.

" **Baiklah naruto buat lah kagebunsin yang banyak"** perintah kurama

Berapa banyak Tanya ku

" **500 bunsin"** jawab kurama

" **Tunggu dulu, aku akan membuat pelindung"** kata kurama

Baiklah kalau begitu , kagebunsin nojutsu _ttuuusss_ 500 bunsin tercipta di dalam hutan kematian.

" **100 bunsin melakukan control cakra, 80 perubahan cakra api, 80 perubahan cakra angin, 80 perubahan cakra air, 80 perubahan cakra petir, dan 80 perubahan cakra tanah, dan naruto akan melakukan meditasi."** Perintah kurama.

#melewatkan#

Setelah 3 jam berlalu akhirnya latihan hari ini selesai, tetapi penderitaan naruto baru akan dimulai karena saat melepaskan kagebunsin maka semua yang dialami oleh bunsin akan di transper ke tubuh asli naruto dan itu sangat menyiksa. "Lepaskan" semua bunsin yang dibuat oleh naruto tadi hilang dalam sekejap dan membuat naruto terduduk menahan sakit dikepala dan selruh tubuhnya.

" **Bagaimana keadaanmu naruto"** Tanya kurama

Baik tapi sangat tidak enak mengalami semua yang terjadi pada bunsin sekaligus, itu benar-benar tidak mengenakkan. Jawab naruto

" **Naruto aku akan melepaskan pelindung di hutan kematian, kamu sebaiknya pulang dan beristirahat"** saran kurama.

ya, jawab naruto lemah

#di perjalanan pulang#

Ahhh….capek sekali habis latihan dengan kurama batinku. Tetapi aku dapat menguasai jutsu yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Tapi masih ada yang kurang, apa ya…..

Ohh…..sungguh bodoh aku, walau aku memiliki jutsu kuat dan cakra besar percuma saja kalau aku tidak memiliki stamina yang kuat untuk itu aku ingin mempelajari fuinjutsu untuk melatih fisikku. Ya, latihan fisik dan stamina sangat penting. Aku akan mampir ke perpustakaan konoha untuk membaca dulu, mungkin aku mendapat inspirasi untuk jutsu angin, air, tanah, dan angin. Yosss…mari berangkat.

#perpustakaan konoha#

Aku dulu pernah diusir oleh penjaga perpustakaan ini karena suatu alasan yang tidak aku ketahui, tetapi setelah aku mendapatkan surat izin langsung dari hokage-jiji aku bebas masuk ke perpustakaan ini tanpa kendala lagi. Baiklah aku akan mencari buku tentang tubuh manusia, fuinjutsu, dan terakhir "kagebunsin" munncullah 10 bunsin naruto. Baik lah "kerjakan" perintah naruto pada bunsinnya. Naruto sendiri sedang membaca buku tentang tubuh manusia, dalam buku yang dibacanya dikatakan " tubuh manusia beberapa persen merupakan cairan" kalimat itu membuat naruto terinspirasi dalam pembuatan jutsu air nya. Jutsu baruku akan segera tercipta, gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Setelah keluar dari perpustakaan dia mendapat ingatan dari bunsinnya bahwa untuk mempelajari fuinjutsu, seseorang harus bisa kaligrafi terlebih dahulu, dan hal itu membat naruto sedikit prustasi, karena dalam latihan fuinjutsu harus memiliki alat tulis, dan itu tidak mungkin untuk naruto dapatkan. Uhhh…..sial umpatnya dalam hati.

#apartemen naruto#

Baiklah stamina akan aku pikirkan cara mengatasinya, sekarang kecepatanku juga masih dibawah rata-rata, aku akan menggunakan perubahan cakra apa untuk meningkatkan kecepatanku petir atau angin. Selain itu jutsu air ku yang kuhubungkan dengan darah masih belum ku mulai, bagaimana ini. Akhhh….sebaiknya aku lekas tidur, besok aku akn memikirkannya lagi.

#melewatkan#

Cuit..cuit….suara merdu kicauan burung diatas pepohonan membangunkanku dari mimpiku. Aouchhh….baiklah pagi ini aku harus semangat karena hari ini aku aka nada pembagian tim, jadi aku tidak boleh telat, yossshh…..waktunya mandi. 15 menit kemudian akhirnya naruto selesaai mandi, dia mengambil serangam sehari-harinya. Baju hitam dengan celana hitam dan sepatu standar sinobi. Baik aku brangkat. Teriak naruto.

Dalam perjalanan ke akademi naruto melihat tiupan angin yang sangat kecang dan angin itu dapat membuat pohhon-pohon itu bergoyang, walau tak terlihat dengan mata tetapi angin lah yang menggerakkannya. Ohhh…..sial semua ide tentang jutsu khusus untukku sudah ku dapatkan namun aku belum bisa memulainya, sial guman naruto. Sebaiknya aku cepat ke akademi kalau tidak aku bisa ketinggalan. Untuk mengetes kecepatanku juga ditambah dengan perubahan cakra petir, aku akan melakukannya sekarang, yaaaa….seluruh tubuhku dilapisi oleh sedikit percikan petir, dan …..akhirnya aku menabrak pohon yang ada dihalaman akademi karena aku belum bisa mengendalikan kecepatannya. Karena hal itu aku mengalami memar-memar.

Ahhh…itu guru iruka…. Aku tidak boleh telat, batinku.

Aku lari secepat yang aku bisa dan akhirnya aku bisa masuk ke kelas akademi sebelum iruka sensei.

"apa kabar anak-anak"? Tanya iruka sensei

Baik sensei jawab kompak anak-anak.

Naruto, kenapa wajah mu, Tanya iruka sensei

Emmhhh….anu sensei aku menabrak sesuatu saat hendak kesini hehehe…

Iruka sensei hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, baiklah sensei akan menyampaikan siapa yang akan menjadi teman sekelompok dengan kalian.

1-6 di skip ya saya gx tau hehehe…

Baiklah sekarang kelompok 7, naruto uzumaki, sakura haruno, dan sasuke uchiha.

Ya sensei, jawab kami serentak.

Kelompok 8, kiba inozuka, hinata hyuga, Dan Shino Aburame.

Ok sensei,

Karena kelompok 9 masih aktif, jadi kita lanjuut ke kelompok 10, nara shikamaru, yamanaka ino, dan akimichi chouji. Baiklah kalian silahkan tunggu jonin pembimbing kalian, sensei doakan semoga kalian bisa menjadi ninja yang hebat.

Terima kasih sensei, jawab kami serempak.

Satu persatu para siswa meninggalkan kelas dan mengikuti jonin pembimbingnya, nara shikamaru, akimichi couji, yamanaka ino , saya asuma sarutobi jonin pembimbing kalian, silahkan ikuti saya. 2 menit kemudian hyuga hinata, inozuka kiba, aburame shino, saya kurenai yuhi jonin pembimbing kalian.

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu, fooofsshh…..maaf membuat kalian menunggu aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan. Baiklah saya akan menunggu di atap gedung akademi.

#melewatkan#

Baiklah sebelum kita melakukan ujian apakah kalian layak jadi genin atau tidak sebaiknya kita perkenalkan diri kita masing-masing. Nama saya kakashi hatake, kesukaan tidak ada, yang tidak kusuka tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian, dan cita-cita ku belum ku pikirkan.

"Perkenalan macam apa itu dia hanya menyebutkan namanya" batin ketiga genin

Baik lah dimulai dari kamu pirang,

Baiklah perenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto, aku suka berlatih, ramen dan masih banyak lagi, yang tidak kusukai mungkin seorang fansgirl, dan cita-cita ku ingin mengalahkan semua klan didunia terutama yang ada di konoha lalu aku akan menjadi seorang hokage terkuat, ya hokage terkuat.

Sekarang kau pink,

Namaku adalah haruno sakura, aku suka ( melirik sasuke )…yang aku tidak suka NA-RU-TO, dan cita-cita ku ingin( melirik sasuke) ….

Baiklah cukup, sekarang kau pantat ayam,

Aku uchiha sasuke, suka berlatih, yang tidak kusuka banyak hal, cita-citaku ingin membalas dendam atas pembantaian klanku.

Baiklah saya rasa cukup untuk perkenalannya, besok kita akan mengadakan tes apakah kalian layak atau tidak jadi genin konoha, berkumpul di tempat latihan 7, aku sarankan jangan sarapan kalu kalian tidak mau memuntahkannya kembali.

to be continue


	3. Chapter 3

Judul : JUTSU

Author: Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer: Masashi kashimoto

Bab: 3

Alur : maju mundur

Nilai: T

Pairing: ... ..?

Genre: Edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Baiklah sebelum kita melakukan ujian apakah kalian layak jadi genin atau tidak sebaiknya kita perkenalkan diri kita masing-masing. Nama saya kakashi hatake, kesukaan tedak ada, yang tdak kusuka tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian, dan cita-cita ku belum ku pikirkan.

"Perkenalan macam apa itu dia hanya menyebutkan namanya" batin ketiga genin

Baikk lah dimulai dri kamu pirang,

Baiklah perenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto, aku suka berlatih, ramen dan masih banyak lagi, yang tidak kusukai mungkin seorang fansgirl, dan cita-cita ku ingin mengalahkan semua klan didunia terutama yang ada di konoha lalu aku akan menjadi seorang hokage terkuat, ya hokage terkuat.

Sekarang kau pink,

Namaku adalah haruno sakura, aku suka ( melirik sasuke )…yang aku tidak suka NA-RU-TO, dan cita-cita ku ingin( melirik sasuke) ….

Baiklah cukup, sekarang kau pantat ayam,

Aku uchiha sasuke, suka berlatih, yang tidak kusuka banyak hal, cita-citaku ingin membalas dendam atas pembantaian klanku.

Baiklah saya rasa cukup untuk perkenalannya, besok kita akan mengadakan tes apakah kalian layak atau tidak jadi genin konoha, berkumpul di tempat latihan 7, aku sarankan jangan sarapan kalau kalian tidak mau memuntahkannya kembali.

#di hutan kematian#

Setelah bertemu dengan jonin pembimbing aka kakashi hatake, aku langsung bergegas untuk melakukan latihan ku. Seperti biasa aku membuat kagebunsin, namun kali ini bukan 500 , akan tetapi 1000 bunsin kuciptakan, 500 untuk latihan seperti biasa, dan sisanya 100 untuk latihan fisik, 100 untuk jutsu khusus perubahan cakra angin, 100 lagi perubahan cakra air, dan 100 lagi untuk penyempurnaan jutsu petirku. Memiliki cakra yang besar memang sangat berguna, aku dapat melakukan kagebunsin sebanyak ini dan meningkatkan kemampuan kemampuan ku dalam waktu singkat, karena setiap jenis latihanku di tangani oleh lebih kurang 100 orang / latihan . walau resiko aku akan merasakan sakit akan bertambah, tetapi bila dibandingkan dengan hasil yang di peroleh maka itu cukup sebanding. Setelah 3 jam berlalu aku dapat menyimpulkan tingkat penghancur dari setiap jutsuku sekarang berada pada level C kecuali pada perubahan tanah, bukan penghancurnya yang meningkat tapi system pertahanannya yang meningkat pada level B. dan jutsu khusus airku sekarang sudah bisa untuk mengendalikan tikus dan sejenis nya, untuk jutsu khusus anginku yang ku dapat hanya pisau angin, tapi pada perubahan petirku aku sudah dapat memperluas jangkauan dari cakar ku itu. Sedangkan latihan fisikku aku rasa aku baru akan merasakannya setelah beberapa hari, karena kalau yang aku rasakan sekarang hanya lelah.

Kurama terima kasih penghalang dan cakranya, kata ku

" **tak masalah, itu hanya seujung kuku ku saja yang kau pakai, jadi tak usah risau teman"** jawab kurama.

Aku akan pulang, tapi sebelum itu aku akan ke ichiraku terlebuh dahulu, aku lapar,

# Ichiraku #

Permisi, paman aku mau mie ramen porsi jumbo 1 ya paman, kata naruto

Ok naruto, sanggah paman.

Ini naruto remennya, kamu dari mana naruto kamu kok masih di luar, padahal hari sudah hampir gelap,?

Aku dari latihan paman, karna itu aku tambah 1 lagi paman, kata naruto.

Baiklah, karna kamu baru selesai latihan, paman beri kamu ramen tambahan, agar kamu semangat latihannya, kata paman

Sungguh….terima kasih banyak paman, kata naruto.

Setelah selesai makan naruto bergegas untuk pulang, paman uangnya aku letaakkan di meja ya, kata naruto.

#apartemen naruto#

Naruto bermeditasi sambil berbicara dengan kurama tentang mizuki,

Emhh kurama ... apa yang Anda pikir akan dilakukan oleh Mizuki dengan rencananya.

" **ntahlah naruto….mungkin dia akan menghianati desa konoha, kalau waktunya sudah tiba nanti"** jawab kurama.

Kenapa?

" **Aku juga tidak tau tapi kalau yang aku cemaskan benar dia berniat mencuri sesuatu dari kantor hokage"**

Oooo…..jdi yang harus kita lakukan apa? Tanya naruto

" **Kita tunggu saja "** jawab kurama

baiklah kalau begitu, sudah dulu ya, aku akan tidur….

Dengan itu percakapannaruto dan kurama berakhir.

#melewatkan#

Seperti biasa nyanyian burung membangunkan naruto dari tidur nyenyaknya. Hari ini naruto terlihat sangat santai, karena dia tau kalau sang jonin pembimbing aka hatake kakashi akan datang telat lagi. Mandi cukup dengan 15 menit saja, setelah itu pemanasan untuk stamina tubuhnya, 100 bunsin untuk mengelilingi desa konoha sebanyak 10 x. inilah cara naruto untuk membuat stminanya bisa bertahan lebih lama. Selain itu naruto sendiri melakukan latihan fisik dengan tanpa menggunakan cakra. Dan melatih taijutsunya. karena naruto belum terlalu bisa menggunakan taijutsu. Setelah latihan taijutsu mulai dari pukul 6- sekarag maka naruto memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak sebelum berangkat ke tempat partemuan. Karena sudah jam 8 akhinya naruto berangkat ke tempat latihan 7 untuk menunggu jonin pembimbingnya. Sebelum ketempat pertemuan naruto mampir ke ichiraku terlebih dahulu untuk sarapan. Setelah itu barulah ia berangkat ke tempat pertemuan team 7.

Sesampainya di tempat latihan naruto melihat 2 anggota kelompoknya yang yang sedang menunggu sensei mereka, hai semuanya, sapa naruto.

Hay/hn jawab sakura/sasuke

Sensei belum datang ya, Tanya naruto lagi,

Dasar bodoh, dia belum kelihatan berarti dia belum datang bodoh, jawab sakura dengan kasar.

Hn…saasuke menimpali sengan nada dingin.

Ohh…baiklah…kata naruto.

Naruto yang tidak ada kegiatan melatih cakar petir yang ada di jarinya, dan membuatnya terfokus pada 5 jari kanannya. Naruto mencoba membalut dengan perubahan cakra angin, namun itu di urungkannya karena dia melihat ada sasuke dan sakura disini. Naruto tidak mau menunjukkan kekuatanya yang lain sebelum dia siap. Naruto mengeluarkancakranya semakin besar dan semakin besar untuk memperpanjang jangkauannya, tapi jika terlalu panjang akan berbahaya juga bagi pengunanya, karena itu naruto hanya dapat membuat panjangnya 20-25 cm saja, tapi itu pun sudah cukup untuk memotong hewan.

Tanpa naruto sadari dari kejauhan kakashi melihat perubahan jenis cakra yang dilakukan naruto dengan sangat tertarik, dan juga sasuke dengan perasaan iri. Sasuke sudah mau melakukan tindakan tetapi kakashi langsung datang akar suasana tidak berambah panas.

Hay semuanya, sapa kakashi dengan senyum matanya

Kau terlambat sensei, bentak sakura

Maaf-maaf aku tadi tersesat dijalan yang bernama ...

Kau bohong, belum selesai kakashi membuat alasan sakura sudah membalasnya dengan nada marah karna keterlambatan senseinya.

Baik lah kita akan melakukan tes hari ini, apakah kalian akan lulus ataukah gagal

Tidak ada peraturan dalam tes ini, kalian hanya perlu mengambil lonnceng ini. Kakashi menunjukkan 2 lonceng di tangannya,

Sensei kenapa loncengnya Cuma ada 2? Tanya sakura

Karena salah satu dari kalian akan di kembalikan ke akademi,jawab kakashi

Ketiga genin disana membeku….

baiklah tidak usah berlama-lama, ayo kita mulai…

#skip kejadian sama persis dengan canon#

Kalian bertiga sensei akan beri kesempatan sekali lagi , tapi ingat jangan beri naruto makan siang, mengerti? Perintah kakashi

Ya sensei, jawab sasuke dan sakura

#Hehe…ini juga sama kaya di conan#

Setelah latihan selesai naruto kembali keapartemennya,

" **kenapa kau mengalah"** Tanya kurama

Aku sudah tau kuncinya jawaban dari ujian itu. Jawab naruto

Setelah jawaban yang diberikan naruto kurama hanya diam saja, ntah kenapa dia merasa sedikit senang karena naruto tidak gila ketenaran,

to be continue


	4. Chapter 4

Judul : JUTSU

Author: Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer: Masashi kashimoto

Bab: 4

Alur : maju mundur

Nilai: T

Pairing: ... ..?

Genre: Edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Kalian bertiga sensei akan beri kesempatan sekali lagi , tapi ingat jangan beri naruto makan siang, mengerti? Perintah kakashi

Ya sensei, jawab sasuke dan sakura

#Hehe…ini juga sama kaya di conan#

Setelah latihan selesai naruto kembali keaparemennya,

" **kenapa kau mengalah"** Tanya kurama

Aku sudah tau kuncinya jawaaban dari ujian itu. Jawab naruto

Setelah jawaban yang diberikan naruto kurama hanya diam saja, ntah kenapa dia merasa sedikit senang karena naruto tidak gila ketenaran.

Tiba-tiba **"naruto mizuki sudah memulai aksinya"** kata kurama

Dilain tempat mizuki melancarkan rencananya untuk mengambil gulungan hokage. Beruntung pada saat yang bersamaan iruka bisa menangkap dan membawa mizuki ke ruang hokage untuk di adili.

Iruka bagai mana kejadian yang sesungguhnya, kenapa mizuki bisa menyelinap masuk ke tempat penyimpanan para hokage? Tanya hokage

Maaf, hokage sama, saya tidak tau bagai mana dia bisa masuk kedalam ruang penyimpanan, tetapi saat aku melihat mizuki membawa gulungan yang mencurigakan jadi saya kejar dan menangkap dia. Kata iruka.

Lalu apakah hanya kau sendiri yang menghadapinya? Tanya hokage lagi

Tidak hokage sama, ada sosok misterius yang membantu saya menangkap mizuki. Timpal iruka

Misterius? Ucap hokage

Ya, dia menggunakan seragam yang tidak biasa, dia menggunakan topeng seperi anbu, namun perbedaannya topeng pria itu tidak ada lambang desanya, dan satu lagi hokage sama dia memiliki rambut kuning.

Di desa kita hanya naruto dan klan yamanaka yang terkadang memiliki rambut kuning.

Kalau naruto saya kira tidak mungkin hokage sama, karena orang misterius itu sudah separuh baya. Kata iruka

Apakah itu inoichi? Sanggah hokage

Saya juga kurang tahu hokage sama. Jawab iruka dengan ragu

Baiklah kamu bisa pergi ... Iruka

Permisi hokage sama. Pamit iruka

#melewatkan#

Pagi hari di desa konohagakure, naruto bangun kesiang karena kejadian tadi malam dia tidur terlalu larut malam, yah walau hasil yang dia dapat setimpal.

#Kilas balik#

Mizuki apa yang kamu bawa itu, apakah itu gulungan hokage? Tanya iruka

Ya, aku telah mengambilnya dengan tanganku sendiri iruka, aku akan menjadi kuat setelah mempelajari jutsu-jutsu ini….hahahahhaaahaaa ucap mizuki dengan nada kasar

Mizuki menyerahlah, aku dapat membantumu menghadap tuan hokage dan meminta maaf jika menyerah! Bujuk iruka

Menyerah! Enak saja aku akan keluar dari konoha dan aku akan mengalahkanmu….ucap mizuki

Tiba-Tiba Mizuki melemparkan 3 buah suriken kearah Iruka, suriken kagebunsin, suriken Yang nya mulanya Tadi 3 Menjadi 10 suriken. Untuk mencegah refleks Iruka BERHASIL menangkis Bagus Dan Yang menghindari suriken-suriken ITU. TAPI Tanpa disadari Iruka, Mizuki belakangnya Telah di Dan menusuk Punggung berada Iruka Untuk mencegah suriken Raksasa sehingga Yang luka mengakibatkan di hearts Punggung Cukup Iruka.

Saatnya untuk mengakhiri penderitaanmu Iruka, ucap mizuki

Mati kauuuuu…teriak mizuki

Tapi tiba-tiba

Elemen tanah ; dinding tanah

Suriken raksasa yang dilemparkan mizuki menacap sempurna di dinding tanah buatan orang misterius itu. Siapa kau ? Tanya mizuki

Aku….aku bukan siapa-siapa….serahkan dirimu dan kau akan selamat! Perintah naruto

Hahahaaaaaa…..menyerah membunuh dua atau tiga jonin bukan masalah buat ku… jawab mizuki

Baiklah kalau begitu, akan kubunuh kau, setelah itu baru kau iruka. Tantang mizuki

Dengan satu kedipan mata sosok misterius itu sudah berada dibelakang mizuki dan siap menyerang mizuki.

Elemen angin ; pisau angin

Dengan sayatan-sayatan angin sangat banyak tercipta, dan membuat begitu banyak luka ditubuh mizuki.

Kurang ajar, uhochh …..darah segar keluar dari mulut mizuki, mizuki langsung tak sadarkan diri.

#Flashback Dan #

Ternyata walau hanya sebentar melakukan pertarungan tadi malam membuat ku sangat kelelahaan, apakah karena aku kurang latihan stamina. Achhh… sial aku masih terlalu lemah. Tapi pisau angin milik ku tadi malam lumayan membekas di bukit belakang akademi.

Yoshhh…sebelum berkumpul bersama team 7 aku mau sarapan di ichiraku dulu…ichiraku aku datang. Paman aku mau 1 porsi ramen jumbo, cepat ya paman. Kata naruto

Oohh… kau naruto, baiklah tunggu sebentar paman akan siapkan ramennya. Kata paman

Beberapa saat kemudian, ramaennya siap naruto. Katanya lagi

Terima kasih naruto.

Selamat makannnn…..lanjut naruto

Paman ramen buatan paman memang yyang paling enak, mie nya juga kenyal, sruuuuup achhhhh. Trimakasih ramennya paman. Uangnya aku letakkan dimeja ya, kata naruto

#tempat latihan team 7 #

Huhhh…sensei memang sering telat ya, gumam sakura

Bukan sering sakura, tapi selalu telat, balas naruto

Hn….timpal sasuke

Sasuke bisa tidak kau tidak hanya mengatakan hn seperti itu, aku rasa dalam pembicaraan itu tdak sopan. Kata naruto

Hn…tidak usah sok jago kau dobe, kata sasuke sinis

Apa kau bilang baka, timpal naruto dengan sama sinisnya

Kalau berani, ayo duel dengan ku tambah naruto.

Sasuke yang memang sangat mudah terpancing ucapan pun akhirnya bangit dan siap menyerang naruto. Baiklah siapa yang kalah harus traktir ramen sepuasnya selama 1 minggu oke tantang naruto.

Hn …sakura kau jadi juri kata sasuke

Tak perlu sensei yang akan menjadi juri.

Baik kalian berdua apa kalian siap, mulaiii! Seru kakashi

Sasuke dan naruto sama-sama mundur kebelakang, tapi sasuke telah mmbuat segel tangan dengan cukup cepat.

Elemen api ; bola api

Muncul bola api yang sangat besar menuju kearah naruto Yang sedang melompat kebelakang.

Dengan reflek yang cukup bagus naruto dapat menghindar dari bola api itu. Sekarang giliran ku..teriak naruto.

Elemen petir ; cakar harimau

Muncullah sejenis cakar yang terbuat dari petir di setiap ujung jari tangan naruto. Dengan sekali ayunan beberapa pohon yang ada disekitar tempat mereka bertanding ada yang ter potong. Melihat itu sasuke sangat terkejut karena tanpa menyentuh secara langsung kayu itu bisa terpotong.

Jutsu macam apa itu, pikir sasuke

Kamu bingung kan, ini adalah jutsu yang aku kembangkan dari perubahan cakra petir milik ku. Kata naruto

Pertarungan antara naruto dengan sasuke bisa dikatakan seimbang dari segi kecepatan dan daya tahan, tetapi naruto diunggulkan dalam hal serangan pemusnahnya, karena serangan jutsu naruto lebih mematikan dari pada serangan sasuke.

Baik lah naruto aku akan serius sekarang, lanjut sasuke

?

Tanpa diduga mata sasuke berubah menjadi sharingan dengan satu toume disetiap matanya.

Aku tidak akan kalah narutooo….teriak sasuke, diiringi dengn melempar beberapa suriken kearah naruto.

Dengan melihat pergerakan sasuke yang melempar suriken, naruto mengambil kunai dari sakunya untuk menangkis semua suriken yang dilemparkan sasuke. Tapi tanpa naruto sadari sasuke sudah ada dibelakang naruto siap untuk menendang naruto. Tapi dengan reflek yang lumayan bagus neruto dapat menangkis tendangan dari sasuke, walau efek dari tendangan itu masih sangat terasa pada tubuh nya.

Ternyata sharingan membuat kamu bisa bergerak lebih gesit dari sebelumnya ya. Komentar naruto

Ternyata sharingan bisa begitu luar biasa, tak ku sangka aku akan memulai cita-citaku lebih awal, dengan mengalahkan seorang uchiha, tambah naruto

jangan bercanda, uchiha merupakan klan terkuat yang ada di konoha, kau orang biasa tidak akan mampu mengalahkan ku, ucap sasuke sombong

uchiha bukan yang terkuat sasuke, tetapi senju lah yang terkuat, uchiha ada dibawah senju dalam hal kekuatan, dan juga hanya madara uchiha yang bisa dikatakan uchiha terkuat. Sanggah naruto

dan juga, belum pernah ada uchiha yang menjadi hokage, kau ingat, lanjut naruto

akan ku bunuh kau narutooo…teriak sasuke.

Sambil berteriak, sasuke membuat segel tangan

Elemen api : ponix api

Dengan mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya, sasuke melemparkan beberapa suriken kedalam api itu terciptalah beberapa ponix dari suriken itu. Semua ponix itu menyerang kearah naruto dengan sangat cepat.

Booommm….suara ledakan yang tercipta oleh jutsu sasuke, mengenai pas tempat naruto berdiri. Asap menggepul sangat banyak, sampai tak terlihat apa-apa ditempat jutsu sasuke meledak. Sampai saat asap mulai menipis, dan ..

to be continue


	5. Chapter 5

Judul : JUTSU

Author: Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer: Masashi kashimoto

Bab: 5

Alur : maju mundur

Nilai: T

Pairing: ... ..?

Genre: Edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

akan ku bunuh kau narutooo…teriak sasuke.

Sambil berteriak, sasuke membuat segel tangan

Elemen api : ponix api

Dengan mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya, sasuke melemparkan beberapa suriken kedalam api itu terciptalah beberapa ponix dari suriken itu. Semua ponix itu menyerang kearah naruto dengan sangat cepat.

Booommm….suara ledakan yang tercipta oleh jutsu sasuke, mengenai pas tempat naruto berdiri. Asap menggepul sangat banyak, sampai tak terlihat apa-apa ditempat jutsu sasuke meledak. Sampai saat asap mulai menipis, dan ..saat asap menghilang terlihatlah naruto yang terduduk ditempat terjadinya ledakan jutsu tadi. Dengan luka yang cukup banyak naruto berdiri dengan gemeter.

Ho..hoomm…..sasuke yang baru saja mendapatkan doujutsu sharingan sangat kelelahan, karena pemakaian sharingan pertama kali dalam waktu yang lama membuat sasuke kehilangan stamina cukup drastic, sampai untuk bergerak pun sangat sulit baginya sekarang.

Sekarang giliranku sasuke….kata naruto

Dengan itu naruto mengaliri tubuhnya dengan cakra petir yang lumayan besar dan berlari kearah sasuke dengan kecepatan yang setara dengan chunin. Dan naruto menyerang sasuke dengan pukulan terakhir yang dapat naruto lakukan.

Akan tetapi sebelum serangan itu dapat tentang sasuke, tangan naruto telah dihentikan oleh kakashi. Dan pertandingan mereka berakhir dengan kemenangan naruto.

Pemenang dari pertandingan kali ini adalah uzumaki naruto. Ikrar kakashi

#melewatkan#

Setelah latihan yang mereka lakukan, mereka berdua langsung dibawa kerumah sakit oleh kakashi unttuk di periksa keadaan mereka. Lain kakashi lain juga sakura, dia dari tadi hanya duduk melamun, mengingat pertandingan kedua rekannya tadi, dia sungguh terkejut mereka berdua bisa sehebat itu, terutama naruto yang menurut sakura tadak akan mampu menandingi sasuke, tapi nyatanya naruto yang menjadi pemenangnya.

Kura….sakura…panggil kakashi

Ya sensei, maaf aku tadi sedikit melamun, jawab sakura sambil menundukkan wajah.

Ada apa sakura? Tanya kakashi

Sensei, apa menurut sensei aku bisa menjadi kuat seperti mereka berdua, atau aku akan menjadi beban bagi mereka berdua. Tanya sakura dengan sedih

Sakura, setiap orang memiliki fungsinya masing-masing dalm kelompok. Baik itu kau, naruto ataupun sasuke. Dan itu pasti akan terjadi bila waktunya sudah tiba. Kata kakashi member kan semangat pada sakura.

Apakah benar begitu sensei? Tanya sakura untuk memastikan

Ya, dan juga mereka takakan meninggalanmu sakura, kata kakashi

#melewatkan#

Kakashi kun, kenapa sampai mereka berdua bisa terluka lumayan parah seperti itu, Tanya hokage

Maaf hokage sama, mereka melakukan pertarungan yang adil, dengan aku sebagai juri, naruto dan sasuke sama-sama melakukan pertandingan itu dengan sangat serius, hingga dapat aku ketahui, naruto sudah dapat melakukan perubahan jenis cakra jenis petir, sedangkan sasuke sudah bisa membangkitkan sharingan. Jelas kakashi panjang lebar.

Kalau sasuke aku tidak terlalu terkejut, karena dia adalah seorang uchiha, tapi naruto, bagaimana seorang genin dapat melakukan perubahan jenis cakra petir? Kata hokage dengan penasaran

Saya juga kurang tau hokage sama, tetapi naruto sudah bisa memanipulasi cakra petirnya dengan cukup baik, sehingga kalau yang dia lawan hanya seorang genin biasa, maka naruto tidak akan mengalami masalah yang berarti. Lanjut kakashi

Hmm…begitu, jadi mereka berdua bisa dikatakan lulus untuk seorang genin, tapi bagaimana dengan sakura, kakashi kun? Tanya hokage

Sakura sedikit down saat melihat pertarungan rekan seteam nya , tetapi dia telah kembali semangat . jawab kakashi

Berarti mereka sudah siap untuk misi rank c kakashi kun? Tanya hokage

Ya hokage sama, jawab kakashi

Baiklah setelah sasuke dan naruto sehat, kau dan team mu akan melaksanakan misi rank c. lanjut hokage

Hai…jawab tegas kakashi.

#di rumah sakit#

" **naruto bagaimana keadanmu,"** Tanya kurama

Aku sedang tidak terlalu baik teman, jawab naruto

" **baiklah kalau begitu, setelah ini aku akan melatih reflexmu, kau seharusnya dapat menghindari jutsu sasuke, tapi kerena reflexmu belum cukup sehingga kau tidak dapat menghindarinya"** kata kurama

Ya, mohon bantuan nya ya, kata naruto lemas

" **naruto aku sarankan kamu hanya menggunakan elemen petirmu saja, dan gunakan elemen mu yang lain sebagai serangan kejutan"** nasehat kurama

Ya, kurasa itu lebih efektif. Turut naruto

#melewatkan#

mengapa kakashi sensei mengumpulkan kita kesini untuk apa ya,? Kata sakura

mungkin kita akan diberikan misi. Kata naruto malas

hn…jawab sasuke. Dia masih kesal karena dia dikalahkan oleh naruto tempo hari.

Yo kalian sudah datang, sapa kakashi yang tiba-tiba datang.

Seperti bias kau selalu telat datang sensei, sindir naruto

Ya. Maaf…maaf aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan,jawab kakashi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Ohh…aku hamper lupa sensei mengumpulkan kalian disini karena ada misi dari hokage, jadi ayo kita pergi ke kantor hokage untuk mengambil misi itu. Lanjut kakashi

#melewatkan#

Baiklah , team 7 kalian aku berimisi rank c pertama kalian, yakni mengawal klaen kita sampai ke tujuan.

Hai ..., jawab serentak team 7

Baiklah tazuna san silahkan masuk, panggil hokage,

Dengan panggilan itu masuklah seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan botol arak ditangan kanannya.

Aku meminta pengawalan hokage dono, kenapa kau memberiku bocah ingisan seperti mereka, kata tazuna sinis

Tenang saja tazuna san, mereka Genin dari konoha, mereka rela mati agar klaen yang mereka lindungi aman, karena mereka yang terbaik di angkatan mereka, jadi jangan ragu, sanggah kakashi.

Hn…terserah, yang penting aku bisa selamat, cibir tazuna

Baiklah team, sensei beri kalian 1 jam untuk mepersiapkan diri kalian, kita akan berkumpul di gerbang barat.

Haiii ... .sensei jawab mereka serentak.

Saat mempersiapkan senjata untuk misi rank c pertamanya, tiba-tiba kurama membuka percakapan.

" **naruto, sebaiknya kamu mempelajari fuinjutsu penyimpanan dari senseimu"** usul kurama

Memang kenapa? Tanya naruto

" **banyak hal yang akan terjadi mulai sekarang, karena itu kamu harus bisa melakukan fuinjutsu sederhana itu, untuk menyimpan senjata, atau yang lainnya"** jawab kurama

Kamu benar, aku tidak mungkin bisa membawa semua senjataku dalam kantong senjata. Kata naruto setuju

Terima kasih lanjut naruto

#melewatkan#

Baiklah team 7 dan tazuna san, ayo kita berangkat, seru kakashi

Ya/hn/..jawab naruto dan sasuke

Ohh…ya tazuna san, anda tinggal di mana? Tanya naruto

Saya tinggal di negri ombak. Jawab tazuna

Bukankah negri itu lebih dekat dengan kiri, kenapa meminta bantuan konoha? Kali ini sakuralah yang bertanya

Kirigakure saat ini masih dalam masa perang saudara. Jawab kakashi

Kenapa bisa begitu? Tanya sasuke

Ini karena pemerintahan dari mizukage 4 yang menyatakan bahwa pengguna kekei genkai itu berbahaya, dan memerinthkan untuk menghancurkan klan yang memiliki kekei genkai. Sambung kakashi

Ooo… begitu, jawab ketiga genin itu serentak.

Blukkk….suara kaki naruto masuk dalam genangan air di jalan. Oh …sial, misi rank c pertamaku diwarnai dengan tragedi yang memalukan. Kata naruto sambil mengomel.

Bagaimana bisa ada genangan air dalam keadaan cuaca yang sangat cerah begini. Piker sasuke, naruto dan kakashi saling melihat satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah muncul rantai yang langsung menyerang kakashi hingga tubuh kakashi terbelah menjadi dua.

Senseiiiiii ... .teriak sakura

Tenang sakura, kamu lindungi tazuna san, aku dan naruto akan membereskan mereka naruto Ucap sasuke.

Ya, kita buat mereka merasakan kematian, kata naruto menanggapi sasuke

Sebaiknya kalian menyerah anak kecil, atau kalian akan mati. Kata salah satu penjahat yang membunuh kakashi.

Hn…mati katamu, kata naruto yang sudah berdiri dibelakang penjahat yang berbicara barusan.

Kapan dia ada dibelakangku, gerakannya sungguh cepat, batin pejahat itu.

Naruto membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

Elemen petir : cakar harimau

Dengan sekali ayunan tangan penjahat yang sombong itupun mati dengan tubuh terpotong-potong.

Teman penjahat yang melihat kejadian itu merasa tak percaya temannya yang bisa dikatakan chunin data dikalahkan dengan mudah.

Tidak mungkin, gumamnya

Tanpa disadarinya sasuke telah menghunuskan kunai nya kearah penjahat itu, karena tidak menyadari serangan sasuke penjahat itupun terkena telak serangan kunai sasuke.

Kurang ajar, aku tidak akan kalah dengan anak kecil seperti kalian berdua, kata penjahat yang terakhir

Dengan beberapa segel tangan

Elemen air : gelombang air

Melihat serangan yang diluncurkan musuhnya, sasuke tidak tinggal diam.

Dengan membuat segel tangan

Elemen api : bola api

Jutsu sasuke dengan jutsu penjahat itu bertubrukan, dan menghasilkan ledakan yang sangat besar, asap akibat serangan itu sangat banyak tetapi dengan sharingan yang sudah aktif, sasuke dapat dengan jelas melihat pergerakan musuh. Sehingga sasuke dapat menyerang titik fital musuh. Sehingga dia dapat menumbangkan musuhnya.

Wah…ternyata aku tidak terlalu dibutuhkan ya….kata kakashi

Sensei, bukankah sensei Tadi Sudah ...

Itu hanya kawarimi sakura ... .belum selesai sakura berbicara Sasuke sudah memotong kata sakura.

Jadi tazuna san apa ada yang ingin anda jelaskan tentang mereka berdua, seharusnya misi rank c hanya akan melawan bandit atau perampok. Tapi kenapa mereka berdua seorang missing nin. Tanya kakashi

to be continue


	6. Chapter 6

Judul : JUTSU

Author: Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer: Masashi kashimoto

Bab: 6

Alur : maju mundur

Nilai: T

Pairing: ... ..?

Genre: Edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Wah…ternyata aku tidak terlalu dibutuhkan ya….kata kakashi

Sensei, bukankah sensei Tadi Sudah ...

Itu hanya kawarimi sakura ... .belum selesai sakura berbicara Sasuke sudah memotong kata sakura.

Jadi tazuna san apa ada yang ingin anda jelaskan tentang mereka berdua, seharusnya misi rank c hanya akan melawan bandit atau perampok. Tapi kenapa mereka berdua seorang missing nin. Tanya kakashi.

Baiklah aku mengaku, sebenarnya aku membutuhkan ninja tingkat jonin, akan tetapi uang tabunganku sudah habis untuk membiayai pembangunan jembatan. Kami negri ombak adalah rakyat miskin itu terjadi karena adanya gotou yang membuat pajak sengat besar, dan kami yang berencana membuat jembatan pun ingin ia halangi, karena jembatan itu akan membuat bisnisnya tidak akan lancar. Jadi aku dan teman-teman yang masih berusaha untuk membuat jembatan spakat untuk menyewa ninja untuk melindungi kami dari suruhan gotou. Jelas tazuna anjang lebar dengan raut sedih

Jadi bagaimana sekarang, Tanya kakashi

Kalau kita tidak membantu klaen kita, maka kita akan membuat malu konoha. Ya hitung-hitung untuk latihan ku. Jawab naruto

Hn..Kali ini aku setuju dengan mu…balas sasuke

Kau bagaimana sakura, Tanya kakashi

Ya, karena aku bagian team 7 jika aku tidak ikut maka aku bukan team 7. Jadi tentu saja aku ikut. Balsa sakura

Baiklah kita akan melanjutkan misi ini, akan tetapi sebelum itu ...

Dengan cepat kakashi membuat segel tangan.

Jurus pemanggilan : pakun

Bhoomm…munculah seekor anjing ninja dihadapan kakashi

Pakun tolong sampaikan pada hokage sama, bahwa misi pengawalan, berubah menjadi misi B atau A. mohon bantuannya ya, ucap kakashi

Dengan itu pakun pergi kearah konoha.

Dalam perjalanan mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, akan tetapi tiba-tiba naruto memecah keheningan,

Sensei bisakah sensei mengajariku fuinjutsu?, Tanya naruto

Memang untuk apa fuinjutsu itu akan kamu ginakan,? Tanya balik kakashi

Tidak untuk apa-apa, hanya saja kalau aku bisa menggunakan fuinjutsu aku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membawa banyak barang, karena semua sudah ada dalam satu segel. Jawab naruto

Boleh tapi kau harus belajar kaligrafi terlebih dahulu, tetapi naruto aku hanya bisa mengajarimu pada level penyimpanan. Kata kakashi

Tidak apa-apa sensei, yang terpenting aku tidak kerepotan seperti ini, kata naruto lagi..

Saat sedang berbincang-bincang, sebuah pedang besar terbang kearah rombongan naruto, dengan sigap semuanya menghindari pedang itu.

Siapa itu? Tanya kakashi

Ohhh ... tak ku sangka yang akan menjadi lawanku sekarang adalah seorang legenda perang dengan julukan sharingan no kakashi.

Aku sungguh tersanjung, seorang rank A missing nin menenal diri ku, ucap kakashi

#pertarungan sama conan#

#rumah tazuna#

Sensei, apakah sensei tidak curiga dengan hanter nin tempo hari, bukankah seorang hanter nin hanya perlu membawa kepala dari seorang buruannya, ia kan. Kata naruto

Kau benar naruto, kalau dilihat dari luka yang ada ditubuhnya, mungkin sekitar satu minggu dia baru akan pulih. Jawab sensei

Apa yang akan kita lakukan sampai saat itu tiba sensei. Kata sakura

Aku akan melatih kalian.. jawab kakashi tegas

Hai sensei, jawab mereka serentak

Sensei kami akan belajar apa? Tanya sakura

Kau dan sasuke akan latihan control cakra, sedangkan naruto seperti yang dia minta tempo hari dia akan belajar fuinjutsu

Ya sensei.

Pertama sakura dan sasuke kalian akan latihan berjalan di atas pohon. Kata kakashi

Dan naruto kau belajar membuat kaligrafi yang seperti ini, lanjut kakashi

Hari-hari berlalu akhirnya sakura dan sasuke bisa menyelesaikan latihannya dengan baik, dan naruto sudah bisa menyimpan persenjataan.

Baiklah kalian sudah berlatih sangat keras, jadi sensei rasa kalian akan mampu bertahan ddalam pertarungan nanti. Terang kakashi

Naruto kau sudah bisa menyimpan apa saja dalam fuinjutsu mu? Tanya kakashi

Aku sudah bisa menyimpan peralatan, senjata dan banyak lagi sensei. Jawab naruto

Sakura dan sasuke, kalian sudah bisa berjalan diatas kayu, lanjut kakashi

Hai/hn jawab sakura dan sasuke serentak

Baiklah team besok kita akan melakukan perlindungan pembangunan jembatan dari ancaman zabuza momoci dan hanternin gadungan itu. Kata kakashi

#melewatkan#

Keesokan harinya, naruto dan team berangkat untuk melindungi tazuna, akan tetapi tanpa disadari oleh siapapun naruto sudah meninggalkan kagebunsin yang cukup banyak untuk melindungi keluarga tazuna.

Baiklah tazuna san, anda dengan teman-teman anda silahkan bekerja untuk membangun jembatan. Untuk keamanan anda serahkan pada kami. Kata kakashi

Belum sempat tazuna melakukan tugasnya, tiba-tiba banyak kabut yang mengelilingi disekitar jembatan.

Kalian lindungi tazuna. Kata kakashi sigap

Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang menyerang kakshi, kakashi yang sudah membuka penutup matanya dapat melihat gerakan pedang itu dengan jelas, karena bantuan sharingan di mata kirinya.

Melihat mata sharingan itu sasuke sedikit sock, karena setelah mendengar julukan kakashi tempo hari dia belum bisa percaya bahwa ada orang yang bukan keturunan uchiha dapat memiliki sharingan. Aku harus menanyakannya nanti gumam sasuke.

Kakashi, matamu tak akan bisa melihat dalam jutsu kabut yang aku buat. Kata zabuza

Sakura kau lindungi tazuna, naruto dan sasuke kalian hadapi hanter nin itu. Perintah kakashi

#pertarungan kakashi vs zabuza#

Baiklah pertarungan ini pasti akan seru, karena legenda 7 pedang dari kiri bertarung dengan kakashi si sharingan dari konoha. Pasti menarik. Kata zabuza

Dengan membuat beberapa segel tangan kakasi menciptakan jutsu api

Elemen api : bola api raksasa

Dengan melepaskan bola api itu kabut yang diciptakan zabuza lenyap seketika.

Trinkkk…trinkkk…suara pedang zabusa yang bergesekan dengan kunai yang dipengan kakashi. Dengan membuat segel tangan yang cepat zabuza membuat jutsu air andalannya. Akan tetapi kakashi yang menggunakan sharingan dapat mengikuti gerakan dari segel tangan zabuza.

Elemen air : naga air

Elemen air : naga air

Kakashi dan zabuza mengeluarkan jutsu yang sama. Kedua jutsu itu mnghasilkan ledakan yang besar hingga terdengar sampai ke tempat pertarungan naruto dan sasuke.

Ohh…ternyata julukan itu memang benar, kamu bisa meniru jutsu yang kamu lihat dengan mata sharingan itu. Kata zabuza

…..kakashi hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan dari zabuza.

#pertarungan naruto, sasuke dan haku#

Haku adalah pengguna Keke Genkai, membuat es jarum yang sangat banyak untuk menyerang Naruto dan Sasuke. Serangan saya lakukan terus-menerus untuk Naruto dan ssasuke kualahan menangkis senbou terbuat dari es, untuk membuat sebagian besar dari tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto penuh dengan luka.

Ha..ha..deru nafas naruto dan sasuke ketika serangan haku sudah mereda…

Elemen es, ternyata lawan kita pengguna kekei genkai dobe, kata sasuke

Ya benar, dia mampu menggabungkan manipulasi air dan angin, tambah naruto

Baiklah, cukup basa-basinya. Aku akan mengakhiri pertarungan ini. Dengan itu haku membuat segel tangan yang sangat rumit

Elemen es : cermin es

Seketika di sekitar tubuh naruto dan sasuke tercipta banyak cermin yang terbuat dari es. Yang lebih mengejutkan mereka lagi, haku memasuki cermin es itu. Dan muncullah banyak haku dari cermin-cermin yang lain.

Bagaimana ini, ssasuke? Tanya naruto

Mundur naruto, es sangat lemah dengan api, jadi….

Setelah memerintahkan naruto untuk menyingkir, sasuke membuat segel tangan,

Elemen api : bola api raksasa

Munculah bola api yang sangat besar tercipta dalam kubah es itu. Dan ledakan terjadi disekitar bola api. Namun dinding cermin es yang dibuat haku sama sekali tidak bergeming oleh serangan bola api sasuke.

Tidak mungkin, bagai mana bisa es itu tidak hancur. Tanya sasuke tak percaya, jutsu yang ia buat tidak dapat menghancurkan es yang dibuat oleh haku.

Es ini bukan sembarang es, elemen api dengan kekuatan seperti itu tidak akan mampu menghancurkn dinding es yang aku buat. Kata haku

Jadi, maksutmu jutsu api milik ku masih lemah hahh….kata sasuke emosi. Dan langsung menyerang haku tanpa piker panjang, namun serangan sasuke tidak pernah terjadi, karena haku telah menyerang sasuke sengan senbou yang sangat banyak dari segala arah. Hingga membuat sasuke tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke…..teriak sakura dari kejauhan

to be continue


	7. Chapter 7

Judul : JUTSU

Author: Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer: Masashi kashimoto

Bab: 7

Alur : maju mundur

Nilai: T

Pairing: ... ..?

Genre: Edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Elemen api : bola api raksasa

Munculah bola api yang sangat besar tercipta dalam kubah es itu. Dan ledakan terjadi disekitar bola api. Namun dinding cermin es yang dibuat haku sama sekali tidak bergeming oleh serangan bola api sasuke.

Tidak mungkin, bagai mana bisa es itu tidak hancur. Tanya sasuke tak percaya, jutsu yang ia buat tidak dapat menghancurkan es yang dibuat oleh haku.

Es ini bukan sembarang es, elemen api dengan kekuatan seperti itu tidak akan mampu menghancurkn dinding es yang aku buat. Kata haku

Jadi, maksutmu jutsu api milik ku masih lemah hahh….kata sasuke emosi. Dan langsung menyerang haku tanpa piker panjang, namun serangan sasuke tidak pernah terjadi, karena haku telah menyerang sasuke sengan senbou yang sangat banyak dari segala arah. Hingga membuat sasuke tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke…..teriak sakura dari kejauhan.

Naruto ... tolong kalahkan dia ... .kata sasuke seblum kesadarannya hilang

Dengan ketidak sadarannya sasuke, naruto mengeluarkan jutsu yang belum prnah ia perlihatkan pada semua orang,naruto membuat segel tangan dengan sangat cepat.

Elemen angin : tornado angin

Elemen api : bola api raksasa

Kedua jutsu yang naruto lancarkan mampu membuat es yang dibuat haku hancur berkeping-keping. Dan hakupun akhirnya keluar dari cermin. Lalu tanpa disadari oleh haku naruto telah meluncurkan tinjunya kearah haku dan tentang topeng haku sampai pecah.

Uhk…suara haku yang memuntahkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya.

Topeng yang digunakan haku perlahan-lahan mulai berjatuhan, hingga menampakkan wajah haku.

Kau, kata naruto terkejut…

Ya naruto kun…ini aku haku

#kilas balik#

Hahhhh…capek sekali latihan, ternyata fuinjutsu lebih sulit dari kelihatannya. Kaligrafi yang aku buat juga harus benar, kalau tidak itu akan berakibat buruk pada penggunanya. Hahh…lebih baik aku isttirahat di bawah pohon itu. Ujar naruto

Suasana nyaman yang diciptakan dari pepohonan rindang menbuat naruto menjadi terlelap menuju alam mimpinya.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis yakni haku.

Kenapa bocah itu ada di sini. Apakah dia sengaja mengikutiku ke sini. Piker haku

Hei…hei…bangun kenapa kamu tidur ditempat seperti ini? Tanya haku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh terlelap naruto

Ehmmm .Eh ... siapa kau? Meminta naruto

Aku haku, kamu siapa? Kenapa kamu tidur disini? Tanya haku berturut-turut

Aku naruto, uzumaki naruto, aku baru slesai latihan, apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Tanya naruto

Aku kesini mencari tanaman obat-obatan, ayahku sedang sakit, jadi aku mencari tanaman obat di daerah sini. Jawab haku

Bisa aku membantumu untuk mencari obat-obatan itu. ?tanya naruto

Jika tidak merepotkan untuk kamu, boleh saja. Jawab haku dengan senyum tipis

#flashback dan #

Kenapa kamu melakukan ini? Tanya naruto

Dia adalah orang yang selalu ada untuk ku. Dan aku sudah menganggap dia sebagai ayah ku sendiri . naruto kun. Jawab haku

Maaf naruto kun, aku harus pergi menyelamatkan ayahku. Lanjut haku dengan menggunakan sunshin no jutsu

#pertarungan kakashi vs zabuza#

Zabuza aku akan mengakhiri pertarungan panjang kita ini.

Kakashi mengambil gulungan dari saku jonin nya, dengan beberapa segel tangan dia menghentakkan gulungan itu ketanah. Tiba-tiba tanah tempat mereka berpijak retak dan muncul berbagai jenis anjing yang langsung mengunci pergerakan zabuza.

Dengan cepat kakashi membuat segel tangan. Dan munculah kilatan petir di tangan kanan kakashi.

Elemen petir : raikiri

Kakash menyerang zabuza dengan raikirinya, namun bukan zabuza yang terkena raikiri dari kakashi, melainkan haku. Dengan tangan kanannya, zabuza menebaskan pedang besarnya kearah kakashi, karena tangannya masih tersangkut di dada haku, kakashi tidak bisa menghindari edang itu

Jadi saatu-satunya jalan, kakasi membawa tubuh haku yang sudah tak bernyawa menjauh dari tebasan pedang zabuza.

Haku neechan ... .teriak naruto

Hahaaaaha….kau lihat kau tidak bisa membunuhku kakashi, tantang zabuza

Kau hanya beruntung zabuza, karena rekanmu menyelamatkan mu. Balas kakashi

Dia bukan rekan ku bodoh, dia hanya alat untuk ku. Zabuza menambahkan

Apa…. Haku telah mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu, karena kau telah dianggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri. Kata naruto

Mendengar itu naruto tidak bisa tinggal diam, dia mengatakan apapun yang ada di hatinya.

Tiba-tiba datang sebuah suara dari ujung jembatan yang baru dibangun tersebut. Mereka adalah gotou dan para preman bayarannya

Ochh…ternyata aku sia-sia menyewa mu zabuza, bahkan untuk mengalahkan merekapun kau tak bisa. Kata gotou.

Kalau begitu matilah kau bersama dengan para ninja dari konoha itu, serang ... ..seru gotou kepada semua preman bayarannya.

Hei bocah, aku akan mengambil harga diriku sebagai ninja dari mu, untuk itu biarkan aku membereskan mereka semua, kata zabuza

Dengan itu zabuza, berlari menghadapi mereka semua dengan hanya menggunakan pedangnya. Chizz…zhhhh….suara pedang milik zabuza memotong dan menebas tubuh musuh, namun tak sedikit senjata musuh yang berhasil melukai zabuza. Seratus pembunuh bayaran dihabisi zabuza sendirian. Hingga zabuzaa berhadapan dengan gotou satu lawan satu.

Tolong ... tolong ... ..jangan bunuh aku aku akan memberikan semua yang kamu mau. Kata gotou ketakutan

Tetapi hal itu tidak di perdulikan oleh zabuza, dia langsung mencabut satu pedang yang tertancap pada tubuhnya dan langsung menebas leher gotou hingga kepala gotou terpisah dari badannya.

Tidak ada kata ampun untuk orang seperti kau, gumam zabuza

Hatake,… bisa tlong dekatkan aku dengan haku. Mohon zabuza

Tanpa menjawan pertanyaan dari Zabuza, kakashi memapah nya mendekati haku.

Haku ,,,,aku akan segera menyusulmu..sambil memegang tangan haku, zabuza menutup matanya dan tersenyum.

#melewatkan#

Setelah pemakaman zabuza dan haku, naruto tiba-tiba terduduk karena ingatan dari bunsinnya.

Argg…teriak naruto…

Ada apa naruto, kenapa kamu berteriak kesakitan, Tanya sakura

Bunsin yang aku tinggal kan dirumah tazuna sudah ku lepas. Jawab naruto

Apa bunsin, Tanya sakura

Ia dari memori mereka, anak buah gotou mencoba menangkap inari dan ibunya untuk di jadikan Sandra. Tetapi tenang saja mereka berdua telah di lumpuhkan oleh warga sekitar. Jawab naruto panjang

Oohhh ... jadi begitu, sebelum kita meninggalkan kediaman tazuna, kamu telah menyembunyikan bunsinmu. Terang kakashi.

Ok, karena kita sudah berhasil melindungi dan menjaga keselamatan klaen kita. Sebaiknya kita pulang ujar kakashi

Ehmm….terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini kakashi san, ucap tazuna

Ya, kakashi san, kami warga negri ombak mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada kalian. Jawab penduduk

Ehmm…itu bukan masalah, karena itu memang tugas kami , jawab kakashi

Kalau begitu, jembatan ini kita beri nama jembatan naruto, kata tazuna membuat nama pada jembatan tersebut.

Dilain pihak naruto secara diam-diam mengambil pedang pemenggal yang tertancap di makam zabuza. Dan menyimpannya dalam fuinjutsu penyimpanan yang ada di lengan kanan nya.

Baik lah team mari kita pulang. Komando kakashi

Dengan itu misi rank c yang berubah ke rank B atau A itu di slesaikan dengan sukses, walau ada kendala yang menghampiri mereka.

#desa konoha#

Paman aku pesan ramen jumbo 1 ya, kata naruto

Wah naruto, sudah lama tidak kelihatan, kamu dari mana saja, Tanya paman

Aku melaksanakan misi keluar desa paman. Jawab naruto

Nah naruto, karena misi keluar desa pertamamu berjalan lancer, papan akan beri bonus ramen ini gratis. Kata paman

Benarkah paman, aku jadi tidak enak dengan paman, aku selalu dikasih hadiah, kata naruto

Tidak apa-apa naruto, tapi kamu harus berjanji pada paman, kamu akan menjadi ninja yang kuat dan terus latihan ok, kata paman

Dengan berlinang air mata naruto membalas kata paman tersebut dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

#melewatkan#

Setelah makan ramen naruto langsung pulang ke apartemennya.

Huhh…sudah lebih dari satu minggu aku tidak tidur di sini, gumam naruto

" **hey patner, untuk apa kau mengambil pedang itu"** Tanya kurama

Aku akan menggoleksinya, dan menggunakannya sebagai senjataku, jawab naruto

" **baiklah kalau begitu, aku paham"** kata kurama

Baiklah aku akan tidur dulu, selamat malam teman. Ujar naruto

CAP # #

Seperti biasa naruto bangun tidur dan melakukan latihan fisiknya, agar staminanya tetap terjaga. Dan setelah itu dia baru akan mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat latihan. Belum sempat naruto pergi ke tempat latihan, sasuke dan sakura menjemput naruto ke apartemennya.

Naruto…naruto…teriak sakura dari luar

Ya tunggu sebentar, siapa pagi-pagi begini kerumah ku, gumam naruto

Naruto kita disuruh oleh kakashi sensei untuk berkumpul di tempat latihan kata sakura

Uhmm…memangnya hari ini kita ada naruto bingung

Hn..entahlah..jawab sasuke

#melewatkan#

Ditempat latihan terlihat kakashi yang sedang menunggu ketiga muritnya,

Wah ….wah…tumben sensei tidak telat. Kata naruto menyindir

Ada apa sensei memerintahkan kami berkumpul di sini, Tanya sakura

Sebelum sensei mengatakan itu, sasuke apakah kau sudah baikan sekarang. Tanya kakashi

Ya, sensei, jawab sasuke singkat

Baiklah kalau begitu, sensei mengumpulkan kalian disinii intuk memberi kalian brosur untuk ikut ujian chunin. Apakah kalian akan menerimanya. Tanya kakashi

Ya .. jawab ketiganya sekaligus

Baiklah isi folmulir ini, dan berikan pada sensei besok, jangan sampai telat. Kata kakashi

Hai..jawab mereka

Setelah itu kakashi meninggalkan muritnya dengan sunshin,

Sasuke, menurutmu ujian chunin itu bagaimana? Tanya naruto

Mungkin hanya ujuan untuk mempertahankan diri, jawab sasuke

Apakah team kita sudah siap Tanya sakura

Ya, walau kita tidak bisa menjadi chunin, paling tidak kita tidak akan gugur dengan mudah. Jawab naruto. Ohh begitu ..jawab saakura lemas

Kenapa sakura, Tanya naruto

Aku merasa tidak percaya diri, naruto. Aku tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun seperti halnya kalian berdua. Mingkin aku akan menjad beban bagi kalian naninya, terang sakura

Sakura, kau tidak perlu risau, kita adalah team, jadi kita akan bekerja sama, seperti yang sering kakashi sensei katakana. Jawab naruto

Hn..itu benar. Tambah sasuke

Terima kasih teman-teman. Jawab sakura mulai semangat lagi

to be continue


	8. Chapter 8

Judul : JUTSU

Author: Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer: Masashi kashimoto

Bab: 8

Alur : maju mundur

Nilai: T

Pairing: ... ..?

Genre: Edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Sakura, kau tidak perlu risau, kita adalah team, jadi kita akan bekerja sama, seperti yang sering kakashi sensei katakana. Jawab naruto

Hn..itu benar. Tambah sasuke

Terima kasih teman-teman. Jawab sakura mulai semangat lagi.

Ohh ya sakura, sasuke, kenapa kita tidak meminta latihan kepada kakashi sensei sebelum waktu ujian itu datang. Saran naruto

Kamu benar naruto, respon sakura

Aku setuju ..jawab sasuke kalem

#melewatkan#

Keesokan harinya, ketika mereka menyerahkan folmulir pendaftaran, naruto mengutarakan niat mereka kemaren.

Sensei bisakah sensei mengajari kami beberaapa teknik yang sensei kuasai untuk bekal kami nanti saat ujian? Tanya naruto

Ya. Itu mungkin saja, tapi apa yang ingin kalian pelajari, Tanya balik kakashi

Apa saja yang terpenting bisa kami gunakan saat melakukan ujian nanti. Jawab sakura

Baiklah kalau begitu, ambilah kertas ini masing-masing dari kalian satu ketras, lalu alirkan cakra kalian ke kertas itu. Jika kertas itu terbakar, berarti perubahan jenis cakra kalian api, kalau basah berarti air, kalau lebur berarti tanah, lalau angin akan terbelah, dan kalau petir kertas itu akan menjadi kusut. Jelas kakashi panjang

Baiklah aku akan mencobanya, kata sasuke

Hasilnya kertas yang dipegang sasuke sebagian terbakar, dan sebagian kusut,

Jadi elemenku adalah api dan petir, jawab sasuke

Baiklah sekarang sakura,

Diapun mencoba sama ersis seperti yang sasuke lakukan, hasilnya kertas yang di genggam sakura lebur.

Dan yang terakhir kau naruto, Tanya kakashi

Naruto sedikit gugup dengan perintah ini, karena dia belum mau member tahukan semuanya sekarang.

Sensei, aku sudah pernah melakukan ini dulu, aku memiliki elemen petir dan air, kata naruto berbohong

Oohhh…begitu baiklah besok kalian akan aku berikan gulungan jutsu elemen yang kalian miliki. Tapi sebelum itu….kakashi tiba-tiba membuat segel tangan.

Elemen tanah : dinding tanah, nah sakura itu merupakan jutsu pertahanan dari elemen mu

Kakashi membuat segel tangan kembali

Elemen petir : chidori, ini untuk kalian berdua,

Elemen api milik sasuke, aku kira sudah cukup, tapi elemen air naruto,

Elemen air : naga air, itu jutsu jarak jauh dari perubahan cakra air.

Untuk selanjutnya, kalian harus menguasai jutsu itu terlebih dahulu, baru nanti aku akan memberi kalian gulungan level B, saat kalian sudah chunin.

#tempat latihan team 7 #

Naruto tidak terlalu mengalami kesulitan dalam menguasai perubahan cakra petirnya, tetapi saat akan digabungkan dengan perubahan jenis air, masih sangat sulit. Sedangkan sasuke sudah dapat menggunakan chidori sebanyak dua kali dalam satu kali pertandingan. Sedangkan sakura, karena control cakra yang dimiliknya sangat bagus maka walau haya menggunakan jutsu tanah level c, ketahanan dari jutsunya hampir sama dengan level B, itu berkat control cakra yang bagus dari sakura. Puji kakashi

Sensei, kalau tidak salah ingat, haku dipertempuran yang lalu dapat menggunakan sebelah tangan saja untuk membuat segel tangan, kenapa bisa begitu sensei. Tanya naruto

Kilas balik

Sasuke yang sedang bertarung dengan haku satu lawan satu, hingga kunai dan senbou yang mereka berdua pegang saling beradu silang. Namun, haku menggunakan sebelah tangan kirinya untuk mengeluarkan jutsu air.

Haku MEMBUAT beberapa Segel tangaan Hanya DENGAN tangaan kirinya.

Elemen air : peluru air

Ribuan peluru air tercipta dari genangan air yang ada, dan melesan kearah sasuke. Dengan reflex yang bagus sasuke dapat menghindari jutsu tersebut.

Flashback dan

Ya, naruto benar sensei. Setuju sasuke

Orang yang dapat menggunakan segel tangan dengan hanya sebelah tangan memiliki control cakra yang sangat baik, itulah kenapa pentingnya control cakra bagi kita para sinobi ini. Terang kakashi

Apakah kami bisa seperti itu juga sensei, Tanya naruto

Tentu, tetapi kalian harus bisa control cakra dengan sempurna, atau setidaknya lumayan sempurna. Jawab kakashi sambil tersenyum di matanya.

Baiklah team besok datanglah kegedung tempat berlansungnya ujian chunin, ingat jangan sampai telat. Kata kakashi

Setelah kepergian kakashi, naruto memamerkan jutsu yang baru ia kuasai dalam waktu dekat ini.

Sasuke, sakura, aku telah membuat jutsu sunsin yang bagus. Kata naruto

Apa sunsin, Tanya sakura

Hn… perhatikan ini.. kata naruto

Tiba-tiba naruto lenyap hanya meninggalkan percikan petir dan kembali muncul dengan membawa ramen sebagai bukti kepergiannya.

Bagai mana, sasuke kamu juga bisa mengguna kan sunsinkan, coba kamu tambahkan dengan elemen api mu, mungkin itu akan terlihat bagus. Kata naruto bangga dan memberikan saran pada teman satu teamnya.

Hn…itu bisa diatur. Jawab sasuke santai

Sakura yang tadi hanya menonton, jadi semakin semangat untuk menjadi ninja wanita terbaik.

Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian berdua akan menjadi yang terbaik untuk laki-laki tahun ini, jadi aku sebagai teman team kalian, aku harus menjadi ninja wanita terbaik di tahun ini. Seru sakura dengan semangat.

Itu bisa juga, persiapkan diri kalian. Sambil pergi dengan sunsin petirnya.

#melewatkan#

Hari tes.

Naruto dan teman satu teamnya sudah berkumpul di tempat diadakannya ujian chunin.

Tapi tiba-tiba, sasuke ditantang oleh orang yang sangat esentrik, dengan pakaian ketat.

Hey uchiha sasuke, bertarunglah nya,

Siapa kau, Tanya sasuke

Aku rocklee, dari team 9. Jawab lee

Oohhh ... .dari team 9, sasuke adalah orang terkuat dari team kami, jadi sebelum menghadapi yang terkuat dari team kami, kau sebaiknya hadapi dulu aku, kata naruto menantang lee

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan naruto cukup tersanjung,

Sudah lah naruto jangan berlebihan, aku mungkin terkuat di team ini, tapi aku juga kadang kalah dari mu iyakan, sakura? Tanya sasuke pada sakura

Hai ... angguk sakura

Baiklah kalau begitu, kau akan kukalahkan naruto san, setelah itu aku akan mengalahkan uchiha itu. Jawab lee

Baiklah, ayo kita mulai, kata lee.

Sambil berbicara, lee langsung menyerang dengan kecepatan yang gila, dan langsung menendang naruto hingga menabrak dinding.

Apakah itu petarung terkuat dari team kalian, kata lee

Maksudmu? Tanya naruto yang masih berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkis tendangan lee tadi,

Sasuke, apa komentarmu? Tanya naruto pada sasuke

Dia pengguna taijutsu. Jawab sasuke santai

Baiklah rocklee, kita akan melakukan pertarungan dengan pukulan dan tendangan,

Dengan itu naruto menyerang lee dengan pukulan yang dibantu dengan kecepatannya, hingga lee yang terkena pukulan itu menabrak dinding.

Jadi bagai mana? Tanya naruto

Whuzz ... ..lee sudah berada dibawah tubuh naruto dan menendang naruto dari bawah sampai naruto terbang keudara.

Orarengge kata Lee

Sebelum serangan itu diluncurkan lee, tiba-tiba ada seekor kura-kura yang berbicara.

Hentikan lee, kata kura-kura itu

Guruuuu ... ..kata lee langsung bersujut.

Jangan menggunakan jurusmu sembarangan lee, apalagi didepan seorang murid dari rival gurumu, kau mengerti. Kata kura-kura itu

Hai ... kata lee

Naruto, sasuke, kita akan lanjutkan lagi di pertempuran saat ujian nanti ,kata lee

Akan kami tunggu, kata naruto dan sasuke.

Setelah kepergian lee, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ketempat diadakanya ujian babak pertama.

Dalam perjalanan, team 7 bertemu dengan team 10 dan 8.

Bagaimana keadaan kalian?. Kata naruto membuka pembicaraan

Kami baik, kalian bagai mana? Tanya shikamaru

Kami rasa kami siap untuk bertarung kekuatan dengan kalian, tetapi kalu untuk otak, aku tidak mau bertarung dengan mu shika, jawab naruto

Memangnya kenapa, ? Tanya shikamaru

Kau mengerikan saat sudah membuat sebuah rencana, hey kalian semua namaku uzumaki naruto, aku akan menjadi seorang hokage nantinya. Kata naruto dengan energik.

Sorot mata semua peserta tertuju pada naruto,

Kau ingin mati bocah,gumam seorang ninja dari otogakure

Dengan itu dengan kecepatan yang sekelas dengan chunin dia menyerang naruto, namun ditahan oleh sasuke. Walau serangan dari ninja otogakure itu tidak mengenai sasuke, tapi sasuke terduduk diatas lututnya,

Telingaku..gumamnya

Ya, kami ninja otogakure, menggunakan suara sebagai senjata kami, terangnya

Chazzz….terdengar suara benda putus, kau jangan terlalu mengumbar kekuatanmu di desaku, dan juga jangan meremehkan temanku gumam naruto setelah dia memotong kedua teling sinobi otogakure itu.

Kapan kamu melakukan itu, Tanya ninja dari otogakure itu

Aku tidak sebodoh engkau, yang mengumbarkan trik dari jurusmu. Jawab naruto

Dan juga yang kau serang bukanlah sasuke yang sebenarnya, tambah naruto lagi.

Waktu ninja otogakure dan semua peserta meliahat ketempat sasuke terjatuh, disana terdapat sebuah batang pohon yang retak akibat dari serangan ninja otogakure sebelumnya.

Kapan dia membuat kawarimi. Tanya peserta lainnya.

Kami ini genin dari konoha, dan seseorang yang menyerang kami dengan niat membunuh seperti dirimu harus diberi pelajaran, agar kau tak main-main dengan genin konoha lagi. Kata naruto meninggalkan ninja otogakure tersebut.

Setelah kejadian itu, tiba-tiba kbumzzz…suara ledakan asap terjadi di depan semua peserta dan mereka adalah team penguji dari tahap pertama dari ujian chunin

to be continue


	9. Chapter 9

Judul : JUTSU

Author: Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer: Masashi kashimoto

Bab: 9

Alur : maju mundur

Nilai: T

Pairing: ... ..?

Genre: Edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Kami ini genin dari konoha, dan seseorang yang menyerang kami dengan niat membunuh seperti dirimu harus diberi pelajaran, agar kau tak main-main dengan genin konoha lagi. Kata naruto meninggalkan ninja otogakure tersebut.

Setelah kejadian itu, tiba-tiba kbumzzz…suara ledakan asap terjadi di depan semua peserta dan mereka adalah team penguji dari tahap pertama dari ujian chunin.

Perkenalkan namaku ibiki, aku adalah ketua dari penguji tahap perama. Aku juga bekerja sebagai ketua dari team introgasi. Ujian tahap pertama adalah ujian tertulis, kalian adalah seorang ninja, jadi buktikan dalam ujian ini bahwa kalian tidak akan mencontek atau bahkan berusaha mencontek, karena kalau ketahuan, bukan hanya dirimu saja yang akan di diskualisipikasi, tetapi anggota teammupun akan ikut terkena imbasnya. Jelas ibiki

Dalam kertas ini ada 9 soal, soal yang kesepuluh akan saya berikan secara lisan setelah semua soal yang ada telah kalian kerjakan semua. Ingat banggalah menjadiseorang ninja. Pesan ibiki

Baiklah bagikan soalnya. Perintah ibiki kepada bawahannya

Tanpa menjawab mereka langsung bertindak membagikan ke semua peserta,

Waktu kalian hanya 1 jam, dimulai dari sekarang. Perintah ibiki

Nomor 123, keluar dan team nya

324, keluar dan teamnya

495 keluar, 328 keluar, 126 keluar, keluar, keluar, keluar

#melewatkan#

Baiklah peserta yang masih ada di dalam ruangan ini adalah pertanyaan kesepuluh kalian, jika kalian ingin menjawab dan jawaban kalian salah, nilai kalian akan dikurangangi sampai nol, itu artinya kau gagal, dan teman kalian juga gagal. Lalu kalian tidak dapat mengikuti ujian chunin untuk tahun yang seterusnya. Atau kalian yang belum merasa yakin dapat menjawab pertanyaan ke 10, kalian bisa menyerah, dan kalian dapat mengikuti ujian chunin untuk tahun depan. Jika ada yang memilih pilihan yang ini silahkan keluar bersama team nya.

Tiba-tiba naruto mengangkat tangannya. Dan berkata

Aku akan tetap menjadi orang yang terkuat, walau hanya memiliki gelar genin, dan aku akan membuktikan bahwa ada seorang genin yang dapat menjadi hokage….hahahahahaaa…..kata naruto dengan tertawa

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan naruto semua peserta yang masih ada didalam ruangan menjadi percaya diri lagi.

Berkat kata anak itu seluruh peserta menjadi teguh pendiriannya. Pikir ibiki

Baiklah semua peserta yang ada dalam ruangan ini lulus dam ujian tahap pertama, selamat ucap ibiki lantang.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang jonin yang menghancurkan jendela dan langsung mengatakan selamat kepada seluruh peserta.

Selamat, perkenalkan namaku anko. Aku adalah jonin penguji pada tahap kedua. Silahkan ikut ikut aku untuk menuju tempat ujian tahap kedua.

#melewatkan#

Baiklah didepan kalian adalah arena tempat terjadinya ujian tahap kedua dari ujian chunin ini. Nama tempat ini adalah hutan kematian. Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan peraturan yang ada di ujian tahap kedua, pertama kalian diperbolehkan saling membunih di tahap ini, kedua sebelum tahap ini dimulai kalian akan diberi surat perjanjian bahwa kalian tidak akan menuntut jika terjadi sesuatu saat kalian sedang melakukan ujian. Yang ketiga kalian akan mencari pasangan gulungan yang akan kalian bawa, ada dua gulungan yaitu langit dengan bumi, jadi kalian harus membawa gulungan itu hingga ke menara yang ada di tengah hutan, dan jangan pernah membuka gulungan sebelum sampai di waktu ujian kalian adalh 5 bertahanlah. Mengerti. Jelas anko panjang lebar.

Ini sangat bagus, kita bis membunuh di sini sasuke, kata naruto

Tiba-tiba ada kunai yang melesat kearah naruto, akan tetapi naruto dapat menghindarinya walau terdapat luka di pipinya.

Kau cukup gesit bocah, dan kau dari konoha, kata anko

Semoga kalian tidak tewas didalam sana, pesan anko.

Baiklah, ujian chunin babak kedua dimulai dari sekarang. Teriak anko

Para peserta ujian chunin pun berlari memasuki hutan kematian. Mereka memasuki hutan kematian melalui jalur yang berbeda dari setiap team. Dan akan saling menyari team musuh yang membawa gulungan yang merupakan pasangan dari gulungan yang mereka bawa.

Team 7 bertemu dengan musuh pertama mereka yakni dari amegakure. Nija itu sangat pandai menyusun strategi sampai-sampai team 7 kewalahan. Akan tetapi team 7 dapat memenangkan pertarungan tersebut karena taktik yang digunakan naruto.

Sasuke, kalau terus begini team kita akan kalah, apa kamu punya rencana, Tanya naruto

Aku belum memiliki rencana, kalau kau sakura,? Tanya sasuke

Akupun sama dengan kalian, aku belum bisa menemukan cara yang bagus, jawab sakura sambil menghindari serangan musuh.

Sasuke musuh kita ini merupakan musuh yang akan membuat targetnya lemahh terlebih dahulu, baru dia akan menyerang kita, kalau mereka menggunakan cara seperti itu, aku puny aide. Kata naruto berujar pada sasukke

Apa? Tanya sasuke

Dengan melihat gerak bibir dari naruto, sasuke tau apa yang akan dilakukan oleh naruto.

Dengan beberapa segel tangan yang dilakukan oleh naruto dan sasuke.

Elemen air : naga air

Elemen api : naga api

Naga air dan naga api yang dikeluarkan sasuke dan naruto membuat kabut yang cukup tebal sehingga musuh tidak dapat melihat pergerakan mereka.

Apa kah berhasil sasuke? Tanya naruto dan sakura bersamaan

Tidak…, jawab singkat sasuke

Naruto, sakura, aku sudah sampai pada batas ku, untuk bergerakpun aku sulit ucap naruto

Musuh yang masih berdiri menyerang sasuke dengan kunai dan suriken, akan tetapi..

Elemen tanah : dinding tanah ucap sakura

Berdirilah dinding tanah yang dibuat sakura, sehingga smua serangan yang diarahkan kearah sasuke dapat di tahan.

Tetapi jutsu tersebutt tidak bertahan lama, karena sakurapun sudah mulai kehabisan cakra..

Ohh ... ..jadi ini yang dikataka team terhebatdikonoha. Hah dasar sampah kata sinobi dari desa Amegakure yang telah muncul pertama kalinya. Lalu yang lainpun bermunculan.

Ya kau benar ketua, mereka samasekali tidak lah kuat, kenapa mereka bisa dikatakan yang terkuat. Kata ninja yang lainnya.

Ya itulah yang membuat aku tidak mengerti, ternyata standar ninja konoha sangat rendah. Kata ninja yang lainnya. Hahahahaaaa…mereka tertawa dengan penuh kesombongan. Sebelum salah satu teman mereka terjatuh tanpa sebab.

HMZ ... .ternyata lawanku hanya lah mereka yang hanya berani bermain belakang. Kata sasuke yang keluar dengan sunsin apinya.

Bukankah kau sudah kehabisan cakra? Tanya ninja amegakure tersebut

Yang kehabisan cakra tadi bukanlah aku, tetapi hange bunsin temanku, jawab sasuke

Kapan kalian melakukannya, ? Tanya sinobi yang lain

Tidak ada ninja yang akan memberitahu bagai mana cara ia menyerang bodoh. Jawab naruto dengan menusukkan Chidori ke bahu kiri dari musuhnya.

Sebaiknya kau serahkan gulangan langit milik mu, atau aku akan membunuhmu? Kata sakura

Ini ambilah tapi jangan bunuh aku. Jawab nya

Ya, tenang saja, terima kasih gulungannya. Kata sakura

Akan tetapi naruto menancapkan chidori ke ninja itu.

Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku, ninja itu menagih janji pada sakura

Ya , aku tak akan membunuhmu, akan tetapi temanku tidak berjanji seperti itu, jawab sakura kalem

Semua ninja amegakure yang menyerang mereka mati dengan cara yang sedikit kejam,

Sekarang bagaimana? Tanya naruto

Kiat akan pergi ke menara itu dalam waktu singkat, jawab sasuke

Tapi bagaimana? Tanya sakura

Dengan sunsin. Jawab sasuke

Tiba-tiba ada ular yang sangat besar menyerang team 7 denngan tiba-tiba, tapi mereka berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut. Lalu munculah seorang ninja dari otogakure dari dalam mulut ular itu. Dengan satu segel tangan dia menggigit leher sasuke, dan menciptakan segel kutukan disana.

Sasuke akan menuju ketempatku untuk mendapatkan kekuatan. Ucap ninja itu

Arrrgggg….jerit sasuke dengan keras, saat segel itu terbentuk. Hingga sasuke tak sadarkan diri.

Sasukeee ... .teriak panik Dan Sakura Naruto. \

Sengan meninggalkan sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri ninja itu lenyap ntah kemana.

Sakura, sebaiknya kita istirahat terlebih dahulu untuk memulihkan cakra kita, dan besok kita akan melakukan perjalanan yang sulit, karena aku rasa dalam waktu 1x 24 jam dia belum akan sadar. Jadi ayo kita jaga dan lindungi sasuke. Kata naruto

Ya, tentu saja. Jawab sakura yakin

#melewatkan#

Saat pagi hari, naruto membuat satu bunsin untuk mengambil air dan mencari makanan. Sedangkan sakura dan naruto asli membuat api agar dapat memasak hewan buruan mereka. Walau mungkin aka nada yang datang itu tidak akan sulit untuk menghadapinya sekarang.

Bos…aku membawakan 4 ekor kelinci dan beberapa botol air minum yang aku letak kan dalam fuinjutsu ini bos..kata bunsin naruto

Ya terima kasih banyak, kau sangat membantu, kai. Dengan itu bunsin itu pun menghilang.

Naruto membentangkan sebuah gulungan, dan membukanya dengan darah nya, lalu naruto menekan tepat pada tengah tulisan itu, muncullah 4 ekor kelinci dan air minum yang cukup

Mereka berdua memanggang semua kelinci itu hingga matang dan memakannya masing-masing satu ekor. Akan tetapi kegiatan yang mereka lakukan terusik karena kedatangan kelompok ninja otogakure yang menyerang mereka sebelum ujian dimulai.

Oho…ternyata kalian bisa bersantai juga ya, bukankah membuat api di tengah ertempuran akan membuatmu dalam bahaya. Kata ninja otogakure itu.

Benarkah, lalu dimana bahaya yang kau kata kan itu?tanya naruto

Kau meremehkan kami bocah…geram ninja dari otogakure yang lain

Pertarungan pun tak dapat dihindari, Seperti sebelmnya ninja oto itu menyerang dengan sangat cepat, tetapi naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan baik. Dan juga seperti halnya tempo hari yang terjadi pada sasuke, telinganya terasa sangat sakit.

Hahahaaa…kau hanya banyak omong ternyata bocah, tempo hara kau mengatakan jangan pernah menggangu team dari konoha akan tetapi sekarang kau akan kami musnahkan. Kata pemompin team ninja oto itu.

Hmzz….itu bagus tetapi untuk membunuhku kau harus lebih cepat, kata naruto di iringi gengan tendangan yang mengenai telak wajah ninja oto itu.

Arghhh ... kurang ajar bocah itu, dia mempermainkan ku lagi, balasnya

Team kami sudah mendapatkan sepasng gulungan, jadi silahkan kalian pergi, dan jika ingin beruntung lawanlah kami satu persatu. Tantang naruto

Ketiga ninja dari oto itupun pergi, dengan meninggalkkan naruto tanpa luka sedikitpun.

to be continue


	10. Chapter 10

Judul : JUTSU

Author: Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer: Masashi kashimoto

Bab: 10

Alur : maju mundur

Nilai: T

Pairing: ... ..?

Genre: Edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Team kami sudah mendapatkan sepasang gulungan, jadi silahkan kalian pergi, dan jika ingin beruntung lawanlah kami satu persatu. Tantang naruto

Ketiga ninja dari oto itupun pergi, dengan meninggalkkan naruto tanpa luka sedikitpun.

#melewatkan#

Naruto, sasuke dan sakura merupakan team yang ke 2 memasuki menara dalam waktu 3 hari, sedang kan yang pertama memasuki menara yaitu team dari suna.

Baiklah setelah ini bagaimana? Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada gulungan ini? Tanya naruto bertubi-tubi

Menurut peraturan yang dikatakan pengawas kita hanya boleh membukanya saat kita ada di dalam menara ini. Jadi kurasa tidak masalah kalau kita membukanya. jawab sakura

Baiklah, sasuke 1…2…

3 ... kata mereka bersamaan, dan langsung membuka gulungan itu secara bersamaan. Lalu bommzz ...

Hay…selamat kalian bertiga lolos dari babak kedua. Kata kakashi

Sensei, bagaimana anda bisa berada disini? Tanya mereka bertiga.

Itu akan sangat panjang ceritanya jadi sebaiknya kalian istirahat, dan mengumpulkan cakra kalian yang ter buang selama 3 hari ini. Jawab kakashi.

Slrekk…naruto membuka gulungan fuinjutsu dan mengeluarkan 2 kelinci yang masih tersisa, yang sudah dibakar oleh naruto dan sakura.

Sasuke, sakura ayo kita makan, ini adalah hasil buruanku, kata naruto

Ternyata tidak sia-sia kau mempelajari fuinjutsu, walau hanya fuinjutsu sederhana, tapi kau dapat mengunakannya dengan sangat efesien. Bagus naruto. Kata kakashi

#melewatkan#

Setelah mlakukan istirahat selama dua hari di menara, naruto sering melakukan meditasi, pada waktu luangnya. Dan latihan itu membuat naruto semakin pandai dalam memainkan emosinya. Sedangkan sasuke, berlatih di tempat yang telah di sediakan di menara ini, dengan ratusan kunai yang siap untuk menyerangnya. Dengan latihan itu sasuke sudah dapat mempertahankan doujutsunya selama satu hari full. Sedangkan sakura, dia mempelajari gulungan yang ia ambil dari beberapa ninja yang berhasil kami habisi. Dan hasilnya sakur a dapat menggunakan elemen tanahnya untuk menyerang sekarang.

Baiklah, selamat untuk kalian para ninja muda yang telah masuk dalam ujian akhir dari ujian Chunin. Akan tetapi saya mohon maaf karena pesertanya masih terlalu banyak maka, kami akan melakukan bebek penyelisihan. Dengan cara pertarungan satu lawan satu. Dan peraturan yang ada di babak ini adalah pertama kalian tidak bisa membunuh lawan kalian. Kedua hanya wasit lah yang berhak menentukan pertandingan sudah berakhir atau masih berlanjut. Ketiga, bagi siapapun yang merasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk mengikuti tes ini silahkan angkat tangan.

Saya, saya sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk brtarung, biarlah teman-teman saya yang mengikuti pertarungan ini. Ucapnya

Baiklah siapa nama kamu, kata petugas itu

Kabuto, jawaban dari orang yang bernama kabuto itu

Baiklah, pertandingan akan ditentukan oleh alat pemilih kita, bagi yang namanya di tertera dimontor. Tetap di arena, yang lain silahkan ke podium. Kata wasit

#disini semua pertarungan sama dengan conan kecuali naruto vs kiba #

Baiklah pertarungan selanjutnya naruto melawan kiba. Yang namanya tertera di monitor silahkan turun ke arena. Panggil wasit

Wah…wahh…wahh…sepertinya murit kita akan menjadi musuh kali ini kurenai. Tanya kakashi

Ya. Akan tetapi yang akan menang tetaplah kiba. Ucap kurenai mendukung murid nya

Och…banyak yang berubah setelah keluar dari akademi kurenai, tak terkecuali naruto, mungkin kau akan terkejut jika melihat naruto bertarung. Kata kakashi

Hemzz ... APA maksutmu? Tanya kurenai

Naruto bertarung selalu mengendalikan emosi seseorana, jadi jika murut mu itu mudah terpancing emosinya, maka dalam satu kali serangan muritmu akan tumbang, jelas kakashi

Kita lihat saja nanti. Ucap kurenai sedikit kawatir

Pertandingan uzumaki naruto vs inazuka kiba, mulai

Kiba langsung menyerang naruto dengan kecepatan gilanya. Hingga naruto tidak sempat menangkis apalagi untuk menghindari serangan itu.

Hahahaaa ... .ternyata Anda masih seperti orang bodoh ketika Anda pertama di akademi Naruto. Ejek kiba

Hey kiba…. Aku masih bisa berdiri, setelah kau pukul dengan kekuatan penuhmu, apakah kamu akan menang jika aku memukulmu dengan kekuatan penuhku juga. Ejek naruto yang berdiri dengan santai.

Awas kau naruto, gatshuga….serangan seperti borr itupun mengarah kea rah naruto, akan tetapi kali ini serangan kiba tidak mengenai naruto.

Ara…ara….apakah aku yang semakin sepat, atau kah kau semakin lambat kibakun. Kata naruto memancing emosi dari kiba

Bangsat kau naruto, Akamaru ayo kita serang bersama-sama, perintah kiba

Eehh…wasit apakah menggunakan anjing di perbolehkan ? Tanya naruto

Ya, penggunaan anjing, sama dengan senjata rahasia. Jawab wasit

Akhh…. Kata naruto yang terkena cakaran yang cukup banyak karena cakaran dari dus gatshuga kiba.

Bagai mana apakah kau masi bisa omong kosong lagi? Tanya kiba

Tch…dasar naruto, dia masih saja pamer kekuatan dengan si kiba itu, kata sasuke yang ada di podium.

Dari kejauhan kakashi mulai berbicara lagi dengan kurenai

Lihat kakashi, anak muritmu bahkan belum bisa membalas serangan dari kiba, apakah yang kau katakana tadi benar? Tanya kurenai lagi

Ya, aku mengatakan bahwa naruto dapat mengalahkan kiba hanya dengan sekali serangan ke tubuh kiba. Kata kakashi

Tetapi kelihatannya naruto kesulitan melawan kiba kakashi. Ucap asuma yang tiba-tiba datang.

Ohk ohk ... ... naruto mengeluarkan Darah Dari mulutnya.

Baiklah kiba sudah cukup pemanasannya, sekarang aku akan memberikan pelajaran padamu. Ucap naruto

Pertama taijutsu, sambil berbicara naruto bergerak sangat cepat menyerang akamaru dan kiba secara bergantian.

Kedua ninjutsu, dengan cepat naruto membuat segel tangan

Elemen air : peluru air

Elemen petir : jarum petir

Serangan yang dilancarkan naruto ada yang dapat dihindari oleh kiba dan Akamaru, dan juga ada yang mengenai tubuh mereka.

Seharusnya yang ketiga itu genjutsu, akan etapi aku belum belajar soal itu

Dan fuinjutsu, dengan itu naruto menekan lengan kirinya dan muncullah 2 suriken raksasa.

Shuuut ... shuuuttt ... kedua suriken itu dilemparkan kearah kiba dan Akamaru. Melihat itu mereka tidak tinggal diam. Kiba dan Akamaru melompat pas dari tengah-tengah antara dua suriken itu.

Elemen petir : listrik statis

Saat kiba dan akamaru melewati celah itu, petir yang diciptakan naruto langsung membuat kiba dan akamaru tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

Pertarungan ini dimenangkan oleh uzumaki naruto

Dengan berakhirnya pertandingan hari ini, maka yang akan masuk dalam ujian chunin adalah gara, temari dan kankuro dari desa pasir. Shino, shikamaru, neji, sasuke, dan naruto dari konoha. Dua peserta lainnya tidak dapat mengikuti pertandingan karena, luka yang mereka alami tidak akan mungkin sembuh dalm 1 bulan, baiklah kita akan undi untuk lawan kalian dalam final ujian chunin tahun ini.

Neji vs Naruto

Kankuro vs Shino

Temari vs shikamaru

Dan yang terakhir, garaa vs sasuke

Ucap wasit mengakhiri perkataannya. Baiklah babak final ujian chunin akan dilaksanakan 1 bulan dari sekarang, dan dalam masa 1 bulan itu kalian di perbolehkan untuk melatih kemampuan kalian. Tambahnya.

Setelah undian mereka di bacakan semua peserta kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing, sehingga ruangan yang tadinya ramai oleh para peserta kini telah kembali kosong.

Baiklah, untuk kalian bertiga, kalian akan mendapatkan guru pembimbing. Aku akan mengajari sasuke, karena dia belum terlalu pandai dalam menggunakan shariingan miliknya. Sedangkan kau naruto, sudah disiapkan oleh hokag sama. Terang kakashi

Kenapa harus hokage jiji, yang mencarikanku guru pembimbing.? Tanya naruto

Itu karena aku memberitahu kan ketertarikanmu dalam bidang fuinjutsu. Dan di desa konoha yang memiliki kemampuuan yang cukup hebat dalam hal fuinjutsu ada beberapa orang, pertama, uzumaki mito, uzumaki khusina, tuan jiraya, dan tuan hokage ke empat. Diantara mereka yang masih hidup hanya tuan jiraya. Jadi mungkin kau akan berlatih fuinjutsu bersama tuan jiraya. Ucap kakashi

Emhz… baiklah aku akan segera ke tempat jiji. Ucap naruto sambil berlari.

Dan kau sakura sebaiknya kamu istirahat, dan mempersiakan obat-obatan yang akan sangat di butuhkan team mu nanti. Ucap kakashi

Hai sensei…jawab sakura langsung meninggalkan kakashi dan sasuke.

Baiklah sasuke, kita akan melakukan latihan sharinganmu dengan keras mulai besok. Perintah kakashi

Hn…aku mengerti ucap sasuke

#gedung hokage#

Tok ... tok ... tok ... .Suara pintu diketuk oleh naruto

Masuk . perintah hokage

Selamat siang kakek hokage, kata kakashi sensei aku akan mendapatkan guru pembimbing, dimana orangnya? Tanya naruto

Ya, itu benar. Jiraya kun silahkan masuk. Perintah hokage

Masuklah sosok lelaki paruh baya dengan rambut putih panjang melalui jendela kantor hokage

Jiraya kun, bisakah kau masuk lewat pintu yang lazim digunakan oleh orang? Tanya hokage

Ini pintu yang lazim untuk ku sensei. Jawab orang yang bernama Jiraya itu

Nah jiraya kun, perkenalkan dia adalah uzumaki naruto, dank au akan mengajarinya sesuat yang ia butuhkan untuk memenangkan ujian chunin. Ucap hokage

Chunin ya, jutsu apa yang ingin kau pelajari dari ku nak? Tanya jiraya

Aku membutuhkan semua kekuatan yang ada untuk mewujutkan cita-citaku. Jadi apapun yang kau ajarkan pasti itu akan berguna nantinya. Jawaab naruto dengan bijak.

Baik, kita akan memulai latihan ini dengan control cakra, sampai batas mana latihan control cakramu? Tanya jiraya

Aku sudah sampai ke tahap memanjat air terjun, dan itu baru bisa ku selesaikan sewaktu melaksanakan misi di negri ombak. Jawab naruto

Naruto, besok kita akan memulai latihanmu, perintah jiraya

#melewatkan#

Nah naruto, aku kan mengajarimu kociyose, itu adalah jurus yang memanggil hewan yang sudah kita kontrak. Ucap jiraya.

Dan naruto perhatikan baik-baik aku akan memcontohkannya, dengan membuat segel tangan jiraya berteiak.

Kociyose no jutsu : muncullah katak raksasa di depan naruto dan jiraya

Ada apa jiraya, sudah lama kau tidak memanggilku. Tanya katak itu

Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya mengajari muritku cara pemanggilan hewan. Kata jiraya

Ya sudah aku pamit dulu, pamit katak itu

Naruto yang melihat itu sangat terkagum-kagum. Karena dia pernah melihat kakashi melakukan kociyose waktu itu, akan tetapi tidak sebesar milik gurunya saat ini.

Benar-benar hebat, gumam naruto

Kau harus ingat ini naruto, aku adalah murit dari hokage ke tiga, dan aku juga guru dari hokge ke empat. Ucap jiraya sombong

Jadi anda merupakan murid dan guru dari seorang hokage. Anda pasti sangat kuat. Ucap naruto sambil mata berbinar-binar.

Sebelum kamu mempelajari jutsu ini, kamu harus menuliskan namamu dalam kontrak ini dengan darah mu, lalu cap dari lima jarimu. Ucap jiraya

Tanpa membuang waktu naruto melakukan yang di katakana jiraya, dan langsung mencobanya

Kociyose no jutsu : bommzzz…terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar, akan tetap yang keluar bukanlah katak, melainkan kecebong.

Eeehhh ... .Mengapa berudu, bukan sensei mampu menghapus katak.

Naruto kecebong merupakan anak dari katak, jadi kamu harus meninggu hingga dia dewasa, agar dapat bertarung bersamamu. Terang jiraya

to be continue


	11. Chapter 11

Judul : JUTSU

Author: Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer: Masashi kashimoto

Bab: 11

Alur : maju mundur

Nilai: T

Pairing: ... ..?

Genre: Edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Kociyose no jutsu : bommzzz…terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar, akan tetap yang keluar bukanlah katak, melainkan kecebong.

Eeehhh ... .Mengapa berudu, bukan sensei mampu menghapus katak.

Naruto kecebong merupakan anak dari katak, jadi kamu harus meninggu hingga dia dewasa, agar dapat bertarung bersamamu. Terang jiraya

Sensei, menurut kakashi sensei anda adalah salah seorang master fuinjutsu di konoha. Emhzz.. bisakah anda mengajariku fuinjutsu juga? Tanya naruto

Itu bisa kita lakukan, akan tetapi dalam waktu satu bulan itu tidak akan mungkin untuk mempelajari satu level dari fuinjutsu. Terang jiraya

Bagaimana kalau menggunakan kagebunsin, menurut kakashi sensei memori yang disimpan oleh kagebunsin akan kembali ketubuhh asli penggunanya. Usul naruto

Itu mungkin saja terjadi, tetapi aku ingin bertanya. Kamu sudah sampai pada level apa dalam fuinjutsu? Tanya jiraya

Aku hanya mempelajari fuinjutsu penyimpanan. Ucap naruto polos

Kalau begitu selanjutnya, penyegelan. Naruto fuinjutsu penyegelan banyak macam dan jenisnya, akan tetapi kita akan belajar bertahap. Dan untuk sekarang kita akan mempelajari fuinjutsu yang dapat menyegel cakra. Ucap jiraya

Latihan naruto bersama sang legenda sanin jiraya pun dimulai,

Sementara itu ditempat latihan sasuke dan kakashi mereka menggunakan latihan yang cukup berbahaya, pasalnya latihan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan sharingan sasuke, disamping itu kakashi juga ingin meningkatkan kemampuan reflex dari sasuke. Karena, sharingan yang dapat membaca gerakan beberapa detik sebelum sesuatu terjadi, juga harus diiringi dengan reflex yang bagus, dan sedikit tambahan, kakashi mengajarkan pada sasuke berlari cepat seperti yang dilakukan lee saat berhadapan dengan garaa.

#melewatkan#

Setelah 1 bulan beristirahat, akhirnya ujian chunin babak terakhir akan segera dimulai. Semua peserta mulai berdatangan menuju ketempat pertandingan akan di leksanakan. Para penonton pun sudah mulai berkumpul dan memenuhi stadium konoha untuk menyaksikan pertandingan antara para genin. Tidak terkecuali orang-orang penting seperti hokage dan kazakage yang hadir di tempat khusus. Dan para pejabat Negara yang sempat hadir di tempat ini. Ada juga para pedagang yang sengaja singgah ke desa konoha untuk menjual barang dagangannya. Atau para pendatang yang hanya ingin melihat desa konoha.

Selama satu bulan ini kalian telah melakukan latihan yang mungkin dapat kalian gunakan dalam pertandingan ini. Selain itu saya mengucapkan selamat pada kalian para peserta yang lolos. Karena kalian akan menjadi yang terbaik di tahun ini. Baiklah pertandingan babak final ujian chunin dinyatakan di buka. Ucap sang hokage

Baiklah pertarungan pertama antara uzumaki naruto dengan hyuga neji. Ucap wasit

Naruto berjalan beriringn dengan neji hingga mereka tiba di tempat pertandingan akan di laksanakan.

Aku akan mengalahkan mu, kau akan aku kalahkan dengan hanya menggunakan tubuhku. Ucap naruto

Setiap orang yang terlahir kedunia ini sidah membawa takdirnya, dank au ditakdirkan untuk kalah dalam pertandingan ini. Ucap neji sombong

Siap , pertarungan dimulai, ucap wasit

Neji bergerak dengan cepat menyerang naruto dengan juken. Hingga naruto terpental jauh kebelakang dan mengeluarkan darah dari sudut bibirnya.

Wasit sudah selesai, ucap neji

Hemzz…ternyata kau sangat kuat, pantas jika hinata chan kalah dengan mu. Ucap naruto

Ternyata kau masih bisa berdiri he…Tanya neji sambil melakukan serangan berikutnya. Akan tetapi serangan yang dilancarkan neji kali ini tidak mengenai tujuannya.

Hamper saja… ucap naruto

Ternyata kau dapat menghindari seranganku barusan, bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya. Tanya neji

Tidak ada seorang ninjapun akan mengumbar kemampuannya, hyuga san ucap naruto

Ternyata seperti itu, kenapa kiba bisa kalah dengan mu, aku rasa kau membuat emosi kami meledak sehingga kami tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Dan kau dapat menyerang titik emah kami saai itu. Ucap neji

Bhoommzzz….muncullah 2 suriken raksasa di tangan naruto. Syutt..syuttt…kedua suriken itu menyerang neji dengan tiba-tiba. Karena tidak ada waktu untuk menghindar. Akhirnya

Kaiten…terciptalah kubah pelindung dari cakra disekitar neji..

Trinkkk…..triinkk…suara suriken membentur kubah pelindung dari neji..

Dengan kecepatan yang dimilikinya neji maju menyerang naruto..

Kau ada dalam jangkauanku, 64 pukulan suci, gumam neji

Dengan terkejut naruto menerima pukulan itu dengan seluruh anggota tubuhnya.

2pukulan, 4pukulan, 8pukulan,16 pukulan ,32pukulan,64pukulan. Ucap neji.

Naruto yang menerima pukulan itu terpental jauh kebelakang hingga membuat cekungan lubang tempat ia mendarat dari serangan itu…

Hah…haha…sudah ku katakana tidak ada orang yang dapat melawan takdir yang telah mereka bawa sejak lahir, dank au telah di takdirkan untuk kalah di sini. Ucap neji sombong.

Dengan ini berakhir sudah. Tambah neji sambil ingin meninggalkan arena pertandingan.

Hey mau kemana, bukankah wasit belum memutuskan kemenangamu? Tanya naruto naruto sambil berusaha bangkit dengan bantuan tangan dan lututnya.

Kau sudah tidak dapat menggunakan cakramu lagi naruto. Lalu bagai mana kau dapat mengalahkan ku? Tanya neji

Ochk…darah keluar dari mulut naruto. Sedangkan wasit belum memberikan aba-aba apapun. Karena naruto masih bisa berdiri.

Neji, apakah kau pernah mengalahkan lee dengan kecepatan yang bisa membuat gara dalam kesulitan. Tanya naruto

? wajah neji terlihat bingung

Aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan cara lee bertarung.

Tiba-tiba narito berlari dengan cepat kearah neji, sampai neji tak sempat untuk melakukan kaiten untuk melindungi dirinya.

Bommzz….hasil tendangan yang dilancarkan naruto membuat suara yang bergemuruh. Dengan neji sebagai target dari tendangan itu. Terlihat dari kejauhan neji berdiri dengan susah payah, dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ochk…itu lumayan sakit…kau akan membayar semua ini. Ucap neji berlari kearah naruto dengan cakra besar di sekitarnya.

Melihat itu naruto meminjam kekuatan dari kurama untuk membuka semua titik yang telah ditutup oleh neji, dengan kecepatan yang sama tinggi. Neji dan naruto memukul satu sama lain, hingga membuat mereka berdua terlempar kebelakang. Dengan meninggalkan asap yang tebal. Dimasing-masing tempat mereka jatuh tercipta kawah yang cukup besar. Karena hasil dari kekuatan yang mereka gunakan. Neji perlahan bangkit, dan berjalan dengan susuah payah kearah tempat naruto berada.

Sudah kukatakan, kau ditakdirkan kalah dalam pertandingan ini. Ucap neji sombong

Tiba-tiba tanah yang berada di bawah kaki neji retak dan munculah naruto dengan kepalan tinju yang diarahkan ke dagu neji, dengan serangan itu neji terpental cukup jauh dan tak dapat bangkit lagi.

Sudah kukatakan aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan tubuhku sendiri, lihatlah hinata chan, aku telah menepati janjiku. Karena inilah jalan ninjaku. Ujar naruto dengan semangat.

Ternyata dia juga menggunakan otaknya dalam pertempuran, bahkan dia tidak menggunakan jutsu sama sekali, dan ini merupakan kemenangan mutlak bagi naruto. Hyuga itu terlalu arogan sepertinya. Piker sang wasit.

Pertandingan selelai, pemenangnya adalah uzumaki naruto.

Yeee…..ucap para penonton bertepuk tangan.

Tak kusangka hyuga itu bisa kalah. Padahal dia termasuk peserta unggulan, ternyata si naruto itu kuat juga ya. Komentar salah satu penonton.

Dia memberi kita kejutan lagi, kata salah satu Chunin yang menonton.

Ya tak ku sangka dia mampu membuat pertarungan ini menjadi menarik. Jawab temannya

Dengan itu wasit memanggil nama peserta yang akan bertarung selanjutnya, yakni sabaku kankuro melawan shino. Yang namanya di panggil sialhkan turun kearena.

Kalau aku melawan dia sekarang, mereka semua akan tau kekuatanku jadi sebaiknya aku menyerah saja. Pikirnya.

Wasit aku mengaku kalah. Ucap kankuro

Oohhh…begitu dengan ini pemenang dari pertarungan babak ini diimenangkan oleh shino.

Kenapa dia menyerah, padahal dia cukup kuat untuk melawan ku. Piker shino

Baiklah pertarungan selanjutnya, sabaku temari dengan nara shikamaru. Silahkan peserta turun ke tempat pertarungan.

Dengan cepat temari mengibaskan kipas besarnya, dan turun ke arena.

Kenapa dia bersemangat sekali, guman shikamaru

Pertandingan ketika antara sabaku temari melawan nara shikamaru. Mulai ucap wasit

Dengan aba-aba dari wasit temari langsung mengibaskan kipas besarnya untuk menciptakan, pedang angin yang sangat banyak. Sehingga shikamaru sangat kesulitan untuk menyerang balik.

Kau tidak akan menang melawan ku, selama aku dapat mengawasi bayanganmu. Ucap temari angkuh

Sikamaru melemparkan beberapa kunai kearah temari, akan tetapi temari hanya berlindung di balik kipas besarnya.

Dasar merepotkan, seharusnya dalam kedaan cerah begini aku bisa melihat awan, gumam shikamaru

Temari yang sangat bernafsu menyerang shikamaru tak henti-hentinya menyerang shikamaru dengan cara mengibaskan kipas besarnya. Sehingga tidak ada pilihan lain bagi shikamaru selain bersembunyi di balik pohon. Disela bersembunyinya, shikamaru membuat pose yang sama saat dia mengalahkan lawannya saat babak penyisihan. Hingga dia menampakkan wajah yang percaya diri.

Syuttt….sebuah bayangan mengejar kearah temari, akan tetapi temari yang melihat itu menghindar dengan cepat hingga jangkauan dari bayangan shikamaru tidak dapat menjangkaunya lagi.

Tiba-tiba kankuro berteriak…

Temari di atas…teriak kankuro

Ternyata itu adalah baju sikamaru yang diberi beben sebuah kunai sehingga Nampak seperti terjun payung. Dan dengan tambahan baying itu, jutsu bayangan sikamaru dapat menambah panjang bayangannya. Sedangkan temari yang masih semat menghindar sedikit terkejut dengan itu.

Hampir saja, terima kasih kankuro piker temari

Dengan masih bersembunyi di balik kipas besarnya, temari membuat segel tangan untuk melakukan serangan dadakan, akan tetapi serangan yang ingin dilancarkan temari tidak pernah terjadi.

Apa yang terjadi Tanya temari

Dengan perlahan shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, sehingga temari yang sudah terkena bayangan shikamaru melakukan hal yang sama.

Lubang? Tanya temari

Ya lubang itu secara langsung berhubungan dengan lubang di sini. Ini adalah lubang yang dibuat oleh naruto untuk mengalahkan neji, dengan ini berakhir sudah. Ucap neji

Dengan perlahan shikamaru maju kedepan dan hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh temari. Ketika sampai di tengah arena, syutt…jurus yang mengikat temari lepas dan dengan mengejutkan shikamaru menyerah karena alas an yang cukup konyol.

Aku menyerah, aku sudah memikirkan 200 lebih cara, dan aku sudah kehabisan cakra, jadi aku memilih menyerah saja ucap shikamaru santai dengan meninggalkan arena.

Baiklah kalau kau berbicara seperti itu, pemenang di pertarungan ke tiga adalah sabaku temari. Ujar wasit

Tepuk tangan sangat meriiah terdengar setelah pertandingan yang dilakukan oleh shikamaru, semua orang sangat kagum dengan strateginya, hingga bisa menjebak musuh dengan sangat cerdik.

Ternyata di konoha ada orang yang sangat cerdik dalam hal strategi ya, komentar kazekage.

Ya, klan nara adalah klan yang memiliki IQ lebih dari 200. Tapi kelemahan mereka sangat jelas terlihat, mereka semua tidak mau repot. Ucap hokage menanggapi ucapan kazekage.

Pertadingan selanjutnya, antara sabaku garaa dengan uchiha sasuke.

to be continue


	12. Chapter 12

Judul : JUTSU

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 12

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Aku menyerah, aku sudah memikirkan 200 lebih cara, dan aku sudah kehabisan cakra, jadi aku memilih menyerah saja ucap shikamaru santai dengan meninggalkan arena.

Baiklah kalau kau berbicara seperti itu, pemenang di pertarungan ke tiga adalah sabaku temari. Ujar wasit

Tepuk tangan sangat meriiah terdengar setelah pertandingan yang dilakukan oleh shikamaru, semua orang sangat kagum dengan strateginya, hingga bisa menjebak musuh dengan sangat cerdik.

Ternyata di konoha ada orang yang sangat cerdik dalam hal strategi ya, komentar kazekage.

Ya, klan nara adalah klan yang memiliki IQ lebih dari 200. Tapi kelemahan mereka sangat jelas terlihat, mereka semua tidak mau repot. Ucap hokage menanggapi ucapan kazekage.

Pertadingan selanjutnya, antara sabaku garaa dengan uchiha sasuke.

Gara datang dengan memasuki arena dengan sunsin pasir miliknya, tetapi sasuke belum juga datang. Hingga datang orang yang di perintahkan hokage untuk menunda selama 5 menit, itupun atas saran dari kazekage. Setelah lima menit datanglah sasuke dengan kakashi dengan cara yang dramatis.

Syutt…munculah dua sosok sasuke dan kakashi dalam jutsu sunsin itu.

Apakah kami terlambat, ucap kakashi pada wasit,

Tidak kalian tepat waaktu, lawanmu telah menunggumu sasuke. Ucap wasit itu

Pertarungan terakhir antara sabaku garaa dengan uchiha sasuke , mulai

Dengan, itu sasuke langsung berlari untuk menendang gara, namun asir hidup yang ada disekitar gara terus dan terus melindung gara, bahkan saat sasuke bergerak dengan menggunakan mata sharingan.

Kalau begitu, tidak ada pilihan lain selain ini, kai..ucap sasuke

Dengan itu sasuke bergerak dengan sangat cepat, sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh lee. Akhirnya sasuke dapat menendang gara tanpa dilindungi oleh pasirnya, karena gerakan yang dilakukan sasuke tidak dapat diiuti oleh pasir gara.

Dengan hanya menggerakkan tangannya, gara memerintahkan pasirnya, peluru pasir

Dengan begitu, pasir yang ada didekat gara menjadi gumpalan pasir yang berukuran kecil dan menyerang kearah sasuke, tetapi dengan sharingan yan aktif sasuke dapat menghindari serangan itu dengan cukup mudah. Untuk melakukan serangan balasan sasuke membuat segel tangan dan membentuk chidori di tangan kiirinya. Dan berlari kearah gara, melihat jutsu sasuke yang terlihat cukup membahayakan gara membuat kubah pasir yang menutupi semua bagian tubuhnya dan memunculkan mata yang terbuat dari pasir diluar kubah.

Sementara di bangku penonton, gai berbicaara pada kakashi sang rival abadinya

Apa yang kau ajarkan pada anak didikmu itu kakashi? Tanya gai

Maaf gai, aku mengajarkan sedikit tekhnikmu ke sasuke, dan jika ditambah dengan chidori itu akan sangat mematikan bukan? Jawab dan Tanya kakashi

Bukankah naruto juga kau ajarkan tekni itu,? Tanya gai

Apa maksutmu, aku tidak membimbing naruto untuk ujian kali ini. Jawab kakashi

Jadi apa maksutmu naruto bisa menguasainya dengan sendiri, ucap gai

Ya itu bisa saja terjadi gai. Ucap kakashi

Hemz,…?ucap bingung gai

Naruto selalu menyembunyikan kemampuannya, gai. Dia tidak mau sasuke yang notebend nya selalu ingin kekuatan tersaingi olehnya. Karena itu dia terkadang menalah saat latih tanding melawan sasuke. Dan jika perkiraanku tepat, naruto bukan hanya memiliki 2 jenis perubahan cakra. Tetapi masih ada lagi yang lain, tetapi karena alas an tertentu dia menyembunyikannya. Sebaiknya kita saksikan pertandingan saja gai, dari pada kita membahas soal ini. Jawab kakashi panjang

Kembali ke sasuke yang hendak menyerang gara,

Hemzz…pasir yang kau buat tidak akan mampu menahan chidoriku gara. Tteriak sasuke

Sasuke berlari ke arah kubah itu dan saat dia ingin menancapkan chidori ke kubah itu, muncullah tombah-tombak yang terbuat dari pasir. Karena serangan yang telah dilancarkanya sasuke tidak dapat membatalkan seranggannya, akhirnya sasuke terus menyerang garadan membuat lubang di kubah pasir itu dan membuat gara terluka. Dan sebagai imbas dari itu sasuke juga terluka di bagian bahunya karena tidak dapat menghindari serangan tombak pasir gara.

Akan tetapi, sebelum pertarungan dilanjutkan, tiba-tiba seluruh penonton tertidur dan banyak bulu burung berjatuhan.

Ternyata kita sedang diserang kakashi, ucap gai

Oh..ternyata pihak oto dan suna yang melakukan ini. Ucap kakashi

Kakashi, mari kita taruhan, skor kita masih 50-50. Jadi aku akan memenangkan pertarungan kali ini denganmu kakashi. Ucap gai sambil membunuh musuh yng ingin menyerangnya.

Kankura langsung memasuki arena dan membawa gara pergi dadri arena akan tetapi dikejar oleh sasuke.

Ada apa ini, Tanya naruto

Kita sedang diserang naruto, kau ajaklah sakura dan cepat ikuti sasuke, dengan itu kakashi melakukan kociyose.

Pakun tolong antar mereka kepada sasuke. Ucap kakashi

Baiklah bocah, ayo kita pergi

# skip#

Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh gara, ucap kankuro

Kau jangan banyak bicara, majulah kalau berani ucap sasuke sombong.

Berhenti, akulah lawanmu, kau mengundurkan diri saat di pertandingan, padahal kau cukup kuat menurut ku, jadi meras tidak puas dan aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu disini, ucap shino

Baiklah kuserahkan dia padamu shino. Kata sasuke

Sepeninggalan sasuke, kankuro mengambil benda yang selalu di bawanya, dan membuka perbannya, lalu munculah sebuah boneka yang dikendalikannya dengan system benang cakra.

Ohh…jadi kau adalah seorang pengguna kagutsu? Tanya shino sambil mengeluarkan serangga dali balik bajunya.

Ya dan kau seorang penjinak serangga. Sindir kankuro.

#sama seperti conan#

Akhirnya sasuke berhasil mengejar gara dan temari.

Gara mari kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita. Ucap sasuke.

Gara yang merasa ditantang langsung mendorong temari,

Sasuke,…..geram gara dengan berlari menuju sasuke dengan cakar yang sudah terbentuk dari pasir. Dengan susah payah sasuke menghindari serangan dari gara, karena gerakan nya sangat cepat.

Ayo sasuke, buat aku lebih hidup….ucap gara menantang

Dengan membuat segel tangan, sasuke menciptakan chidori di tangan kirinya. Dan menerjang gara hingga cakar pasir di tangan gara terputus, akan tetapi muncul cakar baru di tangan kiri gara. Dan langsung membalas serangan sasuke. Tetapi serangan itu digagalkan karena cakar petir yang diciptakan oleh naruto berhasil menghancurkan cakar pasir milik gara.

Sasuke, apakah kau tidak apa-apa? Tanya sakura

Ya aku tidak apa-apa. Jawab sasuke

Apa sebenarnya dia itu, kenapa cakar yang ada ditangannya dapat tumbuh lagi. ? Tanya naruto

Entahlah…aku pun tidak tau..ucap sasuke

Tiba-tiba kurama berbicara dengan naruto,

" **naruto, dia adalah shukaku, biju ekor satu."** Ucap kurama

Bagaimana kau tau? Tanya naruto

" **karena kami adalah makhluk yang diciptakan oleh orang yang sama"** ucap kurama

Ooohhh….

Jincuriki hee….ucap naruto sedikit kuat

Apa maksutmu naruto? Tanya sasuke

Sasuke, aku dapat bersaing dengan mu bukan karena aku kuat, akan tetapi aku merupakan seorang jicuriki sepertinya, tetapi dia ekor satu, sedangkan aku adalah ekor Sembilan. Jadi kau tak usah cemburu jika aku bisa bersaing dengan mu, karena itu merupakan kekuattan yang bberasal dari dia. Ucap naruto

Apakah itu sangat berbahaya?, Tanya sasuke

Ya dan sakura sebaiknya kau agak menjauh, karna orang ini sedikit kau sasuke sebaiknya kau membantuku menghadapinya, kalau kau ingin kita menang. Ujar naruto

Bagaimana caranya? Kata sasuke

Kita hanya perlu menghajarnya, hingga dia tidak bisa bangkit lagi. Dan jangan menggunakan ninjutsu dengan sembarangan, karena cakra kita terbatas. Ujar naruto

Ya aku mengerti, ayo kita serang ucap sasuke.

Kolaborasi naruto dan sasuke sangat membuat gara kerepotan. Dan menimbulkan cidera disana sini.

Tetapi dengan bantuan cakra biju yang mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Dan semua luka kembali sembuh dengan cepat. Lalu seluruh pasir telah menutupi gara menjadi sebuah jubah pasir, yang siap melindungi pemiliknya.

Naruto dan sasuke bermaksut menyerang gara dengan cara yang sama, akan tetapi gara membuat banyak peluru pasir, sehingga bukannya menyerang gara, naruto dan sasuke malah terkena serangan itu.

Hahahhaaaa…ayolah apa hanya ini saja kemampuan kalian berdua. Sasuke mana jutsumu yang lain. Ujar gara

Dengan emosi sasuke membuat chidori ditangan kirinya. Dan menyerang gara sehingga lengan pasir gara terputus. Dan sasuke jatuh berlutut karena sangat lelah karena cakranya terasa terkuras habis dengan chidori tadi.

Hahaha….apa hanya itu…lihat aku dapat membuat lengan baru….sasuke ucap gara dengan menyerang sasuke dengan tangan pasir yang memanjang. Tetapi

Elemen air : naga air

Seekor naga air muncul dan menyerang tangan pasir milik gara sehingga tangan pasir itu menjadi basah dan tidak dapat di gunakan lagi.

Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa? Sakura cepat kesini rawat sasuke. Kata naruto.

Sakura mendekat dan membawa sasuke sedikit menjauh dari tempat pertempuran.

Sakura mana naruto, aku harus membantu dia, ucap sasuke berbisik ditelinga sakura.

Tenanglah dulu sasuke, naruto menyuruhmu untuk istirahat terlebih dahulu, dan dia akan mengulur waktu unntuk mu. Jelas sakura

Apakah tidak apa-apa jika begini sakura? Tanya sasuke

Tentu saja, seperti biasa, naruto selalu membuat lawannya tidak dapat mengendalian emosinya, sehingga dengan mudah dia memukul gara hingga tersudut. Balas sakura

Di pertarungan, gara yang tersudut melepasan semua emosinya dan terbentuklah sesosok rakun raksasa yang tercipta dari pasir. Dengan gara yang tertancap di atas kepala rakun itu.

Hahahaaaa….sekarang kau akan merasakan kekuatan ku yang sesungguhnya. Ucap gara

Jurus ninja tidur…teriak gara

Setelah itu gara yang ada diatas kepala rakun itu langsung tertidur , sehingga rakun itu atau shukaku itu bangkit dengan sempurna.

" **naruto ini gawat, walaupun dia hanya ekor satu, tetapi dia merupakan seekor biju. Jadi kau harus serius dan berhati-hati meawannya"** ucap kurama

Bagaimana aku dapat mengalahkan makhluk ini, bahkan dia dapat menumbuhkan lengannya lagi dengan pasir. Ucap naruto

" **kau harus membangunkan gara, agar shukaku tidak lepas kendali"** jawab kurama

" **dasar musang sialan, kau memberi tahu kan kelemahanku, awas kau"** ujar shukaku

Dengan itu naruta langsung membuat segel tangan dengan cepat

Elemen petir : cakar harimau

Munculah bentuk cakar yang terbuat dari elem petir naruto. Dan langsung menghilang dengan sunsin dekat dengan gara dan siap untuk menyerang gara, akan tetapi pasir yang ada di sekitar gara menangkap tangan dan kaki naruto, dengan tanpa piker panjang, naruto membangunkan gara dengan membenturkan kepalanya dengan kepala gara. Setelah itu muali terjadi retakan-retakan pada tubuh shukaku.

Trak..trak…trakkk…. **" kurang ajar kau, aku baru akan kau musang sialan"** ucap shukaku marah/

Akibat benturan yang sangat keras baik kening dari gara ataupun naruto mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Dan mereka berdua terjatuh dari ketinggian tampa tau bagaimana untuk melakukan pendaratan. Itu terjadi karena cakra dan stamina mereka yang sudah tak memungkinkan lagi.

Akan ku habisi kau, ucap naruto bergerak menggunakan dagunya

Kenapa….kenapa kau bisa begitu kuat? Tanya gara yang sudah tak sanggup bergerak lagi

Itu karena aku memiliki teman yang harus aku lindungi, jawab naruto

Munculah dua orang bersamaan yaitu kankuro dan sasuke,

Cukup kankuro ayo kita pulang kata gara.

Dengan sedikit terkejut kankuro membawa gara pulang ke suna dengan cara digendong dibahunya. Sedangkan naruto di papah oleh sasuke, hingga kedesa. Dan memasukkan naruto dalam ruang perawatan.

To be continue


	13. Chapter 13

Judul : JUTSU

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 13

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Kenapa….kenapa kau bisa begitu kuat? Tanya gara yang sudah tak sanggup bergerak lagi

Itu karena aku memiliki teman yang harus aku lindungi, jawab naruto

Munculah dua orang bersamaan yaitu kankuro dan sasuke,

Cukup kankuro ayo kita pulang kata gara.

Dengan sedikit terkejut kankuro membawa gara pulang ke suna dengan cara digendong dibahunya. Sedangkan naruto di papah oleh sasuke, hingga kedesa. Dan memasukkan naruto dalam ruang perawatan.

Setelah penyerang dari suna dan oto, diketahui bahwa kazekage yang hadir dalam ujian chunin itu merupaka orochimaru. Dan pertempuran antara hokage dan orochimaru itu membuat sang hokage gugur dalam pertarungannya.

#skip#

Keesokan harinya diadakan pemakaman untuk para ninja yang telah gugur dalam melindungi desa konoha dari invasi dari suna dan oto. Semua masyarakat menangis dan bersedih, bahkan langitpun meneteskan air mata. Karena orang yang telah pergi adalah seorang yang sangat di hormati disemua kalangan. Dan karena tragedy ini, untuk sementara konoha tidak memiliki hokage.

Hiks…hiks…kakekkk…..seorang anak menangis kerena hokage adalah kakeknya

Tidak apa-apa, karena hokage jiji meninggal dengan meninggalkan rasa bangga untuk kita, dan jika kau merasa menyayanginya, maka jagalah desa ini dengan nyawamu sendiri sebagai taruhannya. Ucap narto

Sudah lah konohamaru, tidak usah bersedih, kau takakan pernah sendiri, kami akan selalu bersamamu. Ucap iruka

Yang dikatakan oleh naruto adalah benar konohamaru, jika kau merasa bahwa kakekmu seorang pahlawan, sebaiknya kau berlatih lebih kuat, agar dapat melindungi peninggalan kakekmu ini. Bukankah cita-citamu ingin menjadi hokage. Tambah iruka

Suasana duka masih sangat terasa didesa konahagakure, kesedihan karena kematian dari hokage mereka membuat dampak yang sangat memprihatinkan. Melihat hal itu tetua desa mengambil keputusan untuk mengangkat hokage yang baru.

Kita harus mengangkat hokage baru, jiraya. Ucap koharu

Ehm…itu tentu saja harus kita lakukan. Ucap jiraya santai

Dan kami para tetua telah memilihmu. Sebagai seorang sanin, kau lebih dari sekedar pantas. Ucap koharu

Bukan aku mau menolak gelar itu, aku hanya tidak cocok dengan pekerjaan seperti itu. Timpal jiraya

Lalu kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi yang bisa menjadi hokage selain kau, jiraya? Tanya koharu

Bukankah masih ada satu orang legenda sanin diluar sana yang masih menjadi bagian dari konoha, kenapa bukan dia saja. Ucap jiraya

Maksudmu shunade, jangankan untuk bertemu dengannya, mendengar kabarnyapun tak pernah aku dengar. Bahkan keberadaannyapun kami tidak tahu. Jawab koharu

Jadi jika aku dapat membawanya pulang, aku akan bebas lagi kan? Tanya jiraya

Ya jika kau bisa membawanya pulang. Kata koharu

Tetapi aku akan membawa seseorang untuk menemaniku. Ucap jiraya

Itu tidak masalah, aku akan mencarikannya untuk mu. Kata koharu

Tidak perlu aku akan membawa seorang genin. Ucap jiraya

Siapa? Tanya koharu

Naruto, uzumaki naruto. Ucap jiraya

Apa, kenapa seorang jincuriki yang kau bawa keluar desa. Bukankah itu berbahaya? Tanya koharu

Bukankah sarutobi sensei memberikan izinnya untuk naruto melaksanakan misi keluar desa. Itu juga hanya dengan kakashi. Kenapa denganku tidak boleh. Bukan aku ingin sok kuat, akan tetapi aku adalah keluarga dari naruto. Ucap jiraya

Baiklah kami akan izinkan. Ucap koharu

Dengan diizinkannya naruto prig dengan jiraya. Petualangan untuk mencari hokage barupun segera dimulai. Jiraya yang telah mendapat izin untuk membawa naruto pergi untuk menemuinya, dan memberitahukan misi mereka kali ini. Diapartemen naruto terlihat dia sedang melakukan sarapan seperti biasa. Yaitu mie ramen.

Tiba-tiba jiraya datang melalui into jendela dari apartemen naruto. Sehingga naruto yang sedang menyantap ramennya sedikit terkejut atas kehadiran jiraya

Uhok…kenapa kau masuk seperti itu sensei? Tanya naruto

Ya seperti yang pernah kau dengar, ini adalah jalan masuk yang normal buatku. Jawab jiraya

Ehm..kenapa anda menemuiku sensei? Tanya naruto lagi

Aku kesini untuk mengajakmu berpetualang mencari hokage baru, salah satu legenda sanin ssepertiku. Yaitu shunade senju. Ucap jiraya

Jadi hokage yang baru telah dipilih, kenapa bukan anda saja sensei? Bukankah anda juga seorang sanin? Tanya naruto

Aku bukan orang yang cocok bekerja dibalik meja naruto, aku adalah orang yang suka bertualang. Jadi apa menurutmu ini akan menarik? Tanya jiraya

Ya ini akan sangat menarik, aku akan ikut, akan tetapi aku akan pamitan dulu dengan beberapa orang. Ucap naruto

Ya silahkan saja. Aku tunggu di pintu gerbang. 2 jam dari sekarang. Ujar jiraya

Setelah pertemuan dengan jiraya naruto mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan baik mulai dari menyimpan pedang algojo ke dalam fuinjutsu yang ada di tangannya, sampai beberapa suriken raksasa juga disimpan dalam fuinjutsu itu.

Sebaiknya aku berpamitan dengan sasuke dan sakura serta kakashi sensei. Gumam naruto setelah persiapanya untuk melaksanakaan misi telah siap.

Ditempat biasa sasuke dan sakura berlatih dengan latihan masing-masing. Mereka sangat terkejut saat melihat kedatangan naruto membawa ransel di punggungnya.

Kau mau kemana naruto? Ucap kakashi

Maaf sensei, untuk sementara aku tidak bisa mengikuti latihan dengan team 7. Aku akan mencari pengganti hokage jiji bersama tuan jiraya. Kata naruto

Echh….kenapa bisa begitu. Siapa yang akan menggantikan hokage sama? Tanya sakura terkejut

Ya, yang aku tahu dia merupakan salah satu dari ketiga legenda sanin. Namanya shunade senju. Ucap naruto

Wah …wah….ternyata kau akan menemui masalah yang lumayan sulit ya naruto. Kalau tidak salah shunade senju adalah seorang sinobi wanita terkuat yang ada di konoha. Dia juga salah satu dari ninja medis yang dapat bertarung di garis depan selain hokage pertama, dan dia cukup keras kepala. Ujar kakashi

Ohhh….apakah memang begitu, kalau begitu tuan jiraya sudah mempunyai rencana yang bagus untuk membawanya kembali kekonoha. Ucap naruto

Ya kau benar naruto, mungkin salah satu orang yang dapat membawa nona shudade kembali ke konoha adalah tuan kakashi

Ehm..kalau begitu aku pamit, sasuke tolong lindungi mereka. Aku mengandalkanmu teman. Ujar narutto

Hn….jawab singkat sasuke

Setelah berpamitan dengan rekan tau teamnya, naruto kemudian menemui seseorang yang memang telah ada janji dengan nya.

Hay…sudah lama menunggu? Tanya naruto

Tidak…aku baru saja sampai. Ucap orang tersebut

Emh…aku akan keluar desa untuk sementara. Dan kapan aku ulang belum bisa aku pastikan. Ucap naruto

Kenapa bisa begitu, apakah kamu ada misi naruto kun? Tanya nya

Ya, hanya misi menjemput hokage baru untuk konoha, aku juga bersama tuan jiraya hinata chan. Ujar narutou

Kenapa harus kamu? Bukankah banyak ninja yang lebih berpengalaman dari kita para genin ini.? Tanya hinata

Ntahlah…aku tidak mengerti tentang itu. Akan tetapi aku pastikan bahwa tuan jiraya memiliki rencana untuk itu. Karena beliau adalah teman dari nona shunade. Ucap naruto

Dengan perkataan naruto barusan terjadi keheningan antara kedua insane ini. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka berdua.

Emh …naruto kun. Hati-hati ya. Jangn terlalu memaksa kan diri. Ucap hinata sedikit khawatir

Ya, itu sudah pasti. Jawab naruto. Hinata chan aku sudah ditunggu,aku pergi dulu ya. Pamit naruto

Emh…jawab hinata singkat

Naruto dan hinata memang sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu saat sudah melaksanakan pertanding chunin kemarin. Dan inilah yang mereka lakukan, pertemuan yang sudah di rencanakan sejak lama harus diakhiri dengan ucapan kepergian naruto. Ya walau bukan untuk selamanya, tetapi ini cukup membuat hinata merasa sedih. Ke kencan pertamanya, berakhir seperti ini.

Hei sensei genit, ucap naruto menyindir jiraya

Kenapa kau begitu lama,? Tanya jiraya

Aku berpamitan dengan teman-temanku terlebih dahulu jawab naruto

Emh…benarkah, tidak mungkin hanya berpamitan dengan teman bisa selama ini. Apakahh kau berpamitan dengan pacarmu? Goda jiraya

Tentu saja tidak, ujar naruto dengan wajah bersemu merah

Ya sudah, kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat…seru jiraya

Perjalanan yang panjang ini baru saja dimulai. Naruto dan jiraya terus berjalan dengan santai seperti mereka sedang melakukan tamasya. Keduanya hanya diam dan menikmati pemandangan yang mereka lihat di samping jalan yang mereka lalui.

Naruto, jika aku boleh bertanya. Apakah kau sudah mempelajari perubahan jenis cakra dari jiraya

Ya, begitulah jawab singkat naruto

Kalau begitu, apa jenis perubahan cakra mu? Tanya jiraya

Hanya 2, air dengan petir jawab naruto bohong

Jangan mencoba menipuku bocah, aku adalah guru dari seorang hokage. Dan menurutku kau memiliki kelima perubahan cakra. Benar? Tanya jiraya

Bagai mana anda tahu sensei…?tanya naruto bingung

Aku tidak tahu, tapi mendengar respon dari mu yang seperti itu, itu membuat aku tahu kau mempunyai kelimanya. Ujar jiraya

Eh…. Kau menjebakku sensei..jawab naruto kesal..

Di konoha, hanya satu orang yang memiliki kelima perubahan cakra yaitu sarutobi sensei. Ucap jiraya

Ehm…aku tahu itu…jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan selama dalam perjalanan…? Tanya naruto

Kau akan aku latih sebisa yang aku bisa..jawab jiraya

Perjalanan itu dilakukan dengan diselingi latihan naruto. Latihan yang di berikan kepada naruto berjalan dengan baik sambil mencari orang yang bernama shunade itu. Perjalanan itu akhirnya sampai ke tujuan dimana menurut mata mata dari jiraya bahwa shunad ada di desa itu.

Apakah benar dia ada di sini? Tanya naruto

Ya itu tidak diragukan lagi. Dia ada di desa ini, karena didesa ini banyak tempat perjudian. Selain merupakan legenda sanin dia juga memiliki legenda lain. Jawab jiraya

Ada legenda lain…? Pantas dia dijadikan kandidat hokage. Ucap naruto

Legenda kalah judi, itulah legendanya selain dari sanin. Jawab jiraya

Sehingga membuat naruto sedikit down…

Apa-apaan legenda itu….kenapa kalah judi dikatakan sebagai legenda? Tanya naruto

Naruto, shunade adalah seorang yang gila judi seperti kakeknya, akan tetapi dia selalu kalah dalam perjudian. Itulah kenapa muncul legenda itu. Terang jiraya

Baiklah kita akan menyewa penginapan di desa ini, dan mulai mencari shunade jawab jiraya

To be continue


	14. Chapter 14

Judul : JUTSU

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 14

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Apa-apaan legenda itu….kenapa kalah judi dikatakan sebagai legenda? Tanya naruto

Naruto, shunade adalah seorang yang gila judi seperti kakeknya, akan tetapi dia selalu kalah dalam perjudian. Itulah kenapa muncul legenda itu. Terang jiraya

Baiklah kita akan menyewa penginapan di desa ini, dan mulai mencari shunade jawab jiraya

Sesampainya penginapan yang mereka tuju naruto dan jiraya memasuki kamar yang mereka sewa.

Nah naruto, karena kau memiliki 5 perubahan jenis cakra dan tertarik pada fuinjutsu. Kita akan memulai latihan dari angin terlebih dahulu dan kaligrafi. Ucap jiraya

Bukankah aku sudah belajar kaligrafi ? Tanya naruto

Tingkat kaligrafi ini ada di atas tingkat sebelumnya, jadi untuk membuatnya kamu harus memiliki kaligrafi yang baru. Dan pada tahap ini kamu sudah ada pada tahap peralihan dari pemula ke mahir. Jawab jiraya

Ehm baiklah kalau memang begitu…kata naruto

Aku akan mencari shunade disekitar sini..ucap jiraya meninggalkan kamar penginapan mereka.

Naruto berlatih dengan menggunakan kage bunsin agar dia dapat menghemat waktu latihannya. Setelah beberapa jam latihan naruto menghilangkan bunsinnya.

Ahh….apa yang harus aku kerjakan? Gumam naruto. Sebaiknya aku pergi jalan-jalan, untuk melihat-lihat tempat ini. Siapa tau ada yang menarik.

Dengan seragam yang biasa digunakanya untuk latihan dia berkeliling di Negara itu. Dia melihat seorang yang sedang dikejar oleh seseorang dengan pedang yang sedikit lucu bagi naruto. Karena penasaran, naruto akhirnya mengejar orang itu dan membuntutinya dengan tenang.

Berhenti kau dasar monster, jangan lari….ucap ninja yang membawa pedang tadi

Tolong ampuni aku, aku hanya orang biasa kenapa mizukage ingin membunuhku. Ucap orang itu

Kau adalah warga dari klan pemilik kekei genkai, jadi kau harus dimusnahkan. Ucap orang itu dengan menusukkan pedangnya ke warga itu hingga tewas.

Keluarlah…ucapnya

Ehh…aku ketahuan ya….maaf..maaf aku hanya tertarik dengan pedangmu itu…ujar naruto

Emm…apa maksud mu? Tanya orang itu

Aku ingin Tanya, apa pedangmu memiliki nama? Jika ada apa namanya? Tanya naruto

Heh…kau siapa berani bertanya seperti itu bocah…ucap jonin dari kirigakure itu

Aku adalah seorang pengoleksi pedang, jadi apa nama pedang itu? Tanya naruto lagi

Ooohhhh…begitu, nama pedang ku adalah neiburi. Ucap ninja itu

Emhh….tujuh pendekar pedang dari kiri. Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengan salah satunya. Jadi apakah boleh pedang itu untuk ku? Ucap naruto meminta

Hahaha….apakah kau bercanda nak….aku tak akan memberikan pedan ini pada mu? Ucap ninja itu

Emh …ninja san kalau begitu aku akan membunuhmu..kata naruto

Apa kau bercanda, seorang anak kecil sepertimu ingin mengalahkan ku. Apakah kau bercanda? Ucapnya

Naruto membuka sedikit lengan bajunya dan menekan fuinjutsu disana, dan muncullah pedang algojo dari fuin itu yang membuat ninja itu sedikit kaget.

Ohh…pantas kau berani meminta pedang neiburi milik ku, kau sudah mengalahkan zabuza. Tetapi aku tak selemah dirinya. Kau tahu itu

Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh. Kalau kau dapat ku kalahkan aku dapat memiliki neiburi mu, dan juga sebaliknya, tantang naruto

Emz…menarik…tapi

Kirigakure no jutsu, munculah kabut yang sangat tebal menutupi penglihatan naruto.

Kau tahu, kami 7 ninja pedang dari kiri dapat membunuh dalam kabut yang tebal. Ucap nya

Elemen angin : tornado

Elemen api : naga api

Kedua jutsu yang dikeluarkan naruto dengan tiba-tiba membuat ninja dari kirigakure itu terkejut dan langsung menghindari tornado api yang naruto ciptakan.

Pantas zabuza kalah oleh mu, kau cukup hebat untuk ukuran anak kecil. Kata ninja itu

Naruto membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

Elemen air : gelombang air

Elemen petir : chidori

Kedua jutsu itu langsung menyerang kea rah ninja itu, tetapi yang naruto serang adalah bunsin yang terbuat dari air

Terima ini bocah, elemen air : 100 jarum air

Dari udara tercipta banyak jarum yang terbuat dari air yang menyerang bersamaan kearah naruto. Beruntung naruto menghindar kearah kanan dengan bersalto. Tapi itu adalah perangkap yang dibuat oleh ninja itu. Pedang yang tadinya dipegang oleh ninja itu dikendalikan dengan kawat. Dan menghunus dari belakang punggung naruto.

Elemen tanah : dinding tanah

Karena dinding tanah yang dibuat naruto, dia dapat selamat dari luka fatal, tetapi dia cukup mendapat luka yang serius.

Ha…hah…..ternyata kau memang lebih lincah dari zabuza aku akui itu. Bomzz…naruto mengeluarkan pedang algojo yang sengaja dia simpan tadi. Pedang harus dikalahkan dengan pedang. Ucap naruto

Baiklah, dengan itu naruto mengalirkan cakra etir ke seliruh tubuhnya dan menghilang dalam sekejab. Dan muncul di sebelah ninja itu, dengan niat membunuhnya.

Mati kau…, ucap naruto

Dengan pengalaman yang sudah bertahun tahun, dia dapat menangkis pedang algojo itu. Akan tetapi ada luka yang timbul setelah naruto melompat ke belakang..

Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Ucap ninja itu

Aku memiliki perubahan cakra jenis angin, kau ingat. Ujar naruto

Jadi begitu, kau bukan hanya berniat membuatku terluka, tetapi berniat memotong tubuhku, ucap ninja kiri itu.

Trink…trinkkk…suara logam pedang bergesekan, antara naruto dan pemegang neiburi itu. Hingga tercipta percikan api hasil dari gesekan pedang yang diayunkan dengan sangat kuat.

Hah…hah….hah….kau cukup kuat dan cepat sebagai anak kecil. Kata ninja itu

Ya…terima kasih…ujar naruto tapi aku akan mengalahkanmu tambahnya

Dengan cepat naruto menebaskan pedangnya, karena terlambat bereaksi, akhirnya ninja kirigakure itu mendapat luka fatal di dadanya.

Uhockk….kau menambah kecepatanmu, dengan bantuan petir huh…kau anak yang hebat…kau boleh mengambil neiburi milikku, tapi aku punya permintaan terakhir…ucap nya

Apa itu? Tanya naruto

Aku ingin kau mengatakan bahwa aku mati karena sakit yang ku alami ujar nya.

Hemzz…aku akan lakukan itu

Setelah mendapatkan neiburi naruto langsung menyimpanya dalam fuin di tangan kanannya. Dan pedaang algojo di simpannya di dalam gulungan dengan fuinjutsu yang hamper sama.

Sekarang yang naruto pikirkan, bagaimana cara dia menyebunyikan luka yang di alaminya itu. Dan terus berjalan menuju ke penginapan mereka.

Tok…tok..tok…bunyi pintu yang di ketok naruto

Masuklah naruto, darimana saja kau naruto, ? Tanya jiraya

Aku tadi habis latihan di hutan sebelah barat sensei. Memangnya ada apa? Tanya naruto

Tidak ada apa-apa, aku sudah bertemu dengannya, dan mengajaknya pulang ke konoha, tetapi dia masih memolak, besok aku akan membujuknya lagi, dan kau harusss…ucapan jiraya terpotong ketika dia melihat penampilan naruto…

Apa yang terjadi? Tanya jiraya

Aku hanya latihan, dan ada sgerombolan ninja dan menyerang ku, karena alas an kyubi yang tersegel di dalam naruto berbohong.

Ohhh…begitu…ujar jiraya

#skip#

Keesokan harinya jiraya mebawaa naruto menemui shunade, untuk membujuknya kembali ulang kekonoha untuk menjadi hokage selanjutnya.

Shunade, ayolah kembali ke konoha. Agar kau bisa jadi hokage disana..bujuk jiraya

Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menjadi hokage jiraya. Tanya shunade

Bukankah kau tau sendiri alasan kenapa aku berkelana, dan aku takakan pulang sebelum membawa perdamaian di dunia shinobi ini. Ucap jiraya

Tiba-tiba shunade mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat naruto. Nawaki…ujar shunade

Shunade, dia bukan nawaki adik mu, dia adalah uzumaki naruto murid ku. Sanggah jiraya

Aku tidak mau menjadi hokage, tidak ada orang bodoh yang mau jadi hokage, kau tau..ujar shunade santai

Apa maksutmu hee….hokage adalah ninja yang terhebat didesa, dan itu juga merupakan cita-citaku, dan tak akan ku biarkan kau mengolok-olok mimpiku…ucap naruto dengan menggebrak meja.

Heh..dasar bocah, tau apa kau soal hokage. Baiklah ayo bertaruh, jika kau mampu membuatku terkesaan dengan kemampuanmu, aku akan memberikanmu kalung ini. Dan juga aku akan menjadi hokage yang baru. Ucap sundae

Dengan tantangan yang diberikan oleh shunade naruto dan shunadepun keluar dari tempat mereka minum sake. Untuk melakukan pertarungan

Heh…majulah bocah…ujar shunade

Naruto langsung berlari kearah shunade, shunade mengangkat telunjuknya dan menghantamkan telunjuknya ketanah hingga membuat retakan yang besar.

Melihat kejadian itu, naruto langsung memundurkan dirinya agar tidak masuk kedalam retakan itu…

Kekuatan macam apa itu, ujar naruto

Dengan beberapa segel tangan naruto memunculkan cakar petirnya

Elemen petir : cakar harimau

Dengan pengalaman yang sudah matang shunade dapat menghindari jutsu naruto itu dan menyenril kening naruto. Hingga naruto terlempar jauh kebelakang.

Jiraya , apa yang kau ajarkan pada anak kecil seperti ini, dia dapat melukai temanya sendiri tau. Ujar shunade mengomeli jiraya

Bagai mana shunade, apakah kau terkesan? Tanya jiraya

Hem..aku akan pulang, dan kau kemari. Ucap shunade kearah naruto

Kau berhak atas kalung ini…ucap shunade dengan mengalungkan kalung peninggalan kakeknya itu

Baiklah, besok kita akan ulang kedesa konoha dan kita akan merayakan keberhasilan misi kita..ujar jiraya

Ye…ujar suzune dan naruto kegirangan

To be continue


	15. Chapter 15

Judul : JUTSU

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 15

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Bagai mana shunade, apakah kau terkesan? Tanya jiraya

Hem..aku akan pulang, dan kau kemari. Ucap shunade kearah naruto

Kau berhak atas kalung ini…ucap shunade dengan mengalungkan kalung peninggalan kakeknya itu

Baiklah, besok kita akan ulang kedesa konoha dan kita akan merayakan keberhasilan misi kita..ujar jiraya

Ye…ujar suzune dan naruto kegirangan.

#skip#

Pagi hari mereka mempersiapkan diri untuk pulng kekonoha. Dengan perasaan senang naruto mempersiapkan kepulangannya esok hari.

Emhh….aku akan pulang, dan aku pulang tanpa tangan kosong. Aku mendapatkan neiburi sebagai tambahan koleksiku…gumam naruto

Tokk…tok…tok…suara pintu kamar naruto di ketok oleh seseorang.

Siapa? Tanya naruto dari dalam

Aku suzune naruto..ucap orang dari luar

Masuk tidak dikunci, ujarnya

Emh..naruto aku mau Tanya, konoha sekarang bagaimana? Tanya suzune

Entahlah, aku tidak tau . perubahan apa yang terjadi disaat kau meninnggalkan konoha dan sampai sekarang suzune san. Jawab naruto

Emh..begitu ya.

#skip#

Keesokan harinya naruto, jiraya, suzune dan shunade beserta tonton ulang menuju kohona. Mereka berjalan dengan sangat santai, karena disamping mereka adalah shinobi kelas tinggi, dua dari mereka adalah seorang sanin. Hal ini menyebabkan mereka tidak takut dengan hal-hal yang membuat mereka takut. Akan tetapi perjalan yang tenang terusik ketika satu team anbu dari kirigakure menghadang mereka.

Berhenti…ucap kapten anbu itu

Ada apa, apakah kami yang seorang ninja tidak boleh jalan-jalan untuk cuci mata?tanya jiraya

Aku tidak mempermasalahkan kalian, tetapi yang jadi masalah di sini adalah anak itu. Ucap kapten anbu itu menunjuk naruto

Karena merasa ditunjuk naruto mempertanyakan masalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Aku….apa yang aku perbuat? Tanya naruto bingung

Kami hanya ingin membalaskan kematian teman kami dan mengambil hak dari desa kami..ucapnya

Ehh…kenapa anda bertanya dengan saya, sedangkan itu benda milik desa kalian? Tanya naruto

Kau telah membunuh salah satu dari 7 pendekar pedang dari kiri, jadi kami meminta pedang itu kembali..perintah anbu itu

Maaf anbu san, akan tetapi aku tidak pernah berhasil membunuh pemilik pedang itu? Jawab naruto

Jangan berbohong,….salah satu anggota team ku melihatmu membunuh pemilik pedang neiburi kemarin dan kami menginginkan kau mengembalikan neiburi itu pada kami..ucap kapten anbu

Baiklah aku mengaku, ucap naruto

Lalu dengan terpaksa naruto mengeluarkan pedang neiburi yang di simpan nya dalam fuinjutsu di lenan kanannya.

Bomzz…sedikit asap muncul saat pedang neiburi keluar dari fuin yang naruto tekan.

Baiklah serahkan pedang itu pada kami. Perintah kapten anbu itu

Maaf sebelum aku menyerahkan pedang ini, kalian harus tau aku adalah seorang penggila kekuaatan. Dan dengan pedang neiburi ini aku telah memikirkan ide untuk menggunakan perubahan jenis petirku. Jadi jika kalian ingin mendapatkannya lagi kalian harus bertarung denganku. Dan jika kalian menang mungkin aku akan mengembalikan pedang ini ke desa kalian. Tantang naruto

Ini akan menjadi perselisihan antar desa kiri dan konoha jika kau tidak mengembalikan pedang itu kepada kami sekarang. Ucap kapten anbu

Bukankah masalah ini hanya ada pada aku, bukan desaku. Kenapa kalian selalu melibatkan orang yang tidak memiliki kaitanya dengan masalah? Tanya naruto

Naruto, anbu itu benar. Sebaiknya kau kembalikan pada mereka. Ucap jiraya menenangkan suasana

Hah…kau tau, seorang murid akan selalu mendengarkan apa kataa senseinya yak an, jadi ambilah pedang ini. Ucp naruto sambil melemparkan pedaang neiburi itu kearah para anbu dari kirigakure.

Ehm…pilihan yang bagus, karena kalau tidak konoha dan kiri akan memiliki masalah. Baiklah kami akan membawa ini ke mizukage. Silahkan lanjutkan perjalanan kalian ucap kapten anbu itu.

Naruto yang tidak rela, pedang neiburi yang ia menangkan diambil begitu saja. Karena itu dia berencana untuk merebutnya kembali.

Emh ….sensei bisakah aku pergi kebelakang sebentar. Aku ingin buang air. Ucap naruto

Ya…kami akan berjalan lebih dulu. Ucap jiraya

Naruto langsung pergi kebelakang dan menuju ketempat yang tertutup.

Aku tak akan melepaskan kalian, anbu sialan…pedang itu milikku gumam naruto

Dengan meneteskan darahnya, naruto melakukan beberapa segel tangan, dan menekan ke genagan darahnya. Lalu munculah sesosok orang seperti naruto.

Ada apa bos memanggilku? Ucap chibunsin itu

Aku ingin kau mengejar orang-orang tadi dan mengambil kembali pedang neiburi milikku. Perintah naruto

Baik..ucap chibunsin naruto

Agar tidak mencurigakan, kau sebaiknya menggunakan henge dan topeng sebagai identitasmu. Ucap naruto sambil melemparkan topeng setengah wajah kearah chibunsin. Pergilah ucap naruto

Bos …kapan aku akan menemuimu lagi? Tanya chibunsin

tidak usah terburu-buru kau boleh menemuiku saat aku sedang berada diluar desa. Karena terlalu berbahaya jika kamu yang mendatangiku kedesa. Dan ingat pertahankan wujutmu..ucap naruto

hai…lalu naruto meninggalkan chibunsinnya disana.

Dengan berlari, naruto mengejar teman seperjalanan nya, karena mereka telah berjalan lebih dulu.

Hah…hah…kenapa kalian berjalan begitu cepat. Kalian memang sengaja meninggalkan ku ya. Ujar naruto

Hahaah….bukan kami ingin meninggalkan mu naruto. Tapi kau yang terlalu lama, jadi kami sudah jauh ucap jiraya

Dalam perjalanan selanjutnya hingga sampai ke desa konoha tidak terjadi peristiwa-peristiwa yang merepotkan . akan tetapi ditempat para anbu mereka sedang kewalahan menghadapi sosok yang telah berhasil merebut pedang neiburi itu. Sehingga sangat sulit untuk memukul mudur sosok itu.

Hah..hah…hah…kapten siapakah orang itu, kenapa dia menginginkan neiburi? Tanya tangan kanan kapten anbu itu

Akupun tidak tau, tapi dapat aku simpulkan dia sangat tertarik dengan padang itu. Ucap sang kapten

Sudah cukup basa basinya, akan ku akhiri, guman naruto

Elemen angin : tornado

Elemen api : bola api

Dengan gabungan kedua jutsu itu, salah satu dari ketiga anbu yang tersisa tewas karena tidak dapat menghindarinya tepat waktu. Tetapi serangan naruto yang sudah membawaa neiburi beum selesai. Dengan mengalirkan elemen petir ke pedang neiburi, naruto melemarkannya kea rah dua anbu yang masih selamat. Dan membuat kapten dari anbu itu tewas karena serangan yang dilakukan oleh chibunsin naruto.

Kapten….teriak anbu yang tersisa.

Baiklah sebagai orang yang baik hati aku akan melepaskanmu, dan membiarkanmu ulang kedesamu. Ucap chibunsin naruto pergi dengan memawa neiburi bersamanya.

Anbu yang selamat akhirnya kembali edesa kiri dengan cepat untuk melaporkan kegagalan mereka kepada mizukage. Tetapi karena kegagalan yang di perbuatnya, dia harus tewas di tangan mizukage sendiri yang tidak terima sebuah kegagalan.

Sementara itu dikonohagakure, setelah kedatangan dari kelompok naruto yang membawa shunade senju untuk menjadi hokage, maka dikonoha diadakan pesta untuk menyambut hokage kelima mereka, yaitu shunade senju. Dalam acara yang diadakan satu malam itu, banyak sekali bunga api yang bertaburan dilangit dengan berbagai warna. Dan penduduk desa dengan sangat gembira menikati malam yang sangat jarang terjadi seperti ini. Ada yang membawa keluarganya, ada yang bersama pasangannya, bahkan tidak sedikit orang yang berjalan sendirian.

Naruto, sasuke dan sakura serta rekan satu angkatanya berkumpul untuk memeriahkan acara ini dengan memesan barbekyu di satu restoran makan.

Hahaha…..kenaapa bisa begitu….? Tanya kiba yang mendengar lelucon dari naruto

Ehm…naruto bagai mana rasanya berkelana dengan seorang sanin, ya walau hanya beberapa minggu? Tanya sasuke

Itu sungguh menyenangkan kau tau. Aku sekarang sudah mempelajari fuinjutsu tingkat peralihan, dan itu lebih sulit dari yang s kakashi sensei berikan. Dan satu lagi, shunade senju itu sangat kuat, dengan satu jari saja dia dapat dengan muuda membelah tanah. Dan aku bagai bulu burung jika berhadapan dengannya.

Apa….kau tidak bercanda kan…hanya dengan satu telunjuk bisa membuat retakan di tanah…sulit untuk ku percaya…ucap kiba seikit ragu

Kalau aku merasa itu adalah hal yang wajar. Kalian tau, nona shunade adalah satu dari tiga legenda sanin yang dimiliki konoha, jadi wajar jika dia memiliki kekuatan seperti itu. Ucap shikamaru berpendapat

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, dia adalah satu-satunya ninja medis yang dapat maju kegaris depan untuk bertarung. Ucap naruto

Hemm…pantas gelar sanin dapat dipegangnya. Ujar shino

Di sisi para perempuan…..

Emhh…aku dengar-dengar naruto melakukan perjalanan dengan tuan jiraya ya sakura? Tanya ino

Ya, dia dan tuan jiraya melaksanakan misi mencari hokage baru, yaitu nona …dan hinata aku dengar kabar burung bahwa naruto berpamitan dengan mu secara khusus ya kata sakura

Benarkah itu, Tanya ino dan tenten atas apa yang disampaikan sakura.

Ehm…ya…naruto memang melakukan itu. Ucap hinata yang sedang merona

Ehm…apakah kalian sudah jadian…? Tanya ino

Tidak….ehm maaf, kami belum jadian. Aku dan naruto hanya berteman…jadi jangan bilang begitu? Ujar hinata

Itulah percakapan yang selalu dilakukan anak muda didesa ini jika mereka sedang dalam waktu santai. Dan tanpa terasa malam semakin larut dan para wanita pun diantar pulang oleh para lelaki. Ya walaupun tidak mungkin ada orang yang akan menyerang mereka dan berani menyerang mereka, karena mereka adalah shinobi konoha. Akan tetapi untuk melestarikan adat yang ada, mereka menghantar para perempuan hingga ke rumah mereka masing-masing…

To be continue


	16. Chapter 16

Judul : JUTSU

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 16

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Di sisi para perempuan…..

"Emhh…aku dengar-dengar naruto melakukan perjalanan dengan tuan jiraya ya sakura"? Tanya ino

"Ya, dia dan tuan jiraya melaksanakan misi mencari hokage baru, yaitu nona …dan hinata aku dengar kabar burung bahwa naruto berpamitan dengan mu secara khusus ya" kata sakura

"Benarkah itu"?, Tanya ino dan tenten atas apa yang disampaikan sakura.

"Ehm…ya…naruto memang melakukan itu". Ucap hinata yang sedang merona

"Ehm…apakah kalian sudah jadian"…? Tanya ino

"Tidak….ehm maaf, kami belum jadian. Aku dan naruto hanya berteman…jadi jangan bilang begitu"? Ujar hinata

Itulah percakapan yang selalu dilakukan anak muda didesa ini jika mereka sedang dalam waktu santai. Dan tanpa terasa malam semakin larut dan para wanita pun diantar pulang oleh para lelaki. Ya walaupun tidak mungkin ada orang yang akan menyerang mereka dan berani menyerang mereka, karena mereka adalah shinobi konoha. Akan tetapi untuk melestarikan adat yang ada, mereka menghantar para perempuan hingga ke rumah mereka masing-masing

#skip#

Telah terpilihnya shunade senju sebagai hokage baru telah membuat warga konoha kembali kepada keceriaan nya. Tak terkecuali naruto yang yang saat ini sedang melatih stamina dan fisiknya dengan cara mengelilingi desa, karena kemampuannya dalam fuinjutsu, dia dapat membuat segel grafity. Sehingga latihannya dapat ditangkatkan ketahap jonin. Bagaimana tidak menurut pangamatan kakashi naruto telah melewati high chunin. Hari ini naruto dan teamnya akan berkumpul untuk melihat perubahan kemampuan mereka masing-masing. Sehingga dalam kerja sama team mereka dapat saling bekerja sama.

#ditempat latihan#

"Baiklah team, kita akan mengadakan latihan hari ini. Yang pertama yaitu penguasaan perubahan elemen yang kalian kuasai. Kedua kecepatan dalam hal reflex. Ketiga akurasi kalian". Ucap kakashi

"Yang maju duluan kau naruto"? Perintah kakashi

Aku sudah sampai ketahap ini dalam perubahan cakra air

Elemen air : perisai air raksasa

Dan elemen air : naga air

Itu adalah pertahana dan serangan terkuatku saat ini. Sedangkan perubahan cakra petir

Elemen petir : flazh

Elemen petir : chidori

Itu kemampuan bertahan dan serangan petir milikku

"Ehm…untuk reflek aku harus bagai mana"? Tanya naruto

"Kau hanya menutup mata dan menghindari kunai dan suriken yang kami lempar". Ucap kakashi

Hn…baiklah naruto siap..? ucap sasuke langsung melempar beberapa kunai dan suriken diikuti oleh sakura dan kakashi

Naruto dapat menghindari serangan demi serangan itu, akan tetapi kerena mata yang ditutup naruto sesekali terkena goresan kunai yang delempar oleh rekan satu teamnya. Sehingga terdapat sedikit luka setelah latihan itu dilaksanakan.

"Untuk akurasi, kau harus melempar kunai ke semua sasaran yang ada di sini". Ujar kakashi

Naruto yang berdiri ditengah tempat target diletakkan, dan menutup mata untuk berkonsentrasi. Ketika dia membuka mata. Naruto langsung melompat dan melemparkan kunainya. Dan hasilnya 7 dari kunai yang ia lempar mengenai target dengan sempurna, sedangkan 3 sisanya juga mengenai target akan tetapi berada di lingkaran yang kedua.

"Dengan kemampuan yang kau miliki sekarang aku rasa kau sudah dalam level high chunin naruto". Ucap kakashi

Selanjutnya aku ucap sasuke

Elemen api : gelombang api

Elemen petir : pedang petir

Aku tidak memiiki jutsu pertahanan seperti yang naruto lakukan. Tetapi aku membuat penyerangan lebih utama. Ucap sasuke

Hemmm….itu boleh juga, tidak memiliki jutsu pertahanan akan tetapi memiliki jutsu tingkat tinggi, tidak masalah gumam kakashi

Selanjutnya reflek…perintah kakashi

Dengan menutup mata sasuke menghindari semua serangan yang dilancarkan oleh kunai dan suriken teman seteamnya. hal itu membuat sasuke dapat nilai yang tinggi dalam reflek.

Sekarang akurasi perintah kakashi

Hn…aku akan mulai ucapnya

Dengan posisi yang sama dan cara yang hampir sama, namun yang berbeda adalah mata sharingan sasuke yang aktif sehingga 9 dari sepuluh kunai yang ia lemparkan tepat sasaran dan satu sisanya berada di lingkaran ke dua.

Dari hasil ini kau sama dengan naruto, yaitu high chunin. Akan tetapi seperti yang kita lihat, naruto unggul pada keseimbangan jutsu bertahan dan serangan, sedangkan kau, dengan reflek dan akurasi yang melebihinya. Itu sangat bagus untuk sekedar genin. Ucap kakashi yang terakhir kau sakura ucap kakashi

Hai…

Aku menyerang bukan dengan jutsu tetapi dengan tangan kosong sensei, ucap sakura

Bagai mana caranya? Tanya kakashi

Karena cakraku yang sedikit jadi aku dapat menguasai 90% control cakra dengan baik jadi..

Setelah mengucapkan itu sakura memukul tanah yang ia pijak, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah tanah yang dipukulnya menjadi hancur berantakan.

Elemen tanah : dinding 12 naga pelindung

Muncullah dinding tanah persegi enam dengan dua lapisan.

"Ini adalah dinding tanah kreasiku sendiri sensei"..ucap sakura

Untuk reflek aku tidak terlalu yakin sensei, karena aku tidak terlalu peka dengan itu. Tapi aku akan mencobanya.

Sakura menutup mata dan naruto mulai dengan melempar suriken. Dan hasilnya sakura dapat menghindari 4 dari 5 suriken naruto. Dan sisanya dapat menggores bahu sakura.

Dan selanjutnya akurasi..

Dengan posisi yang sama, sakura melempar kunai yang dia pegang dan hasilnya 5 dari 10 suriken berhasil mengenai sasaran, dan sisanya mengenai tepat pada lingkaran ke dua.

"Dengan ini sakura dapat disimpulkan sebagai level chunin. Tapi serangan yang kau tunjukkan pada kami itu sungguh mengerikan sakura, darimana kau belajar itu"? Tanya kakashi

"Aku hanya membaca tentang nona tsunade, jadi aku meniru system yang digunakannya". Ucap sakura

"Sakura, jika kau memang ingin berlatih dengan seorang nona tsunade kau harus bisa membuatnya terkesan dengan mu, jika tidak kau akan mengalami kegagalan dalam membujuknya". Ucap naruto

"Hahaha….kau seperti kenal saja dengan nona tsunade"..ucap sakura

"Ya itu memang benar, aku bahkan sudah memenangkan pertaruhan kalung ini", ucap naruto sambil memperlihatkan kalung yang ia pakai.

Waw…itu kalung yang sangat indah naruto..kagum sakura

"Itu adalah kalung segel naruto". Ucap kakashi

Ehm..?tanya naruto bingung

"Itu adalah krital yang hanya dapat diciptakan oleh hokage pertama, dan kau beruntung mendapatkannya". Ucap kakashi

Ohh…begitu..ucap naruto

Setelah berkumpul dan memperlihatkan level mereka. sekarang sasuke , sakura dan naruto berdiskusi tentang strategi mereka untuk pertarungan. Dan sekarang mereka sedang membayangkan sebuah skema pertarungan yang mereka hadapi. Dan strategi yang mereka lakukan cukup untuk mengalahkan satu jonin. Dan itu membuat mereka sedikit puas, walau belum sampai ke tarap memuaskan.

"Baiklah naruto, sasuke aku pergi dulu", ucap sakura

Ya…ucap mereka berdua.

Setelah kepergian dari sakura. Naruto mengatakan sesuatu pada sasuke..

#skip#

Disuatu malam, sasuke berniat untuk meninggalkan konoha, karena menurut pendapatnya dia belum terlalu kuat. Dan dia akan mencari kekuatannya dengan cara memnuhi undangan orocimaru. Dan hal itu diketahui oleh sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan pergi…aku akan berteriak jika kau tetap pergi"…ucap sakura sambil menangis…

Sasuke yang mulai tidak suka dengan tingkah sakura langsung memukul bagian belakang kepala sakura sehingga sakura pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Terimakasih sakura…aku pasti akan kembali"…ucap sasuke menghilang dengan sunsin nya.

Keesokan harinya, konoha digemparkanya karena hilangnya sasuke uchiha, dan satu-satu nya yang menjadi saksi hal itu adalah sakura yang sekarang berada diruangan hokage untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Jadi sakura, apa yang terjadi"? Tanya tsunade sebagai hokage

"Aku mengetahui hal itu akan terjadi ketika sasuke berbicara denganku tentang kekuatan, dan aku teringat ketika seseorang mengatakan bahwa sasuke akan mencarinya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan..jadi saat itu aku sadar sasuke akan meninggalkan desa saat malam tiba". Jawab sakura

"Jadi dia pergi sendiri, atau ada yang menjemputnya"? Tanya hokage

"Saat masih didalam desa dia pergi sendiri, tetapi aku yankin ada seseorang atau sekelompok orang yang menunggunya diluar desa". Jawab naruto menyela.

"Jadi maksutmu sasuke telah di datangi oleh mereka, dan dibujuk untuk meninggalkan desa". Ucap tsunade

"Ya kira-kira begitu"….ucap naruto setuju

"Shizune, panggilkan shikamaru. Suruh dia menghadapku segera" perintah hokage

Setelah beberapa saat. Shikamaru dan shizune datang dengan memakai seragam chunin. Melihat hal itu naruto sedikit terkejut melihat shikamaru.

"Shika. Kenapa kau memakai seragam chunin".? Tanya naruto

"Dia satu-satunya ninja yang lulus dalam ujian chunin tahun lalu naruto". Ucap tsunade

"Jadi kenapa anda memanggilku kemari hokage sama". ? Tanya shikamaru

"Aku ingin kau membuat team pengejaran sasuke, aku akan memberimu waktu 2 jam untuk itu. Dan kau yang jadi pemimpinnya". Ucap shunade

"Baiklah, kau akan ikut menjadi bagian dari team pengejaran ini, karena kau satu-satunya yang dapat mengetahui sampai sejauh mana kemampuan sasuke". Ucap shikamaru

"Ya aku paham"..ucap naruto

Akhirnya, team pengejaran sasuke telah terbentuk dengan anggota couji, neji, kiba, naruto dengan ketua shikamaru. Sebelum berangkat mereka diantar menuju gerbang dan sakura menyampaikan pesannya.

"Naruto tolong,…tolong bawa sasuke kembali"…ucap sakura sambil meneteskan air mata

"Tenang saja sakura, sasuke hanya mencari kekuatan dan akan kembali ke konoha jika itu telah terlaksana"..ucap naruto.

To be continue


	17. Chapter 17

Judul : JUTSU

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 17

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Akhirnya, team pengejaran sasuke telah terbentuk dengan anggota couji, neji, kiba, naruto dengan ketua shikamaru. Sebelum berangkat mereka diantar menuju gerbang dan sakura menyampaikan pesannya.

"Naruto tolong,…tolong bawa sasuke kembali"…ucap sakura sambil meneteskan air mata

"Tenang saja sakura, sasuke hanya mencari kekuatan dan akan kembali ke konoha jika itu telah terlaksana"..ucap naruto.

#skip#

Pengejaran sasuke, yang keluar dari konoha berlangsung cukup lama. Sasuke yang keluar desa dengan kemauannya sendiri memiliki team penjemputan dari orocimaru. Sehingga team yang di bentuk shikamaru sedikit kesulitan dan akhirnya naruto bertarung dengan sasuke.

"Sasuke, apakah kau masih mengingat rencana kita"? Tanya naruto

"Ya..tentu saja", ucap sasuke

Flashback

"Bagai mana kalau kau pergi keluar desa dan menemui orocimaru". Ucap naruto

"Apa maksud mu"? Tanya sasuke

"Begini, jika kau ingin kekuatan, kita harus menemui orang yang lebih kuat lagi untuk melatih kita. Aku sudaah bertemu dengan jiraya sensei, sakura sudah berniat menemui shunade, dan terakhir tinggal kau, dan aku sarankan kau menemui orocimaru". Saran naruto

"Tetapi aku akan dicap sebagai ninja pelarian kalau begitu". Kata sasuke

"Untuk urusan itu aku akan melakukan sesuatu agar kau tak di cap sebagai ninja pelarian setidaknya 3 sampai 4 tahun". Ujar naruto

"Jadi kau ingin aku masuk ke team orochimaru? Dan keluar saat aku sudah mendapat latihan di sana"? Ucap sasuke

"Emh…begitulah…dan saat kau keluar dari desa, kita akan bertarung sebagai bukti bahwa kau memang pergi dari desa. Dan setelah itu aku akan memohon untuk tidak menjadikanmu ninja pelarian". Ucap naruto

"Bagai mana cara kau meyakinkan hokage"? Tanya sasuke

"Apa kau lupa aku telah memenangkan kepercayaannya". Ucap naruto

"Jadi bagaimana"? Tanya naruto

"Baiklah aku akan ke tempat orocimaru, naruto". Ucap sasuke

"Nah besok malam kau pergilah ke sana, dan aku akan pura-pura untuk menghentikan mu"… ucap naruto

Flashback and

"Baiklah sekarang kita akan bertarung dengan sedikit serius, agar tidak ada yang curiga dengan kepergianmu dari desa"…ucap naruto

Pertempuran antar teman satu team itu terjadi sangat luar biasa. Sehingga tempat yang dijadikan tempat pertarungan menjadi berantakan.

Elemen air : naga air

Elemen api : naga api

Naruto dan sasuke mengeluarkan jutsu yang sangat luar biasa, sehingga terja asap yang sangat banyak karena tubrukan antara jutsu level B itu. Sasuke yang memiliki sharingan sangat diuntungkan dalam hal ini. Tapi dalam lokasi yang terdapat banyak air, naruto sama sekali tidak dirugikan.

Elemen petir : chidori

Ucap sasuke menyerang naruto hingga naruto terkena di bagian bahunya. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba

Ctass…bunyi air yang jatuh,

Elemen air : 100 jarum air

Hah…bunsin air….ucap sasuke. Dan melihat ratusan jarum air yang kearahnya, dengan bantuan sharingan dia akhirnya dapat menghindari semuaa serangan itu.

"Kau sangat hebat sasuke, bahkan dengan jarum sebanyak itu tidak satupun dari jarumku bisa mengenaimu". Ucap naruto

"Naruto ayo lakukan serangan terakhir", ucap sasuke

Serangan terakhir yang mereka berdua lakukan berakibat sangat buruk, karena daerah yang masuk dalam jangkauan serangan mereka hancur berantakan dan akhirnya pertempuran itu dimenangkan oleh sasuke dengan tidak sadarkan dirinya naruto.

"Naruto kali ini aku bisa menang"..ucap sasuke melepaskan ikat kepalanya dan pergi kearah persembunyian orocimaru

Setelah kepergian sasuke cukup lama datang lah pakun dan kakashi ke tempat terjadinya pertempuran antara teman satu team itu. Kakashi yang melihat daerah sekitar sedikit merasa bangga karena anak didiknya yang bertarung dengan serius dapat menimbulkan kerusakan sebegitu dahsyat untuk ukuran genin.

"Hemm….sepertinya kau bertarung mati-matian ya naruto, tetapi sepertinya sasuke lebih kuat dan berhasil kabur". Ucap kakashi entah pada siapa

"Pakun bagai mana"? Tanya kakashi

"Sudah sangat jauh, bahkan kita tidak akan sanggup mengejarnya". Ucap pakun

Setelah mendengar perkataan pakun, kakashi langsung menggendong naruto dan membawanya kerumah sakit karena luka yang dialami naruto cukup banyak sehingga perlu perawatan dokter. Begitu juga dengan teman-teman naruto yang ikut dalam pengejaran itu, neji yang mengalami luka yang sangat banyak harus mengalami oprasi yang sangat lama. Sedangkan couji yang memakan pil terlarang yang berwarna merah harus dirawat dirumah sakit karena keadaannya keritis, kiba dan akamaru hanya dirawat, tetapi akamaru sedikit mengalami masalah dan membuat kiba sangat sedih. Tetapi akhirnya semua orang dari team pengejaran sasuke selamat.

"Semuanya sudah melewati masa keritis jadi kau tidak usah khawatir"..ucap tsunade kepada shikamaru

"Hiks…hiks…terimakasih banya hokage sama, lain kali aku akan melaksanakn misi dengan lebih baik lagi, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak". Ucap shikamaru sambil menangis

"Shikamaru, jangan menangis. Kegagalan misi kali ini harus kau jadikan pelajaran untuk misi selanjutnya. Dan kau ingat baik-baik". Ucap ayah shikamaru memberikan nasehat pada putranya

"Hiks..hikss…baik ayah"..jawab shikamaru

Di tempat kiba, sama halnya dengan shikamaru kiba juga mendapat nasehat dari kakaknya

"Kiba dengarkan kakak. Kau harus rajin membawa akamaru jalan-jalan, agar ototnya tidak keram saat pertarungan. Jangan kau gendong terus"…. Ucap kakak kiba

"Ia kak, aku mengerti"…jawab singkat kiba

Akhirnya misi pertama yang dipimpin oleh shikamaru sebagai chunin gagal, karena sasuke berhasil lolos dan pergi ketempat orocimaru.

Kalau dikonoha sedang ada pengobatan yang cukup serius, sedangkan di tempat orocimaru berada sedang menyambut kedatangan sasuke yang telah ditunggunya. Dan kedatangan sauke sangat dinanti oleh orocimru akan tetapi sasuke telah tau apa tujuan dari orochimaru sebenarnya. Yang diinginkan orocimaru adalah tubuh dari uchiha sasuke. Hal itu telah diberitahukan oleh naruto saat dia ingin keluar dari desa atas saran naruto.

Dikonoha naruto yang sedang terbaring dirumah sakit diajak bertualang oleh jiraya. dan hokage telah mengizinkan mereka untuk melakukan petualangan itu, dengan syarat setelah 3 tahun naruto harus kembali kekonoha. Dan syarat itu disanggupi oleh jiraya. sakura yang telah ditinggal sasuke dan sekarang ditinggal oleh naruto merasa sedikit sedih. Dan dia hanya dapat menatap kepergian naruto, akan tetapi ada hal yang membuatnya tersenyum. Hal itu karena dia telah mendapatkan kepercayaan dari tsunade untuk menjadi gurunya dalam hal latihan medis, sehingga team mereka kelak akan menjadi team yang tak terkalahkan dengan adanya seorang medis nin diantara para penyerang yang mematikan.

Sementara itu, ketika naruto sedang berlatih dengan jiraya, chi bunsin naruto yang sudah mendapatkan kembali pedang neiburi sudah mendapatkan kembali miliknya. Dan sekarang tugasnya adalah untuk mmencari pedang yang lainnya. Dan untuk melakukan itu dia menggunakan nama, ryuketsu no hana.

# kemunculan sang bunga#

Chi bunsin naruto yang telah ditugaskan untuk mengumpulkan ke 7 pedang dari kirigakure memalsukan namanya dengan kode ryuketsu no hana. Dan nama itu belumlah banyak dikenal oleh masyarakat. Sampai suatu ketika dia membunuh pemegang pedang kiba, dan dari sanalah namanya mulai dikenal oleh orang-orang.

Ketika chibunsin naruto/ ryuketsu no hana sedang berjalan dengan santai, tiba-tiba ada sekelompok anbu yang memakai lambang iwagakure.

"Ada apa anbu san menghalangi jalanku"? Ucap ryuketsu no hana

"Kami team anbu dari desa iwa mendapat perintah dari kage kami untuk menemukanmu". Ucap kapten anbu itu

"Dengan alasan apa dia mencariku"? Tanya hana lagi

"Kami memerlukan bantuan dari mu untuk suatu urusan. Dan hanya kage kamilah yang tau masalah itu". Ucap kapten anbu itu

"Baiklah aku akan ikut kalian".. jawab ryuketsu no hana

Dalam perjalanan mereka berlari diatas pohon sama seperti para ninja umumnya, sehingga tidak butuh lama mereka sampai di desa iwagakure untuk membahas apa yang akan mereka bisniskan.

"Nah tuan kage, apa yang dapat aku lakukan untuk tuan"? Tanya ryuketsu

"Kami memiliki masalah dengan ninja pelarian dari desa kami, kami ingin anda untuk membunuhnya dan mengambil gulungan yang ia bawa". Ucap kage itu

"Ehm…gulungan..? kenapa tidak ninja dari pihak anbu kalian saja yang melakukannya"? Tanya ryuketsu

"Itu karena kami tidak mau berurusan dengan keluarganya, jadi kami memintamu untuk melakukan itu. Dan imbalanya setelah kau membawakan kami gulungan itu". Ucap kage itu

"Jadi yang kalian cari gulangan itu, kalau begitu aku juga ingin meminta satu gulungan dari desa kalian". Ucap ryuketsu

"Apa maksudmu, lancang sekali kau berkata seperti itu"? Ucap anbu yang ada di sekitar ruangan itu

"Tenang taka.. gulungan apa yang kau minta"? Tanya kage itu

"Aku hanya meminta gulungan jutsu tanah milik anda tuan kage. Dan itu tidak semuanya, aku hanya menginginkan satu dari sekian banyak gulungan, kurasa itu bayaran yang cukup adil untuk kalian". Ucap ryuketsu

"Baiklah kau bawakan aku gulungan itu dan kau akan mendapatkan gulungan yang kau inginkan". Ucap kage dari iwa itu

Setelah itu ryuketsu hilang dengan meninggalkan percikan petir ditempat sebelumnya ia berada, hal itu membuat para ninja yang ada disitu terkejut.

Shunshin dengan perubahan jenis cakra petir…itu menakjubkan gumam anbu yang berdiri disitu

Setelah satu hari diberikannya misi untuk mengambil gulungan itu, ryuketsu kembali keruangan kage dari desa iwa dengan membawa gulungan yang menjadi target misinya.

"Tuan, aku kembali. Apakah gulungan ini yang anda maksud". Ucap ryuketsu membawa gulungan itu

"Ya, itu benar gulungannya". Ucap suchikage itu

"Sekarang dimana semua gulungan jutsu anda tuan, aku akan memilihnya tanpa melihat isi dari gulungan itu", ucap ryuketsu

Disana ucap suchikage dengan menunjuk meja yang penuh dengan gulungan jutsu.

Baiklah aku akan mengambil yang ini ucap ryuketsu mengambil satu dari tiga gulungan yang ada dibagain bawah dari tumpukan gulungan yang ke 3.

"Dan suchikage …senang berbisnis denganmu". Ucap ryuketsu meninggalkan tempat dengan sunsin petir miliknya.

Setelah jauh dari desa iwagakure, ryuketsu membuka gulangan tanah itu, ternyata itu gulungan tanah bertipe serangan. Dengan sedikit mempelajari gulungan itu dia un mencobanya.

Elemen tanah : naga tanah

Munculah naga yang tercipta dari tanah, dan menyerang kearah target yang sudah ditentukannya.

Hem…cukup bagus untuk digunakan. Ucap ryuketsu

Ryuketsu no hana kembali melakukan perjalanan menuju desa-desa kecil, sehingga tak terasa sudah satu bulan ia melakukan perjalanan. Akan tetapi ada, ketika dia melewati sebuah desa kecil yang dipimpin oleh seorang yang berdarah dingin, hati nya merasa harus menolong para warga itu, sehingga dia melakukan penyerangan terhadap kelompok yang kejam itu. Tanpa disadari nya, ternyata lawan yang akan ia hadaapi adalah pemegang pedang kiba, salah satu dari 7 pedang yang sedang ia cari, dengan melihat itu dengan penuh semangat ryuketsu menyerang dengan perhitungan yang baik agar tidak ada kesalahan dalam perkiraannya.

"Wah…wah…wah….ternyata susah payah aku mencari mu, akhirnya aku menemukanmu secara tidak sengaja. Ini pasti takdir", ucap ryuketsu

"Siapa kau, aku tidak merasa mengenalmu, dan apa maksutmu mencariku"? Tanya orang itu

"Aku bukan mencarimu bodoh, akan tetapi aku mencari pedang itu". Ucap ryuketsu santai

"Apa kau berniat mengambil pedang milikku? Jika memang begitu kau harus membunuhku terlebih dahulu" ucap nya

"Jika dilihat dari penampilanmu, kau bukan lah salah satu dari ke 7 pemegang pedang dari kiri, jadi kau telah berhasil mengalahkan pemiliknya ya". Ucap ryuketsu.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan pedang kiba ini kepadamu, aku sudah susah payah mendapatkanya, dan kau akan ku habisi dengan sekali serangan dari petir ku". Ucapnya

Elemen petir : petir suci

Setelah itu banyak petir yang menyambar secara acak, sehingga ryuketsu sedikit kesulitan untuk mendekatinya, karena setiap dia mendekat selalu ada petir yang akan menyambarnya.

"Hah…merepotkan, kau hanya bersembunyi dibalik petir itu. Dan tak berani menghadapiku, baiklah akan aku perlihatkan sesuatu". Ucap ryuketsu dengan mengangkat lebagn baju sebelah kanan dan menekan fuin yang ada disana, dan munculah pedang neiburi di tangan kirinya.

"Bagai mana? Jika pedang petirmu itu melawan pedang ku, siapa yang akan menang" ucap ryuketsu

"Hahaha….bagaimana bisa sebuah logam mengalahkan listrik. Sedang logam itu adalah penghantar listrik yang baik"… ucap ninja itu

"Bagai mana kalau ini". Ucap ryuketsu mengalirkan cakra petir kedalam pedangnya

Hah…aku tetap akan kalah..hyaaa…elemen air : naga air

Kau bodoh, elemen petir : naga petir

Ucap ninja itu menggabungkan petir dan air untuk menyerang ryuketsu. Akan tetapi ryuketsu dapat menghindar dengan baik sehingga serangan itu hanya mengenai tanah dan membuat tempat itu berbentuk kawah.

Elemen air : 100 jarum air

Dan ninja itu menghindarinya dengan sempurna,

"Hah …serangan seperti itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada ku", ucap nya

Akan tetapi tiba-tiba pedang nuibari muncul dari dalam tanah dan menyerang kearah dada ninja itu. Karena pengaruh dari cakra petir, nuibari yang fungsi utamanya sebagai pedang untuk menusuk menjadi lebih panjang, sehingga dada ninja itu tertusuk oleh nuibari dengan fatal.

"Emh…bagaimana? Apakah kau akan menyerahkan pedang kiba itu"? Tanya ryuketsu

"Uhock….ya ambilah pedang itu tapi jangan bunuh aku", ucapnya memohon ampun

Maaf, tetapi jantungmu telah terkena neiburi ku sehingga tak mungkin nyawamu dapat tertolong. Ujar ryuketsu

Dengan perkataan ryuketsu itu, ninja yang membawa pedang kiba itu tewas. Dan pedang kiba yang ia bawa diambil oleh ryuketsu dan dimasukkan kedalam gulungan fuinjutsu.

"Sekarang dengan pedang algojo yang ada di tangan bos, 7 pedang dari kiri sudah hampir setengahnya ada pada kami". Gumam ryuketsu

To be continue


	18. Chapter 18

Judul : JUTSU

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 18

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Hah …serangan seperti itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada ku, ucap nya

Akan tetapi tiba-tiba pedang neiburi muncul dari dalam tanah dan menyerang kearah dada ninja itu. Karena pengaruh dari cakra petir, neiburi yang fungsi utamanya sebagai pedang untuk menusuk menjadi lebih panjang, sehingga dada ninja itu tertusuk oleh neiburi dengan fatal.

Emh…bagaimana? Apakah kau akan menyerahkan pedang kiba itu? Tanya ryuketsu

Uhock….ya ambilah pedang itu tapi jangan bunuh aku, ucapnya memohon ampun

Maaf, tetapi jantungmu telah terkena nuibari ku sehingga tak mungkin nyawamu dapat tertolong. Ujar ryuketsu

Dengan perkataan ryuketsu itu, ninja yang membawa pedang kiba itu tewas. Dan pedang kiba yang ia bawa diambil oleh ryuketsu dan dimasukkan kedalam gulungan fuinjutsu.

Sekarang dengan pedang kubikiribocho yang ada di tangan bos, 7 pedang dari kiri sudah hampir setengahnya ada ditangan kami. Gumam ryuketsu.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, akhirnya ryuketsu meninggalkan desa itu dengan senyum mengambang di wajahnya. Beberapa waktu berlalu, akhirnya ryuketsu tiba di desa sunagakure. Kehidupan disunagakure sangat nyaman saat ini dengan kepemimpinan garaa sebagai kazekage yang baru. Akan tetapi, semua hal yang terlihat berbahagia, ada sebagian orang yang menolak kepemimpinan gara. Sehingga gara melakukan cara yang sangat tepat yaitu mengadakan ujian chunin didesa suna. Dan tentu saja meminta bantuan dari desa sekutunya yaitu konoha. Dan konoha menerima itu dengan syarat ujian babak pertama harus diadakan di konoha, dan konoha harus ikut andil dalam ujian chunin tahun ini.

"Maaf pak, apakah disini ada penginapan". Ucap ryuketsu

"Emh…kau siapa anak muda"? Tanya warga itu

" Aku adalah seorang pengusaha topeng pak, dan ini adalah contoh topeng yang aku jual. Jadi aku akan berjualan didesa ini untuk sementara, karena menurut kabar yang aku dengar desa suna akan menjadi tuan rumah ujian chunin kali ini". Jawab ryuketsu

"Ooo…di sana ada penginapan yang dapat kau sewa" ucap bapak itu

Terima kasih ucap ryuketsu

#konoha#

Selamat datang kazekage sama, ucap penjaga gerbang menyambut rombongan dari suna. Dan langsung mengantar rombangan itu untuk bertemu dengan hokage.

Tokk…tokk…tokk…pintu ruangan hokage diketuk..

Masuk..ucap hokage dari dalam.

"Oohh…kazekage dono, silah kan duduk, saya mendengar kabar bahwa disuna akan diadakan ujian chunin, apakah benar"? Tanya tsunade

"Ya itu memang benar, karena itu saya datang kesini secara pribadi untuk meminta bantuan anda nona hokage". Ucap gara

"Bantuan apa"? Tanya tsunade

"Begini, desa suna memang sudah terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya, akan tetapi dibalik itu semua ada segelintir orang yang masih menolak kepemimpinanku. Jadi aku berniat untuk mengadakan ujian chunin sekaligus membuka gembong kelompok pemberontak itu. Dan untuk melakukan itu aku butuh bantuan dari konoha". Jelas gara panjang lebar

"Ehmm….aku mengerti. Karena kau terlalu muda, jadi mereka tidak percaya padamu. Tetapi aku juga mempunyai permintaan. Jika konoha membantu suna, tolong libatkan desa kami untuk ambil bagian menjadi panitia ujian chunin kali ini. Dengan begitu kami dapat berkamuplase menjadi pengawas ujian". Ucap tsunade

"Itu tidak jadi masalah, akan tetapi aku memohon kepada pihak konoha. Untuk masalah pemberontakan jangan menjadi tanggung jawab kalian, karena ini masalah desa kami. Jadi jika konoha ikut campur, nanti akan terjadi kesalah pahaman". Terang gara

"Baiklah konohagakure bersama sunagakure akan menjadi tuan rumah dalam ujian chunin kali ini". Ucap hokage dengan menjabat tangan gara.

Akhirnya diputuskan bahwa ujian babak pertama akan diadakan di konoha dan babak seterusnya akan dilakukan di sunagakure. Setelah itu surat undangan untuk menyelengarakan ujian chunin akan disebar untuk memberitahukan bahwa ujian chunin tahun ini yang menjadi tuan rumah adalah konohagakure dan sunagakure.

Sekembalinya gara dari konoha, gara langsung membuat rencana rapat. Dan isi rapat itu adalah konohagakure dan sunagakure menjadi tuan rumah di ujian chunin kali ini. Dan itu adalah keputusan yang tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

"Saya telah mendiskusikan ini dengan hokage hime, dan menarik kesimpulan bahwa desa kita akan bekerjasama dengan desa konoha dalam ujian chunin kali ini. Dengan desa konoha sebagai tempat ujian pertama, dan seterusnya adalah ujian akan di adakan di sunagakure". Ucap gara tegas

"Kazekage sama, kenapa kita harus bekerja sama dengan konoha. Bukankah lebih baik kita mengadakan ujian chunin secara mandiri saja". Ucap salah satu tetua desaa

"Apa kalian tidak melihat dengan jelas, hanya desa konoha yang mengakui kepemimpinanku, sedangkan desa lainnya belum mengakuinya itu karena aku dianggap terlalu muda. Itulah sebabnya jika kita bersama dengan konoha maka kita akan mendapat keuntungan sedangkan konoha juga mendapatkan hal yang sama. Itulah yang seharusnya kita lakukan dari dulu". Ucap gara menaikkan nada suaranya

"Dan keputusan ini tidak dapat digoyahkan lagi". Ucap kankuro

"Rapat kita akhiri. Dan aku harap kita bersiap-siap dan jangan membuat malu desa kita sebagai tuan rumah. Paham"? ucap gara

"Hai kazekage sama"…ucap para peserta rapat

Akan tetapi tidak semua dari mereka menyetujui pendapat gara, mereka adalah kelompok pemberontak yang merupakan bagian dari tetua desa.

#skip#

Konoha yang sebagai tuan rumah selain desa suna, mengirimkan beberapa anggota kelompok geninnya, seperti team 8, team 9 dan team 10 termasuk sakura didalamnya karena ketiadaan shikamaru. Dan suna mengirimkan beberapa kelompok juga.

Babak pertama yang diselenggarakan di desaa konoha diketua oleh shikamaru. Dan ujian itu melibatkan kerja sama team yang harus saling percaya satu sama lain. Hal itu karena setiap kelompok dipecah menjadi 3 ruangan dan tidak ada anggota kelompoknya yang masuk keruangan yang sama. Dan harus menjawab pertanyaan dengan nilai 100. Jika kurang dari 100 maka akan gagal dan sebaliknya jia lebih dari 100 juga akan gagal. Dan ujian itu membuat mereka kesulitan untuk menjawabnya. Dan akhirnya persoalan itu dapat dipecahkan oleh neji, sedangkan masalah yang sesungguhnya adalah soal yang terakhir, karena semua peserta harus mengorbankan satu temannya, dan itu harus dijawab oleh ketiga rekannya, dan yang dikorbankan tidak bisa melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya. Dengan berjalannya waktu akhirnya sakura mendapat ide karena mengingat simulasi yang dia lakukan saat berada di team 7 dan naruto mengatakan bahwa "aku" yang akan menjadi korban. Lalu dengan cepat sakura mengatakan kepada ino untuk menyebarkanya ke anggota kelomok dari konoha. Hingga akhirnya sebagian besar team yang dikirim konoha lolos ke babak selanjutnya.

#skip#

Setelah ujian chunin tahap pertama yang diadakan di konoha telah selesai ujian tahap kedua akan di lakukan dalam perjalanan dari konoha ke suna. Dan ketua dalam tahap ini adalah kankuro

Baiklah ujian tahap kedua adalah ujian ketahanan stamina dan fisik kalian, jadu ujian chunin babak kedua akan dilakukan dari mulai pintu gerbang konoha hingga pinti gerbang desa suna. Dan kalian boleh saling bertarung dan membunuh jika kalian mau, waktu kalian 2 hari. Mulai ucap kankuro

Setiap kelompok mulai berlari dngan kelompoknya masing masing, mereka tidak mau saling bertarung karena dari konoha ke suna itu membutuhkan 3 hari perjalanan, kalau diberi waktu dua hari berarti mereka tidak diizinkan untuk istirahat. Ujian babak kedua sangat membuat peserta down, karena stamina dan tenaga mereka tidak dapat mereka rasakan lagi, dan setelah 2 hari perjalanan akhirnya ujian babak kedua selesai. Dan ujian babak ketiga akan dilaksanakan 2 hari lagi.

Setelah 2 hari ujian babak ketiga akhirnya dimulai, dan semunya berjalan lancar sampai ada satu masalah yaitu pemberontak melancarkan serangannya.

Dengan cepat dan tanpa diduga ryuketsu menghadapi mereka semua sendirian. Karena para peserta ujian chunin harus tetap melanjutkan ujiannya.

"Kalian semua, silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian, kelompok orang bodoh ini biar aku tangani". Ujar ryuketsu

"Tapi, kami juga sinobi suna, tak akan kami biarkan mereka mengacau di desa kami"..ucap salah satu shinobi suna

"Kau akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat, akan tetapi jika kau menghadapi mereka sekarang kau akan tewas sia-sia. Karena itu pergilah" ucap ryuketsu

"Siapa kau, berani menghalangi rencana kami"? Ucap ninja suna itu

"Namaku ryuketsu no hana. Dan aku tidak suka penanggu seperti kalian". Ucap ryuketsu

"Jadi gara menyewa mu untuk melakukan ini"../?tanya shinobi itu

"Tidak, aku melakukan ini karena aku menginginkannya". Ucap ryuketsu

Tiba-tiba ada serbk pasir yang beterbangan, dan terbentuklah gara dari pasir itu.

"Anda tidak perlu repot-repot tuan, ini adalah masalah saya jadi anda diperssilahkan untuk pergi dan mereka serahkan saja padaku". Ucap gara pada ryuketsu

"Ya apa boleh buat, ketika seorang kage dari sebuah desa itu memerintahkan kita harus menurut. Ya selamat tinggal tuan gara". Ucap ryuketsu dengan meninggalkan percikan petir sesaat kepergiannya.

"Jadi kalian yang memberontak". Ucap gara

Dengan itu gara langsung mengerahkan pasir yang sangat bayak untuk menutupi pasukan pemberontak itu dan mengubur mereka hidup-hidup hingga mereka tak bernyawa lagi.

Dengan berakhirnya ijian chunin di desa sunagakure, para teman seangkatan naruto dan sasuke telah menjadi chunin, dan itu berlangsung dengan sangat lancar. Setelah ujian chunin selesai ryuketsu no hana kembali berkelana dan berjalan menuju kearah kakinya melangkah hingga dia tiba di dekat Negara api.

Negara api, aku sedikit kangen dengan hinata chan, walau aku akan dibunuh oleh bos jika berani menyentuhnya. Itu sedikit membuatku takut ucap ryuketsu

Ohhh…ya sebaiknya aku menyegel dengan fuinjutsu pikiranku, karena di konoha ada orang yang dapat dengan mudah mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya. Gumamnya

Sebelum membuat fuin di pikirannya, ryuketsu mencari gua untuk ber istirahat. Dan digua itu dia memulai ritual fuinjutsunya.

Dengan menbuat beberapa kaligrafi peralihan terciptalah fuinjutsu yang cukup sulit untuk di buka.

Baiklah konoha aku akan pulang. Ucap ryuketsu

Saat memasuki Negara api dia bertemu dengan para anbu, akan tetapi anbu ini berbeda dengan anbu yang sering ia lihat, dengan bingung ia bertanya.

"Siapa kalian? Dan apa kalian ini"? Tanya naruto

"Kami adalah anbu nee dari konoha, dan tuan kami danzo sama ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucap kapten anbu itu

'Ah merepotkan, aku pernah mendengar namanya, dia mencuri mata uchiha shisui. Dan itu cukup merepotkan. Tapi itu tidak masalah, karena aku bukanlah tubuh asli, dan juga aku sudah menyegel pikranku'.ucap chibunsin naruto dalam hati

"Danzo sama, kami menghadap dengan membawa orang yang anda cari". Ucap anbu itu

"Emh…kau boleh pergi"…ucap danzo

"Maaf tuan danzo, apa yang dapat aku bantu untuk anda"? Tanya ryuketsu

"Kau hanya perlu menuruti perintahku" ucapnya

Secara diam-diam danzo mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan, dan ingin memanipulasi ryuketsu untuk menjadi anak buahnya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot tuan danzo, aku hanya chibunsin dari tubuh asliku, dan kotoamatshukami hanya akan berfungsi pada tubuh yang sesungguhnya". Ucap ryuketsu

"Kau sudah tau tentang rencanaku", ucap danzo

"Tidak, akan tetapi aku tau sedikit tentang genjutsu itu, itu sungguh mengerikan, tetapi jika yang menjadi target chibunsin sepertiku, aku rasa itu tidak akan berhasil. Karena, walau aku ini asli akan tetapi tetap saja aku bukan yang asli". Jawab ryuketsu panjang

"Jadi begitu", ucap danzo

"Tuan danzo, pernahkah anda berfikir tentang kenapa kau ingin melindungi desa"? Tanya ryuketsu

"Ya tentu saja, karena aku adalah ninja dari konoha" ucap danzo

"Dan apakah kepentinganmu dengan ku hanya ini saja"? Ucap ryuketsu

"Tidak, aku ingin kau membunuh uchiha sasuke", ucap danzo

"Kenapa? Apakah ini dendam pribadi?" Tanya ryuketsu lagi

"Bukan, ini karena tubuh sasuke uchiha itu akan dijadikan tubuh selanjutnya dari orochimaru, jadi aku ingin dia mati". Ucap danzo

"Kau tahu, aku sangat tertarik dengan kekuatan, jadi aku ingin dengar imbalan apa yang akan aku dapat setelah membunuh sasuke"? Ucapnya tenang

"Berapa ingin kau dibayar"? Tanya danzo

"Uang…. Apa maksudmu uang? Maaf saja aku tidak tertarik dengan uang jadi aku pergi saja". Ucap ryuketsu

"Tidak ada orang yang masuk kesarang kami dapat keluar dengan hidup-hidup tanpa mematuhi kami "ucap danzo

"Hahah….kau sungguh naïf danzo. Kau kira dapat mengalahkanku dengan main keroyokan. Tetapi kau harus melihat ini". Sambil mengeluarkan neiburi ryuketsu membentuk segel tangan dengan cepat.

"Hati-hati itu elemen petir" ucap danzo

Ya, elemen petir : amarah dewa petir

Dengan mengatakan itu tiba-tiba di dalam ruangan itu muncul kilatan petir semakin banyak dan semakin banyak, yang bersumber dari tangan kanan ryuketsu. Dan dengan sebelah angan ia mengaktifkan segel tangan.

Elemen air : gelombang air raksasa

Dengan air sebagai perantaranya, akhirnya 90 % anggota anbu nee itu tersengat listrik walaw tidak mengakibtkan mereka tewas, akan tetapi dapat membuat ryuketsu melarikan diri .

Danzo dan para anak buahnya yang meremehkan ryuketsu sangat terkejut dengan serangan itu, sehingga mereka mengalami banyak kerugian. Hal itu karena kerisakan dari markas merka yang bisa dikatakan parah. Sedangkan ryuketsu yang berhasil lolos dari danzo memulai perjalanannnya kembali kearah kumogakure.

To be continue


	19. Chapter 19

Judul : JUTSU

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 19

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Danzo dan para anak buahnya yang meremehkan ryuketsu sangat terkejut dengan serangan itu, sehingga mereka mengalami banyak kerugian. Hal itu karena kerisakan dari markas merka yang bisa dikatakan parah. Sedangkan ryuketsu yang berhasil lolos dari danzo memulai perjalanannnya kembali kearah kumogakure.

Didesa kumogakure, raikage sedang mencari adiknya bee. Bee adalah seorang jincuriki seperti naruto, dan bee salah satu dari beberapa orang yang dapat mengendalikan biju. Selain bee yang sudah dapat mengendalikan biju ekor delapan, kumogakure terkenal dengan desa ninja yang suka mencuri jutsu dari desa lain. Sehingga desa kumogakure sangat di benci oleh desa lain.

Hem…akhirnya aku sampai di desa kumo, sekarang apa yang aku butuhkan yya? Ucap ryuketsu

"Hey berhenti disana"…ucap penjaga gerbang desa kumo..

"Ya…ada apa"? Tanya ryuketsu

"Kenapa seorang ninja bebas sepertimu datang ke desa kami"? Ucap penjaga

"Aku ingin membeli perlengkapan, selain itu aku juga butuh beberapa bahan makanan". Ucap ryuketsu

"Bukankah namamu sedang tenar dikalangan ninja saat ini. Jadi maaf kami akan mengawasimu". Ucap seorang anbu dari desa kumo yang baru saja datang.

"Ya tidak masalah, aku hanya perlu membeli beberapa gulungan yang lumayan besar, dan beberapa peralatan ninja serta bumbu masakan. Jadi tak masalah" ucap ryuketsu.

Dengan di dampingi oleh anbu dari desa kumogakure ryuketsu mengelilingi tempat perbelanjaan. Dan dengan sabar memasuki satu toko ke toko lainnya.

"Ehmm …anbu san, di desa ini tempat membeli gulungan dimana ya", kata ryuketsu

"Silahkan ikuti aku", ucap anbu itu

Setelah sampai tujuan, naruto meluhat gulungan yang lumayan besar dan berniat untuk membelinya.

Paman, tolong gulungan yang itu ya, Tanya ryuketsu

Harga nya 100 yen tuan. Ucap penjaga took

Emh…aku akan ambil, dengan mengambul gulungan di kantong ninja dan membukanya dan muncullah tumpukan uang yang lumayan tinggi di gulungan itu.

Ini paman aku beri 150 yen, itu untuk paman. Ucap ryuketsu

Terimakasih banyak tuan, semoga anda selamat sampai tujuan. Ucap penjaga toko itu

"Hey…apakah kamu bisa menggunakan fuinjutsu"? Tanya anbu dari kumo yang dari tadi melihat takjub dengan apa yang dilakukan ryuketsu

"Ya, aku menguasai sedikit tentang fuinjutsu", ucap ryuketsu.

Selanjutnya, aku ingin membeli perlenggkapan ninja, apakah disini ada. Ucap ryuketsu

Tentu saja ada, kami adalah desa shinobi tidak mungkin tidak ada. Balas anbu itu sedikit tersinggung.

Setelah beberapa saat ryuketsu dan anbu itu berjalan di tempat penjualan persenjaataan.

Kring….suara pintu dibuka.

Selamat datang tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu? Tanya pegawai di took itu

Aku ingin membeli persenjataan ninja yang berukuran besar, ucap ryuketsu

Baiklah silah kan ikuti saya, ucap penjaga toko sambil berjalan yang diikuti oleh ryuketsu dan anbu kumogakure.

Aku akan membeli 10 shuriken dan 10 shuriken tipe angin, jadi berapa jumlah semuanya, ucap ryuketsu

Jika ditotal, semuanya menjadi 2000 yen tuan, ucap penjaga toko.

Seperti yang terjadi di toko sebelumnya ryuketsu melebihkan 50 yen dalam pembayarannya. Dan mengeluarkan gulungan yang baru ia buat, lalu menulis symbol-simbol dan memasukkan 7 dari masing- masing suriken yang ia beli, dan sisanya diletakkan di fuin tangan sebbelah kirinya. Baik penjaga toko dan anbu yang mengikutinya sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat, lengan tangan dari ryuketsu penuh oleh fuinjutsu ukuran kecil, dan itu untuk menyimpan sesuatu yang lumayan banyak.

Tanpa disadari oleh ryuketsu, anbu yang selalu mengikutinya berbelanja ternyta memberikan laporan pada raikage, sehingga ketika ryuketsu akan menuju ke tempat penjualan alat memasak, sebuah serangan tiba-tiba mengarah ke arah ryuketsu. Dan dengaan reflex yang tidak dapat diremehkan ryuketsu menghilang dalam sekejab mata.

"Wah…wahhh….wahhh…..ada apa gerangan seorang raikage menyerang seorang seperti diriku dengan tanpa berbasa-basi".. ucap ryuketsu

"Kau, kenapa kau membeli barang dengan jumlah yang banyak seperti itu, apakah kau ingin menyerang seseorang atau sesuatu sehingga kau harus membeli persediaan dengan banyak"? Tanya raikage.

"Dengar raikage sama, aku adalah ninja bebas dan aku bukanlah seorang ninja pelarian dari desa manapun, jadi aku tak akan menyerang desa atau seseorang tanpa di perintah dan dibayar". Ucap ryuketsu santai

"Hem…kalau begitu, aku ingin kau menjadi shinobi desa kumo", ucap raikage

"Hohohou….apakah ini sebuah politik, karena namaku sekarang sudah dikenal mungkin di 5 negara besar shinobi. Dan kumo akan mendapatkan seorang yang kuat, apakah anda berniat membeli kebebasanku"? Ucap ryuketsu

"Tidak, kau masih memiliki hak untuk bebas akan tetapi kau harus memakaai ikat kepala dari kumo". Ucap raikage

"Huh…aku sungguh suka dengan desa ini, akan tetapi aku tidak berniat memiliki desa. Karena aku tidak mau melibatkan sebuah desa dalam urusanku. Jadi aku harus menolaknya". Ucap ryuketsu

"Kau menolak tawaran dari raikage kami? Akan kubunuh kau". Ucap anbu yang dari tadi menemani ryuketsu berbelanja.

Dalam sekejap mata, ryuketsu sudah hilang dan mengarahkan pedang neiburi kearah kepala anbu yang menyerangnya tadi.

"Aku tak membunuhmu karena kau telah berbaik hati menemaniku berbelanja, akan tetapi jika kau berniat untuk membunuhku aku tidak punya pilihan jadi mundurlah". Ucap ryuketsu

Sebelum anbu itu mundur, tiba-tiba ryuketsu terpental kesamping akibat pukulan dari raikage. Dan beruntung dengan pedang neiburi yang dilapisi cakra petir dia dapat bertahan.

"Hah…ternyata kau sangat cepat seperti yang dirumorkan tuan raikage". Ucap ryuketsu

"Kau juga seperti yang dirumorkan. Seorang pembunuh bayaran dengan pedang dari salah satu ke 7 pedang dari kirigakure dengan kemampuan petir, Itu akan sangat berbahaya". Ucap raikage

"Ya aku tahu itu. Perubahan cakra petir adalah kemampuan untuk memfokuskan serangan pada satu titik saja, jadi dengan bantuan neiburi aku dapat melakukan itu dengan sangat mudah". Ucap ryuketsu

"Apakah hanya itu kemampuan mu dalam perubahan cakra petir. Padahal kau sudah menjadi pembunuh byaran yang terkenal. Selain itu belum ada seorangpun yang mengenali wajahmu. Karena topeng yang kau gunakan selalu berbeda di setiap aksimu". Ucap raikage

"Tapi apakah anda tau, aku yang masih muda ini dapat dengan mudah mengalahkan semua ninja yang menyerangku, tetapi kalau yang menyerangku adalah raikage maka aku akan kalah". Ucap ryuketsu

"Ehm…apakah benar begitu? Sepertinya kau lebih kuat dari kelihatanya"? Tanya raikage ragu

"Kalau hanya sebatas anbu, aku dapat mengalahkannya dengan mudah, akan tetapi anda adalah seorang kage. Hal ini membuat saya ragu untuk menyerang anda. Jadi izinkan saya untuk melanjutkan berbelanja saya tuan raikage". Mohon ryuketsu

Raikage yang tidak memiliki alasan untuk mengganggu pembeli maka dia dengan hati yang tidak puas pergi dengan sedikit tidak nyaman. Setelah beberapa saat, naruto akan meninggalkan perbatasan kumogakure dihadang oleh beberapa ninja pelarian yang tidak suka dengan ryuketsu.

"Hohhh….kenapa hari ini aku selalu sial, pertama raikage yang mencurigaiku, dan sekarang kalian. Sebenarnya ada apa sich dengan hari ini"? Tanya ryuketsu

"Hari ini adalah hari kematianmu, dan aku akan mengambil apapun yang kau bawa".ucap ninja pelarian yang memawa pedang.

"Hah…sepertinya kalian sudah bosan hidup. Sehingga kalian dengan sengaja menghadangku yang sudah mendapatkan julukan si pemburu". Ucap ryuketsu

"Kau ingin mati konyol ya…..kau tidak tau aku ini siapa? aKu adalah pemengang pedang yang dapat meledak dari kirigakure". Ucap pemimpin rombongan itu

"Ooohhh…maksutmu 7 pemengang pedang dari kiri, kalau begitu coba perlihatkan kemampuan pedangmu"? Ucap ryuketsu dan mengeluarkan nuibari miliknya

"Hah…darimana kau mendapatkan pedang itu"? Tanya pemengang pedang itu

"Aku membunuh pemilik asli dari pedang ini, dan mengambilnya". Ucap ryuketsu

Mendengar itu tanpa pikir panjang, sekelompok ninja yang beranggotakan 5 orang itu menyerang ryuketsu dengan membabi buta.

Elemen api : bola api

Elemen angin : peluru angin

Serangan yang dilancarkan oleh dua orang dari mereka secara serenrak membuat ryuketsu sedikit terkejut.

Elemen tanah : 12 dinding naga

Muncullah dinding yang mengelilingi ryuketsu berbentuk persegi enam dengan 2 lapisan, dengan wajah naga terukir disetiap dinding berbeda-beda. Semua orang yang melihat itu langsung menyerang dari arah atas, akan tetapi memang itulah tujuan dari dinding 12 naga ini. Agar musuh dapat menyerang dari atas, sehingga serangan balik yang akan dilancarkan pasti akan sukses.

Hah…dinding itu hanya mengelilingimu, akan tetapi bagian atasmu tidak ada pelindung, ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Karena mendengar perkataan temannya yang masuk akal, mereka berlima menyerang secara bersama-sama kedalam dinding itu. Akan tetapi bukan mereka yang menyerang malah sebaliknya mereka diserang.

Elemen petir : amarah dewa naga

Dari tangan kanan ryuketsu muncul petir yang menyerang orang-orang yang akan berniat menyerangnya. Sehingga mereka terkena sengatan listrik kingga mereka semua tewas.

Hah…. Ternyata anak buahmu itu hanya sampah semua ya. Ucap ryuketsu mengejek.

Syuttt…trink…suara pedang berbenturan. Antara pemengang nuibari dan pemengang pedang peledak. Karena serangan nya ditahan, akhirnya pedang itu mengeluarkan kertas peledak yang sangat banyak dari atasnya dan..bommmsss….terdengar bunyi ledakan ditempat kejadian.

Itulah alasannya kenapa pedang itu dapat meledak, akan aku ambil pedangmu. Ucap ryuketsu

Dengan menambahkan perubahan cakra petir pada lari, kecepatannya dapat bertambah drastic, sehingga tanpa disadari oleh musuh bahu dari lawannya telah tertembus oleh neiburi.

Bagaimana bisa, kau memiliki cakra petir dan bumi, yang seharusnya cakra yang berlawanan. Ucap orang itu.

Kau akan ku beri tahu kalau kau selamat dari seranganku yang terakhir. Ucap ryuketsu

Dengan berbicara seperti itu dia menyimpan kembali pedang neiburi ke dalalm fuinjutsu.

Elemen petir : cakar harimau

Dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan pemilik pedang yang dapat meledak itu tewas dengan tubuh terpotong potong. Karena efek dari jutsu ryuketsu

Hahaha…kau ini, katanya mau mendengar kenapa aku dapat memiliki elemen yang berlawanan. Tetapi kenapa kau tewas. Baiklah aku akan mengambil pedang ini ya. Dan terima kasih ucap ryuketsu setelah memasukkan padang itu kedalam gulungan khusus penyimpanan 7 pedang dari kiri.

Selanjutnya, setelah berkeliling mencari ke 7 pedang dari kiri, dan akhirnya mendapatkan 4 dari 7 pedang tersebut. Setelah 2,5 tahun berlalu. Akhirnya nama ryuketsu no hana menjadi legenda pembunuh bayaran yang unik dengan bayaran bukan hanya dengan uang akan tetapi juga dengan beberapa pertukaran, seperti dengan beberapa bidang tanah, gulungan jutsu, persediaan senjata, dan banyak lainnya. Walau pun demikian, naruto yang merupakan tubuh asli dari ryuketsu no hana tidak mengetahui bahwa pembunuh yang ditakuti selama ini adalah chibunsinnya. Dan setelah 2,5 tahun akhirnya ryuketsu no hana pergi ke desa amegakure. Desa yang sangat mencekam, karena didesa ini matahari sangat sulit dicari hal itu disebabkan hujan yang berkelanjutan terjadi didesa amegakure. Ryuketsu pergi ke amegakure hanya untuk melakukan perjalanan biasa mencari perlengkapan yang mungkin bisa ia beli. Akan tetapi sebelum melewati gerbang dari desa amegakure, ryuketsu dihadang oleh penjaga gerbang dan tidak diizinkan masuk ke dalam, karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal menurut mereka. Sehingga perjalanan ke desa amegakure harus dibatalkan.

"Hahhhh….baiklah kalau memang tidak bisa. Aku akan pergi ke kiri saja". Ucap ryukretsu dengan nada yang tenang

Perjalanan ryuketsu ke kiri gakure mengingatkan kenangan dia saat ingin mengambil neiburi miliknya. Dan itu membuat senyum nya merekah.

Semoga ada sesuatu yang menarik didesa ini sekarang. Ucap ryuketsu

Dengan santai dia memasuki gerbang kiri dengan cara meminta izin kepada para penjaga. Dan ketika mereka memberikan izin ryuketsu langsung mengelilingi desa kirigakure dengan memejamkan mata. Karena melihat kirigakure yang sudah lebih baik, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menginap di kiri untuk sementara waktu.

Suasana kirigakure sekarang sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu. Sebaiknya aku menyewa penginapan untuk bermalam di desa ryuketsu

#skip#

Beberapa waktu berlalu, keberadaan ryuketsu sudah diketahui oleh mizukage. Kerena menurut kabar ryuketsu itu telah mengambil setengah dari 7 pedang dari kiri. Akhirnya diputuskan untuk menangkap ryuketsu hidup-hidup untuk diadili.

Ahh…suasana dikirigakure sangat nyaman. Seandainya aku punya desa seperti ini. Ucap ryuketsu

Syuttt…syuttt /…beberapa suriken terbang mengarah ke ryuketsu, dan tidak tinggal diam ryuketsu mengeluarkan shuriken tipe angin dari segel fuin ditangan kirinya untuk menagkis serangan dadakan itu.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah aku melanggar aturan desa kiri? Tanya ryuketsu entah pada siapa

"Ryuketsu, sebaiknya anda menyerahkan diri. Karena anda telah mencuri pusaka dari kirigakure". Perintah mizukage yang turuntangan langsung.

"Wah…wahh…wahh… muzukage hime, kenapa anda repot-repot untuk mencariku? Bukankah anda sudah tau kalau aku adalah pembunuh bayaran, jadi kau tinggal mengirimkan ku surat dan aku akan datang dengan senang hati." Ucap ryuketsu

"Tidak usah basa-basi ryuketsu no hana. Cepat ikut kami kepengadilan kirigakure, dengan tuduhan mencuri beberapa senjata dari lengenda 7 pedang dari kiri." Ucap mizukage

"Ohhh…sayang sekali ya, aku sebenarnya tidak mencuri pedang itu. Akan tetapi kami melakukan perjudian dengan mempertaruhkan pedang yang kami pakai, jadi jangan heran jika aku memiliki pedang ini". Ucap ryuketsu sambil mengeluarkan neiburi dari segel fuin di tangan kanannya.

Nuibari…ucap coujuro

"Ya ternyata kau mengenal pedang ini. Tidak heran kenapa gigimu di pertajam, kau memang salah satu pemilik pedang yang asli. Karena hanya 2 orang pemilik pedang yang asli yang pernah kutemui." Ucap ryuketsu

"pedang apa yang kau miliki"? Tanya ryuketsu

"Hiramekarei" jawab chojuro

"Kembalikan pedang itu. Kalau tidak kau tidak akan keluar hidup-hidup dari desa kirigakure ini". Ucap salah satu tangan kanan mizukage yang sebelah matanya ditutup

"Apa aku barusan mendengar ancaman? Bahkan satu team anbu yang dikirim mizukage ke 4 dapat aku habisi dengan mudah. Apalagi hanya kau, aku rasa kau hanya besar mulut". Ucap ryuketsu

Elemen air : naga air

Dengan tiba-tiba ia terdapat naga air yang menyerang ryuketsu dengan tiba-tiba.

Elemen es : serbuk salju

Dengan meniupkan sesuatu ke naga air yang akan menyerangnya. Tiba-tiba naga air yang semula ingin menyerangnya tiba-tiba membeku dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Elemen es, apakah kau berasal dari klan yuki". Tanya mizukage

"Bukan, jutsu barusan adalah jutsu yang sering aku mainkan ketika saat aku kecil. Jadi aku bukan dari klan yuki". Balas ryuketsu

"Hem…baiklah kau boleh memiliki pedang itu dengan syarat kau menjadi shinobi kirigakure". Ucap mizukage mencoba bernegosiasi

"Menjadi ninja tetap. Aku sebenarnya sudah mendapat tawaran yang sama di desa kumogakure. Akan tetapi aku menolaknya. Aku hanya ingin bebas…bebas…anda tau"? Tanya ryuketsu

Hemm…kalaw begitu…

Sebelum mizukage menyerang ryuketsu seseorang telah menyerangnya lebih dulu.

Rasengan…boommmm…suara ledakan dari serangan yang berhasil mengenai permukaan tanah.

Siapa itu? Ucap mizukage

"Maaf nona mizukage, aku adalah jiraya salah seorang sannin dari konoha. Dan ini murid ku" ujar jiraya

"Wah..wah…wahh….ternyata anak itu telah tumbuh dewasa, aku melihat anak itu yang membunuh pengguna neiburi ini. Dan sangat tertarik dengan senjata ini. Apakah aku salah bocah"? Tanya ryuketsu yang sebenarnya adalah chibunsin dari naruto

"Wah..wah…wah… ternyata dulu ada yang mengintaiku ya. Akan tetapi itu tak merubah apa apa. Kau akan segera kami habisi" ucap naruto berbohong

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

To be continue


	20. Chapter 20

Judul : JUTSU

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 20

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Wah..wah…wahh….ternyata anak itu telah tumbuh dewasa, aku melihat anak itu yang membunuh pengguna neiburi ini. Dan sangat tertarik dengan senjata ini. Apakah aku salah bocah? Tanya ryuketsu yang sebenarnya adalah chibunsin dari naruto

Wah..wah…wah… ternyata dulu ada yang mengintaiku ya. Akan tetapi itu tak merubah apa apa. Kau akan segera kami habisi ucap naruto berbohong

"Bukankah kau mengatakan kau yang membunuh pengguna nuibari"? Ucap mizukage

"Hehehe… apakah anda percaya dengan perkataan ku"? Ucap ryuketsu

"Hey…keberadaanmu bisa saja membahayakan banyak desa. Jadi sebaiknya kau memiliki status sebagai ninja dari suatu desa tertentu. Agar kami dapat memperkirakan statusmu". Ucap jiraya

"Hah…tuan jiraya. aku mungkin akan tewas disini jika aku tidak menurut. Akan tetapi aku memiliki syarat untuk itu" ucap ryuketsu

Apa itu? Ucap mizukage

"Aku akan tetap membawa apa yang aku punya sekarang. Bagaimana?" Tanya ryuketsu

Ya. Kami setuju ucap jiraya dan mizukage secara bersama-sama.

"Aku akan berhenti dari status ku sebagai ryuketsu no hana yang menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Dan merubahnya menjadi seseorang yang tidak pernah ada". Ucap ryuketsu

Apa maksutmu? Tanya mizukage

"Tuan jiraya dan nona mizukage, perlu anda ketahui yang ada dihadapan kalian saat ini adalah chi bunsin. Dan tubuh asli ku ada di suatu tempat karena dari itu jika aku menghilang maka tidak ada lagi yang akan kalian khawatirkan". Ucap ryuketsu

Dengan salam perisahan itu ryuketsu pergi dengan meninggalkan percikan cahaya petir yang sangat banyak.

Wah…wah…wah….naruto ternyata bukan hanya kau yang memiliki ide dengan memanfaatkan perubahan cakra petir dalam hal sunsin. Ucap jiraya

Hem…kau benar sensei, akupun tidak menyangka bahwa seorang ryuketsu no hana itu memilki ide yang sama dengan ku. Akan tetapi sensei, level yang dikeluarkannya jauh diatasku. Ucap naruto

Hn…kau benar. Dan mizukage hime, kami mohon pamit ucap jiraya

Akhirnya pertemuan singkat antara naruto dan chibunsinnya berakhir dengan berakhirnya kisah ryuketsu no hana.

#skip#

Setelah tiga tahun berlalu, akhirnya naruto pulang ke desa konoha Dengan penampilan yang lebih dewasa. Dan disambut oleh penjaga gerbang desa konoha.

"Kau sudah pulang naruto". Ucap penjaga gerbang

"Ya, selamat datang kembali naruto, kau tumbuh dengan cepat ya." Ucap penjaga gerbang yang kedua.

"Terimakasih banyak". Ucap naruto

Sementara itu diruang hokage shikamaru dan sakura sedang dipanggil untuk mengecek data di pintu gerbang. Dalam perjalanan mereka berdua berbicara dengan sangat santai.

"Ehm…sakura, bagaimana menurutmu naruto saat ini"? Tanya shikamaru

"Kalau menurut ku dia baik-baik saja, apalagi menurut nona tsunade tuan jiraya itu sangat hebat." Jawab sakura

"Ohh…aku rasa dia akan sangat terkejut melihat perubahan hinata kan. Dan juga sebaliknya". Ucap shikamaru

Karena terlalu asik berbicara, tanpa disaadari mereka berdua telah sampai di tujuan mereka.

"Sakura ….dia sudah pulang". Ucap penjaga gerbang

"Dia…pulang…..? siapa"? Tanya sakura masih bingung

"Naruto sudah pulang sakura, baru saja dia lewat." Ucap penjaga gerbang

Benarkah… ucap sakura langsung berlari meninggakan tugasnya

Hah…dasar merepotkan, aku jadi kerja sendiri. Ucap shikamaru

Naruto….naruto…naruto…sudah pulang, dimana dia ya? Pikir sakura

Sakura terus saja berlari dan berlari mencari naruto. Akan tetapi sakura tidak dapat menemukan naruto. Hal itu dikarenakan naruto ada di ichiraku ramen tempat paforitnya. Sehingga sakura kebinggungan

Naruto…naruto dimana kau? Ucap sakura entah pada siapa

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya sakura melihat naruto yang sedang memesan ramen. Dan langsung menghampirinya.

Narutooo…teriak sakura dari kejauhan

Tentu saja naruto yang mendengar itu langsung merespon dan membalik wajahnya.

Ehh…sakura. Apa kabar? Tanya naruto saat sakura sudah mendekat padanya

Aku baik, ternyata kau bertambah tinggi ya. Ucap sakura

Naruto sebaiknya kita menghadap ke tsunade dulu, kalau tidak dia akan menghajarku. Ucap jiraya

Ya baiklah. Ucap naruto

Dalam perjalanan ke kantor hokage, banyak orang yang terkesima melihat penampilan naruto saat ini. Dengan baju dan celana yang berwarna hitam pekat, dan sepatu berwarna biru standar seorang shinobi. Jadi banyak yang mengaguminya saat pulang kekonoha. Saat dijalan menuju ke kantor hokage, naruto berpapasan dengan kiba dan akamaru, mereka melihat naruto dengan pandangan bertanya,

" siapa orang itu, apakah dia naruto" pikir kiba

#skip#

Setelah sampai di ruang hokage, jiraya melaporkan hasil latihan yang naruto lakukan. Dan menurut jiraya naruto saat ini dapat mengalahkan 3 jonin sekaligus jika bersungguh-sungguh. Dan karena jiraya sudah merasa naruto cukup kuat, akhirnya dia menceritakan tentang kemampuan naruto dalam memanipulasi ke 5 jenis perubahan cakra. Sehingga hal itu membuat tsunade, shizune dan sakura yang ada di situ tekejut.

"Apa?...apa kau serius jiraya"? Tanya shunade

"Apakah aku pernah berbohong untuk urusan seperti ini". Ucap jiraya

"Jadi naruto, kau sudah dapat melakukan semuanya dengan baik"? Ucap shunade

Hn …ucap naruto sambil menganggukkan kepala

"Baiklah untuk menguji apakah itu benar, maka besok kau akan mendapatkan lawan tanding yang seimbang." Ucap tsunade

Siapa? Tanya naruto

Kita lihat saja besok naruto

Setelah penjelasan yang di terimanya dari hokage, naruto dan yang ainnya membubarkan diri pulang kerumah masing-masing. Akan tetapi tidak untuk naruto dia perge ke bukit patung hokage untuk bertemu seseorang.

"Apakah kau sudah lama menunggu hinata chan"? Tanya naruto

"a..belum naruto-kun". Jawab hinata

"bagaimana keadaan dirimu dan desa saat aku tidak berada disini". Ucap naruto

" aku selalu baik-baik saja begitu juga dengan desa kita ini". Jawab hinata

pembicaraan yang dilakukan antara naruto dan hinata berjalan seperti air yang mengalir. Mereka selalu menemukan topic baru untuk dibicarakan. Hingga tanpa terasa hari mulai gelap dan saat untuk perpisahan telah datang di waktu pertemuan yang sangat singkat. Naruto mengantarkan hinata sampai pintu gerbang perumahan klan hyuga. Dan meninggalkanya setelah hinata tak terlihat lagi dimatanya.

Keesokan harinya, desa konoha telah di hibur oleh nyanyian berbagai jenis burung. Dan hari ini naruto dan sakura akan diuji oleh seseorang yang pantas untuk menguji mereka. Sakura, naruto dan jiraya telah masuk di ruangan hokage dan menunggu siapakah jonin yang akan menguji mereka.

Silahkan masuk , ucap tsunade

Dan datanglah kakashi yang duduk dekat jendela

"Dia adalah orang yang akan menguji kalian, jadi berusahalah hingga kalian bisa memenangkan ujian ini." Ucap tsunade

Pertarungan antara kakashi vs sakura dan naruto berlangsung seru dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Dan tempat yang dijadikan arena pertarungan sudah luluh lantak oleh serangan sakura yang bagaikan monster. Dan banyak kayu yang terbakar, dan genangan air yang tidak pada tempatnya akibat dari pertarungan yang mereka lakukan. Hingga akhirnya pertarrungan itu dimenangkan oleh sakura dan naruto pada waktu yang diberikan hamper habis.

Baiklah dengan ini, team kakashi telah terbentuk kembali. Dan kalian akan melaksanakan misi dengan tiga orang. Ucap tsunade

"Ya..hokage sama", ucap sakura dan naruto.

"Kakashi, kau beruntung naruto tidak mengeluarkan semua jutsunya", ucap jiraya

"Kenapa begitu"? Tanya kakashi

"Dia bukannya tidak tau keampuanmu dalam menggunakan sharingan, sehingga jika dia menunjukkan semua kemampuannya dia munggkin takut kau meng-copy nya." Ucap jiraya

"Apakah benar begitu". Tanya kakashi ragu yang dibalas jiraya dengan anggukan

Setelah ujian itu berakhir, naruto mengajak semua orang yang disana makan malam bersama, dan tentu saja makan malam yang dimaksut adalah mie ramen. Sehingga semua orang yang ikut yang tadinya senang menjadi sedikit down. Bagaimana tidak, naruto mengundang mereka semua makan malam akan tetapi naruto makan yang paling banyak bahkan sakura tidak dapat menghabiskan ramen jumbo miliknya.

Sementara itu, di desa sunagakure sedang diserang oleh kelompok orang yang bernama akatsuki. Yang menyebabkan diculiknya kazekage gara. Karena itu tetua desa suna meminta bantuan dari desa konoha sebagai desa sekutu. Dan ditanggapi langsung oleh hokage, dengan mengirimkan team kakashi sebagai team utama dan team gai sebagai team pendukung.

Kankuro yang melihat adiknya diculik tidak tinggal diam, langsung mengejar para penculik adiknya itu, akan tetapi lawan yang dihadapinya bukanlah orang sembarangan sehingga kagutsu yang digunakan oleh kankuro rusak berat. Dan kankuro terkena racun dari orang itu.

#skip#

team kakashi yang baru tiba di desa suna langsung menemui kankuro untuk melihat keadaannya. Sakura yang merupakan seorang ninja medis ikut turun tangan. Dan menolng kankuro

"maaf bolehkah saya membantu"? Ucap sakura

"ya itu boleh saja, akan tetapi kami tidak bisa mengeluarkan racun dari tubuhnya". Ucap dokter itu

"baiklah serahkan padaku, tolong bawa air bersih ke sini, dan tolong pengang tangan dan kakinya, karena ini akan sakit "ucap sakura.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan"? Ucap dokter itu

"Aku akan mengeluarkan racunnya dengan bantuan air. Jadi tolong cepat disediakan". Ucap sakura

Dengan terburu-buru team medis itu mengamil apa yang di perintahkan sakura. Dan proses pengeluaran racunpun telah selesai, dan kankuro sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Dengan racun yang telah dikeluarkan dari tubuh kankuro, sakura akhirnya membuat obat penawar racun untuk kankuro dan untuk disimpan nya.

Team gai yang menyusul team kakashi sudah langsung melakukan pengejaran bersama team kakashi yang mengejar akatsuki. Selain team mereka ada salah satu tetua desa suna yang ikut dalam pengejaran, karena dia ingin mengejar cucunya yang telah masuk dalam anggota akatsuki. Ketika tiba di tempat persembunyian akatsuki, terdapat batu besar yang menjadi pintu masuk ke dalam tempaat itu. Dengan segel yang tertempel disana, bahkan sakura tidak dapat menghancurkan batu itu.

"Ini adalah segel empat arah untuk melepasnya kita harus secara bersama-sama, jadi gai bisakah kau membantu ku"? Tanya kakashi

"Baiklah,,…masa mudaku bergelora…neji temukan semua segelnya". Perintah gai

"Satu di timur..dekat aliran sungai…satu di barat di pepohonan, satu di pegunungan selatan dan yang terakhir di salah satu batu di padang rumput sebelah utara". Ucap neji

Baik team, mulai…perintah gai

Setelah mengatakan hal itu team gai langsung berpencar dan menuju tempat mereka masing masing dengan bantuan radio mereka dapat berkomunikasi dengan jarak jauh. Dan saat telah tiba di posisi masing-masing mereka mencabut segel yang tertanam disitu. Akan tetapi setelah segel di cabut muncullah orang-orang yang mirip dengan mereka dan memulai pertarungan dengan bayangan mereka sendiri. Dan di tempat team kakashi sakura telah menghancurkan batu yang menjadi pintu masuk tempat itu.

To be continue


	21. Chapter 21

Judul : JUTSU

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 21

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Baik team, mulai…perintah gai

Setelah mengatakan hal itu team gai langsung berpencar dan menuju tempat mereka masing masing dengan bantuan radio mereka dapat berkomunikasi dengan jarak jauh. Dan saat telah tiba di posisi masing-masing mereka mencabut segel yang tertanam disitu. Akan tetapi setelah segel di cabut muncullah orang-orang yang mirip dengan mereka dan memulai pertarungan dengan bayangan mereka sendiri. Dan di tempat team kakashi sakura telah menghancurkan batu yang menjadi pintu masuk tempat itu.

Dan terlihatlah anggota akatsuki yaitu daidara dan sasori yang menanti datangnya musuh. Sedangkan team kakashi melihat itu langsung waspada.

"Baiklah kita akan bagi menjadi 2 team, nenek ciyo. Dengan sakura menghadapi pengguna boneka dan aku serta naruto akan menghadapi rekannya". Ucap kakashi

Mendengar hal itu daidara langsung memasukkan tubuh tak bernyawa gara kedalam mulut burung ciptaannya. Dan terbang menjauh dari daidara Naruto yang melihat daidara akan kabur langsung mengejarnya, dan kakashi sebagai team dengan narutopun harus turut mengejarnya.

"Hey mau kau bawa kemana gara"…ucap naruto

"Naruto tenanglah"…ucap kakashi menenangkan naruto

Akan tetapi tanpa aba-aba naruto mengeluarkan jutsu elemen angin miliknya.

Elemen angin : luka angin

Tanpa diduga daidara, burung yang diciptakannya mendadak terbelah-belah oleh angin yang menyerangnya. Sehingga tubuh gara yang ada di dalam tubuh burung itu dapat diambil kembali. Setelah mendapatkan tubuh gara kembali. Naruto dan kakashi tidak melanjutkan pengejarannya kea rah daidara, melainkan kembali ke team nenek cyio dan sakura. Akan tetapi bukan berarti daidara sudah aman, dihadapanya telah menghadang ryuketsu no hana dengan tangan penuh dengan percikan petir.

Elemen petir : naga petir

Seekor naga yang tercipta dari cakra petirnya menyerang daidara tanpa aba-aba. Sehingga karena ketidak siapan itu daidara terpanggang dan jatuh ketanah tanpa adanya gerakan dari tubuhnya. Ryuketsu yang melihat itu langsung meninggalkan daidara yang dia kira sudah tewas. Akan tetapi semua itu hanyalah bunsin tanah liat milik daidara.

"Hampir saja aku aku tewas oleh orang itu." Gumam daidara

Kembali kepertarungan antara sakura dan sasori yang bertarung dengan banyak bonekanya. Sehingga sakura kesulitan untuk menyerang sasori.

"Sakura, jika kau ingin mengalahkan boneka kau juga harus menjadi boneka". Ucap nenek cyio.

Maksut anda? Ucap sakura bingung

"Aku akan mengendalikanmu dengan benang cakra untuk melindungimu, dan kau tetap bisa menyerang dengan pukulan penuh mu." Ucap nya

"Baik lakukan itu". Jawab sakura

Sehinga kini, sakura menjadi boneka bagi nenek cyio. Dan pertarungan antara pengguna boneka memang sangat mengerikan, pertarungan jarak jauh yang membuat sebagian besar tempat persembunyian akatsuki hancur tak berbentuk. Itu dikarenakan serangan sasori dan tentu saja hasil dari pukulan monster yang dilakukan sakura. Hingga pada akhirnya sasori mengeluarkan boneka yang sangat banyak.

"Nenek, seorang ahli boneka dilihat seberapa banyak dia dapat mengendalikan boneka dalam satu kali penyerangan. kau adalah seorang legenda yang dapat mengendalikan sepuluh boneka dengan kedua tanganmu dalam satu kali penyerangan. Akan tetapi aku, dapat mengendalikan 100 boneka dalam sekali serangan". Ucap sasori mengeluarkan banyak boneka dari sebuah gulungan.

Dengan keluarnya 100 boneka itu nenek cyio sangat terkejut melihat itu. Dan mengatakan kepada sakura untuk hati-hati.

"Sakura aku tidak bisa mengendalikan mu lagi, jadi aku harap kau berhati-hati". Ucap nenek cyou

Setelah mengatakan itu serangan pertama kali dilakukan oleh sasori, sehingga pertarungan antara 100 boneka melawan 10 boneka + sakura dimulai. Dan dari hasil pertempuran itu banyak kerangka boneka yang ber hamburan karena kerusakan yang mereka alami. Dan sakura juga turut andil dalam menghancurkaan ke 100 boneka sasori itu.

Dan akhirnya sasori dapat dikalahkan oleh boneka milik nenek cyou. Dan karena berhasil mengalahkanya sasori memberikan hadiah kepada sakura. Dengan memberitahukan pertemuan rahasianya dengan mata-mata miliknya yang ada bersama orocimaru. Dan hal itu membuat sakura menjadi sangat brsemangat, karena dia bisa menemukan jalan untuk membawa sasuke kembali.

Setelah naruto tiba ditempat markas akatsuki yang sekarang hanya tumpukan batu, nenek cyou dengan jutsu medis terlarang miliknya menukar nyawa gara dengan nyawanya sendiri. Agar kazekage muda itu dapat hidup dan menjadi kazekage yang lebih baik dari pada pendahulunya.

"Hemm…akhirnya aku dapat melakukan sesuatu dengan benar di akhir hidupku. Aku dan para orang tua desa suna tidak mengenal yang namanya sekutu, akan tetapi mungkin mulai dari sekarang suna akan memiliki banyak teman yang akan mendukungnya. Dan kau bocah naruto, kau dan gara akan membuat konoha dan suna menjadi saudara yang akan membantu satu sama lain. Karena itu aku sekarang sudah dapat membayangkan masa depan anak cucu kami dimasa depan, dan itu semua karena hal ini. Aku titipkan kedamaian suna pada mu, garra". Ucap terakhir nenek cyou dan dengan itu beliau meninggal dunia dengan senyum mengambang di bibirnya.

Tak berapa lama setelah kepergian nenek cyou, gara yang merupakan kazekage telah sadar dan siuman. Dan merasa bingung kenapa dia ada di sini.

Kenapa?...ucap gara bingung

"Selamat datang kembali garra". Ucap naruto

Dan kembalilah rombongan penyelamatan kazekage dari misinya, akan tetapi di balik kegembiraan itu mereka juga mengalimi kesedihan karena dalam hal ini nenek cyou mengorbankan dirinya. Dan untuk menyambut dan mengenang jasa nenek cyou, maka disuna diadakan pesta selama dua malam, malam pertama untuk kembalinya kazekage, dan malam kedua untuk menghormati nenek cyou. Dilain tempat naruto memisahkan diri dari rombongan dan berniat menemui seseorang yang sudah lama ia tunggu.

"Salam bos"…ucap ryuketsu

"Lama tak jumpa, bagaimana keadaan mu"? Tanya naruto

"Aku baik bos, dan misi yang bos berikan aku gagal melaksanakannya. Hanya 4 dari 7 pedang yang sudah kita miliki", ucap ryuketsu

"Tidak masalah, sisanya serahkan pada ku". Ucap naruto

"Bos ini semua adalah hasil dari pekerjaanku selama 3 tahun, dan ini gulungan penyimpanan untuk ketujuh pedang itu. yang sudah ada pada kita sekarang adalah nuibari, kubikiribocho, kiba dan shibuki". Ucap ryuketsu mengeluarkan semua yang dia dapat.

"Baik aku akan menerimanya. Dan kau boleh menghilang sekarang," ucap naruto

Sebelum chi bunsin naruto menghilang, naruto telah menyimpan semua hasil dari ryuketsu kedalam sebuah fuin yang telah lama ia persiapkan. Dan tiba-tiba ada satu ingatan chibunsin naruto yang membuat naruto terkejut.

Flashback

"Hey…naruto" ucap sasuke dengan memandang ryuketsu

"Dari mana kau tahu ini aku sasuke"? Tanya ryuketsu

"Ya aku tentu saja tau, kau teman satu team ku." Jawab sasuke

"Ada apa kau menemuiku sasuke"? Tanyanya lagi

"Aku ingin kau mempelajari jutsu edo tensei ini, karena orocimaru telah melakukan banyak penelitian untuk jutsu terlarang ini, jadi naruto tolong aku sedikit lagi. Amankan nama ku selama 2 tahun lagi dari sekarang, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku kerjakan". Ucap sasuke

"Apa itu"? Tanya ryuketsu

"Aku ingin membangkitkan eternal mangekyou sharingan", ucap sasuke

"Emzz…aku mengerti, akan aku sampaikan itu pada bos saat kami bertemu". Ucap ryuketsu

"Dan sasuke, sebentar lagi orocimaru akan mengambil tubuhmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan"? Tanya ryuketsu

"Bukan dia yang mengendalikan ku, tetapi aku lah yang akan mengendalikannya". Ucap sasuke yakin

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi" ucap ryuketsu dengan shunshin petir miliknya

Dasar tukang pamer, seru sasuke saat akan hilang dengan shunshin api miliknya

Flashback and

Oohhh begitu, jadi kau merepotkan aku lagi sasuke. Dasar gumam naruto

Setelah itu naruto kembali kekeramaian untuk mengikuti pesta yang diadakan oleh desa sunagakure. Atas jasa yang dilakukan pihak konoha, maka diciptakanlah sebuah peraturan bahwa untuk dari sekarang sampai masa yang akan datang desa sunagakure dan konohagakure akan menjadi sekutu dan hal itu telah disetujui oleh pihak kage masing-masing desa. Setelah pesta yang dilakukan sunagakure team kakashi dan team gai harus kembali ke desa konoha, gai yang berjalan dengan rival abadinya berniat menantang kakashi lagi.

"Yo kakashi mau bertanding denganku, siapa yang paling cepat sampai didesa dia yang menang". Tantang gai

Kakashi tidak merespon dengan kata-kata, akan tetapi langkahnya mulai mendahului gai, sedangkan gai yang tau artinya tidak mau kalah. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua berlari saling menyusul dengan kecepatan gila. Sehingga membuat anak didiknya down kecuali lee yang Nampak bersemangat dan mulai mencari lawan tanding.

Tidak ucap sakura dan tenten saat lee menatap mereka

Begitu juga dengan neji, saat menjawab tantangan dari lee dengan gelengan kepala

Karena merasa kasihan, hanya naruto yang mengangukkan kepala, akan tetapi dengan satu syarat

Harus meneraktir naruto ramen selama satu minggu. Dan hal itu disetujui oleh lee.

Baiklah neji tolong beri kami aba-aba ucap lee.

Neji yang tidak bersemangat hanya mengatakan. Mulai dengan sangat cuek.

Setelah itu naruto dan lee juga berlari kearah desa dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dipercaya. Hanya karena guru mereka yang menjadi asal muasal hal ini terjadi. Pertarungan antara gai dan kakashi dengan hasil seri. Sedangkan naruto melawan lee harus dimenangkan naruto walau selisih beberaa detik. Dengan itu gai dan lee menangis dan mengucapkan kata semangat mereka untuk mengalahkan murid dan guru yang telah mengalahkan mereka hari ini.

"Gai bagaimana? Mereka harus ikut untuk melapor atau tidak usah"? Tanya kakashi

"Kita berdua saja sudah cukup, dan aku mau menantangmu lagi" ucap gai

"Sudahlah gai, aku lelah jadi kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan lagi" jawab kakashi

Gai yang tantangannya ditolak oleh rival abadinya menjadi pundung, dan berjalan seperti zombie menuju kekantor hokage. Dan untuk mengembalikan semangat masa muda gai kakashi mengatakan akan bertarung dengannya besok. Dan itu membuat mata gai berapi-api hingga wajahnya yang tadi pucat menjadi berseri kembali.

#skip#

Di ruangan hokage gai dan kakashi melaporkan misi yang mereka laksanakan berjalan dengan sukses. Dan menerima bayaran yang sesuai dengan tingkat misi mereka. dan setelah itu mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing, dan melalui malam dengan tidur yang nyenyak dikasur empk mereka. akan tetapi di apartemen naruto tidak berlaku hal seperti itu, hal itu dikarenakan hinata yang datang tiba-tiba dan meminta untuk menginap di apartemen naruto, sehingga naruto menjadi sulit untuk tidur.

Flashback

Hah sebaiknya aku pulang, dan tidur dikasur empuk milikku gumam naruto

Setelah beberapa saat sampai ke rumahnya, pintu rumah naruto di ketok oleh seseorang, setelah dibuka maka yang terlihat adalah hinata dengan pakaian tidur nya.

"Eh…hinata chan kenapa kamu ada disini"? Tanya naruto

"Sshtttt….jangan berisik, aku keluar lewat pintu jendela dan mau nginap di rumahmu". Ucap hinata

APA…? Teriak naruto

Dengan gesit hinata menutup mulut naruto

"Ayolah naruto kun, hanya untuk malam ini. Dan aku janji tidak akan melakukan ini lagi." Mohon hinata

Akhirnya naruto mengizinkan hinata menginap, serta membagi tempat tidur miliknya.

Flashback and

Hal inilah yang membuat naruto susah tidur, bukan apa-apa jika dia ketahuan membawa seorang tuan putri dari hyuga. Maka akan datang satu battalion pasukan akan mengejar dan menghabisinya. Oleh sebab itu dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Sedangkan orang yang menjadi penyebab terjadinya hal ini bisa tidur dengan tenang.

To be continue


	22. Chapter 22

Judul : JUTSU

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 22

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Flashback

Hah sebaiknya aku pulang, dan tidur dikasur empuk milikku gumam naruto

Setelah beberapa saat sampai ke rumahnya, pintu rumah naruto di ketok oleh seseorang, setelah dibuka maka yang terlihat adalah hinata dengan pakaian tidur nya.

Eh…hinata chan kenapa kamu ada disini? Tanya naruto

Sshtttt….jangan berisik, aku keluar lewat into jendela dan mau nginap di rumahmu. Ucap hinata

APA…? Teriak naruto

Dengan gesit hinata menutup mulut naruto

Ayaolah naruto kun, hanya untuk malam ini. Dan aku janji tidak akan melakukan ini lagi. Mohon hinata

Akhirnya naruto mengizinkan hinata menginap, serta membagi tempat tidur miliknya.

Flashback and

Hal inilah yang membuat naruto susah tidur, bukan apa-apa jika dia ketahuan membawa seorang tuan putri dari hyuga. Maka akan datang satu battalion pasukan akan mengejar dan menghabisinya. Oleh sebab itu dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Sedangkan orang yang menjadi penyebab terjadinya hal ini bisa tidur dengan tenang.

#skip#

Desa konohagakure adalah desa yang sangat damai, warga tidak ada yang menderita di desa ini. Akan tetapi kedamaian itu berubah menjadi sebuah keributan saat mereka mengetahui tuan putri dari klan hyuga tidak berada di kediamannya. Dan hal itu membuat naruto merinding dan segera membangunkan hinata.

"Hinata chan, bangun semua orang mencarimu. Sebaiknya kamu pulang". Ucap naruto

"Naruto-kun tau dari mana kalau aku sedang dicari"? Tanya hinata dengan mata yang mesih terpejam.

"Dari teriakan warga desa hinata-chan, dan ini belum terlalu pagi, sebaiknya kau kembali kerumahmu sekarang". Ucap naruto sedikit ketakutan

"Apakah naruto-kun mengusirku"? Tanya hinata dengan sedih

"Bu..bukan , bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya takut mati konyol oleh klan hyuga". Jawab naruto

Dengan sedikit perdebatan, bukan sedikit sich tetapi lama, akhirnya hinata pulang dengan meminta syarat ada naruto.

"Baik…baik aku pulang tapi aku punya syarat". Ucap hinata

"Apa itu"? Tanya naruto

"Nanti malam aku menginap lagi, dan malam seterusnya juga aku boleh menginap". Ucap hinata

"Ehh…mana boleh begitu hinata, nanti orang akan berfikir buruk tentang mu". Jawab naruto menolak

"Kalau begitu tiga malam dalam seminggu, ini adalah tawaran terakhir." Ucap hinata

Dengan terpaksa, dan agar dapat selamat dari maut naruto menyetujui syarat yang hinata ujarkan dengan anggukan kepala.

Setelah kejadian itu naruto dan hinata jadi sering tidur bersama walau tanpa melakukan hal yang melanggar aturan. Dan juga kadang hinata menyiapkan pakaian naruto, serta mencuci pakaian yang kotor. Dan hari-hari itu seperti mereka adalah pasangan suami istri. Akan tetapi hal yang menyenangkan selalu ada akhirnya. Dan hal ini berakhir ketika penjaga gerbang memergoki hinata saat hendak kabur ke apartemen naruto, sehingga dia disidang di rumah nya.

"Hinata, ayah akan Tanya kenapa kamu melakukan hal ini"? Tanya hiashi

"Emh…karena aku suka ayah". Jawab hinata

"Suka apa"? ucap hiashi lagi

"Aku suka tidur dengan naruto ayah, dia sangat hangat. ya walaupun dia tidak pernah bereaksi saat aku peluk dalam tidurnya. Entah dia menahan diri atau dia terlalu nyanyak". Jawab hinata

"Coba ulangi, apakah ayah tidak salah dengar. Kamu tidur dengannya"? Ucap hiashi

"Ya ayah, tidur dengan naruto-kun". Ucap hinata

Dengan mendengar perkataan anaknya dengan jelas, hiashi menghadap ke hokage dan meminta agar uzumaki naruto segera menghadap kekepala kalan hyuga. Dengan melihat keadaan hiashi seperti itu hokage tentu saja memberikan izin dengan syarat dia harus ikut. Dan inilah yang terjadi.

"Hey bocah apa yang telah kau lakukan pada putriku"? Tanya hiashi

"Ehm…ano,,…itu….tidak seperti ini". Jawab naruto

"Apa yang aku bicarakan heh"? Tanya hiashi

"Ano begini tuan hiashi, aku dan hinata chan mulai akrab setelah ujian chunin dulu. Saat aku bisa mengalahkan neji, aku mengajak hinata bertemu untuk merayakannya. Akan tetapi jiraya sensei mengajakku keluar desa untuk mencari hokage baru, dan akhirnya rencana yang kami buat dengan matang berantakan semua. Dan kurasa hinata masih marah padaku karena hal itu, jadi dia melakukan semua ini untuk menghukumku. Coba anda bayangkan tuan hiashi, 3 malam dalam seminggu dia pasti menyusup ketempat tidurku. Dan untuk remaja muda seperti kami ini itu adalah hal bagus dapat tidur dengan wanita. Akan tetapi jangankan untuk mnyentuhnya, untuk membalas pelukanya saja aku takut. Jadi selama ini aku sudah menderita dan jika ini berlanjut aku mungkin tidak akan tahan". Jawab naruto panjang lebar dengan menggerakkan tangan dan tubuhnya.

"Oh…jadi dia masih "…ucapan hiashi dipotong oleh hinata

"Apa maksud ayah, mana mungkin naruto kun akan melakukan itu tanpa izin ku. Bagaiman ayah ini". Ucap hinata membela naruto

"Ya dengan men datangi kamar naruto, itu artinya kau sudah mengizinkannya. Ya kan hinata". Ucap hiashi yang membuat hinata malu.

"Ahc….jadi begitu, aku mengerti sekarang. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini putri dari klan hyuga selalu menghilang. Itu karena ia menyusup kekamar naruto ya. Jadi masalah ini sudah selesai dan hinata jangan main-main lagi, kau bisa celaka nanti" ucap hokage

Walaupun perasalahn itu telah selesai, akan tetapi naruto masih saja mendapat kejutan setiap 3 malam dalam seminggu. Dan akhirnya naruto pasrah dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Kita tinggalkan dulu kisah cinta mereka, sekarang kita kekantor hokage. Disana ada danzo yang sedang menghadap hokage dan berniat memasukkan seorang anbu nee kedalam team kakashi sebagai pengganti sasuke. Dan hal itu telah di setujui oleh tetua, karena kalah jumlah akhirnya sai nama orang itu masuk kedalam team kakashi.

Seperti biasa naruto bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dengan sosok seorang hinata yang entah sejak kapan ada disana. Dan saat naruto hendak bangun

"Naruto-kun, temenin aku tidur sebentar lagi ya, aku masih belum puas dengan naruto-kun tadi malam". Ucap hinata

"Hinata ayolah, kita harus latihan dengan team kita masing-masing, nanti mereka marah lho kalau kita telat" ucap naruto

Dengan tidak bersemangat hanta bangun dari tempat tidur naruto hanya dengan mengenakan baju tidur tipis.

"Hinata chan, ingat ini baik-baik, jika hinata chan masih ingin ini berlanjut, kamu harusnya jangan keterlaluan, kalau tidak aku akan keluar dari desa dan pergi bersama sasuke". Ucap naruto

Mendengar naruto mau menyusul sasuke hinata langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, karena dia tidak mau naruto meninggalkannya.

"Jangan"…ucap hinata

"Jadi mulai besok kau tidak boleh berpakaian seperti ini". Perintah naruto

Karena tidak mau naruto pergi menyusul sasuke yang dikatakan teman sejatinya naruto, akhirnya hinata menganggukan kepala. Dan pergi kekamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap melakukan latihan begitupun naruto yang juga sudah bersiap-siap. Akhirnya ereka berjalan bersama-sama menuju tempat latihan mereka. saat di persimpangan mereka berpisah dengan lambayan tangan.

Ditempat latihan team 7 sakura telah menunggu naruto dan kakashisang sensei

"Hey sakura, sudah lama menunggu ya". Ucap naruto yang langsung dibalas dengan jitakan kepala

"Tentu saja bodoh", ucap sakura setelah menjitak kepala naruto

Lalu munculah kakashi dengan membawa seseorang, dan kakashi memperkenalkan dia dengan naruto dan sakura

"Nah naruto sakura, karena ketidak beradaan sasuke dalam team kakashi maka sai akan menjadi penggantinya" ucap kakashi

"Aku menolak" ucap naruto cepat

"Dia telah mendapat rekumendasi dari danzo, dan hokage tidak dapat menolak nya karena yang dikatakan danzo benar. Jadi kau pun tidak bisa menolaknya" naruto ucap kakashi

Naruto yang mendengar nama danzo langsung mengingat sebuah memori yang dimiliki chibunsinnya, tentang seorang yang bernama danzo, dan dia memiliki sebuah mata sharingan yang sangat hebat yaitu kotoamatsukami. Dan hal itu dapat membuat danzo mengendalikan seseorang tanpa disadari oleh target. Dan ada yang lebih penting, danzo mencoba membunuh sasuke.

"Ohh…kau pasti dari nee kan? Apakah danzo sudah mengaktifkan kembali kotoamatsukami miliknya"? Tanya naruto

"Apa maksutmu naruto"? Tanya kakashi

"Danzo memiliki mata shisui uchiha, dan dia juga memiliki sel tuan hashirama senju, dan dia adalah orang yang sangt berbahaya". Ucap naruto

"Apakah tu benar sai"? Tanya kakashi

"Aku tidak tau". Ucap sai dengan senyum dibibirnya

Sakura dan naruto yang melihat senyum sai yang palsu itu yakin bahwa ada tujuan lain dari masuknya sai ke team kakashi.

Baiklah team, misi kita kali ini adalah memenuhi apa yang telah disampaikan oleh salah seorang akatsuki bernama sasori. Dia mengatakan kepada sakura bahwa dia akan menemui mata-matanya yang sedang bersama orocimaru. Dan karena saya kurang sehat dan tidak mendapatkan izin maka kapten dari team kakashi akan diambil alih sementara oleh yamato ucap kakashi

Lalu muncullah orang yang bernama yamato dari balik pohon.

Nah team 7, perkenalkan namanya adalah yamato

Hay…ucap sakura dan naruto. Sedangkan sai hanya tersenyum

Baiklah yamato aku tinggalkan mereka di bawah perintahmu sekarang. Ucap kakashi

Yamato memperhatikan semua anak didik senpai nya itu, dan terpokus pada sai yang menjadi misi rahasianya.

Flashback

Mendengar danzo memasukkan anbu nee pada pasukan kakashi membuat tsunade harus berfikir hati-hati. Setelah cukup lama akhirnya dia mengangkat tangannya. Dengan melakukan itu muncullah seorang anbu.

Saya siap hokage sama, ucap tenzo dibalik topengnya

Kau akan ku beri misi biasa dan misi khusus. Misi biasamu adalah kau akan menggantikan kakashi sebagai kapten di team 7 untuk sementara, dan misi khususmu adalah kau harus mengawasi gerak gerik seorang anggota baru di team 7. Dan nama mu sekarang adalah yamato

Dengan membuka topengnya, tenzo sekarang mengubah namanya menjadi yamato

Flashback end

Baiklah aku akan menjadi kapten sementara, akan tetapi aku tidak bisa tersenyum seperti kakashi senpai saat kalian melakukan kesalahan. Jadi aku akan bertindak tegas. Ucap yamato

"Emh…ano yamato sensei"..sebelum naruto melanjutkan perkataannya yamato langsung memotong

"Jangan panggil sensei, jadi panggil aku ketua," ucap yamato memotong

"Emh..ketua yamato kalau boleh tau ketua yamato memiliki perubahan jenis cakra apa"? Tanya naruto

"Aku memiliki air dan tanah, dan juga aku memiliki elemen kayu." Ucap yamato jujur

"Wahh…itu adalah elemen yang sangat hebat ".ucap naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan naruto, aku tidak bisa menggunakanya seperti hokage pertama, bahkan untuk melakukan setengah yang dapat dilakukan oleh hokage pertama saja aku tidak bisa. Karena itu elemen kayu ku masih jauh dibawah hokage pertama." Ucap yamato

"Akan tetapi tetap saja aku iri, kau dapat melakukan itu." Ucap naruto

"Baiklah, sudah cukup perkenalannya. Sekarang kita akan melakukan persiapan untuk misi kali ini. Dan kau sakura, karena kau lah yang tau seluk beluk dari sasori, aku akan menyamar jadi dia denggan elemen kayu milik ku." Ucap yamato

Dan terbentuklah boneka yang didalamnya terdapat yamato dengan penampilan yang sama dengan sasori yang asli.

"Bagai mana, apakah sudah mirip, dan suara apakah sudah benar"? Tanya yamato

Ya ucap sakura

"Kalau begitu aku akan melakukan penyamaran dengan wujut seperti ini". Jawab yamato keluar dari bonekanya.

#skip#

akhirnya yamato dan team 7 sudah berada pada titik pertemuan antara sasori dan mata-matanya. Dan untuk menghindari kecurigaan naruto dan yang lainnya bersembunyi dan melihat tanda dari yamato. Setelah itu datanglah kabuto dari ujung jembatan yang satunya. Ternyata kabuto adalah mata-mata sasori di tempat orocimaru.

"Apa tidak ada yang mengikutimu"? Tanya yamato dengan suara sasori

"Tentu saja tidak tuan sasori, tolong kalau bisa kita harus cepat tuan. Karena orocimaru telah mencurigai ku". jawab kabuto

Baiklah dan yamato langsung menyerang kabuto dengan kunai, akan tetapi kunainya membentur kunai lain yang dilempar darri arah berlawanan. Dan hal itu membuat yamato selamat dari tuduhan.

"Untung tuan sasori menyelamatkanku tepat waktu kalau tidak aku bisa mati" ucap kabuto yang melompat kearah yamato

'Penyamaranku selamat berkat serangan tiba-tba itu, tapi siapa itu'? Piker yamato

Dan dari kejauhan muncullah sosok orocimaru . dan akhirnya memergoki mereka.

"Ternyata kau yang menjadi penghianat kabuto". Ucap orocimaru

"Hn…orocimaru" ucap kabuto sambil mengeluarkan pedang cakra ditangannya. Dan berniat menyerang tetapi bukannya menyerang orocimaru dia malah menyerang boneka yang digunakan yamato hingga membuat boneka itu rusak dan yamato harus keluar dari situ.

"Ternyata sudah ketahuan ya" gumam yamato

"Tuan orocimaru apakah ini sosok asli dari sasori itu"? Tanya kabutto

"Dia bukan sasori kabuto, dia adlah hasil percobaanku yang selamat, dan aku marasa senang melihat dia lagi. Ya sangat senang" . ucap orocimaru

Dengan sedikit tanda dari yamato naruto dan yang lainnya keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Oohhh…ternyata pihak konoha semuanya ada disini". Ucap orochimaru

Setelah mengatakan itu naruto secara langsung menyerang orocimaru dengan cepat. Dan membuat tubuhnya terpotong, dan melihat hal itu kabuto langsung terkejut, pasalnya gerakan naruto tidak dapat dia lihat. Begitupun yang dengan yang lain merasa terkejut sama dengan kabuto. Akan tetapi orochimaru tidak dpat dikalahkan dengan semudah itu. Dan dengan perlahan munculah sosok orocimaru yang baru keluar dari mulut tubuh orocimaru yang sudah terpotong itu.

"Sungguh mengesankan, elemen petir dengan kemampuan untuk memotong dan di gabungkan dengan kecepatan itu sungguh mengesankan". Ucap orocimaru

"Jadi menurutmu apakah aku lebuh hebat dari sasuke"? Tanya naruto santai

"Kau ternyata bisa santai menghadapi seorang sannin, dan dapat aku tebak kau sudah berpengalaman dalam pertarungan hidup mati. Jadi aku kira kau dan sasuke adalah anak emas generasi ini". Jwab orocimaru

"Wah…sakura aku dan saauke adalah anak emas di generasi ini". Ucap naruto

"Kau meremehkan ku bocah", ucap orocimaru

Elemen api : bola api

Dengan melihat bola api yang cukup besar naruto langsung membuat jutsu pelindung.

Elemen air : gelombang air raksasa

Kedua jutsu yang mereka keluarkan mengakibatkan penglihatan mereka tidak terlalu berfungsi. Akan tetapi berbeda dengan naruto yang sudah bisa menyerang didalam kabut, sehingga dia sangat diuntungkan dalam situasi saat ini.

Dengan memanfaatkan asap dari jutsu yang bertubrukan, naruto menerjang orocimaru dengan cepat sehingga membuat orocimaru terpental jauh kedalam hutan walau dia sempat menahan tendangan dari naruto.

Terima ini…ucap naruto dengan menendang orocimaru

Tuan orochimari…teriak kabuto yang melihat orocimaru terpental jauh kedalam hutan.

To be continue


	23. Chapter 23

Judul : JUTSU

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 23

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Kedua jutsu yang mereka keluarkan mengakibatkan penglihatan mereka tidak terlalu berfungsi. Akan tetapi berbeda dengan naruto yang sudah bisa menyerang didalam kabut, sehingga dia sangat diuntungkan dalam situasi saat ini.

Dengan memanfaatkan asap dari jutsu yang bertubrukan, naruto menerjang orocimaru dengan cepat sehingga membuat orocimaru terpental jauh kedalam hutan walau dia sempat menahan tendangan dari naruto.

Terima ini…ucap naruto dengan menendang orocimaru

Tuan orochimaru…teriak kabuto yang melihat orocimaru terpental jauh kedalam hutan.

Naruto yang baru saja menendang orocimaru langsung menyusul orocimaru kedalam hutan dan berniat melakukan serangan. Akan tetapi serangan itu dia batalkan karena berusaha untuk menghindar dari pedang yang di keluar dari mulut orocimaru. Walau sudah menghindar naruto tetap mendapatkan luka kerena dia tidak bisa menghindar sepenuhnya.

"Hn…jangan meremehkan ku bocah". Ucap orochimaru

"Ternyata sannin memang bukan legenda sembarangan ya". Ucap naruto sambil mengeluarkan dua shurken tipe angin miliknya dari fuin yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Oh…ternyata kau juga bisa dalam hal fuinjusu ya". Ucap orocimaru

Tanpa memperdulikan orocimaru, naruto menyerang dengan melemparkan salah satu suriken milik nya, dengan mudah orocimaru menghindarinya tanpa berpindah posisi. Akan tetapi ternyata, ada kawat yang mengikat suriken itu sehingga ketika suriken itu sudah melewati orocimaru naruto menarik kawat itu dan membuat suriken miliknya terbelah. Dan sebagian serpihanya melukai orocimaru.

Disamping itu sai melihat pertarungan antara dua ninja itu. Dan yamato yang memiliki misi untuk mengamati sai juga mengikuti sai dengan mengirimkan bunsin dari kayu miliknya. Dan yang asli mlawan kabuto dengan bantuan dari sakura.

Sementara itu, orocimaru yang terkena serpihan suriken milik naruto meringis kesakitan, walau luka itu dapat tertutup kembali dengan cepat.

Kau membuatku muak, aku akan menghabisimu dengan ini, ucap orochimaru dengan membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya lalu keluarlah puluhan ribu ular dari mulutnya dan menyerang kearah naruto secara bersama-sama.

Baiklah kalau begitu ucap naruto membuat segel tangan kagebunsin no jutsu, muncullah 4 bunsin setelah naruto engeluarkan segelnya.

Baiklah ayo kita lakukan ucap naruto member perintah pada bunsinnya.

Elemen tanah : tanah penjepit

Elemen air : tiga naga air

Elemen petir : amarah dewa petir

Elemen api : gelombang api

Elemen angin : tornado

Dengan bantuan dari bunsinnya naruto mengeluarkan serangan dengan 5 perubahan cakra miliknya. Dan serangan yang dilancarkan orocimaru dapat ditahan dengan kelima perubah cakra milik naruto. Karena pertempuran yang mereka lakukan membuat orocimaru sedikit kehabisan tenaga begitupun naruto. Karena tidak mau mengambil resiko yang besar akhirnya orocimaru pergi dengan shunsin api yang hampir sama dengan sasuke. Begitupun kabuto yang sudah tidak merasakan keberadaan tuannya lagi akhirnya ia pergi dengan meninggalkan asap. Dan sai yang diperintahkan untuk menemui orocimaru akhirnya gagal karena dia tidak sempat untuk melakukan itu.

#skip#

Sepulangnya dari misi yang gagal itu, yamato melaporkan hasil dari misi mereka dan mengatakan bahwa niat dari sai masuk ke team 7 adalah untuk bertemu dengan orochimaru. Dan mengatakan bahwa naruto sudah jauh lebih kuat dan sepertinya sudah miliki pengalaman bertarung dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa. Setelah laporan itu, tsunade langsung memanggil jiraya untuk pulang kedesa sementara karena kekuatan naruto yang belum di ketahuinya sampai saat ini.

Beberapa hari berlalu, akhirnya jiraya sampai di desa konoha.

"Kau harus mengurusku baik-baik setelah ini tsunade, aku baru saja pergi eh malah di suruh pulang lagi ada apa sich".. gumam jiraya tidak jelas

Setelah sampai di kantor hokage dengan masuk lewat pintu jendela, jiraya langsung bertanya kepada tsunade.

"Kenapa kau secepat ini memanggilku tsunade, bukankah aku baru pergi"?. Tanya jiraya

"Ini tentang kekuatan naruto, sepengetahuanmu seberapa kuat dia"? Tanya tsunade

"Dia memiliki ke 5 perubahan jenis cakra, dia juga menguasai fuinjutsu, dan selama pelatihan dengan ku dia selalu menambah seal gravity miliknya, sehingga aku belum tau seberapa cepat dia sekarang. Memangnya ada apa"? Ucap dan Tanya jiraya

"Naruto aku beri misi untuk beremu dengan mata-mata sasori dari akatsuki, akan tetapi merekabertemu dengan orocimaru juga, setelah itu pertempuran terjadi. Dan menurut yamato seorang anbu yang aku tugaskan untuk menggantikan kakashi untuk sementara naruto memiliki kecepatan yang diluar akal sehat, dan jika menurutmu dia menambahkan seal gravitynya secara terus menerus itu tidak mustahil terjadi. Karena dia merasa tubuhnya lebih ringan". Ucap tsunade

"Coba kau panggil yamato kemari aku ingin mendengar penjelasan dari nya secara langsung". Ucap jiraya

Dengan perkataan jiraya akhirnya yamato dipanggil kembali untuk menghadap hokage. Dan menceritakan apa yang dilihat olehnya pada saat itu. Dengan mendengar dari cerita yamato, jiraya memiliki pendapatnya sendiri.

tSunade, kau tau tentang rahasia dari kagebunshin kan", Tanya jiraya yang dijawab anggukan oleh thunade

"Dan aku rasa dia menciptakan banya kage bunshin untuk melatih kecepatan miliknya. Sehingga latihan yang dilakukan dengan menggunakan kagebunsin dapat mempersingkat latihan. Dan untuk kasus naruto yang memiliki cakra kyubi dapat dengan mudah membuat 100 atau lebih kage bunsin. Sehingga latihan yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh satu orang dalam 100 hari dapat di persingkat dengan satu hari bila dengan jumlah 100 orang". Ucap jiraya

"Kau mengatakan naruto melakukan itu, dan sebagai hasilnya dia bisa bergerak dengan cepat seperti itu"? Tanya tsunade

"Tapi tuan jiraya bagaimana dengan kemampuan bertarungnya yang saya rasa sudah biasa melawan orang-orang diatasnya"? Tanya yamato

"Itu aku sendiri belum bisa menyimpulaknya". Jawab jiraya

"Bagaimana kalau hal ini kita libatkan kakashi sebagai jonin pembimbing team 7. Saran shizune yang dari tadi diam

Semua orang di sana menatap shizune dengan tatapan " mengapa tidak bilang dari tadi"

"Kau ini shizune. Cepat panggil dia" perintah shunade

Sebelum datangnya kakashi mereka semua terdiam karena memikirkan bagaimana cara naruto berkambang sejauh itu hingga kakashi tiba dengan shizune.

"Saya menghadap hokage sama. Apa anda ada perlu dengan saya hokage sama".Ucap kakashi

"Ya kakashi ini tentang kekuatan naruto yang baru –baru ini kita lihat". Ucap shunade

"Maksut anda"? Tanya bingung kakashi

Lalu yamato menceritakan kejadian saat dia menjadi ketua dalam team 7 dan itu membuat kakashi sedikit heran. Kenapa naruto menyembunyikan ini dari nya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, selama ini naruto tumbuh dengan wajar dimata ku. Dan bahkan kekuatan sejatinya tidak ditunjukkan dalam tes waktu lalu. Kenapa saat melawan orocimaru dia bisa sangat sekuat itu. Apa mungkin"…ucap kakashi mengambang

"Apa maksutmu kakashi"? Tanya tsunade

"Ini mungkin hanya perkiraan ku saja, akan tetapi jika itu orocimaru maka ini ada hubungannya dengan sasuke uchiha rekan satu team nya yang keluar dari desa". Ucap kakashi menyimpulkan

"Itu masuk akal, karena bagi naruto sasuke adalah rival dan temannya. Jadi itu mungkin saja terjadi". Ucap tsunade

"Tapi hokage sama, kenapa naruto berniat sekali membunuh orochimaru"? Tanya yamato

"Itu karena, orochimaru ingin mengambil tubuh sasuke sehingga naruto mungkin berfikir jika bisa membunuh orochimaru disini maka sasuke tidak akan apa apa". jawab jiraya

"Ya kurasa masalah naruto sudah bisa kita selesaikan. Dan untuk sasuke kemaren dia meminta toleng pada ku untuk mendukungnya agar sasuke tidak dijadikan ninja pelarian". Ujar kakashi

"Kenapa begitu"? Tanya tsunade

"Dia mengatakan sasuke hanya sedang terpengaruh oleh dendam terhadap kakak nya yang telah membantai seluruh klannya". Jawab kakashi

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku agar uchiha terakhir itu tidak dijadikan ninja pelarian". Jawab tsunade.

Setelah pertemuan yang mereka lakukan untuk membahas tentang kekuatan naruto. Akhirnya mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dan selanjutnya mereka mengistirahatkan diri dengan tidur yang nyenyak.

Saat pagi menjelang para burung bernyanyi di atas pepohonan desa konoha, dan bunyi itu membawa suara yang dirindukan naruto kembali. Ya saat ini hinata sedang nyenyak tidur dengan memeluk pinggang naruto.

"Emh…naruto-kun kau sudah bangun? Sejak kapan"? Tanya hinata berturut-turut

"Sudah lumayan lama, dan sekarang aku harus memulai pemanasanku dengan cepat agar tidak terlambat." Ucap naruto

"Memangnya kenapa"? Tanya hinata

"Ya tidak ada masalah sich…tapi sebaiknya kau juga pulang "ucap naruto

Karena disuruh naruto, akhirnya dengan berat hati hinata meninggalkan naruto

#skip#

"Hey sakura, sai apakah kakashi sensei atau ketua yamato sudah datang"? Tanya naruto

"Belum, sepertinya mereka masih tidur". Jawab sakura

"Naruto,apakah hinata tidur di tempatmu lagi"? Lanjut sakura

"Ya begitulah"…ucap naruto pasrah

"Naruto bagaimana kau bisa bergerak dengan kecepatan seperti waktu itu"? Tanya sakura

"Baiklah akan aku tunjuk kan" ucap naruto sambil membuka bajunya.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya sakura dan sai ketika melihat tubuh naruto sudah penuh oleh seal gravity. Dan tingkat beban yang naruto pakai saat ini adalah 100 kilogram.

"Kau ingat saat kita perkenalan dulu sakura?" Tanya naruto yang dijawab anggukan oleh sakura

Aku menyukai kecepatan, jadi aku meniru latihan yang di tempuh oleh lee. Akan tetapi aku bukan menggunakan beban tetapi menggunakan seal fuin. Dan ketika aku menggunakan kagebunsin maka latihanku bisa mencapai seberapa banyak aku membuat bunsin. Ucap naruto panjang

Sedangkan sai masih tidak percaya, bahkan di team anbu nee milik danzo dia tidak menemukan seseorang yang berani memenuhi tubuhnya dengan segel fuin seperti orang ini.

"Apakah ini tidak berdampak buruk untuk kesehatanmu?" Tanya sai

"Tidak sama sekali, yang aku dapat adalah apa yang aku cari kekuatan, kecepatan dan akurasi yang bertingkat 100 % tepat. itulah apa yang aku cari. Dan ini belum seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan segel pikiran." UCap naruto

"Segel pikiran"? Tanya sakura

"Ya sakura, aku menyegel seluruh lorong yang ada dalam pikiranku. Agar jika seseorang mencoba masuk dengan paksa, sesuatu akan terjadi entah itu pada otak ku atau pada otak orang itu." Jawab naruto

Setelah berbincang cukup lama akhirnya kakashi sensei dan ketua yamato datang dengan sedikit kaget karena naruto belum memakai seragamnya kembali.

"Naruto apa yang terjadi pada mu"? Tanya kakashi

"Sensei inilah kenapa aku ingin mempelajari fuinjutsu, dan sekarangpun aku bisa membuat formula untuk memindahkanku dengan cepat ke mana saja aku mau". Ucap naruto

"Maksutmu hiraishin" ? Tanya kakashi

"Bukan sensei, menurut jiraya sensei hiraishin adalah jutsu khas dari hokage ke 4, sedang kan aku bukan ingin menggunakan kunai, tetapi menggunakan otak sebagai tempat meletakkan formula itu. Sehingga jika aku memikirkan suatu daerah maka dengan sendirinya aku dapat menuju kesana". Jawab naruto

"Bukankah itu sangat berbahaya?" Tanya kakashi

"Itulah kenapa aku inggin mencobanya kakashi sensei", ucap naruto

Sai yang mendengar pembicaraan antara naruto dan kakashi mulai berfikir,

bagaimana bisa anak ini melakukan hal yang diluar pemikiran orang lain. Jika gagal mungkin dia akan tewas, akan tetapi jika dia berhasil maka dia akan menjadi tak tertandingi. Pikir sai

nah baiklah kalau begitu kita tutup tentang naruto terlebih dahulu, aku akan melatih naruto untuk menguasai latihan, naruto kau memiliki elemen anginkan? Ucap kakashi

hem..jawab naruto

"aku punya rencana akan membuat elemen angin dengan bantuan jutsu hokage ke 4"..ucap kakashi

"jutsu apa itu" Tanya naruto

"apakah kau sudah belajar rasengan dari tuan jiraya?" Tanya kakashi

"ya dan itu sudah aku kuasai sejak lama." Ucap naruto

"aku ingin kau menambahkan cakra angin dalam rasengan milikmu", ucap kakashi

"maksut sensei"? Tanya naruto

"kau memiliki shuriken tipe angin kan? Nah aku berniat membuat jutsu seperti shuriken tipe angin itu." Ucap kakashi

dengan perintah dan gambaran yang diberikan oleh kakashi naruto mencobanya. Awal nya naruto membuat rasengan dengan mudah dan menambahkan cakra angin didalamnya. Sehingga terbentuklah shuriken akan tetapi jutsu itu hilang karena kurang pokusnya naruto.

"Ya seperti itu naruto. Aku ingin kau membuat jutsu itu supaya sempurna, jutsu rasengan adalah serangan jarak dekat, dan jutsu level ke 2 dari rasengan ini adalah jutsu jarak jauh. Karena kau seharusnya dapat melemparnya seperti shuriken." Ucap kakashi

Naruto yang memang sangat menyukai latihan, langsung membuat 100 kage bunsin untuk membantu latihannya. Agar waktu yang dibutuhkan tidak terlalu panjang. Dan selain itu, naruto sudah memikirkan rasengan level ke 3 nya nanti yaitu penghancur masal. Dan dimulailah latihan untuk rasengan level ke 2 milik naruto.

Sementara itu, kakashi dan yamato melatih kekompakan team atau kerja sama team antara sakura dan sai, akan tetapi sai selalu bertindak sendiri. Dan akhirnya sai dan sakura gagal dalam misi kerjasama team.

Sai sekarang kau bukan lagi di anbu, dan kau tidak akan pernah bekerja sendiri. Jadi bekerja samalah dengan naruto dan sakura, sai ucap kakashi

Sai yang diberi nasehat hanya dapat tersenyum …

Sementara itu latihan yang dilakukan sakura selanjutnya dibawah bimbingan yamato, karena yamato memiliki elemen tanah dalam cakra nya. Dan dimulailah latihan yang berat dari yamato walau tak sebanding dengan latihan dengan tsunade senju.

Setelah satu minggu latihan akhirnya naruto berhasil melakukan jutsu rasengan level dua milik nya, dan itu membuat dia senang hingga merayakan hal itu dengan makan ramen.

Akan tetapi berbeda dengan naruto kelompok shikamaru sedang dalam keadaan bersedih karena sang pembimbing asuma sarutobi tewas saat melakukan misi melindungi kuil api. Dan kabar itu sampai ketelinga naruto. Dan sebagai teman yang baik dia menemani shikamaru bahkan dia ikut merokok saat shikamaru merokok. Sedangkan di desa suna kabar itu sedikit membuat sedih seseorang pasalnya dia adalah kekasih dari shikamaru.

"Temari, aku akan berkunjung kedesa konoha untuk melakukan sesuatu". Ucap gara

"Ya aku akan mengawasi desa" jawab temari yang terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Aku bukan menyuruhmu untuk itu, akan tetapi aku mengajakmu ikut, selain itu naruto mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya kau datang untuk menghibur si tukang malas itu". Ucap gara

"Tapi aku masih banyak urusan," jawab temari

"Serahkan saja dulu pada kankuro atau yang lainnya". Ucap gara

"Biarkan saya yang mengganti kan anda sementara, temari san" ucap matshuri

"Ya matshuri chan juga boleh", jawab gara

"Kapan kita berangkat?" Tanya temari

"2 jam dari sekarang". Ucap gara

Dengan diajaknya temari ke konohagakure diharapkan shikamaru yang sedang dalam emosi yang sangat labil dapat sedikit tenang.

To be continue


	24. Chapter 24

Judul : JUTSU

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 24

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Temari, aku besok akan berkunjuk kedesa konoha untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ucap gara

Ya aku akan mengawasi desa jawb temari yang terlihat sedikit khawatir.

Aku bukan menyuruhmu untuk itu, akan tetapi aku mengajakmu ikut, selain itu naruto mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya kau datang untuk menghibur si tukang mala situ. Ucap gara

Tapi aku masih banyak urusan, jawab temari

Serahkan saja dulu pada kankuro atau yang lainnya. Ucap gara

Biarkan saya yang mengganti kan anda sementara, temari san ucap matshuri

Ya matshuri chan juga boleh, jawab gara

Kapan kita berangkat? Tanya temari

2 jam dari sekarang. Ucap gara

Dengan diajaknya temari ke konohagakure diharapkan shikamaru yang sedang dalam emosi yang sangat labil dapat sedikit tenang.

#skip#

Setibanya di konohagakure, gara dan temari disambut oleh penjaga gerbang dan diantar sampai masuk keruangan hokage.

"Maaf tsunade sama, membuat anda repot dengan keadannya saat ini," ucap temari dengan menundukan kepala

"Hahaha…kau sudah seperti istrinya saja, tapi tak perlu khawatir naruto sudah sedikit menenangkan pokirannya". Ucap tsunade

"Ehm ..bolehkah aku permisi duluan" Tanya temari

"Dia ada di atap gedung academi jika kau mencarinya". Ucap tsunade berteriak saat temari sudah diluar

"Nah gara ada apa kau sampai repot –repot datang kemari, menurut kata saudaramu kau ada urusan dengan ku"? Tanya tsunade

"Maaf aku sedikit berbohong tentang itu, tapi jika aku tidak melakukan ini. Kakak ku satu itu akan mati karena gelisah dengan kekasih nya itu" jawab gara

"Ohh…baiklah kalau begitu kau boleh menginap di penginapan manapun, dan berliburlah serta nikmati masa remajamu kazekage" ucap tsunade

Sedangkan gara sudah pergi ke tempat yang menurutnya menarik.

Sementara itu, temari yang sangat khawatir tentang keadaan shikamaru langsung pergi kearah akademi, dan menuju ke atapnya.

"Ehm…sejak kapan kau mulai merokok"? Tanya temari kepada shikamaru

"Kapan kau tiba, dan apa kau ada urusan didesa ini"? Tanya shikamaru tanpa menjawab apa yang ditanyakan oleh temari

"Ya aku memiliki sedikit urusan, dan urusan ku itu adalah kau. Aku sudah mendengar kabarnya, dan aku turut prihatin". Ucap temari

"Asuma adalah shinobi hebat bahkan dia tersenyum saat menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Dan aku merokok karena aku merasa asuma ada di dekat kami, jadi agar tak kehilangan dirinya aku akan merokok." Ucap shikamaru sambil meneteskan air mata

"Belum Aku suka bercerita tentangmu kepada asuma, dan aku belum mengenalkanmu secara langsung dengan nya. Jadi maukah kau ikut dengan ku kemakamnya nanti" Tanya shikamaru

"Tentu saja, apapun agar kau bisa kembali seperti semula". Jawab temari

Dan hening menghampiri mereka, dan saat shikamaru memecah keheningan. Yang di ucapkannya adalah

"Malam ini kau tidur di rumah ku saja ya". Ucap shikamaru secara spontan

"Ehhh….apakah tidak apa-apa"? Tanya temari

"Itu tidak masalah, kau tau bahkan hinata saja sudah tidur dengan naruto sejak lama walau tidak tiap malam hanya seminggu 3 kali". Terang shikamaru

"APA….hinata yang pemalu itu"? Tanya temari

" Ya..dan mereka baik sekarang bahkan sang kepala klan tidak bisa mencegah hal itu terjadi". Ucap shikamaru

Shikamaru dan temari berbicara panjang lebar mengenai apa saja yang mereka fikirkan. Tanpa terasa malam mulai datang dan shikamaru mengajak temari pulang kerumahnya.

Tokkk…tokkk…tok….suara pintu di ketuk

Ibu aku pulang…ucap shikamaru

Permisi..ucap temari

Ibu shikamaru yang mendengar suara seorang wanita langsung berlari ke arah ruang tamu. Dan nampaklah disana sang anak dengan seorang wanita di sebelahnya.

Ya silahkan masuk. Ucap ibu shikamaru

Ibu, ini temari dia akan tidur denganku malam ini. Ucap sikamaru enteng

Sedang kan reaksi temari dan ibunya adalah membatu ditempat setelah mendengar perkataan dari shikamaru.

"Ehh..ada apa dengan kalian? Memangnya aneh jika aku tidur dengan dia"? Tanya shikamaru

"Shika, kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu dengan seorang gadis, nanti dia marah." Ucap ibu shikamaru menasehati anaknya

"Naruto saja sudah sering begitu, apa aku tidak boleh. Ya tentu saja aku diperbolehkan. Ya kan bu" Tanya shikamaru

Ya terserah kalian dech…yang penting jangan macam-macam jawab ibu shikamaru.

Setelah itu shikamaru mengajak temari memasuki kamarnya, dan mulai merebahkan diri di kasur. Shikamaru yang melihat temari hanya berdiri menepuk kasur sebagai tanda menyuruh temari merebahkan diri disampingnya.

"Bagai mana perasaanmu sekarang" Tanya temari

"Sudah lebih baik, ini semua berkat dirimu, temari". Jawab shikamaru.

Dengan beberapa obrolan yang seru, akhirnya shikamaru dan temari tertidur karena kelelahan Dan bermimpi indah. Tanpa bisa di kendalikan, temari memeluk shikamaru sambil memejamkan mata. Dan itu berlangsung hingga pagi.

Suasan pagi dikonoha, temari sudah bangun dan membantu ibu shika memasak untuk sarapan mereka. sedangkan shikamaru dan ayahnya masih ada diatas kasur mereka.

"Emh..temari chan, apa yang kalian bicarakan semalam"? Tanya ibu shikamaru

"Em..ano..itu hanya tentang asuma, pembimbing shika"? Jawab temari sedikit berbohong

"Benarkah, ibu tidak suka kalau kamu berbohong lho". Ucap ibu shikamaru

"Emh…sebenarnya shika itu sangat ingin kuat seperti naruto. Dan membalaskan kekalahan gurunya, akan tetapi dia tidak memiliki cakra sebanyak naruto. Karena itukah dia merasa sedih." Jawab temari

"Oh..begitu, kau tau sebenarnya ibu merasa ino, couji dan shikamaru akan melakukan sesuatu yang diluar perkiraan kita". Ucap ibu shikamaru

Maksut ibu? Tanya temari

"Menurut naruto, shikamaru sudah membuat sebuah strategi untuk membalaskan dendam asuma. Dan strategi itu hanya melibatkan 3 orang, yaitu ino, couji dan shika". Jawab ibu shikamaru

"Jadi ibu ingin aku melakukan apa"? Tanya temari

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa temari chan, naruto telah melaporkan ini pada kakashi, jadi paling tidak team kakashi juga akan membantunya, walau sebagai team pendukung". Ucap ibu shikamaru

"Baiklah temari chan, ayo kita bangunkan mereka berdua". Ucap ibu shikamaru mengajak membangunkan suami dan anaknya.

Beberapa hari di konoha temari selalu tidur dengan memeluk shikamaru, dan sekarang shikamaru sudah dalam keadaan yang sudah lumayan stabil sehingga temari akan pulang kembali kedesa sunegakure. Sebelum berangkat pulang ke suna, temari pamit dengan ayah dan ibu shikamaru. Dan saat digerbang sebelum berangkat dia menyempatkan memeluk shikamaru terlebih dahulu.

"Ehmm…shika jangan terlalu memaksakan diri". Ucap temari saat dia memeluk shikamaru

"Ya aku akan hati-hati", jawab shikamaru

Setelah kepergian temari, malam harinya team asuma berkumpul di makam asuma untuk berdo'a dan memohon agar semua berjalan dengan baik. Setelah itu mereka berjalan melalui puntu gerbang, akan tetapi

"Kalian bertiga mau kemana"? Tanya shunade

"Kami bertiga akan mengejar akatsuki dan membalaskan dendam asuma." Ucap shikamaru

"Tidak, kalian tidak boleh melakukan itu. Kalian hanya ber 3 dan kalian tidak akan ku izinkan mengejar akatsuki hanya dengan bertiga dan tanpa pemimpin dari team kalian". Ucap tsunade

"Apakah ini hanya masalah jumlah dan pemimpin dari team 10. Kalau begitu aku akan ikut dengan mereka, jadi semuanya beres sekarang". Ucap kakashi memotong pembicaraan tsunade dan shikamaru

"Baik, jika kau ikut maka ku izinkan". Ucap shunade

"Terimakasih kakashi sensei", jawab skikamaru

"Asuma juga adalah rekan ku, jadi aku pun ingin turut campur dalam mengalahkan musuh ini, naruto dan yang lainnya akan menyusul setelah ini. Jadi jika kita mampu kita harus mengalahkan mereka dengan sebanyak-banyaknya dan menahan mereka sampai bantuan kita tiba". Ucap kakashi

Sebelum berangkat untuk mengejar akatsuki, kakashi dan team asuma membicarakan tentang rencana yang akan mereka pakai untuk menghadapi orang-orang itu. Dan berangkatlah mereka untuk mengejar dan membalaskan dendam asuma.

#skip#

Team asuma yang dipimpin oleh kakashi akhirnya dapat menyusul anggota akatsuki. Dan terjadilah pertempuran yang hebat.( sama dengan canon). Dan akhirnya bantuan tiba ketika kakashi dalam terdesak saat terkena serangan benang yang dilancarkan oleh kakuuzu tepat kea rah jantungnya.

"Kakashi sensei apakah dia orang yang kita lawan"? Tanya naruto

"Ya naruto, dia memiliki 5 jantung dan kami sudah menghancurkan 2 dari 5 jantung miliknya". Jawab kakashi

Jadi yang tersisah tiga topeng itu, baiklah sensei, serahkan semuanya pada ku. Ucap naruto

Naruto mengeluarkan shuriken ipe angin dan suriken biasa dan langsung melemparkannya kearah kakuzu. Dengan melihat itu kakuzu mnghindar dengan mudah akan tetapi naruto yang sudah menyiapkan rasen suriken langsung muncul di belakang kakuzu, melihat pergerakan naruto yang begitu cepat, membuat kakuzu sedikit terkejut dan terlambat menghindari serangan itu. Akan tetapi dia masih bisa selamat karena mengorbankan satu jantung miliknya.

"Kau lumayan hebat bocah. Aku bahkan tidak sempat melihat pergerakanmu serelah melempar shuriken itu. Jadi kau adalah lawan yang akan sulit untuk di kalahkan". Ucap kakuzu

"Melihat dari cara kau menggunakan jantung curian itu, aku dapat memastikan bahwa mungkin kau sudah hidup pada zaman madaraa uchiha dan hashirama senju yang dapat membangkitkan kekuatan yang melebihi pikiran manusia". Ucap naruto

"Bukan hanya dalam bertarung kau juga ternyata cerdas untu ukuran seorang bocah". Jawab kakuzu

"Baiklah karena kau tidak dapat dikalahkan kalau tubuh dan jantung milikmu itu belum kami hancurkan, jadi tidak ada pilihan lain. Kakashi sensei, aku sudah mencuptakan jutsu rasengan level 3 dan akan aku tunjukkan disini". Ucap naruto

Lalu munculah rasengan biasa ditangan naruto, akan tetapi putaran dalam rasengan itu bertambah dan terus bertambah sehingga kepadatan dari rasengan itu menjadi maksimal. Dan setelah rasengan itu padat lalu muncullah 3 buah cincin yang mengelilingi rasengan itu.

"Semuanya menjauh dari naruto dan kakuzu. Itu akan menghancurkan apa saja dalam radius beberapa ratus meter".. ucap kakashi memberi perintah

Sai, yamato, chouji, dan ino langsung berlari secepat yang mereka bisa. Dan naruto langsung menghilang dari tempatnya dan menghantamkan rasengan level 3 itu ke tubuh kakuzu dan..

BHOOOMMm…ledakan terjadi di tempat naruto menghantamkan rasengan itu kearah kakuzu, dan akibat dari serangan itu tubuh kakuzu langsung hancur hampir tak tersisa. Karena hanya menyisakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang selamat dari serangan itu. Sedangkan naruto juga ikut terkena dampak dari rasengan baru miliknya itu, yang mengakibatkan tangan kanan miliknya terluka bakar. Ledakan yang terjadi sedikit demi sedikit mendekat kearah kakashi dan yang lainnya, dengan cekatan mereka membuat dinding pertahanan.

Elemen kayu : kubah pelindung

Elemen tanah : 12 dinding raja naga

Ucap yamato dan sakura yang baru saja datang. Akan tetapi dinding yang mereka buat hancur begitu saja. Dan api itu tetap mengarah kearah mereka. dan …

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya ino dan chouji

"Kakshi senpai, apakah kau baik- baik saja"? Tanya yamato

"Ya itu tidak masalah, untung aku masih sempat menggunakannya". Ucap kakashi

"Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh kakasi sensei sakura"? Tanya ino

"Kau tau sebuah legenda kakashi no sharingan, jika kau tau maka kakashi sensei tadi menggunakan kekuatan mata sharingan miliknya untuk memindahkan api yang menyerang kaarah kita". Jawab sakura

"Jadi bagai mana keadaan naruto sekarang"? Tanya shikamaru

"Entahlah aku belum melihat dia". Ucap sakura

"Hey aku disini", panggil naruto yang sedang duduk diatas ranting kayu.

"Naruto kau selamat, bagaimana keadaanmu"? Tanya sakura

"Kau lihat tangan kananku terkena luka bakar, jadi kalau kau mau bisa tolong aku". Ucap naruto

Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, akhirnya sakura mengobati luka naruto dengan ninjutsu mejis miliknya. Dan dengan tewasnya kakuzu, misi balas dendam team asuma sudah terbalaskan. Dan untuk hidan dia tidak tewas sama sekali akan tetapi tubuhnya sudah hancur berantakan dan tertutup oleh tanah. Sehingga dia tidak mampu untuk bangkit lagi.

To be continue


	25. Chapter 25

Judul : JUTSU

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 25

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Kau tau sebuah legenda kakashi no sharingan, jika kau tau maka kakashi sensei tadi menggunakan kekuatan mata sharingan miliknya untuk memindahkan api yang menyerang kaarah kita. Jawab sakura

Jadi bagai mana keadaan naruto sekarang? Tanya shikamaru

Entahlah aku belum melihat dia. Ucap sakura

Hey aku disini, panggil naruto yang sedang duduk diatas ranting kayu.

Naruto kau selamat, bagaimana keadaanmu? Tanya sakura

Kau lihat tangan kananku terkena luka bakar, jadi kalau kau mau bisa tolong aku. Ucap naruto

Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, akhirnya sakura mengobati luka naruto dengan ninjutsu medis miliknya. Dan dengan tewasnya kakuzu, misi balas dendam team asuma sudah terbalaskan. Dan untuk hidan dia tidak tewas sama sekali akan tetapi tubuhnya sudah hancur berantakan dan tertutup oleh tanah. Sehingga dia tidak mampu untuk bangkit lagi.

Setelah misi yang berat itu, akhirnya semua shinobi angkatan naruto berkumpul kecuali sasuke. Dan melakukan acara makan bersama di restran langganan mereka. dan karena kakashi sensei yang memerlukan perawatan yang intensif, akhirnya yamato ketua kembali menggantikan kakashi sensei sebagai kapten di team kakashi. Dan misi kali ini adalah mencari markas orochimaru.

Shizune, panggil team kakashi kemari, aku memiliki misi untuk team mereka. perintah tsunade pada asisttennya.

Tanpa menjawab shizune pergi mencari team kakashi dan menyuruh mereka datang kekantor hokage.

"Baiklah team kakashi, karena kakashi masih dirawat oleh karena itu kalian akan dipimpin oleh yamato kembali dalam misi kali ini". Ucap tsunade

"Ehm…memang nya misi apa"?tanya naruto

"Misi untuk membawa kembali sasuke karena dia harus kembali sekarang. Jika tidak para tetua akan menjadikanya seorang ninja pelarian" ucap tsunade

Mendengar hal itu, naruto terkejut. Dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengajak sasuke kembali.

Dan karena hal ini naruto harus membuat rencana baru untuk mempertahankan kedudukan sasuke di desa. Dan munculah ide untuk meminta bantuan dari itachi uchiha, sang kakak dari sasuke uchiha.

Baiklah aku akan melakukan itu, guman naruto

#skip#

Dimalam yang sunyi, naruto keluar desa dengan hanya meninggalkan chibunsin di desa, dan pergi untuk menemui itachi uchiha. Dan meminta agar dia mau menyerahkan mata miliknya untuk diberikan kepada adiknya yaitu sasuke.

"Ada apa kau kemari naruto uzumaki"? Tanya itachi

"Aku kemari adalah hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk memulangkan sasuke kembali, karena dia ingin membangkitkan eternal mengekyou sharingan miliknya, jadi dia ingin membunuhmu". Ucap naruto

"Dia tidak perlu menggunakan mata ku, cukup dengan mata ayahnya juga bisa". Ucap itachi

"Lalu dimana mata ayahnya"? Tanya naruto

"Ini ambillah, dan bawa sasuke kembali ke desa. Dan satu lagi ambil gulungan kuciyose gagak ini dan buat kontrak dengannya sekarang", ucap itachi

Naruto menuruti apa yang di inginkan oleh itachi, dan kau ambillah burung gagak milikku ini, ini adalah mata dari temanku. Uchiha shisui, jadi dia bisa membantumu jika kamu dalam kesulitan. Ucap itachi.

Baik aku akan menerima ini semua. Ucap naruto yang pergi meninggalkan percikan petir di sekitar iachi

Disamping itu, chi bunsin milik naruto melakukan misi untuk membawa sasuke pulang. Dan sasuke mengatakan tidak untuk sekarang. Dan sasuke memasuki pikiran naruto dengan sharingan miliknya walau hanya sebatas ingatan hari ini saja.

'Naruto kau harus mempertahankan ku di desa. Aku akan segera mendapatkan eternal mangekyo sharingan'. Ucap sasuke dalam pikiran naruto

'Sasuke bos sudah mendapatkan mangekyou sharingan milik ayah mu, jadi kau tidak perlu mencari itachi. Karena menunjukkan langsung pada bos tempat ia menyembunyikan semua mata sharingan milik keluarga dan leluhurmu. Jadi pulang lah bersama kami' ucap naruto dalam pikiran sasuke

' Aku akan membunuh orocimaru terlebih dahulu. Lalu akan pulang setelah itu'. Ucap sasuke dalam pikirannya

Dengan berakhirnya pembicaraan itu, naruto dan sasuke bertarung dengan kemampuan mereka. sehingga markas yang jika dari luar tidak terlihat, sekarang sudah Nampak jelas terlihat karena kerusakan yang diakibatkan oleh kekuatan mereka berdua.

Elemen air : naga air

Elemen api : naga api

Ucap naruto dan sasuke mengeluarkan elemen yang berlawanan dan menghasilkan kabut asap di tempat terjadinya ledakan jutsu itu. Karena serangan yang mereka lakukan, keduanya akhirnya melompat jauh ke belakang.

"Naruto, aku akan mendapatkan kekuatan dan membunuhnya". Ucap sasuke

Tanpa membalas ucapan sasuke, naruto hanya menatapnya dengan pasti

"Uchiha sasuke, misi sebenarnya aku masuk ke dalam team 7 adalah untuk membunuhmu. Akan tetapi aku meninggalkan misi itu karena naruto telah mengingatkanku tentang kakak ku. Jadi kembalilah bersama kami". Ucap sai

"Terimakasih sai"…ucap sakura yang berada di belakang naruto.

"Kau, adalah penggantiku di team 7. Aku rasa kau bahkan tidak bisa menjadi saingan naruto. Jadi kau jangan bicara soal apa-apa tentang ku". Ucap sasuke

Dengan mengatakan itu sasuke menghilang dengan ditemani oleh orocimaru dengan shunsin api miliknya. Sementara itu naruto dan team 7 yang masih ada di situ harus pulang dengan tangan kosong, sehingga ada raut kecemasan dari wajah sakura.

"Sakura, jika kau masih menunjukkan wajah seperti itu, aku tidak akan segan memukulmu". Ucap naruto

"Tapi naruto, kita gagal dalam misi untuk menyelamatkan sasuke"… ucap sakura sedih

"Dia adalah seorang uchiha, tidak mungkin dia akan menyerahkan sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan. Dan untuk orocimaru, dia terlalu meremehkan sharingan. Dan kita lihat saja nanti. Jadi berhenti lah memasang wajah seperti itu". Ucap naruto

Sementara itu, di markas orocimaru, sasuke sedang berada di ruangan nya dan sedang bermeditasi untuk memantapkan hatinya. Dan akhirnya dia keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar orocimaru.

Tcrinkk…tcrinkk….suara pedang sasuke membelah pintu kamar orochimaru

Ada apa sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan? Tanya orochimaru

Tiba-tiba sasuke memanjangkan chidori miliknya. Dan menembus tubuh dari orocimaru.

Sasuke, kau ini. Aku akan mengambil tubuhmu sekarang. Ucap orocimaru mengeluarkan tubuh aslinya yang berbentuk ular dan bersisik ular. Akan tetapi hal itu tidak membuat sasuke takut dia mengeluarkan tanda kutukan yang dia peroleh dari orocimaru. Dan bergerak dengan cepat untuk memotong tubuh orocimaru. Setelah tubuh orocimaru dipotong-potong, darah yang dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya berubah menjadi asap beracun dan membuat sasuke terduduk. Dan tiba-tiba..

"Inilah alam yang aku ciptakan untuk menukar tubuhku dengan tubuh yang baru. Dan hanya aku yang dapat mengendalikan ruangan ini". Ujar orocimaru

"Hm…kau adalah seorang sanin, akan tetapi kau massih belum mengerti tantang sharingan". Ucap sasuke sambil menunjukkan mata sharingan miliknya. Dan dimensi yang dibuat oleh orochimaru tiba-tiba berubah menyerang dia sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi, tidak mungkin kau dapat mengendalikan dimensi ini". Ucap orochimaru tidak percaya.

Dan kau harus percaya dengan ini, ucap sasuke dan kembali ke dunia asli dengan tubuh orochimaru yang sudah tak bergerak lagi.

Setelah kajadian itu sasuke berniat untuk pergi dari tempat persembunyiaan orochimaru, akan tetapi dia bertemu dengan kabuto di pintu kamar orochimaru.

Apa yang kau lakukan? Tanya kabuto

Aku membunuh orochimaru, ucap sasuke sambil memberikan genjutsu pada kabuto dengan sharingan nya.

Setelah kabuto masuk kedalam genjutsu sasuke, kabuto melihat bagaimana sasuke membunuh orochimaru dan hal itu terus berlanjut seperti kaset yang berulang. Sasuke yang telah membunuh orochimaru pergi dari markas itu dan menuju ke desa konoha. Akan tetapi sebelum dia kembali ke desa dia berencana membawa beberapa orang untuk direkrut menjadi ninja khusus untuk konoha, mereka adalah jugo, siugetsu dan Karin. Dia menjemput satu persatu orang-orang itu.

Siugetsu, aku akan bertanya pada mu. Apakah kau meu bergabung dengan desa konoha? Tanya sasuke

Maaf sasuke, aku tidak berniat dengan konoha aku akan kembali ke kiri dan mengambil salah satu dari pedang legendaries dari kiri. Ucap siugetsu

Karena siugetsu tidak mau, akhirnya sasuke meneruskan perjalanannya kekonoha. Dan merekrut orang dari tempat rahasia orochimaru, yaitu Karin

"Karin apakah kau mau membantu konoha, dan menjadi shinobi di sana"? Tanya sasuke

Karin yang akan dibawa sasuke ke konoha merasa senang dan menyetujui ajakan sasuke.

Dan di tempat jugo, harus terjadi pertempuran sedikit disana. Karena jugo yang belum mampu mengandalikan cakra senjutsu yang diserap tubuhnya.

Bagai mana jugo, apakah kau mau bergabung? Tanya sasuke

Ya, aku akan ikut ucap jugo

Dan dimulailah perjalanan panjang pulang ke desa konoha.

#skip#

setelah memasuki Negara api, mereka langsung menuju ke desa konoha yang terlihat sangat damai. Dengan diiringi oleh hembusan angin sasuke hendak masuk ke desa, akan tetapi disambut oleh beberapa ninja penjaga pintu gerbang,

"uchiha sasuke, kenapa kau kembali"? Tanya penjaga

jugo ingin menyerang orang itu akan tetapi dihentikan sasuke.

"Jangan jugo, aku kembali dari latihanku. Dan memilih menjadi ninja konoha, ucap sasuke dengan mengikatkan kembali ikat kepala berlambang desa konoha di keningnya. Dan mereka adalah orang yang ku rekrut untuk menjadi shinobi konoha". Tambah sasuke

Dan datanglah naruto dan team 7 dihadapan sasuke.

"Selamat datang kembali sasuke, apakah latihan dengan sannin itu menarik"? Tanya naruto

"Apa maksudmu naruto"? Tanya kakashi

"Kakashi sensei, aku adalah orang yang menyuruh sasuke untuk pergi dari desa dan berlatih bersama orochimaru. Karena jika dia bersama kita, maka dia tidak akan mengalami masa dimana dia akan puas dengan latihannya. Dan tugasku disini adalah melindungi kedudukan sasuke di desa". Ucap naruto

"Jadi naruto, apakah aku masih belum menjadi ninja pelarian"? Tanya sasuke

"Tentu saja, bukankah aku selalu menepati janjiku" jawab naruto

"Sasuke",…ucap sakura yang berlari memeluk sasuke

"Sakura sudahlah jangan menangis, kau tau bukankah team 7 akan berkumpul kembali". Ucap sasuke

"Ya…dengan kembalinya sasuke ke team kita team 7 sudah lengkap". Ucap naruto

Setelah beberapa waktu mereka berbicara, hokage memanggil mereka semua ke kantor hokage untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi .

"Baiklah naruto, sasuke diantara kalian apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan sesuatu, aku sedikit binggung". Ucap tsunade

Baik, aku akan ceritakan ucap naruto

Dengan panjang lebar naruto menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dimana dia menyuruh sasuke menemui orochimaru sampai kapan dia harus kembali. Dan kenapa dia telat pulang karena orochimaru berencana untuk menghancurkan konoha jadi sasuke yang mengetahui itu langsung menyelesaikan masalah orochimaru sendirian. Mendengar penjelasan itu semua orang di ruangan hokage bisa mengerti dan paham maksut dari pelarian sasuke dari desa.

"Dan hokage sama, bagaimana dengan saya setelah kembalinya sasuke ke team 7"? Tanya sai

"Kau tak perlu takut, aku mengusulkan kau, Karin dan jugo menjadi satu team pendukung. Dimana kalian hanya akan melakukan misi khusus dari hokage". Bukan tsunade yang berbicara akan tetapi sasuke

Maksutmu? Tanya shizune

"Aku membawa mereka berdua dari desa otogakure, dan hanya mereka berdua yang mau ikut menjadi shinobi desa konoha dan mereka berdua tidak memiliki tanda kutukan seperti yang lain. Jadi mereka aman. Dan aku mengharapkan untuk mereka berdua dijadikan team zero bersama sai yang dipimpin oleh ketua yamato". Usul sasuke

"Kau sungguh merepotkan, tapi ini sesuatu yang bagus. Baik perkenalkan nama kalian berdua dan kemampuan kalian". Perintah tsunade

"Aku jugo, aku adalah sumber dari anda kutukan yang dimiliki oleh sasuke dan yang lainnya". Ucap jugo menunjukkan contohnya.

"Aku Karin, uzumaki Karin. Aku mempunyai kemampuan sensor dan ninjutsu medis." Ucap Karin

Uzumaki …..tanya tsunade

Ya..memangnya ada apa nona hokage? Tanya Karin

Baik aku akan menjelaskan, tapi sebelum itu uzumaki naruto coba maju sebentar perintah shunade

Naruto yang namanya di panggil langsung maju

"Kau sekarang memiliki saudara uzumaki dari klan mu, jadi kau ingin meletarikan klan atau tidak" Tanya tsunade

"Maaf tsunade sama, jika aku melakukan itu aku akan mati oleh pasukan elit dari klan hyuga". Ucap naruto

"Dan kau Karin, apa kau sudah bisa menguasai fuinjutsu. Kau tahu seorang uzumaki sangat tertarik dengan fuinjutsu". Ucap tsunade melirik naruto

Naruto langsung membuka lengan baju sebelah kanan dan menekannya lalu muncullah shuriken tipe angin yang berjatuhan di sana.

"Ini adalah fuinjutsu penyimpanan, dan aku sekarang dalam level fuinjutsu formula. Yang mana dapat menyimpan cakra atau sejenis nya." Ucap naruto

Dengan segel tangan shuriken yang keluar dari fuin tadi kembali masuk kedalam fuinjutsu itu.

"Jadi Karin apa kau sudah mempelajari tentang fuinjutsu"? Tanya tsunade

Maaf aku belum mempelajari itu sama sekali. Ucap Karin

"Baiklah aku akan mengusulkan team zero pada tetua desa, dan akan ku pastikan bahwa klan uzumaki akan aman tinggal di desa sekutu mereka" ucap tsunade

"Apa maksut anda nona tsunade"? Tanya Karin

To be continue


	26. Chapter 26

Judul : JUTSU

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 26

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Jadi Karin apa kau sudah mempelajari tentang fuinjutsu? Tanya tsunade

Maaf aku belum mempelajari itu sama sekali. Ucap tsunade

Baiklah aku akan mengusulkan team zero pada tetua desa, dan akan ku pastikan bahwa klan uzumaki akan aman tinggal di desa sekutu mereka ucap shunade

Apa maksut anda nona tsunade? Tanya Karin

Begini, dahulu pada zaman kepemimpinan hokage pertama. Hokage memperistri seorang uzumaki yang merupakan sekutu dari desa konoha. Sehingga lambang yang ada di punggung rompi chunin memiliki lambang uzumaki. Hal itu untuk penghormatan desa konoha untuk klan uzumaki. Ucap tsunade

Jadi begitu, jadi masuk ke konoha adalah hal yang paling tepat untuk dilakukan. Ucap Karin

#skip#

Setelah beberapa hari, akhirnya team zero telah terbentuk. Dan team ini bertugas untuk membantu dan melaksanakan misi khusus untuk desa konoha. Sai dalam hal mata mematai, Karin untuk medis dalam team, dan jugo untuk melakukan serangan. Dan dengan pemimpin yamato meraka melakukan sesuatu untuk desa secara rahasia.

Sementara itu di team kakashi dengan kembalinya sasuke ke konoha membuat semua orang terkejut dan membuat sasuke jadi topic pembicaraan. Dilain tempat, akatsuki sudah mendapatkan beberapa biju yaitu ekor 1-7, dan yang tersisah sekarang adalah ekor delapan dan Sembilan milik naruto. Untuk menangkap para biju yang tersisa maka diutuslah itachi dan kisame untuk menangkap kyubi. Karena kedatangan dua anggota akatsuki itu maka desa konoha yang tadinya damai harus merasakan yang namanya penderitaan. Karena tugas yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka berdua telah diketahui, maka para ninja konoha harus menjaga agar jinchuriki mereka tidak di ambil oleh akatsuki.

"Hokage sama, kami berdua memiliki permohonan, agar tidak terjadi banyak korban aku dan sasuke akan melawan mereka sendirian". Ucap naruto

"Apa maksudmu"? Tanya tsunade

"Sharingan harus dikalahkan oleh pengguna sharingan, dan pemengan pedang harus dikalahkan oleh pemengang pedang," ucap sasuke

"Tapi pengguna sharingan masih ada kakashi, kenapa harus kalian berdua sendirian"? tannya tsunade

"Ini adalah urusan yang harus diselesaikan oleh sasuke hokage sama. Jadi kami mohon untuk memberinya izin". Ucap naruto

"Baiklah, akan tetapi kalian harus membawa kakashi dan yamato". Ucap tsunade

"Itu tidak adil bagi mereka yang hanya berdua, jadi serahkan semuanya pada kami" ucap sasuke

"Baik-baik, aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan ini tapi apa oleh buat. Uchiha hanya dapat dikalahkan oleh seorang uchiha". Ucap tsunade

Dengan izin yang diberikan tsunade, semua pasukan yang dikirim untuk menghadang kisame dan itachi ditarik mundur dan hanya mengirimkan naruto dan sasuke sebagai gantinya.

Kerena ditarik mundurnya pasukan konoha hal itu membuat kisame dan itachi sedikit heran. Akan tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena sasuke dan naruto datang dengan shunsin milik mereka.

"Wah..wah…wah…apakah seluruh ninja dari konoha itu benar-benar kuat itachi"? Tanya kisame

"Ya tentu saja, kau dapat melihat cara kedatangan mereka berdua. Itu sesuatu yang hebat untuk ukuran bocah seperti mereka" ucap itachi

Apakah hanya kalian berdua, seorang jinchuriki dan seorang…ucapan kisame terhenti seorang uchiha ucap itachi

"Jadi apa kalian berdua bermaksut menantang kami berdua"? Ucap kisame

Ya, begitulah. Ucap naruto sambil mengankat lengan bajunya. Dan terlihatlah fuinjutsu disana dan ketika ditekan maka keluarlah nuibari dari dalam itu.

"Kau…bagaimana bisa seorang ninja dari konoha memiliki pedang itu. Kau akan mati ditangan ku bocah"..ucap kisame geram

"Baiklah sasuke selesaikan urusanmu dengan itachi, orang hiu ini biar aku yang hadapi" ucap naruto

Itachi yang mendengar itu langsung berubah menjadi puluhan gagak dan pergi dan sasuke menghilang dengan sunsin api miliknya untuk mengejar itachi. Dan tinggalah naruto dan kisame

"Jadi kisame san, apa nama pedang itu"? Tanya naruto

"Ini adalah pedang samehada, salah satu dari ke 7 pedang dari kiri". Jawab kisame

"Ohh…aku sangat tertarik dengan pedang itu, boleh kah aku memilikinya"? Tanya naruto

Namun bukannya jawaban yang didapat naruto, akan tetapi serangan yang diarahkan kepadanya.

Elemen air : naga air

Sesosok naga air datang kearah naruto. Akan tetapi naruto berhasil menghindar dari jutsu itu dan membalasnya.

Elemen petir : hujan petir

Naruto melepaskan cakra petir kelangit, dan muncullah banyak jarum yang terbuat dari petir dan turun kearah kisame.

'Elemen petir, ini sangat tidak menguntungkan dengan elemen air milik ku'. Piker kisame

"Aku akan sulit untuk menang jika begini". Gumamnya

"Makanya serahkan pedang itu padaku. Dan kau boleh pergi" ucap naruto

Kisame yang merasa tidak diuntungkan dalam pertarungan memilih pergi dan mencari tempat yang banyak tersedia air. Sehingga dia bisa mengalahkan naruto

'Kau mau mencari lokasi air ya'. Piker naruto

Kejar-kejaran antara naruto dan kisame diwarnai dengan sambaran petir dari jutsu naruto

Elemen petir ; amarah dewa petir

Dari ujung nuibari yang dipegang naruto menyambarlah sebuah petir dengan tingkat kecepatan dan akurasi yang tinggi mengarah kisame. Kisame yang melihat itu langsung menebaskan pedang samehada miliknya sehingga petir itu dapat diserap oleh pedang miliknya.

"Hah,,,untung aku sempat mengibaskan samehada kalau tidak aku akan terluka parah". Gumam kisame

Akhirnya apa yang kisame inginkan terkabul yakni tempat yang terdapat banyak air. Sehingga kisame sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau akan kalah sekarang bocah, disini adalah tempat kekuasaan ku". Ucap kisame

Elemen api : naga api

Naruto langsung menyerang kisame dengan api miliknya, tapi lagi-lagi cakranya diserap oleh samehada. Melihat hal itu naruto menyimpan nuibari dan mengeluarkan 2 shuriken tipe angin.

"Hahaha…dengan nuibari saja kau tak bisa mengenaiku apalagi dengan dua suriken" ucap kisame.

"Kau akan merasakan kengerian dari shuriken milikku" ucap naruto

Dengan mengatakan hal itu naruto melempar kedua shuriken miliknya kearah kisame, dan dengan santai kisame menghindari shuriken itu. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba naruto sudah ada di belakang kisame dan menebaskan shuriken tipe angin dengan berlapis cakra angin ke tubuh kisame. Dengan reflex yang bagus kisame dapat menangkis shuriken itu dengan samehada. Sebelum mereka berdua meloncat untuk menjauhkan diri dari musuh mereka.

"Jadi kau pengguna jutsu teleport. Aku sungguh kagum dengan hal itu". Ucap kisame

"Aku bukan pengguna teleport, akan tetapi aku pengguna fuinjutsu. Karena cakra yang dimakan oleh samehada milikmu adalah cakra milikku. Jadi aku bisa pergi mendekatimu dengan mendeteksi cakraku yang kau ambil. Dan sekarang cakra itu sudah seutuhnya milik samehada". Ucap naruto

"Jadi kau sengaja untuk mengeluarkan jutsumu agar samehada menghisap cakramu dan kau dapat melakukan pemindahan tempat". Ucap kisame

"Ya begitulah…"ucap naruto

"Baik lah bocah aku akan serius sekarang" ucap kisame yang mulai bersatu dengan pedang miliknya, dan berubah bentuk seperti ikan hiu.

Elemen air : kubah air raksasa

Dengan melakukaan itu naruto dan kisame masuk dalam sebuah kubah air yang terapung diudara.

"Dengan ini kau tidak akan bisa selamat, walau kau menggunakan kekuatan petir milikmu. Kalau bukan karena jutsuku kau pasti mati kehabisan napas". Ucap kisame

Naruto yang dari tadi membuat segel tangan dan

Elemen angin : tornado

Ucap naruto mengeluarkan cakra yang besar. Karena kisame yang terkejut naruto bisa melakukan jutsu angin sehingga kubah air yang digunakannya tadi hancur lebur. Dan rencana yang seharusnya dapat dilakukan kisame gagal sebelum dimulai.

"Kurang ajar, tidak ada guna aku bergabung dengan samehada kalau bukan didalam air. Dasar bocah merepotkan". Gumam kisame yang mulai berpisah dari samehada

"Kau cukup hebat untuk ukuran bocah, dan lebih mengejutkan lagi kau menunjukkan beberapa elemen yang jarang dimiliki oleh orang-orang. Kombinasi angin, api, dan petir Itu sungguh merepotkan." Ujar kisame

"Wah…wah…wah….apakah itu pujian. Sebaiknya jika itu pujian kau harus memberikan samehada itu pada ku" ucap naruto sambil membuka baju hitam miliknya. Dan melepas segel gravity yang ada di tubuhnya.

Ternyata kau masih membawa beban, padahal kau sudah sangat cepat . tapi aku….ucapan kisame tidak selesai karena naruto telah menendang wajah kisame dengan cepat sehingga dia tidak mampu mengelak atau menangkis tendangan naruto. Sebelum kisame berhenti dari efek tendangan pertama naruto langsung menerjang dengan pukulan miliknya lagi hingga kisame memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Ternyata kau tidak mengeluarkan jutsu, malah menghadapiku dengan taijutsu, kau cukup pintar akan tetapi. Aku masih memengang pedang milikku jadi aku bisa dengan mudah menambah cakra ku dari hasil cakra yang dicuri oleh samehada". Ucap kisame

"Aku sudah melihat itu, jadi aku akan tunjukkan bagaimana mengalahkan orang yang bisa menghisap cakra seperti mu ini." Perhatikan ucap naruto

Naruto tiba-tiba menendang kisame di bagian lengan kanannya sehingga samehada yang sebelumnya ia pegang sedikit terlepas. Dan pada saat bersamaan naruto memukul samehada jauh dari kisame sehingga kisame mendapat luka yang cukup parah.

"Nah sekarang aku akan mendapatkan pedang samehada" ucap naruto membuka sebuah gulungan berukuran sedang dan langsung menyimpan samehada di dalam situ.

"Nah sekarang samehada sudah tidak kau miliki lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, sebaiknya kau menyerah dan berikan informasi tentang akatsuki pada desa konoha." Ucap naruto

Akan tetapi, kisame malah mengeluarkan jutsu bola air dan mengurung dirinya didalam jutsu itu dan membuat dirinya dikelilingi oleh hiu. Dan dengan nafsu makan yang besar hiu-hiu itu mulai memakan tubuh kisame.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dari ku jinchuriki" ucap kisame.

Sementara itu disaat naruto dan kisame bertarung, itachi dan sasuke perge ke suatu tempat yang dianggap rahasia. Dan disana itachi menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuat dia membantai semua klan yang ia sayangi.

"Sasuke, inilah alasan kenapa aku membunuh keluarga kita". Ucap itachi

"Apa ini"? Tanya sasuke

"Ini adalah prasasti peninggalan rikodou sanin. Dan batu ini adalah suatu yang bukan sebenarnya. Dimana dia menuliskan bahwa kedamaian akan didapat saat kita percaya pada orang lain. Akan tetapi diakhirnya dia mengatakan bahwa kedamaian akan didapat dengan menggunakan genjutsu. Dan hal itulah yang tidak pernah dipahami oleh leluhur kita. Dan aku memahami itu dengan sangat jelas, bahwa telah ada seseorang yang merubah isi dari prasasti ini". Ucap itachi

"Jadi kau membunuh semua orang dari klan agar mereka tidak melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan madara. Dan menjadi ninja pelarian untuk memata-matai musuh demi melindungi konoha". Ucap sasuke

"Ya itu memang benar, saat naruto mengatakan kau ingin membangkitkan EMS aku takut kau termakan oleh prasasti ini. Dan aku telah memberikan sharinggan shisui ke pada naruto dan sharingan milik ayah ke padanya, agar kau dapat membangkitkan EMS yang kau inginkan. Jadi sasuke mungkin aku akan melakukan misi terakhir dan aku harap aku dapat mati ditanganmu sehingga klan uchiha akan disegani lagi. Dengan tanganmu dan ambil juga MS milik ku agar kau dapat melebihi apa yang kau inginkan". Ucap itachi

Dan dengan menangis sasuke melakukan apa yang dulu dilakukan oleh itachi, yaitu membunuh anggota keluarganya. Dan akhirnya dua dari anggota akatsuki mampu dimusnahkan lagi.

Setelah semua serangan yang dilakukan oleh itachi dan kisame, naruto dan sasuke kembali kedesa dengan membawa apa yang mereka cari.

"Naruto kenapa kau bersikeras untuk mengalahkan kisame?" Tanya sasuke

"Dengarkan aku sasuke, aku ingin mengumpulkan semua pedang dari kirigakure dan aku akan menyimpannya sendiri. Dan selain itu aku sudah mendapatkan sebuah pedang elemen petir milik hokage ke 2 dan ini akan sangat seru, dimana kamu menyimpan semua senjata yang menjadi legenda". Ucap naruto

"Kau ini, apakah kau tidak bisa puas"? Tanya sasuke

"Daripada memikirkan hobi gila ku, sekarang aku Tanya bagaimana kau akan melakukan tranplantasi mata itachi ke matamu"? Tanya naruto

"Aku akan meminta bantuan Karin, dia memiliki jenis medisnin yang dapat menyembuhkan secara cepat hanya dengan menggigit tubuhnya". Ucap sasuke

"Wah…wah..wah…menggigit tubuhnya"? Ucap naruto menggoda sasuke

"Bukan seperti itu bodoh", ucap sasuke

"Jadi sasuke yang mana kau pilih Karin atau sakura"? Tanya naruto

"Aku ingin keduanya dan kau bagaimana?" ucap sasuke

"Ternyata kau serakah juga ya, kalau aku hanya mau merawat hinata saja. Dia akan marah jika aku berani melakukan itu". Ucap naruto

"Kau takut dengan hyuga itu naruto, tak kusangka". Ucap sasuke

"Ya begitulah, emh sasuke aku harap kita akan bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan mereka nanti jika terjadi perang". Ucap naruto

"Ya…kalau soal perang aku akan membantumu. Dan aku hampir lupa bagaimana tentang edotensei"? Tanya sasuke

"Itu sudah aku atasi masalahnya, yang pertama kita bisa menarik jiwa mereka dengan jutsu tertentu, atau menyegel mereka dengan kertas segel ini". Ucap naruto

"Kau cukup cepat ya, tak kusangka kau akan dapat melakukan itu selama 4 tahun. Sedangkan orochimaru saja masih belum bisa menyempurnakannya". Ucap sasuke

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan beberapa sempel darah dan aku membangkitkan beberapa orang" ucap naruto

"Siapa saja"? Tanya sasuke

"Daidara dan sasori saat aku ingin pulang ke desa konoha. Lalu kakuzu saat misi balas dendam tapi hidan tidak bisa aku bangkitkan, entah kenapa aku tidak tau dan kisame dalam pertarungan tadi". Ucap naruto

"Informasi apa saja yang sudah kau dapat dari mereka"? Tanya sasuke

Dari informasi yang aku tanyakan secara langsung, mereka semua hanya memiliki tujuan sendiri-sendiri. Daidara dan sasori dikatakan sebagai seniman, kakuzu dan hidan dikatakan zombie. Akan tetapi inpormasi yang aku dapat dari kisame bahwa seorang bertopeng tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan dunia.

"Bagaimana caranya"? Tanya sasuke

"Ntahlah mungkin dengan menggunakan kekuatan biju". Jawab naruto

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berjalan naruto dan sasuke tiba di desa dengan selamat dan disambut kegembiraan dari para penduduk. Dan ada sedikit orang yang iri akan keberhasilan team 7 dalam mengatasi masalah ini.

Sementara itu, di markas akatsuki mereka harus mengubah rencana mereka karena banyak dari anggota mereka yang tewas.

"Nagato sebaiknya kau menangkap kyubi dan kau menangkap hachibi" ucap sosok bertopeng itu.

To be continue


	27. Chapter 27

Judul : JUTSU

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 27

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berjalan naruto dan sasuke tiba di desa dengan selamat dan disambut kegembiraan dari para penduduk. Dan ada sedikit orang yang iri akan keberhasilan team 7 dalam mengatasi masalh ini.

Sementara itu, di markas akatsuki mereka harus mengubah rencana mereka karena banyak dari anggota mereka yang tewas.

pain sebaiknya kau menangkap kyubi dan kau menangkap hachibi ucap sosok bertopeng itu.

….aku menangkap hachibi, aku rasa ini akan sulit ucap kabuto

Flashback

Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan pada tuan orocimaru?

Aku membunuhnya, ucap sasuke

Setelah kepergian sasuke, ternyata kabuto memasukkan darah dari tubuh orocimaru kedalam tubuhnya. Setelah berhasil melakukan itu, akhirnya kabuto mencari beberapa mayat untuk di edotensei. Sayangnya, banyak sekali percobaan yang dia lakukan dan banyak diantanya yang gagal terutama saat mengedotensei anggota akatsuki. Semua yang ia edotensei tidak bisa di bangkikan. Karena banyak kegagalan yang ia dapatkan akhirnya dia menyatakan ingin bergabung dengan akatsuki, agar semua yang dia rencanakan akan berjalan lancar. Setelah itu dia mencari markas akatsuki dan akhirnya dia bertemu dengan sosok bertopeng, dia adalah tobi. Pada awalnya tobi yang mengaku madara uchiha sangat terkejut saat madara ichiha yang sebenarnya sudah di edotensei oleh kabuto, sehingga mau tidak mau dia harus menerima kabuto sebagai teman.

Flashback end

Setelah diperintahkan oleh madara palsu, dia langsung pergi ke desa kumogakure. Dan berniat menangkap hachibi. Sementara itu, pain yang ditugaskan untuk menangkap kyubi telah sampai didesa konoha.

Baiklah lakukan, ucap sosok pemimpin pain ke salah satu anggotanya. Dan saat anggotanya masuk kedalam wilayah konoha, dia langsung memanggil yang lainnya ke dalam kawasan konoha. Sehingga dalam sensor pendeteksi hanya satu orang yang masuk, akan tetapi ada 6 orang yang masuk kedalam desa konoha + seorang wanita.

Baiklah hancurkan konoha, perintah pain tendo

Semua pain + wanita bernama konan langsung pergi untuk menghancurkan desa konoha. Akan tetapi pada saat sebelum diserangnya desa konoha oleh pain, naruto sedang berlatih bersama jiraya ke desa katak. Sehingga setelah dicari-cari naruto tidak dapat ditemukan oleh pain. Sehingga pain berniat menghancurkan desa konoha.

Ternyata naruto tidak ada disini, maka aku akan menhancurkan desa konoha ini. Ucap pain tendo yang langsung terbang untuk menghancutkan desa konoha.

Benar, ternyata desa konoha adalah desa yang tekuat dari desa yang lainnya, maka dari itu aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua, ucap pain tendo

Dengan mengatakan itu, semua pain yang menyerang konoha mulai mundur dan menghilang dari kawasan desa konoha. Dan pingsan untuk mempokuskan serangan pada pain tendo saja.

Sinra tensei….

Setelah mengatakan itu, tepat didesa konoha terjadi sebuah dorongan udara dari titik tengah desa konoha dan serangan itu semakin luas dan semakin meluas. Sehingga desa konoha yang semula penuh dengan bangunan saat ini hanya hamparan tanah yang kosong.

Dan saat desa sedang dalam kondisi inilah naruto datang sesaat kejadian telah terjadi.

Emh…bukankah kita akan pergi kekonoha, kenapa kita ada disini? Tanya naruto

Coba perhatikan baik-baik, ini adalah konoha yang sekarang. Ucap jiraya yang datang bersama dengan beberapa katak kociyose.

Sensei serahkan mereka pada ku, dan tolong jaga mereka semua agar tidak mendekat, ucap naruto

Sebelum jiraya meninggalkan naruto, dia melihat kearah musuh yang telah menghancurkan konoha. Dan dengan terkejut dia berkata.

Yahiko, apakah itu kau? Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan renningan? Tanya jiraya

Sensei, lama tidak bertemu. Aku akan mewujutkan damai yang sesungguhnya dengan menyegel semua biju dalam diriku sehingga aku dapat menjadi dewa dari shinobi. Dan karena itu serahkan kyubi pada ku dan kalian semua akan selamat. Ucap pain tendo/ yahiko

Dan munculah sesosok gadis diudara dan melakukan kuciyose, dan munculah 4 dari 6 pain yang menyerang konoha.

Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah kau tidak memiliki renningan, dan hanya nagato yang memiliki itu? Dimana nagato? Tanya jiraya

Sensei, kau pergi dan bantu penduduk serahkan sisanya padaku. Karena mereka memiliki urusan denganku. Ucap naruto

Jiraya yang sudah sedikit tenang akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Setelah kepergian dari jiraya, naruto tanpa banyak bicara lagi langsung menyerang pain.

Elemen petir : tombak petir

Munculah sebuah tombak dengan bentuk tidak teratur dan melemparnya kearah pain. Akan tetapi pain gakido langsung merentangkan tangannya sehingga jutsu yang dilemparkan naruto langsung diserapnya.

Dia bisa menyerap jutsuku, berarti harus dengan taijutsu. Gumam naruto

Naruto langsung menyerang pain gakido dengan taijutsu yang sangat cepat. Akan tetapi walau pain itu tidak melihat, akan tetapi dia bisa menghindari serangan naruto dengan mudah.

Mustahil, bahkan sharingan sulit untuk melakukan itu. Atau ini karena mata mereka berhubungan. Piker naruto

Baiklah aku akan menyerangnya dengan memanfaatkan cakra alam milikku. Gumam naruto

Dengan itu naruto mengibaskan tangan kirinya, sehingga pain gakido mengikuti gerakan dari tangan kiri naruto dan saat pain melihat tangan kirinya, tangaan kanan naruto melakukan pukulan dan seperti sebelumnya pain dapat menghindar. Namun berbeda dengan yang tadi, pain gakido terkena serangan itu.

Ternyata kau menggunakan cakra alam, ucap pain tendo

Dan tiba-tiba ain yang memiliki tubuh mekanik langsung menyerang naruto. Karena naruto sedang dalam mode senin, maka dia dapat merasakan bahaya yang mengancam sehingga bukannya dia kena serangan akan tetapi musuhlah yang terkena serangan naruto.

Sudah jatuh dua sekarang tinggal 4 ucap naruto.

Lalu terdengar seseorang berteriak….

Kuciyose no jutsu…

Lalu munculah banteng, anjing dan badak menyerang kearah naruto. Tanpa menunggu naruto langsung maju dengan membuat dua bunsin yang menciptakan rasengan besar dimasing-masing bunsin dan menyerang anjing dan banteng. Sedangkan badak ditangkap dan dilempar keudara oleh naruto. Lalu 3 ekor katak langsung menyerang banteng, badak dan anjing diudara. Dua dari kociyose itu hilang setelah terkena serangan, sedangkan anjing masih bertahan. Namun saat bos katak menusuknya dengan sebilah ladingnya, secara mengejutkan anjing itu menjadi dua ekor.

Sementara itu, pain kuciyose langsung mengeluarkan burung dan menyerang kearah naruto. Dan dengan sigap naruto melompat ke atas burung itu dan di hadang oleh pain kuciyose itu sendiri.

Hah..hah…hah…senjutsu ku akan habis sebentar lagi, jadi sebaiknya aku kalahkan orang itu. Gumam naruto

Sriinkkk…srinkkk…..bunyi rasen shuriken tercipta ditangan naruto. Dan dalam sekejap mata naruto telah berada di belakang pain kuciyose dan menyerangnya dengan rasen shuriken. Namun ada seorang pain ningendo yang menghalangi jalannya rasen suriken itu sehingga pain ningendo langsung hancur terkena rasen shuriken.

Ternyata mereka benar, konoha adalah desa ninja dengan kekuatan shinobi terkuat. Ucap tendo

Akan tetapi serangan naruto belum berheti disitu, naruto telah menciptakan 2 rasengan biasa di kedua tangannya, dan menghantap perut dari pain kuciyose sehingga, ketika dia dikalahkan semua hewan yang dipanggilnya hilang entah kemana.

Hah…hah…hah…Sekarang tinggal dua, dan senjutsuku sudah habis. Gumam naruto

Sekarang senjutsumu sudah habis, waktunya aku menyerang, ucap pain tendo sambil maju menyerang.

Melihat hal itu naruto langsung membuat satu bunsin dan memberikan gulungan kepada bunsin itu. Sedangkan pan terus menyerang naruto dengan semua kekuatan yang ia punya. Dan dengan sebuah tendangan naruto terpental kebelakang. Kemudian pain tendo berniat menusuk naruto dengan sebuah besi yang keluar dari balik jubahnya. Namun besi itu ditangkis oleh naruto hingga hancur, dan langsung menendang pain tendo dengan kekuatan senjutsu.

Bagaimana mungkin? Apa yang terjadi? Tanya pain tendo

seSaat naruto menyerahkan gulungan itu pada bunsinya. Bunsin itu langsung membuka gulungan yang diberikan oleh naruto. Setelah dibuka disana terdapat fuinjutsu, lalu tanpa diperintah bunsin itu langsung menekan bagian tengah dari fuin, sehingga munculah bunsin naruto yang sedang dalam mode senin, dan setelah bunsin di lepas cakra alam yang ada pada bunsin kembali ke pada tubuh asli naruto.

Ternyata begitu, bunsinmu telah memanggil tubuh bunsinmu, dan bunsin yang telah dalam mode senjutsu yang dilepaskan akan mengirim cakra senjutsu iu kepadamu. Itu cara yang cerdik. Ucap pain tendo

Naruto yang sudah geram langsung membuat raasen suriken dan melemparnya kepada pain tendo, akan tetapi jutsu yang naruto lemparkan ditangkis oleh pain gakido yang tadi sudah naruto kalahkan.

Bagaiman mungkin bisa begitu? Ucap naruto tak percaya

Setelah melihat ke tempat dimana da mengalahkan pain gakido, disan ada seorang pain yang dengan jutsu aneh yang dapat menghidupkan pain kembali.

Jadi begitu, dia adalah seorang pain yang dapat membawa kehidupan bagi yang sudah tewas. Pantas kalian sulit dihadapi. Ucap naruto

Setelah mengetahui kekuatan dari pain yang terakhir, naruto langsung membuat 2 bunsin dan mengeluarkan bom asap. Tiba-tiba, srinkk..srinkkk…suara gesekan terdengar dari balik asap dan munculah rasen shuriken kea rah pain gakido, saat sudah dekat dengan pain gakido jutsu naruto yang coba diserap oleh gakido berubah menjadi naruto, dan menyerang secara isik pain gakido.

Dan muncul satu lagi rasen shuriken dari balik asap dan menyerang pain tendo, dan sesaat sebelum menyentuh pain tendo jutsu narutolangsung hilang. Dan tiba-tiba pain yang berada di posisi belakang yang tidak siap langsung terkena 2 rasenggan dari akhirnya dia tewas.

Naruto yang hendak menyerang tendo dan gakido langsung terpental karena jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh tendo.

Kau addalah orng pertama yang dapat membuat pain kalah sejauh ini. Ucap tendo

Bansotein…ucap tendo

Tiba-tiba naruto langsung melayang kearah gakido. Dan tanpa aba-aba gakido langsung memukul perut naruto dan mengunci pergerakan dari naruto.

Penangkapan kyubi telah berhasil, ucap pain tendo

Kau meremehkan senjutsuku, kau akan ku…

Ucapan naruto berhenti karena tubuhnya terasa sangatt lemas.

Apa, kau baru menyadarinya, ucap tendo

Cakra senjutsuku diserap tapi bukankah sangat sulit untuk mengendalikan cakra senjutsu. Kalau begitu..pikir naruto

Tiba-tiba pain gakido yang menahan pergerakan tubuh naruto langsung bertranformasi menjadi bentuk katak dan membatu.

Kau tahu, sangat sulit untuk mengendalikan senjutsu, jadi kau akan kalah ucap naruto

Bansotein…ucap tendo

Naruto yang sudah melayang kearah tendo langsung ditusuk dengan besi hitam milik tendo, dan secara langsung cakra naruto menjadi kacau.

Sementara itu hinata yang melihat kearah naruto bertarung dengan byakugan, langsung ingin pergi kearah naruto dan menyelamatkannya. Namun niatnya itu dihalangi oleh teman-teman hinata.

Hinata, kau tidak boleh kesana. Naruto yang kuat saja sulit untuk mengalahkannya, bagaiman dengan mu? Ucap sakura

Tidak, aku akan tetap kesana. Walau nyawaku jadi taruhanya. Ucap hinata bersikeras.

Akan tetapi sebelum hinata pergi, bahunya sudah dipengang oleh sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang.

Hinata, kau tunggu saja disini. Bair aku yang akan menolong naruto itu. Ucap sasuke sambil melepas perban yang melilit disekitar bola matanya.

Tapi sasuke, aku juga ingin menyelamatkannya, ucap hinata

Tidak perlu, aku sendiri sudah cukup, ucap sasuke pergi dengan shunsin api milik nya.

Sementara itu, naruto yang kedua telapak tangannya sudah ditusuk dengan besi hitam, akan ditusuk lagi dibagian kakinya. Akan tetapi hal itu tidak terjadi karena sasuke sudah menebaskan tangan susanoo nya kea rah pain tendo.

Hampir saja…ucap tendo

Apakah kau tidak apa-apa naruto, ucap sasuke dengan mencabut besi yang menancap pada tangan naruto.

Aku terluka, kau malah bertanya yang tidak perlu? Ucap naruto

Naruto kekuatan macam apa yang dimiliki oleh pain yang ini? Tanya sasuke

Dia memiliki kemampuan untuk menolak dan menarik apapun yang dia mau, namun untuk itu dia membutuhkan interpal waktu 5 detik, jadi kita hanya punya waktu 5 detik. Jawab naruto

Ternyata seorang dari uchiha, berarti kau adalah adik dari uchiha itachi. Ucap tendo

Naruto buka segel ditubuhmu, kita akan mengalahkannya dalam waktu kurang dari 5 detik. Kau siap? Tanya sasuke

Dengan itu naruto langsung melepas jubahnya dan melepaskan segel gravity yang ada di tubuhnya. Dengan diawali serangan dari sasuke yang menggunakan panah dari susanoo. Tendo yang melihat itu langsung bergumam sinratensei..lalu panah yang diarahkan padanya hilang dengan mudah. Akan tetapi naruto telah sampai dihadapannya dan menyerangnya dengan rasengan. Sehingga pain tendo langsung terpental kebelakang. Dan tidak bangkit lagi.

Naruto, sekarang pain yang asli ada dimana? Tanya sasuke

Yang terakhir biarlah jadi urusanku. Aku ingin berbincang-bincang dengan nya sebentar ucap naruto

Ah..kau ini..baiklah aku akan menunggu dipintu sasuke

Apakah kau sudah yakin kalau kita memiliki pintu gerbang? Tanya naruto

#skip#

Setelah beberapa saat, naruto akhirnya menemukan tempat persembunyaian dari pain yang asli. Dan disana mereka melakukan percakapan yang cukup panjang sehingga butuh beberapa waktu untuk itu. Dan akhirnya pain asli dapat dikalahkan oleh naruto. Namun sebelum kematiannya nagato berpesan agar konan ikut naruto ke konoha, baik sebagai Sandra atau teman, dan untuk menebus kesalahan yang dilakukannya, nagato yang merupakan pain terakhir, pain gedo. Maka dengan cakra yang tersisa dia langsung menggunakan jutsu tertentu. Sehingga dapat mengembalikan lagi orang-orang yang sudah tewas dalam perang kali ini. Dan dengan kematian dari pain akhirnya akatsuki hanya tinggal beberapa orang lagi.

Saat naruto mengajak konan untuk ikut ke desa konoha, dia langsung dijadikan tawanan, akan tetapi naruto yang telah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya penjahat yang sesungguhnya langsung membela konan.

Jiraya, kita harus memenjarakan orang itu, dia telah menghancurkan desa kita seperti ini. Ucap danzo

Aku tidak bisa memutuskan, naruto membawanya ke bawah perlindungan anak itu. Sehingga jika kita ingin menahannya, maka dia akan jiraya

Kalau begitu kita paksa saja, ucap danzo

Maaf danzo aku pikir kau akan melawan jinchuriki, apakah benar? Tanya jiraya

Ya kalau memang itu benar kenapa? Tanya danzo

Naruto adalah seorang penyimpan rahasia yang baik. Dan juga dia tertarik dengan fuinjutsu. Sehingga menurutku dia belajar fuinjutsu bukan untuk meningkatkan level hiraishin saja akan tetapi membuka segel dari kyubi dan mengendalikannya. Ucap jiraya

Dan maksutmu mungkin naruto sudah bisa membuka segel itu dengan baik, begitu? Tanya danzo

Ya itu tidak menutup kemungkinan, karena level fuinjutsu naruto sudah sama dengan minato, jadi tidak mustahil dia bisa membuka segel itu tanpa kunci yang di buat minato. Ucap jiraya

Aku akan tetap menantang keinginan anak itu. Ucap danzo

Oh..ternyata orang tua sepertimmu masih saja keras kepala ya, aku bisa saja menghancurkan konoha jika tidak ada naruto disini sebagai teman dan saudaraku. Ucap sasuke

Sasuke apa maksutmu? Tanya jiraya

Tuan jiraya adalah teman dari hokage, jadi tidak masalah akan aku ceritakan sedikit tentang klanku yang dibantai. Ucap sasuke

To be continue


	28. Chapter 28

Judul : JUTSU

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 28

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Oh..ternyata orang tua sepertimmu masih saja keras kepala ya, aku bisa saja menghancurkan konoha jika tidak ada naruto disini sebagai teman dan saudaraku. Ucap sasuke

Sasuke apa maksutmu? Tanya jiraya

Tuan jiraya adalah teman dari hokage, jadi tidak masalah akan aku ceritakan sedikit tentang klanku yang dibantai. Ucap sasuke

Flashback

Itachi, klan uchiha telah mempersiapkan untuk kudeta. Dan kau sebagai anbu desa konoha harus melakukan hal yang tepat agar tidak terjadi perang antar saudara di desa ini. Ucap danzo

Ya, aku mengerti. Ucap itachi

"Dan aku ingin kau membunuh semua anggota klan uchiha, termasuk keluargamu", perintah danzo

"Tapi aku minta, satu orang yaitu adikku untuk tetap selamat. Dan kau jangan berani mendekatinya." Ucap itachi

Setelah itu, itachi langsung meminta bantuan pria bertopeng untuk membunuh semua anggota klan. Sehingga dia hanya membunuh keluarganya. Dan setelah itu, itachi menemui hokage.

"Hokage sama, maaf untuk keputusanku memilih jalan ini". Ucap itachi

"Bukan kau yang seharusnya meminta maaf, akan tetapi aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Seharusnya tidak terjadi seperti ini". Ucap hokage ke 3

"Hokage sama, saya mohon untuk melindungi sasuke dari bahaya. Baik dari luar desa ataupun dari danzo". Ucap itachi

Ya, aku akan melakukannya. Selain itu formula perisai dari desa konoha tidak akan aku rubah, jadi kau dapat melihat sasuke dengan leluasa.

Hokage sama, setelah ini aku akan bergabung dengan akatsuki. Ini adalah kelompok criminal, jadi aku akan mengirimkan informs lewat mana saja saat aku sempat. Jadi hokage sama aku mohon pamit.

Dengan mengatakan itu pertemuan itachi dan hokage ke 3 berakhir.

Flashback end

"Apakah itu benar, danzo"? Tanya jiraya

"Aku tidak yakin kalau itachi akan membocorkn rahasia seperti itu. Tapi itu semua adalah benar." Ucap danzo

"Dan satu lagi danzo, semua sharingan dan sel hokage pertama di lengan kananmu itu menunjukkan bahwa kau juga berniat untuk mengendalikan kyubi. Jadi jangan harap kau bisa melakukan itu dengan mudah. Nah tuan jiraya aku permisi" ucap sasuke

"Jika seorang naruto saja sudah susah untuk di lawan, apalagi jika sasuke yang memiliki rahasia tingkat ss dari desa kita. Maka kita hanya perlu menurut dengan mereka. selain itu konan juga anak didik ku, jadi dia akan berada dibawah lindunganku juga." Ucap jiraya meninggalkan danzo

"Seandainya mata shisui sudah aktif kembali, aku akan memanipulasi mereka". ucap danzo

Disamping peperangan yang ada didesa konoha, kumo juga menghadapi masalah yang serius. Hachibi dari desa kumo tertangkap oleh kabuto.

"Tak kusangka nagato dapat dikalahkan oleh mereka selain itu, seorang uchiha telah kembali kedesanya. Dan kau kabuto apakah berhasil mendapatkan hachibi?" Tanya tobi

Ya, kabuto mengeluarkan hachibi dari mulutnya. Dan langsung di serap oleh patung gedo. Tapi tiba-tiba hachibi berubah menjadi tentakel.

"Ternyata kau dapat dibodohi, tapi itu tidak jadi masalah." Ucap peria bertopeng

Ternyata, hachibi selamat karena bersembunyi didalam tentakel yang dipotong oleh kabuto saat ingin melumpuhkan hachibi.

"Yo..ternyata mereka dapat dibodohi. Dasar lemah dasar payah." Ucap bi dengan reef…

Akan tetapi, ninja dari kumo yang menyaksikan kekalahan hachibi langsung memberitahukan kepada raikage, sehingga raikage langsung marah dan menginginkan pertemuan 5 kage.

#skip#

Setelah beberapa hari, akhirnya 5 kage berkumpul di Negara besi untuk menyelesaikan masalah akatsuki. Dan mereka sepakat untuk menghancurkan akatsuki. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba pria bertopeng datang dan mengacaukan pertemuan itu,dan menginginkan seluruh desa ninja untuk menyerahkan hachibi dan kyubi.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian. Dan aku ingin kalian menyerahkan kyubi dan hachibi. Jika tidak aku akan menghancurkan kalian". Ucap peria bertopeng itu

"Siapa kau, dan juga bukankah adikku bee telah kalian bawa?" Ucap raikage

"Kalian dapat memanggilku uchiha madara, dan untuk hachibi kami belum menangkapnya. Yang kami bawa saat itu adalah tentakel dari hachibi. Jadi apakah kalian akan menyerahkan hachibi dan kyubi pada ku?" Tanya madara

"Madara uchiha, jika memang kau adalah madara. Bukankah kau dapat melakukan apa pun yang kau mau jika kau punya suatu keinginan. Tapi kenapa kau malah meminta kami untuk berdiskusi.?" Shucikage

"Karena pertempuran itu, aku kehilangan setengah dari kekuatanku. Jadi aku membutuhkan kekutan biju". Ucap madara

"Kami tidak akan menyerahkan apapun pada mu". Ucap raikage

"Kalau begitu dengan ini aku nyatakan perang dengan ke 5 desa besar". Ucap madara langsung hilang sesaat setelah bicara.

"Nah, jadi bagaimana kita menangani perang itu?" Tanya pemimpin samurai

"Aku sarankan untuk melindungi hachibi dan kyubi kita membuat aliansi shinobi pertama." Ucap gara sebagai kazekage

"Ya, aku setuju. Madara uchiha bukanlah seorang yang dapat kita kalahkan dengan mudah. Jadi aku sebagai Negara netral akan menentukan siapa pemimpin tertinggi dalam perang ini." Ucap mefune

"Baiklah aku akan menunjuk raikage sebagai pemimpin", ucap mefune

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita aliansi shinobi akan berperang dengan madaraa uchiha itu. Jadi kita harus memberitahukan ini pada para daimiyo." Ucap raikage

"Ya." Ucap semua kage

Setelah pertemuan itu, semua desa menyiapkan unuk memulai peperangan melawan madara. Di sunagakure, iwagakure, kirigakure, kumogakure, konohagakure serta para samurai menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk melakukan perang. Dari pedaang, shuriken biasa dan shuriken raksasa baik tipe angin atau biasa, kunai, dan kertas segel. Konoha adalah orang yang menyarankan untuk membuat kertas segel, hal itu dikarenakan bahwa kabuto telah masuk kedalam akatsuki dan dikhawatirkan kabuto akan menggunakan edotensei. Setelah semua yang persiapan sudah disiapkan, akhirnya mereka semua siap untuk melakukan perang. Akan tetapi yang jadi masalah adalah mereka belum tahu apakah naruto sudah bisa mengendalikan kyubi atau belum. Jadi untuk memastikan itu mereka membuat naruto harus mengatakannya.

"Nah naruto, aku ingin menyakakan sesuatu yang harus kita ketahui?" Ucap shunade

"Tentang apa itu?" Tanya naruto

"Tentang kyubi didalam tubuhmu." Ucap danzo

"Ada apa dengan dia, aku sudah lama bisa mengendalikan dia." Ucap naruto

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya jiraya penasaran

"Aku membuka kuncinya dengan duplikat kunci yang anda simpan. Saat anda hendak melatihku menggunakan kekuatan dia anda mengeluarkan katak yang memiliki kunci dari segel ini jadi saat anda mengeluarkannya aku bisa melihat secara langsung bagaimana formula itu dibuat." Ucap naruto

Flashback

"Naruto aku sudah meminta izin pada hokage bahwa aku akan mengajakmu berpetualang dan disamping itu kita juga akan berlatih. Jadi naruto apakah kau mau?" Tanya jiraya

"Ya aku akan ikut" ucap naruto

Setelah beberapa saat mereka siap untuk pergi dari desa untuk melakukan perjalanan yang di antar oleh teman-teman dan hokage. Setelah beberapa saat meninggalkan konoha, jiraya langsung mengatakan latihan pertama untuk naruto adalah seberapa jauh control cakra yang naruto miliki saat ini.

"Naruto, control cakra milikmu sudah ada tahap yang mana?" Tanya jiraya

"Aku sudah melewati tahap memanjat air terjun." Ucap naruto

"Baiklah karena kau memiliki kelima unsur perubahan cakra maka untuk cakra angin milikmu akan aku ajarkan sebuah jutsu yang sangat hebat." Ucap jiraya

"Sangat hebat,?" Tanya naruto

"Ya, semua jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang shinobi pasti harus menggunakan segel tangan. Akan tetapi berbeda dengan jutsu ini, jutsu ini tidak menggunakan segel tangan sama sekali jadi saat kau menyerang dengan jutsu ini musuh tidak akan tau apa yang akan kau lakukan." Ucap jiraya

"Jutsu macam apa itu?" Tanya naruto penasaran

"Ini adalah jutsu hokage ke 4, dan aku sebagai gurunya sudah dipercayakan untuk mengajarkan jutsu ini pada generasi selanjutnya. Nama jutsu ini adalah rasengan." Ucap jiraya dengan tangan kanan nya mengumpulkan cakra menjadi sebuah bola cakra.

"Wah aku bahkan tidak sadar sensei mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu jika aku tidak melihat bola cakra yang ada ditangan sensei." Ucap naruto

"Coba lakukan," ucap jiraya

Naruto yang penasaran langsung mencobanya dan muncullah bola ditangan naruto akan tetapi kepadatan bola itu tidak sama dengan milik jiraya.

"Naruto kau hanya membuat sekitar sepuluh putaran dalam rasengan milik mu, sedangkan yang aku buat tadi bahkan sudah lebih dari seratus putaran. Jadi kau harus memperbanyak putarannya sehingga dapat membuat sepohon kayu seperti ini." Ucap jiraya sambil memukulkan rasengan miliknya kekayu hingga kayu itu berlubang mengikuti arah putaran cakra jiraya.

"Wah…ini akan bagus…aku akan giat berlatih" ucap naruto.

Tiba-tiba …."Naruto kenapa dari tadi kau tidak menyinggung sedikitpun tentang kyubi." Potong jiraya

"Wah…wahhh…sensei tidak sabaran ya." Ucap naruto

"Mau aku teruskan atau tidak sambungnya.".

Setelah gangguan tadi akhirnya naruto melanjutkan cerita bagaimana dia bisa membuka segel kyubi tanpa kunci yang ditinggalkan ayahnya.

Dan setelah aku dapat menguasai rasengan yang di ajarkan oleh jiraya sensei akhirnya jiraya sensei mulai membicarakan tentang peninggalan hokage ke 4 dengan ku. Dan saat dalam perjalanan ke suatu desa jiraya sensei mengeluarkan katak dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Wahhh…..apa itu sensei? Bagaimana bisa katak keluar dari dalam mulutmu?" Tanya naruto

"Naruto inilah yang akuu katakan dengan peninggalan hokage ke 4. Ini adalah kunci dari segel kyubi yang ada di dalam tubuhmu." Ucap jiraya

Lalu katak yang tadinya pendek menjadi panjang, dan membuat tubuhnya menjadi seperti gulungan sebuah segel. Dan ketika dibuka maka muncullah formula dari kunci yang dapat membuka segel itu.

Flashback end

"Nah dari sana aku mempelajari fuinjutsu semakin giat untuk dapat setidaknya membuat duplikat dari segel itu, dan akhirnya ketika aku sedang didalam hutan kematian aku membuka segel itu setelah menggunakan kekai di hutan itu." Ucap naruto

"Tapi disana tidak terjadi apa-apa? bahkan semua pohon masih berdiri seperti biasanya." Ucap binggung shunade

"Aku adalah pengguna 5 jenis perubahan cakra, jadi untuk memperbaiki itu semua aku menggunakan elemen kayu : kebangkitan hutan." Ucap naruto

"Jadi kau bisa menggunakan elemen kayu naruto. Kenapa tidak pernah cerita?" Tanya jiraya

"Seorang shinobi harus memiliki senjata rahasia, jadi sebaiknya aku simpan itu dengan baik. Selain itu aku belum bisa menggunakannya seperti hokage pertama. Bahkan untuk membuat hutan sekecil itu aku hampir menghabiskan cakraku." Ucap naruto

"Naruto sekarang kau harus menceritakan semua tentangmu kepada kami. Dan juga apakah kushina dan minato sudah bertemu denganmu?" Tanya jiraya

"Tentu saja, aku adalah pembuat fuinjutsu yang hebat jadi aku tidak merusak segel itu sama sekali jadi aku bisa melihat dan merasakan cakra dari kedua orang tuaku. Jadi sensei tak perlu khawatir. Dan untuk kekuatanku aku akan memulai dari elemen tanah, elemen tanah yang aku miliki hanya sedikit dan lebih banyak untuk bertahan dari pada menyerang." Ucap naruto

"Sebaiknya kita ke tempat latihan agar kau dapat menunjukkannya." Ucap danzo

Dan disetujui oleh semua orang yang ada di situ.

Setelah di tempat latihan yang dituju naruto langsung diminta untuk melakukan apa yang sudah ia kuasai saat ini.

Pertama elemen tanah :

Pembagi arus tanah, tombak tanah, 12 dinding naga, bersembunyi dalam tanah.

Setelah naruto melakukan itu dia mulai menjelaskan dari mana ia mempelajari jutsu itu.

"Aku mempelajari pembagi arus tanah mencuri dari ketua yamato, sedangkan tombak tanah aku mendapatkan sebuah gulungan yang tergeletak di hutan kematian, 12 dinding naga itu milik sakura, dan bersembunyi dibawah tanah adalah sesuatu hal dasar dalam elemen tanah." Ucap naruto

Semua orang yang mendengarkan penjelasan dari naruto terdiam. Dan mulai berfikir ternyata kecerdasan dari hokage ke 4 dan cakra yang berlimpah dari kushina memeng mengalir didalam anak ini.

Lalu elemen air : ucap naruto memecah kesunyian

Naga air, dinding air, suishoha, penjara air, kubah air raksasa, bunsin air, dan 100 jarum air

Setelah perkataan naruto dengan mengatakan elemen kayu, sekarang naruto dapat memunculkan air dari ketiadaan. Hal ini hanya dapat dilakukan oleh hokage ke 2 sebelumnya dan sekarang mereka melihat hal yang sama seperti itu walau volumenya masih belum menyamai dari volume hokege ke 2.

"Dari mana kau mempelajari jutsu suishoha itu?" Tanya danzo sedikit emosi melihat jutsu sang sensei dapat digunakan oleh serang bocah.

"Apa maksut anda? Aku mempelajari jutsu ini dengan membayangkan jika aku bertarung digurun." Ucap naruto

"Naruto, itu adalah ciri khas dari hokage ke 2. Sebelum dirimu hanya beliau yang dapat menciptakan air dari ketiadaan. Jadi danzo yang melihat itu mungkin sedikit panas." Ujar jiraya

"Maaf tuan danzo,"ucap naruto

"Ya tidak masalah." Balas danzo menurunkan tensi cakranya

"Selanjutnya elemen api" ujar shunade

"Sejujurnya untuk elemen ini tidak ada yang aku kerjakan sendiri, sasuke adalah orang yang turut ambil bagian dari latihanku, jadi kurang lebih kemampuan ku dengan sasuke sama" ucap naruto

"Tapi kau masih harus menunjukkan jutsumu naruto, agar tidak terjadi mis komunikasi lagi." Ucap shunade

Dengan terpaksa naruto melakukan jutsu elemen api

Bola api raksasa, gelombang api, naga api raksasa,

Itu adalah jutsu tipe api milikku, memang masih ada sedikit yang tidak aku tunjukkan karena hal itu banyak membutuhkan cakra jadi aku cukupkan sampai disini untuk api

"Lalu bagaimana dengan elemen angin milikmu?" Tanya danzo

"Hal itu adalah sebuah jutsu tangan kosong yang aku sukai." Balas naruto

To be continue


	29. Chapter 29

Judul : JUTSU

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 29

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Bola api raksasa, gelombang api, naga api raksasa,

Itu adalah jutsu tipe api milikku, memang masih ada sedikit yang tidak aku tunjukkan karena hal itu banyak membutuhkan cakra jadi aku cukupkan sampai disini untuk api

Lalu bagaimana dengan elemen angin milikmu? Tanya danzo

Hal itu adalah sebuah jutsu tangan kosong yang aku sukai. Balas naruto

"Jutsu tangan kosang ini adalah peninggalan dari hokage ke 4, akan tetapi kakashi sensei memberikan sedikit masukan untuk jutsu itu jadi aku membuat levelnya menjadi 3 level untuk sekarang." Ucap naruto

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau menunjukkannya pada ku" ucap jiraya yang ada disitu

"Tapi sensei, aku membutuhkan tempat yang lebih luas." Ucap naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau di hutan kematian," ucap shizune.

"Baik mari kita kesana," ucap shunade dan diikuti oleh semua orang

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke hutan kematian, naruto bertemu dengan shikamaru dan sasuke. Dan menyapa mereka. sasuke yang dengan sengaja melakukan kontak mata dengan naruto menggunakan sharingan miliknya. Akan tetapi sasuke tidak dapat membaca apapun dari mata naruto.

"Ada apa sasuke? Apakah naruto dalam masalah?" Tanya shikamaru

"Tidak, naruto telah memasang semua system otaknya dengan berbagai jenis fuinjutsu. Sehingga bahkan sharingan miliku tidak dapat menembusnya. Jadi saat ini naruto dalam keadaan aman." Ucap sasuke menjelaskan.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan untuk menuju ke hutan kematian dan semua orang yang melihat naruto mersa aneh saat naruto berjalan diiringi oleh beberapa orang penting desa.

"Nah naruto kita sudah sampai di hutan kematian, jadi tunjukkan pada ku?" Tanya danzo

Baiklah pertama aku akan melakukan jutsu biasa, tapi sebelum itu naruto membuat segel tangan dan munculah kertas disana.

"Untuk apa itu?" Tanya suzune

"Ini adalah segel pelindung dan kekai yang aku buat. Jadi orang dari luar tidak akan bisa melihat apapun yang terjadi didalam ini, dan begitupun sebaliknya." Ucap naruto membuat 4 bunsin

"Dan segel ini diaktifkan oleh 4 orang sekaligus, jadi aku butuh bunshin untuk membantuku jelas naruto. Baik lah setelah semuanya beres, sekarang akan kutunjukkan elemen angin milikku." Ujar naruto

Elemen angin : pedang angin, peluru angin, rasengan, semua pepohonan disana langsung terkena oleh serangan naruto hingga semua langsung hancur berantakan.

"Baiklah sekarang rasengan level ke 2 yang ku beri nama rasen shuriken." Ucap naruto langsung menciptakan rasengan biasa di tangan kanannya, akan tetapi ada sedikit perbedaan disana karena ada sedikit demi sedikit angin yang tercipta menjadi bentuk pisau. Srinkk…srink… bunyi itulah yang didengar oleh orang-orang itu.

"Baiklah kalau rasengan biasa itu jarak dekat, dan kalau level 2 adalah jarak jauh." Ucap naruto sambil melemparkan rasengan yang ia pengan hingga membentur sesuatu dan bommm…suara ledakan terjadi disekitar tempat jutsu naruto itu mendarat.

"Dan yang level ke 3 adalah jutsu yang harus memiliki kepadatan cakra yang besar, jadi aku minta untuk kalian sedikit menjauh". Ucap naruto yang tengah mengeluarkan rasengan dari tangannya. Tapi lagi-lagi bukannya berhenti setelah hitungan ke 100 putaran akan tetapi rasengan itu terus menambah putarannya sengga terdapat kepadatan cakra yang besar dalam rasengan itu. Namun semua itu belum berakhir, setelah kepadatan tercapai barulah elemen angin dari naruto di masukkan dan terciptalah 3 buah cincin yang mengitari rasengan itu.

"Naruto bagaimana kau akan menyerang musuh dengan kepadatan cakra seperti itu? Jika kau salah bergerak maka kau juga akan terkena." Ucap jiraya dari jauh

Tanpa menjawab naruto langsung berjalan diudara, dan berhenti setelah ketinggiannya cukup jauh dari permukaan tanah dan orang-orang. Dan hal itu membuat semua orang yang menyaksikan itu bertanya-tanya kenapa naruto bisa berjalan diatas angin dan kenapa harus dari atas?

Dan saat mereka sedang berfikir naruto menjatuhkan rasengan level 3 miliknya ke bawah, dan ledakan besar terjadi di daerah itu bahkan agar tak terkena dampak dari dorongan udara dari jutsu naruto itu yamato dan kakashi membuat pelindung. Setelah ledakan itu berhenti, maka kakashi dan yamato menghilangkan tameng yang melindungi mereka, dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat semua yang ada didepan matanya yang tadinya hutan lebat kini telah berubah menjadi hamparan tanah kosong.

"Ini adalah rasengan level 3, dan bukannya untuk menyerang musuh akan tetapi untuk penghancuran masal" ucap naruto

"Namanya apa?" Tanya jiraya

"Namanya adalah dai rasen ringan", ucap naruto

"dan ini bukan untuk pertarungan melawan musuh tapi pemusnahan suatu wilayah" ucap kakashi

setelah melakukan jutsu dai rasen ringan naruto langgsung terduduk di atas lututnya karena kehabisan cakra yang cukup bayak. Dan karena kondisi naruto yang tidak memungkinkan maka shunade sebagai hokage langsung menyuruh naruto untuk beristirahat dan dilanjutkan besok pagi. Setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini kakashi dan semua orang yang menyaksikannya bisa mengetahui bahwa naruto memang memiliki darah dari minato namikaze dan kushina uzumaki. Dan saat dalam perjalanan kembali ke kantor hokage jiraya dan shunade yang sudah berteman sejak lama mulai membicarakan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

"Shunade, apa menurutmu naruto memiliki jutsu original miliknya sendiri?" Tannya jiraya

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kepada kami bahwa naruto itu adalah orang yang pandai menyimpan rahasia. Bahkan mata kakashi yang tidak sengaja menatap mata naruto tidak dapat membaca pikirannya."ucap shunade

"Apakah begitu, jika benar yang kau katakan berarti dia telah melakukan apa yang dia katakan dulu." Ucap jiraya

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya naruto

"Dia berniat mempelajari cara kerja sharingan, dan untuk itu mungkin dia telah meminta bantuan sasuke untuk mengujinya." Ucap jiraya

"Dengan apa ? bahkan sesuatu yang kita sembunyikan didalam pikiran kita dapat dengan mudah dibaca kalau menatap sharingan." Ucap shunade

"Dia membuat fuinjutsu sejenis dengan yang kita lihat tadi, akan tetapi ini dibuat untuk menggekang seseorang untuk masuk dan tanpa mengurangi kekuatan fungsi otak untuk mengingat. Jadi mungkin saraf pada otak naruto sudah dipasang beberapa fuinjutsu itu. Dan aku pikir sangat berbahaya." Ucap jiraya

"Jadi, bukan saja dapat membuat duplikat dari kunci segel kyubi dia juga dapat dengan mudah membuat segel di syarafnya. Apa dia pernah mempelajari system kerja tubuh?" Ucap shunade

"Kau sudah taukan apa kemampuan dari klan uzumaki, itu adalah sebuah klan yang memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang sama dengan klan senju, dan selain itu dia menguasai elemen kayu. Jadi tidak mengherankan kalau dia dapat melakukan pengobatan terhadap dirinya." Jawab jiraya

Perbincangan jiraya dan shunade berlarut begitu lama, dan tanpa sadar mereka sudah mau sampai ke kantor hokage. Karena jiraya menyewa sebuah apartemen maka dia berpisah dengan shunade karena jalur yang mereka lalui berbeda. Sehingga mereka harus berpisah.

Disamping itu, perjalanan naruto pulang dia di cegat oleh sasuke. Dan membicarakan apa yang terjadi tadi siang dengan naruto. Dengan jujur naruto menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi siang kepada sasuke. Setelah sampai ke rumahnya, naruto langsung ingin pergi tidur karena dia merasa sangat kelelahan. Tapi tiba-tiba kurama berbicara.

" **naruto, kau ingin tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa melewati batas dari hokage pertama dan kedua dalam jutsumu tadi siang?"** Tanya kurama

"Maksutmu mereka memiliki rahasia dibalik kekuatan mereka?" Tanya naruto

" **ya tentu saja, dengarkan aku baik-baik,. Mereka memiliki perubahan cakra yinyang. Itu sejenis dengan senjutsu namun bisa digunakan seperti ninjutsu. Yin adalah jenis elemen dimana apa yang kamu pikirkan dapat terjadi atau menjadi nyata. Sedangkan yang adalah elemen dimana apa yang kamu pikirkan dapat hidup. Dan kau sudah memiliki keduanya, akan tetapi kuat dari elemen yinyang kamu belum bisa sekuat mereka berdua. Jadi aku sarankan kau untuk mempelajarinya."** Ucap kurama

"Begituya, ternyata aku masih belum kuat. Ehm kalau begitu aku akan mencoba melatih elemen yinyang" ucap naruto semangat. Terima kasih kurama

Dengan perbincangan tadi naruto akhirnya tau bahwa dari semua kekuatan pendahulunya pasti ada rahasia yang tersembunyi. Dan dia berniat untuk menemukan apa saja yang tidak di ketahui oleh shinobi pada umumnya.

#skip#

Pagi hari didesa konoha, sebelum semua orang bangun naruto sudah berlatih menggunakan kekuatan yin dan yang miliknya, sehingga kini dia sudah dapat membuat jutsu air dan kayu seperti hokage pertama dan kedua. Akan tetapi hal itu masih membuatnya kelelahan, dan agar hal ini tidak diketahui orangdia melakukan mode senjutsu untuk mengembalikan stamina dan cakranya dengan cepat.

Setelah semua orang bangun dan melakukan aktipitasnya, naruto langsung pergi kearah hutan kematian untuk melakukan perubahan cakra terakhir yaitu petir sehingga dia membawa sebuah pedang dibelakang punggungnya. Semua penduduk desa konoha yang meliha naruto berpenampilan begitu terlihat bingung tak terkecuali sahabat dekatnya sasuke.

"Naruto kau mau melakukan itu lagi? Tapi kenapa menggunakan pedang biasa seperti itu?" Tanya sasuke

"Aku tidak akan mengeluarkan neiburi di desa sasuke, bisa-bisa pedang ku akan diambil oleh pihak desa." Ucap naruto sambil berlalu mennggalkan sasuke

"Hati-hati, danzo mungkin akan melakukannya lagi hari ini." Ucap sasuke yang dibalas dengan acungan jempol dari naruto

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan tibalah naruto di hutan kematian. Di sana telah menunggu beberapa orang yang hadir kemarin yaitu yamato, kakashi, sizune, danzo, jiraya dan shunade yang penasaran melihat penampilan naruto saat ini.

"Nah naruto sekarang perubahan jenis cakra yang terakhir" ucap shunade

Baiklah aku akan memulainya ucap naruto

Elemen petir : chidori, 100 jarim petir, cakar harimau, setelah melakukan itu semua pohon yang terkena serangan terpotong dan hancur.

"Nah sebenarnya aku memiliki jutsu petir dengan bantuan pedang jadi bisakah satu dari kalian membuat bunshin?" Ucap naruto

Yamato langsung membuat bunsin dari kayu, dan menjadi teman bertarung naruto. Naruto yang meliha itu langsung mencabut pedang yang ada di punggungnya.

Elemen petir : amarah dewa petir

Dengan sekali tebasan pedang dari langit menyambarlahh petr kearah bunsin yamato hingga hancur orang yang melihat itu langsung menjadi merinding, pasalnya serangan itu bukan berasal dari pedang naruto akan tetapi berasal dari sesuatu yng mereka tidak duga yaitu langit.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan atas apa yang diperlihatkan oleh naruto. Akan tetapi danzo langsung berbicara.

"Hokage, sebaiknya kita juga mengetahui kekei genkai apa saja yang telah dapat dia lakukan. Karena sebentar lagi akan ada perang. Jadi kita bisa menghitung kekuatan kita." Ucap danzo

"Naruto bagaimana?" Tanya shunade pada naruto

"Aku tidak mau memperakekkan jutsunya, tapi kalau untuk sekedar namanya saja tidak masalah. Aku sudah bisa menguasai elemen uap dan lava dari mizukage saat ini, elemen es dari klan yuki, elemen kayu dari senju" ucap naruto

"Uap dan lava dari mizukage, bagaimana kau bisa meniru itu?/ bukankah kau belum pernah bertemu dengan mizukage ?" Tanya danzo yang mulai curiga

"Hehehe….aku bertemu dengannya saat melakukan perjalanan dengan jiraya sensei." Jawab naruto cengengesan

"Apakah benar jiraya?" Tanya shunade yang dibalas anggukan oleh jiraya

"Dan elemen es dari klan yuki, dari mana kau mengetahui itu?" Ucap danzo menyudutkan naruto

"Itu saat kami melakukan misi rank A pertama kami danzo sama." Jawab kakashi

"Ya itu benar, dan untuk elemen kayu dari hokage pertama itu hal yang mudah bagiku saat ada ketua yamato disini" ucap naruto tanpa ditanya

"Dengan ke 5 jenis perubahan cakra, kau pasti dapat membangkitkan kekai touta. Jadi kenapa tidak kau ciptakan jenis elemen seperti itu?" Tanya danzo

"Tuan danzo, anda sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan kekuatan diriku. Apakah anda takut aku akan menghancurkan konoha. Tenang saja itu tidak akan terjadi. Dan selain itu aku bukanlah orang yang suka dengan namanya meniru, akan tetapi meniru juga dasar dari sebuah kekuatan. Jadi aku berniat membuat sebuah jutsu gabungan dari ke 5 jenis perubahan cakra itu." Ucap naruto sambil menunjukkan bola besi yang sebesar kelereng dari tangannya.

"Apa kemampuan dari bola itu?" Tanya shunade

Naruto yang ditanya langsung merubah bola itu menjadi sebuah perisai tipis dihadapannya.

"Coba pukul dengan sekuat tenaga anda". Ucap naruto

Shunade dengan ragu memukul dengan kekuatan penuhnya, namun perisai tipi situ tak bergeming dari pukulan yang dilakukan oleh shunade.

'Tidak mungkin? Bahkan perisai 12 milik sakura dapat hancur dengan seperdelapan milikku.' Pikir shunade

"Dan juga bola ini dapat aku jadikan bentuk apapun juga, seperti bom, pedang, perisai, bahkan menjadi cairanpun itu tidak mustahil. Akan tetapi sekarang aku hanya dapat membuat sebesar ini saja, akan tetapi ini adalah bentuk awalnya dan bentuk akhirnya adalah tak terbatas." Terang naruto

"Jadi apa masih ada yang belum mengerti, jika masih ada yang ingin dikettahui tentang aku silah kan bertanya." Ucap naruto

"Aku memiliki beberapa pertanyaan naruto, tapi yang pertama maukah kau menyimpan kunci segel kyubi yang asli di dalam tubuhmu?" Tanya jiraya

"Silahkan anda lakukan, jika memang anda sudah siap memberikannya pada ku." Ucap naruto

Dengan menepukkan tangannya jiraya membuka mulut dan keluarlah katak. Dan dengan menekan kelima jarinya yang dilapisi cakra kekotak yang telah disediakan maka munci itu akan diserahkan pada naruto.

"Nah naruto lakukan seperti yang aku lakukan." Ucap jiraya

Tanpa menjawab naruto langsung melakukan hal yang sama seperti jiraya.

"Lalu ini pertayaan yang sulit untuk di jelaskan, tapi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu dengan mu. Apakah kau memiliki rantai cakra seperti ibumu?" Tanya jiraya

Mendengar pertanyaan itu semua orang terkejut dan seakan diingatkan kembali tentang kemampuan dari kushina uzumaki yang dapatt mengeluarkan rantai cakra dari tubuhnya.

"Belum, setidaknya untuk sekarang akan tetapi aku akan berusaha untuk membangkitkan itu suatu saat nanti" ucap naruto memutar tubuhnya dan berdiri dihadapan semua orang yang ada disana.

"Baiklah jika tidak ada yang perlu ditanyakan lagi sebaiknya aku pergi. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku kerjakan, jadi sampai jumpa" ucap naruto

Setelah kepergian naruto, semua orang disan merencanakan untuk keberangkatan naruto ke kumogakure. Karena markas dari pasukan aliansi adalah desa kumogakure, jadi naruto dan yang lainnya harus ke kumogakure untuk menyusun team dan kelompok dalam perang dengan shinobi dari desa lain.

Disamping itu, semua shinobi dari desa lain juga mempersiapka semua peralatan yang ingin mereka bawa kedalam perang seperti persenjataan, persediaan obat-obatan, makanan, dan lain lain. Dan semuanya akan dikumpulkan di desa kumogakure. Dan setelah seminggu mengadakan persiapan desa konoha adalah desa yang terakhir yang memberikan data dari ninja dan perlengkapan mereka. sementara anko yang merupakan salah satu orang yang memiliki tanda kutukan langsung di datangi oleh sasuke.

"Anko san, aku adalah satu dari dua orang yang memiliki tanda kutukan ini, jadi mungkin kabuto akan mencari mu atau aku untuk mendapatkan cakra dari segel kutukan itu. Karena seorang pengguna segel kutukan itu dapat diserap oleh si pemberi segel. Sementara kabuto saat ini sedang ada didalam pasukan musuh jadi untuk menambah kekuatannya mungkin dia akan menggunakan tubuhmu atau tubuh ku." Ucap sasuke

"Darimana kau tau?" Tanya anko

"Aku adalah team dari mereka dulu, jadi saat orocimaru sedang dalam kesulitan maka seorang anak buah yang memiliki tanda kutukan harus dikorbankan." Ucap naruto

Jadi begitu. Aku akan hati-hati

Sementara itu jugo,sai dan Karin sudah pergi ke kumo lebih dulu. Jugo dimasukkan kedalam team pemilik kemampuan khusus, sedangkan Karin diletakkan dalam ninja medis, sedangkan sai menjadi team depan.

#skip#

Semua orang yang ada sudah berkumpul di desa kumogakure untuk menjadi bagian dalam sejarah perang dunia shinobi ke 4. Dan semua desa dicampur menjadi 5 kelompok dan akan dipimpin oleh masing-masing pemimpin. Naruto dan sasuke ada dalam satu kelompok, shikamaru, chouji, dan ino ada dalam satu kelompok, neji, hinata, kiba, shino, dan jugo berada di team pemilik kemampuan khusus.

"Hah…ternyata kita akan melakukan perang, aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi saat perang." Ucap ninja dari kirigakure.

"Dan juga aku merasa pertarungan ini akan memakan banyak sekali stamina dan cakra." Balas ninja dari iwagakure

"Hey kalian berdua, apakah kalian dari iwa dan kiri. Jika benar aku naruto dari konoha dan ini temanku sasuke" ucap naruto berkenalan

"Jadi apa saja yang telah kamu siapkan?" Tanya ninja kiri

"Aku sudah menyimpan semuanya di sini" ucap naruto menepuk gulungan kecil dengan tangannya yang tergantung di sisi pinggangnya.

"Itu adalah gulungan fuinjutsu, apakah kau ahli dalam fuin. Jika benar begitu maka kau akan sedikit kesulitan dengan para pengguna ninjutsu." Ucap ninja dari kiri

"Bukan aku adalah seorang pengguna ninjutsu, akan tetapi ini semua dibuat oleh kawan ku ini" ucap naruto berbohong.

Sementara sasuke yang ditunjuk hanya mengengkan kepala atas tingkah naruto.

"Jadi apa isi gulungan itu?" Tanya ninja dari kiri

To be continue


	30. Chapter 30

Judul : JUTSU

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 30

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Aku sudah menyimpan semuanya di sini ucap naruto menepuk gulingan kecil dengan tangannya yang tergantung di sisi pinggangnya.

Itu adalah gulungan fuinjutsu, apakah kau ahli dalam fuin. Jika benar begitu maka kau akan sedikit kesulitan dengan para pengguna ninjutsu. Ucap ninja dari kiri

Bukan, aku adalah seorang pengguna ninjutsu, akan tetapi ini semua dibuat oleh kawan ku ini ucap naruto berbohong.

Sementara sasuke yang ditunjuk hanya mengelengkan kepala atas tingkah naruto.

Jadi apa isi gulungan itu? Tanya ninja dari kiri.

"Baiklah aku akan menunjukkan satu gulungan pada mu." Ucap naruto dengan mengambil gulungan dengan tangannya.

Lalu dibukanya gulungan yang berukuran kecil itu dan ditekan dengan tangannya sehiingga munculah setumpuk suriken tipe angin yang keluar dari gulungan itu.

"Wah..ternyata didesa konoha ada orang yang dapat melakukan hal yang seperti itu, tapi kenapa kau dimasukkan kedalam team penyerang jarak dekat padahal kau pengguna fuinjutsu." Ucap seorang shinobi dari desa suna

"Sepertinya kau belum mendengar kabar di desamu ya, padahal sorang kage dari suna adalah teman dari bocah itu." Ucap sasuke

"Apa maksut mu, dia adalah teman pertama dari kazekage. Yang mengalahkan seorang kazekage gara seorang teman yang membantunya yaitu …ucapan ninja itu tidak berlanjut karena dia sudah tau sekarang

"Uchiha sasuke, seperti itulah yang aku dengar" ucap ninja dari kumogakure

"Dan satu lagi, dia bukan hanya seorang pengguna fuinjtsu. Akan tetapi pengguna jutsu petir yang cukup hebat." Ucap sasuke

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting sekarang. Yang penting sekarang kita siapkan untuk perang saat ini." Ucap naruto yang telah menyimpan semua shurikennya kembali.

"Baiklah semuanya pemimpin dari semua team akan segera tiba" ucap naruto.

"Yo,…itu memang benar. Dasar lemah dasar payah." Ucap bee sambil ngerep

" **hay gyuki, apa kabar mu? "** Tanya kurama

" **aku sudah lebih baik, dan kau bagaimana"?** tanya gyuki

" **jauh lebih baik"** jawab kurama

" **Sepertinya kita akan bertarung bersama, bisakah kau memberikan kekuatan penuh pada rekanmu itu?"** Tanya gyuki

" **jangan khawatirkan dia, dia memiliki segudang cakra walaw tanpa caraku"** jawab kurama

"Jadi anda tuan bee, senang melihat anda. Mari bertarung bersama demi mereka yang kita sayang" ucap naruto

"Ya…aku juga "…ucap bee

Pemimpin pasukan pertama durai tangan kanan dari raikage, pasukan kedua ada mefune dari samurai, pasukan ketiga dari kosuchi dari iwagakure, pasukan empat hatake kakashi dari konoha, dan pasukan kelima adalah kazekage gara pemimpin dari pasukan aliansi ini.

Semuanya, dulu semua desa telah saling bertarung dan menginginkan kekuasan yang lebih besar. Dan sekarang semua itu telah kita tinggalkan dengan terbentuknya aliansi shinobi ini. Jadi sebelum ini aku adalah jincuriki, dan aku sudah merasakan yang namanya mati satu kali. Jadi untuk melindungi orang yang aku anggap penting mari bertarung bersama demi apa yang menurut kita lebih berharga daripada sebuah nyawa. Semuanya mari ikut aku ke medan perang. Ucap gara dan langsung terbang menggunakan pasir dikakinya untuk memimpin semua pasukan itu.

Dengan kepergian gara semua pasukan aliansi langsung mengikutinya dari belakang dan bergerak kearah lokasi yang menjadi tempat mereka berperang. Dan semua itu langsung dibawah komando pemimpin dari masing-masing regu, gara memimpin pasukannya kearah gurun pasir diarah timur, kakahi memimpin pasukannya kearah hutan sebelah barat, durai membawa pasukannya ke arah batas laut, mefune membawa pasukannya kearah hutan bagian selatan, dan koshuci pergi kebelakang markas pusat dibagian utara yang sedikit berbatu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita akan melakukan penyerangan terlebih dahulu. Markas pusat mengatakan bahwa di sini dibawah tanah ada musuh kita yang sedang mendekat jadi kita akan mengeluarkan mereka secara paksa." Ucap koshuci

Dengan tanpa perintah seorang shinobi aliansi dari desa iwa langsung membuat segel tangan,

Elemen tanah : gunung meletus

Bukanlah lava yang dikeluarkan dari gunung itu, akan tetapi segerombolan makhluk berwarna putih yang keluar dari dalam tanah melaui lubang yang dibuat oleh jutsu tanah.

"Serang….!" Teriak koshuci

Dengan teriakan itu semua shinobi aliansi langsung menyerang terlebih dahulu. Dan langsung menghajar setiap makhluk putih yang mereka lihat.

"Impormasikan pada pusat, bahwa musuh yang dinyatakan bergerak melalui tanah adalah sekelompok makhluk putih ini." Ucap koshuci memerintah kepada seorang ninja team intel.

Baik..

Setelah beberapa saat, pesan telah tersampaikan kepada markas pusat dan langsung mencari tahu apa sebenarnya makhluk ini. Dan setelah beberapa waktu akhirnya mereka mengetahui bahwa musuh mereka ini adalah zetsu putih yang merupakan klon dari zetsu putih yang asli. Setelah di dapatkan data tentang musuh mereka, semua pasukan telah diberi tahu bahwa musuh mereka yang bergerak di dalam tanah adalah zetsu putih dan mayat hidup dimana semua orang yang sudah mati dibangkitkan kembali. Setelah mengetahui musuh mereka zetsu putih dan orang yang dihidupkan kembali, semua pasukan yang telah dibekali dengan kertas segel akhirnya mengetahui apa fungsi dari kertas segel itu. Sehingga mereka sangat tertolong.

"Ternyata konoha adalah desa yang hebat seperti rumor ya, bahkan mereka sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang baru diketahui saat ini." Ucap salah satu pasukan aliansi sambil berlari menuju medan tempur

"Tidak sepenuhnya benar, yang mengusulkan membuat fuinjutsu segel ini adalah naruto uzumaki dan uchiha sasuke, mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok jika dalam keadaan genting dan jangan lupakan satu dari 3 anggota team itu haruno sakura sekarang dia berperan penting dalam pengobatan". Ucap seorang shinobi dari konoha

"Apa maksutmu dengan team?" Tanya mereka bingung

"Uzumaki naruto, haruno sakura dan uchiha sasuke adalah sebuah team genin dari konoha yang anggotanya hanya haruno sakura sendiri yang sudah menjadi chunin. Akan tetapi kedua rekannya tidak menjadi chunin bukan karena gagal akan tetapi mereka sedang latihan bersama dengan sensei mereka. jadi bahkan menurut rumor, jika seorang naruto bertarung dengan serius tidak mustahil satu desa bisa rata dengan tanah." Ucap shinobi itu.

"Hey kalian jangan sampai lengah, kita akan tiba di tempat kita bertempur." Ucap durai memperingatkan pasukannya

"Maaf kapten" jawab mereka berdua

Setelah itu, semua pasukan aliansi telah sampai ditempat mereka masing-masing. Dan lawan pertama dari pasukan durai adalah zetsu putih dan beberapa edotensei yang cukup kuat diantaranya, asuma sarutobi, hyuga hisasi, dan kato, ginkaku bersaudara, dan beberapa ninja lainnya.

Di pasukan yang dipimpin oleh hatake kakashi melawan para edotensei dan zetsu putih. Di antara edotensei itu termasuk ke 7 pemilik pedang ninja dari kiri terdahulu, sementara di team koshuci mereka menghadapi lawan yang memiliki kekei genkai dan zetsu putih. Dan bersama gara yang mereka lawan adalah 4 edoensei dari kage terdahulu yang termasuk didalamnya adalah raikage ke 3, mizukage ke 2, shucikage ke 2, dan kazekage ke 4. Dan dengan pasukan mefune mereka menghadapi shinobi yang cukup kuat seperti nenek cyou, seorang samurai dengan keahlian shinobi, hanzo, dan gerombolan zetsu putih.

Semua pasukan tengah bertempur dengan musuh mereka masing-masing. Sementara itu, pasukan yang dibentuk untuk melindungi para daiymio dipimpin langsung oleh mizukage ke 5 yaitu mei

Karena kebutuhan strategi untuk memenangkan perang ini akhirnya semua kubu yang telah dibentuk dipisah-pisah, karena kemungkinan hanya orang-orang tertentulah yang dapat melaksanakan tugas itu agar dapat diselesaikan.

"Hah…ternyata lawan ku adalah pendahulu ku," ucap durai kepada kinkaku bersaudara

"Lihat kinkaku, lambang yang ada di lengannya." Ucap ginkaku

"Itu berarti dia adalah tangan kanan dari raikage" ucap kinkaku

"Maaf saja tapi untuk memenangkan peperangan ini aku harus mengalahkan kalian" ucap durai

"Jangan sombong," ucap kinkaku

Kinkaku dan ginkaku menyerang dengan 4 dari 5 alat legendaris, sehingga akhirnya durai terkena serangan sehingga dia terserap ke dalam labu yang di pegang ginkaku. Karena kata terlarang yang diucapkan durai. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba durai berada di dalam air dan keluar dengan menendang ginkaku, sehingga salah satu alat yang dapat mengeluarkan arwah dari tubuh mengenai kinkaku, dengan cepat durai mengambil pedang dan labu untuk memotong dan menyerap arwah itu, sehingga tertulislah dipedang itu bahwa kata terlarang yang tidak boleh di ucapkan ginkaku. Karena ketakutan yang dialami oleh ginkaku dengan tidak sengaja dia mengatakan kata larangan itu sehingga dia terserap kedalam labu yang dibawa oleh durai. Melihat kejadian itu, kinkaku langsung marah dan bertranspormasi menjadi tiruan jinchuriki dengan mengeluarkan cakra persis seperti kyuubi.

"Laporan dari team durai ginkaku sudah di segel, akan tetapi kinkaku berubah menjadi tiruan jinchuriki kyubi." Ucap team intel yang ada di markas pusat

"Nah raikage bagaimana cara kita untuk mengalahkan kinkaku." Tanya shunade

"Tenang saja, kita akan mengirimkan sebuah guci untuk menyegelnya," ucap raikage

"Tapi raikage, akan membutuhkan waktu agar kita dapat mengirimnya kesana" sambung shikaku

"Tenang saja kami bisa mengantarnya secara kilat dari sini", ucap raikage

"Dan untuk menangkapnya kita tidak akan mudah karena ini dulu adalah senjata dari mereka berdua?" Tanya shunade

"Kalau begitu serahkan itu pada saya, saya sudah memiliki rencana tentang itu." Ucap shikaku memotong

"Ya apapun rencanamu itu akan berhasil, jadi lakukan" ucap raikage

"Darui, ini shikaku dari markas pusat, kami akan mengirimkan kohaku nojohei untuk mu. Dan untuk menangkapnya akan membutuhkan pormasi inoshikacho. Jadi bertahanlah sampai mereka datang." Ucap shikaku dalam pikiran durai.

"Jadi begitu ya." Gumamnya

Sementara itu regu yang ditunjuk untuk membantu pasukan durai telah berangkat, dan hal yang sama terjadi di perjalanan mereka.

Shika, ino, chouji kalian bertiga akan melakukan pormasi inoshikacho untuk mengalahkan kinkaku yang sedang mengamuk agar dapat disegel. Jadi berusahalah dengan kekuatan penuh kalian, dan ingat terkadang pendahulu sering melebih-lebihkan sebuah legenda dan saat legenda dimasa lalu dapat dikalahkan maka akan timbul sebuah legenda baru, jadi ino, shika, chouji laksanakan dengan baik ucap shikaku di dalam kepala mereka

Sementara dimarkas pusat, inoichi bergumam kepada shikaku.

Semoga mereka berhasil, ucap inoichi

Mereka anak kita jadi jangan menganggap enteng mereka bertiga, balas shikaku

Sementara itu, di pasukan kakashi yang menghadapi para pemengang pedang dari kirigakure sedikit heran, kerena hanya satu orang yang memiliki senjata, sedangkan 6 lainnya tidak memiliki senjata.

"Kenapa bisa begini? Seharusnya mereka memiliki senjata mereka masing-masing, tapi kenapa hanya satu yang mereka bawa, ya memang samehada hilang entah kemana setelah kisame meninggal, sedangkan satu lagi masih di penerusnya, dan yang lainnya ada dimana?" Ucap kakashi

"Bukankah itu bagus kapten, itu berarti mereka telah kehilangan setengah dari kemampuan mereka karena tidak memiliki senjata." Ucap salah satu ninja pasukan kakashi

"Kau benar, baiklah semuanya hati-hati" ucap kakashi

Pertarungan pasukan kakashi melawan para edotense dan zetsu bersaing sengit, dan membuat banyak korban di kedua belah pihak. Dan musuh kakashi sendiri adalah zabuza dan haku.

Sementara untuk mengatasi pengguna jutsu edotensei maka sasuke dan naruto di tugaskan untuk mencari keberadaan dari kabuto. Setelah mendapatkan perintah mereka berdua langsung pergi memisahkan diri untuk mencari tau keberadaan dari kabuto.

"Sasuke apakah kau ingin bertarung bersama dengan itachi?" Tanya naruto

"Sebenarnya iya, tapi dia sudah meninnggal." Ucap sasuke

"Kalau begitu kita bangkitkan lagi dia dengan edotensei". Ucap naruto

"Apakah kau memiliki DNA yang cukup untuk melakukan itu?" Ucap sasuke

"Ya ayo kita coba". Ucap naruto

dalam perjalanan, sasuke dan naruto menghadapi sejumlah zetsu yang menghalangi jalan mereka. dan dengan itu naruto dapat menghidupkan kembali itachi

"Sasuke sisahkan satu orang untuk dikorbankan". Ucap naruto

Dengan sharingan yang dia miliki sekarang semua musuhnya telah di musnahkan dengan amaterasu.

"Ambil yang satu ini" ucap sasuke melempar satu zetsu kearah naruto

Sengan sigap naruto langsung membuat segel tangan dan ….

Munculah itachi uciha kembali dengan wujut edotensei. Sehingga dia menyangka bahwa tubuhnya telah digunakan oleh musuh dari aliansi shinobi.

"Siapa yang membangkitkanku kembali, bukankah aku sudah mati saat bersama sasuke?" Tanya itachi entah pada siapa

"Aku yang menghidupkanmu kembali, itu karena sasuke ingin bertempur bersama dengan mu sekali lagi. Jadi aku menghidupkanmu kembali, kau bahkan dapat menggunakan semua emosimu karena aku telah melepaskan kendali atas dirimu jadi pergilah dengan sasuke." Ucap naruto

"Terima kasih naruto, kami akan pergi, kau hati-hatilah dengan musuh yang hendak kau hadapi". Ucap sasuke

Setelah kepergian uchiha bersaudara naruto langsung mengeluarkan 2 buah shuriken tipe angin dari tangannya dan pergi menuju tempat pemilik pedang ke 6 yang ingin dimilikinya, ya walaupun bentuk dari senjata itu tidak disukainya, tapi untuk membuat koleksinya lengkap dia harus memilikinya. Dengan kedua shuriken ditangan kanan dan kirinya ia berlari menuju arah pasukan kakashi yang melawan edotensei ke 7 pendekar pedang dari kiri.

Di pasukan kakashi, dengan pertarungan yang hampir sama dengan pertempuran yang dilakukan oleh kakashi saat melawan zabuza, haku yang walau sudah dikendalikan secara penuh tetap reflek melindungi zabuza dari serangan musuh-musuh zabuza. Dan dengan bantuan jutsu bayangan dari salah satu klan nara akhirnya haku dan zabuza dapat di segel dengan baik. Akan tetapi semua pengguna pedang itu masih sangat kuat walau tak memiliki senjata, bahkan ada yang dapat menghancurkan tempat pertarungan dengan sekali serang.

Sementara itu, dimarkas pusat sedikit terlihat kebingungan dengan cakra uchiha itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dan dia sekarang sedang bersama dengan sasuke menuju kesuatu tempat.

"Lapor, team intel kita merasakan cakra uchiha itachi. Dia sekarang sedang bersama dengan sasuke uchiha." Ucap pasukan intel

"Dimana naruto, kenapa dia meninggalkan sasuke dengan itachi?" Tanya shunade

"Naruto sedang menuju ke tempat pasukan kakashi yang sedang kesulitan melawan ke 7 pendekar pedang dari kiri". Ucap team intel

"Jadi maksudmu naruto meninggalkan tugasnya. Dan membiarkan sasuke dan itachi pergi ?" Tanya raikage

"Inoichi hubungkan aku dengan naruto?" Ucap shunade

Dengan perintah yang diberikan inoichi langsung menghubungkan pikirannya dengan naruto.

"Naruto, kenapa kau meninggalkan tugas. Dan kenapa itachi bisa hidup kembali?" Tanya shunade

"Biarkan mereka berdua mengatasi kabuto, itachi aku yang mengedotenseinya, jadi tak perlu risau." Ucap naruto santai

"Kau…kau selalu merahasiakan sesuatu dari kami. Bahkan soal kau bisa edotensei." Ucap shunade

"Maaf..maaf…ya sudah aku akan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kearah pasukan kakashi sensei jadi aku harus cepat" ucap naruto. Setelah koneksi ke naruto putus dengan tidak sabar raikage langsung menanyakan perihal masalah itachi.

"Naruto membangkitkan lagi uchiha itachi dengan jutsu edotensei miliknya, dan dia mengatakan bahwa untuk membiarkan 2 bersaudara itu untuk bertarung bersama untuk yang terakhir. Jadi aku rasa masalah kita sudah selesai". Ucap shunade menjelaskan

"Pantas saja mereka berdua mengusulkan membuat kertas segel, mereka sudah tau kelemahan dari jutsu ini". Ucap raikage

Dilain tempat naruto yang baru selesai berbicara dengan shunade langsung dihadang oleh puluhan zetsu putih. Dan mereka semua menyerang secara bersamaan dari segala penjuru. Akan tetapi serangan yang mereka lakukan secara bersama-sama tidak menghambat gerakan naruto. Karena hanya dengan sekejap mata naruto telah memotong mereka semua dengan shuriken di kedua tangannya yang diperpanjang dengan bantuan elemen angin miliknya sehingga semua yang di lewati mata shuriken itu langsung terpotong.

"Ternyata semua zetsu ini sangat lemah, tapi bagaimana bisa dia membuat cloning sebanyak ini. Atau jangan-jangan mereka menggunakan cakra biju yang telah mereka dapatkan untuk melakukan ini. Kalau begitu aku akan mencoba sesuatu." Ucap naruto

Dengan tiba-tiba naruto langsung mengeluarkan cakra kurama dan dengan itu pula zetsu putih yang dikalahkannya tadi bertranformasi menjadi kayu. Dan melihat itu naruto sedikit terkejut ternyata klon zetsu putih yang banyak ini tercipta dari kayu.

"Tenyata zetsu ini adalah pengguna elemen kayu. Dan dengan menggunakan cakra ke 7 biju dia membuat klon sebanyak ini untuk pasukan perang. Baiklah aku punya rencana." Ucap naruto langsung melanjutkan perjalanan nya kearah pasukan kakashi.

Sementara itu di pasukan kakashi, karena kematian dari zabuza kabut yang mengelilingi medan tempur mulai terlihat. Dan nampaklah ke 6 pemegang pedang dari kirigakure yang sedang berhadapan dengan pasukan kakashi.

"Sai setelah ini kita akan melakukan nya dengan fuinjutsu, dan kau harus menunjukkannya pada ku. Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu tapi akan kutunjukkan kemampuan dari kakashi no sharingan dari konoha." Ucap kakashi semangat

"Tapi aku belum bisa menggunakan itu dengan sempurna, bisa-bisa aku akan mengacaukan pertempuran dimedan perang ini." Ucap sai

"Kami percaya padamu sai. Mungkin dulu kau tidak bisa melakukan itu karena ada danzo dibelakangmu tapi sekarang dia sedang dalam team lain jadi kita harus melakukan itu." Ucap kakashi

Dengan semangat yang diberikan kakashi akhirnya sai bersedia melakukan itu.

"Baiklah sai, ayo mulai" ucap kakashi maju meninggalkan sai dengan gulungan super besar dan kuas yang sama besarnya.

Setelah beberapa saat kakashi meninggalkan sai, tiba-tiba ada edotensei yang hendak menghabisi sai dengan kapak dan palu di tangannya. Kakashi yang hendak menolongnya tidak sempat untuk melakukan penyelamatan dan akhirnya

To be continue


	31. Chapter 31

Judul : JUTSU

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 31

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Baiklah sai, ayo mulai ucap kakashi maju meninggalkan sai dengan gulungan super besar dan kuas yang sama besarnya.

Setelah beberapa saat kakashi meninggalkan sai, tiba-tiba ada edotensei yang hendak menghabisi sai dengan kapak dan palu di tangannya. Kakashi yang hendak menolongnya tidak sempat untuk melakukan penyelamatan dan akhirnya

Trinkkk….suara dari dua logam bertubrukan, dan itu membuat kakashi sedikit lega karena sai dapat terselamatkan dengan tidak membuang waktu dia langsung menyerang semua musuh yang ada disekitarnya. Debu yang semula berhamburan karena dahsyatnya serangan dan kuatnya sebuah perahanan perlahan-lahan menghilang. Dan akhirnya mereka tahu bahwa narutolah yang menyelamatkan sai dari kapak seorang edotensei.

Trink…trinkkk…trinkkk….suara logam berbenturan terjadi secara terus menerus diantara naruto dan si pengunak kapak.

"Ternyata kau pandai juga menggunakan senjatamu bocah," ucap edotensei itu

"Kapak dan palu, itu yang aku cari. Dengan pedang milikmu itu aku akan memiliki semua koleksi ku hampir lengkap, dan untuk itu aku akan menyegelmu dengan tanganku sendiri" ucap naruto

Dengan kecepatan standar naruto dan edotensei itu saling menyerang dan bertahan secara bergantian. Akan tetapi perbedaan kekuatan dari senjata mereka sangat jauh, hal itu dapat dilihat dari senjata naruto yang sudah beberapa kali diganti dengan shuriken yang baru.

"Ternyata logam dari pedang dari kiri berasal dari logam yang istimewa. Bahkan sudah 4 kali aku mengganti semua senjata milikku" ucap naruto sesaat setelah melompat kebelakang

"Tenyata kau tau banyak soal senjata, tapi bukan hanya itu saja. Semua pendekar pedang dari kiri memiliki sebuah ciri khas sesuai dengan pribadi mereka. jadi dengan aku orang yang suka membunuh kau akan menjadi target ku sekarang." Ucapnya

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menggunakan salah satu koleksiku dari kirigakure" ucap naruto

Semua orang bingung saat naruto mengangkat lengan bajunya, disana terdapat banyak sekali fuinjutsu berukuran kecil, dan saat naruto mengoleskan darah miliknya lalu dari dalam segel itu keluar dengan perlahan sebauh pedang algojo yang pernah dimiliki oleh zabuza.

"Itukan pedang kubikiribocho milik kirigakure, kenapa ninja konoha bisa mendapatkan itu?" Tanya salah satu shinobi dari kiri

"Kalau kau ingin tau ceritanya, maka kau harus bertahan hidup sampai aku selesai menyegel orang itu," ucap naruto

Pertempuran yang tadi sempat tertunda kini kembali dilanjutkan, akan tetapi dibandingkan dengan tempo serangan yang dilakukan mereka pada pertempuran pertama, pertempuran kedua ini mereka sudah menaikkan tempo penyerangan mereka sehingga yang terlihat hanya sedikit percikan api dari gesekan dua pedang yang bertubrukan. Dan lagi-lagi serangan yang dilancarkan edotesei itu lebih efektip dari pada serangan naruto, kerena edotensei itu selalu kembali ke keadaan semula. Sehingga hal itu mulai membuat naruto muak.

"Hah..ah..ah…aku tidak ingat kalau kau edotensei, jadi baiklah aku akan serius sekarang" ucap naruto

Pedang kubikiribocho semula dalam keadaan biasa sekarang telah dilapisi cakra angin yang sangat kuat, dan itu membuat edotensei itu sangat senang.

"Ya…ya….kemarilah bautlah aku merasa lebih senang." Ucap edotensei itu

Tiba-tiba naruto langsung menghilang dan menyerang dengan keceptan tak terduga, namun dengan pengalaman yang dia miliki dia dapat menghindari tebasan pedang itu walau sudah di perpanjang dengan elemen angin. Tapi, dengan tiba-tiba semua bagian tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Bagaimana bisa ? aku sudah menghindari serangan itu, tapi kenapa bisa begini?" Tanya nya

"Lapisan cakra angin pada pedang bukan untuk menyerang musuh sepenuhnya, akan tetapi untuk membelah gesekan angin sehingga tercipta luka diantara angin dan luka ingin itu menyebabkan perubaha aliran udara di sekitar sasaran jadi kau terkena dampaknya." Ucap naruto

"Jadi itu memang sengaja dilakukan, dan jutsu ini sama sekali tak kuduga", ucap edotensei itu langsung tesegel saat itu juga

"kabutowari, akhirnya aku mendapatkannya" ucap naruto langsung menyegel senjata itu kedalam fuinjutsu di lengannya. Dan menyimpan kembali pedang kubikiribocho ke tempatnya.

Setelah pertempuran antara naruto dan edotensei itu, satu per satu semua edoensei dari ke 7 pendekar pedang dari kiri berasil di segel hanya menyisakan 2 edotensei dari pendekar pedang dan sisanya sudah disegel.

Sementara itu, pria bertopeng atau madara sedikit panic saat dia mengetahui bahwa naruto uzumaki memasukkan mayat dari nagato kedalam sebauh fuinjutsu. dan itu selalu dibawa oleh naruto. Bahkan konan yang dia cari tidak dapat di temuinya saat ini dimanapun ia mencari.

Sementara itu disisi naruto dia menjelaskan semua tentang pedang kubikiribocho yang ia gunakan dengan sedikit berbohong, dan itu sudah cukup membuat mereka percaya bahwa itu benar terjadi. Selain itu naruto juga selalu menyimpan ke dalam fuinjutsu semua mayat shinobi tangguh yang sudah tewas agar tidak dibangkikan oleh kabuto menggunakan edotensei.

Sementara itu, inoshikacho hampir sampai di tempat pasukan darui. Sedangkan alat untuk menyegel kinkaku sudah sampai ketangan darui.

"Wah….team bantuan yang disampaikan oleh markas telah datang." Ucap seorang shinobi

"Maaf kami terlambat." Ucap shikamaru mewakili teman-temannya.

"Ternyata bukan skhikaku san dan kawan-kawan yang akan melakukan pormasi itu melainkan kalian sebagai penerusnya." Ucap darui

"Ya, yang mana musuh yang akan kita lawan?" Tanya shikamaru

"Kau dapat melihatnya dari sini, itu adalah kinkaku yang sudah bertranformasi menjadi tiruan kyubi." Ucap darui

"Apakah itu yang akan kita hadapi? Chouji, ino apakah kalian siap." Ucap shikamaru

Setelah mengatakan itu ino, shikamaru dan chouji langsung pergi ke arah kinkaku yang sudah berubah menjadi tiruan kyubi. Pertama tama chouji menyerang dengan jutsu membesarkan tubuh dan memukul mundur kinkaku dilanjutkan dengan shikamaru dengan jutsu bayangan khas dari klan nara untuk menghentikan pergerakan dari kinkaku, dan yang terakhir jutsu klan yamanaka untuk memasuki jiwa seseorang dengan jutsu itu. Setelah semua itu berhasil di kerjakan maka gerakan dari kinkaku dapat dihentikan dengan kombinasi inoshikachou.

"Kapten darui, silahkan dimulai penyegelannya." Ucap shikamaru

Dengan komando dari shikamaru akhirnya darui langsung menyegel kinkaku dalam guci yang telah di kirimkan dari markas. Selain itu sesaat sebelum kinkaku masuk kedalam guci untuk menyegel ino melepaskan jutsu nya dan kembali ke tubuhnya.

Dengan dikalahkanya kinkaku bersaudara, pasukan darui merasa bahwa mereka akan memenangkan pertempuran di pesisir ini. Akan tetapi jumlah zetsu yang mereka lawan semakin banyak bahkan edotensei yang masih belum disegel masih banyak. Semua itu mengharuskan mereka bertahan dan berusaha untuk memenangkan perang. Tanpa terasa ternyata hari sudah mulai menyembunyikan sinar dari matahari dan menunjukkan gelapnya dunia tanpa cahaya. Dengan gelapnya dunia semua edotensei dan para zetsu putih langsung mundur dan bersembunyi kembali dari pandangan mata dan hilang tak berbekas.

Akan tetapi,

Ahk….teriak seorang shinobi aliansi

"Ada apa ini? Bahkan kami team sensor tidak mendeteksi cakra musuh, bagaimana mereka bisa masuk kedalam markas?" Tanya seorang team sensor entah pada siapa

"Cepat laporkan informasi ini ke markas pusat, mungkin mereka dapat melakukan sebuah rencana untuk mengidentifikasi musuh?" Perintah darui

"Ya kapten," ucap seorang shinobi intel

Setelah di laporkan ke markas pusat, ternyata bukan hanya di pasukan darui saja terjadi penyerangan seperti itu, akan tetapi di semua tempat juga terjadi hal seperti itu. Sehingga markas pusat sangat kebingungan dengan keadaan saat ini. Akan tetapi mereka dapat informasi terbaru dari bagian medis bahwa yang menyamar menjadi anggota shinobi adalah zetsu putih dengan menggunakan jutsu yang dapat memanipulasi cakra apa saja dan siapa saja untuk dijadikan dirinya. Setelah markas memberitahukan identitas si penyerang yang menyerap cakra aliansi shinobi untuk meniru nya sehingga terjadi perpecahan diantara pasukan aliansi.

Melihat keadaan yang semakin rumit naruto yang sudah berada dalam pasukan kakashi langsung menginformasikan bahwa dia dapat mengalahkan musuh jika dalam mode kurama/kyubi jadi agar semua pasukan mendapatkan bentuan dari dirinya dia harus menggunakan kage bunshin.

"Semuanya, kalian tau apa yang harus kalian perbuat. Menyebar dan kalahkan semua zetsu putih yang ada di dalam pasukan aliansi." Ucap naruto

"Baik…"jawab 100 bunshin sekaligus dan langsung pergi dengan cepat.

Semantara naruto masih tetap dalam pasukan kakashi

Setelah naruto mengompirmasi dapat mendeteksi semua zetsu yang ada dengan cakra kyubi, markas pusat langsung memberikan informasi itu kesemua pasukan jadi diharapkan semua pasukan untuk tidak melakukan gerakan sedikitpun, dan siapa yang bergerak harus dihabisi tanpa basa-basi. Ucap inoichi dari markas pusat

Setelah mendengar kabar bahwa naruto dapat mendeteksi musuh, semua aliansi sedikit merasa lega dan mendengakan saran dari markas pusat untuk tidak bergerak sama-sekali sampai kagebunshin naruto tiba dilokasi mereka.

Akan tetapi, di team ninja medis ada seorang istri yang membawa suaminya yang tengah terluka berat dan meminta untuk segera ditolong. Akan tetapi semua penjaga tidak mengizinkanya untuk bergerak karena telah ada perintah dari pusat.

"Tolonglah suamiku dia bisa tewas kalau tidak segera ditangani." Ucap sang istri

"Tapi kami memang tidak bisa untuk melakukan itu, karena markas pusat sudah memberikan perintah" ucap nya

Kalau kalian tidak mau mengobati suamiku lebih baik aku mati disini ucapnya dengan menghunuskan kunai ke dadanya, akan tetapi

"Stop, silahkan masuk. Suamimu akan segera ditangani." Ucap sakura

Karena mereka diizinkan untuk masuk, dengan tiba-tiba mereka berlari dan mencoba menyerang sakura. Kerena tidak sempat menghindar akhirnya..

Bommm…ledakan terjadi disana. Hal itu dikarenakan naruto yang tiba-tiba datang untuk menyelamatkan team medis. Dan bukan hanya di team medis, bunshin naruto telah sampai kesemua unit untuk membantu penyerangan dari zetsu putih. Dalam pertempuran malam yang mencekam sekitar 5 % pasukan aliansi dapat di kalahkan, dan semua zetsu yang menyamar dapat ditumbangkan oleh kehadiran naruto.

Dari pertempuran pasukan gara melawan para kage terdahulu belum ada satupun dari mereka yang dapat disegel, dan karena kehadiran naruto semua ninja disana dapat dibantu.

"Naruto kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya gara

"Aku membawa pesan untuk menyegel semua orang-orang disini jadi tidak perlu risau" ucap naruto

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya gara

"Kita pisahkan mereka, perama kita segel si pengguna pasir emas itu dengan jutsu mu, lalu yang lainnya secara bergilir. Tapi sebelum itu kita harus memisahkan mereka terlebih dahulu." Ucap naruto

Semua orang yang mendengar itu langsung pergi berpencar untuk menyerang ke 4 kage itu. Dan mulai memisahkan diri agar dapat dikalahkan dengan cukup mudah.

"Baik gara, kau akan menyegelnya sedangkan aku akan menyerangnya sebagai pengalih perhatian." Ucap naruto

Dengan dibalas dengan anggukan naruto dan gara bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan kazekage ke 4 dengan cepat agar dapat membantu pasukan yang lain, tapi serangan naruto selalu di tahan pasir milik edotensei itu jadi dengan terpaksa naruto menggunakan cakra ekstra untuk menambah kecepatannya dan saat naruto berhasil menyerangnya, gara dengan tanpa dikomando langsung menangkapnya dengan pasir dan menyegelnya dengan pasir miliknya.

"Sekarang kita akan kemana?" Tanya gara

"Tuan shucikage sudah datang dan menghadapi edotensei dari muu, sekarang tinggal 2 lagi sebaiknya kita berpencar, aku akan kearah raikage, dan kau kearah mizukage" ucap naruto

Lalu dengan sendirinya mereka memisahkan diri dan menyusul pasukan aliansi yang sudah mengalihkan perhatian tadi. Sesaat sebelum tibanya naruto dalam pertempuran melawan raikage, temari sedang berhadapan dengan raikage.

Elemen angin : pedang angin

Ucap temari mengibaskan kipas raksasa miliknya, sehingga terciptalah ratusan pedang angin yang menyerang kearah raikage. Akan tetapi raikage yang terkena serangan itu tidak melakukan pertahanan sama sekali dan saat jutsu angin iu menabrak tubuh dari raikage ledakan terjadi ditempat berdirinya raikage. Sesaat setelah itu semua orang terkejut karena tubuh raikage hanya lecet dan tidak memiliki luka parah seperti yang diharapkan.

"Tidak mungkin, aku adalah penguna jutsu angin yang lumayan kuat. Akan tetapi tubuh dari raikage tidak merasakan efek sama sekali." Ucap temari

"Ayo gunakan elemen angin yang lebih besar dan kuat, agar aku dapat segera disegel" ucap raikage

"Tapi itu adalah jutsu terkuatku dan kau tidak apa-apa, apakah masih ada lagi jutsu yang lebih kuat dari itu?" Tanya temari

Dengan tiba-tiba naruto berteriak diudara dengan rasen shuriken ditangan kanannya.

"Ada itu adalah aku" ucap naruto melemparkan rasen shuriken kearah raikage akan tetapi raikage dapat menghindar, dengan tangan cakra dari kurama naruto membelokan kembali rasen shurien itu kearah raikage, tapi lagi-lagi raikage dapat menghindari itu dengan sangat mudah. Dan rasen shuriken itu mengarah ke pasukan aliansi, dan dengan tangan kosong naruto dapat menangkap kembali cakra yang di lepaskanya itu.

Seperti halnya raikege kau sangat cepat, tapi ucap naruto sesat menghilang dari pandangan dan berada di depan raikage dan menghantamkan rasen shuriken ke tubuh edotensei dari raikage. Sehingga karena dorongan dan cakra yang cukup besar, tubuh raikage langsung terdorong kebelakang dan terjadi ledakan disana. Dengan melihat itu temari berfikir bahwa mungkin saja dia dapat disegel sekarang dan memerintahkan team penyegel untuk menyegelnya. Akan tetapi semua team penyegel langsung terpental kebelakang karena kibasan tangan dari raikage itu.

"Tidak mungkin? Sekeras apa sebenarnya tubuh orang ini", ucap naruto

"Dia adalah raikage ke 3, di anugrahi kecepatan, kekuatan dan fisik yang abnormal." Ucap seseorang dari kumogakure

"Jadi bagaimana dia bisa tewas kalau begitu?" Tanya naruto

"Beliau tewas saat menjadi umpan untuk menyelamatkan teman-temanya dari kejaran 300 tentara musuh. Dan dia dapat bertahan selama 3 hari 3 malam untuk menyelamatkan temannya" jawab shinobi itu

"Tapi aku masih sedikit bingung, bagaimana dia dapat mendapatkan luka didadanya itu?" Tanya naruto

"Entahlah, tetapi menurut kabar luka itu tidak diketahui oleh siapa saja, dari mana asalnya. Dan menurutnya sendiri luka itu adalah hal yang memalukan. Luka itu ada setelah dia menghadapi hachibi seorang diri." Ucap nya

"Kalau begitu kita perlu bertanya dengan hachibi, dimana team komunikasi disini aku akan menghubungi nya secara langsung." Ucap naruto

"Kau beruntung karena aku adalah team komunikasi itu." Ucap nya

"Baiklah kita mulai, bee san apakah kau mendengarku?" Tanya naruto

"Ya sangat jelas naruto. Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya hachibi

"Anda pernah melawan raikage ke 3 sendirian kan, bagaimana anda membuat luka di dada tuan raikage?" Tanya naruto

"Ya orang itu sangat kuat, bahkan dia memotong semua ekorku saat pertarungan itu. Dan untuk luka di dadanya aku tidak mengerti, kami bahkan jatuh pingsan bersama-sama karena pertarungan itu." Ucap hachibi

"Pingsan, apakah kearah depan jatuhnya raikage itu?" Tanya naruto

"Ya aku rasa kami sama-sama jatuh kedepan" ucap dari hachibi

"Terimakasih informasinya" ucap naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Jika jatuhnya kedepan berarti dia melukai dirinya sendiri, tapi jutsu apa yang dapat melukai diri orang itu?" Gumam naruto bertanya

Setelah melihat pertempuran dari semua pasukan aliansi melawan raikage, naruto sangat terkejut karena edotensei itu dapat menjatuhkan musuh dengan sangat mudah dengan jutsu elemen petir miliknya.

"Tenyata raikage telah menggunakan jutsu tombak miliknya, semakin sedikit pokus cakra petir miliknya, maka semakin tajam tombak yang dia ciptakan." Ucap ninja dari kumogakure itu

'Mungkinkah jutsu itu yang dapat membuat tubuhnya terluka, kalau begitu aku hanya perlu membuat jutsu itu mengenai dirinya.' Pikir naruto

Naruto yang sudah mengetahui dari mana asal luka itu langsung memasuki mode senin miliknya, dan muncullah mata katak di pupil mata naruto.

Baiklah team penyegel bersiaplah untuk menyegel ucap naruto menyerang raikage. Melihat itu kabuto langsung membuat tombak dari raikage menjadi ke satu jari sehingga ketajaman dari tombak itu sangat mengerikan, akan tetapi naruto yang sudah memasuki mode senin dapat merasakan cakra dan menghindari perpanjangan tombak itu dan menyerang lengan edotensei dari raikage itu dengan rasengan biasa sehingga serangan yang mulanya mengarah ke naruto malah berbalik menyerang dadanya sendiri. Sehingga perisai dari tubuh milik raikage hancur oleh senjatanya sendiri.

"Team penyegel, cepat" ucap naruto

Team penyegel akhirnya dapat menyegel raikage dengan bantuan naruto.

"Tenyata senjata dari raikage lebih kuat dari pada tamengnya," ucap ninja itu

Sementara itu pertarungan antara gara dan mizukage ke 2 berlangsung sangat seru walau akhirnya mizukage itu dapat dikalahkan dan disegel dengan bantuan dari serbuk emas dari jutsu sang ayah.

To be continue


	32. Chapter 32

Judul : JUTSU

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 32

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Naruto yang sudah mengetahui dari mana asal luka itu langsung memasuki mode senin miliknya, dan muncullah mata katak di pupil mata naruto.

Baiklah team penyegel bersiaplah untuk menyegel ucap naruto menyerang raikage. Melihat itu kabuto langsung membuat tombak dari raikage menjadi ke satu jari sehingga ketajaman dari tombak itu sangat mengerikan, akan tetapi naruto yang sudah memasuki mode senin dapat merasakan cakra dan menghindari perpanjangan tombak itu dan menyerang lengan edotensei dari raikage itu dengan rasengan biasa sehingga serangan yang mulanya mengarah ke naruto malah berbalik menyerang dadanya sendiri. Sehingga perisai dari tubuh milik raikage hancur oleh senjatanya sendiri.

"Team penyegel, cepat" ucap naruto

Team penyegel akhirnya dapat menyegel raikage dengan bantuan naruto.

"Tenyata senjata dari raikage lebih kuat dari pada tamengnya," ucap ninja itu

Sementara itu pertarungan antara gara dan mizukage ke 2 berlangsung sangat seru walau akhirnya mizukage itu dapat dikalahkan dan disegel dengan bantuan dari serbuk emas dari jutsu sang ayah.

Sementara itu kabuto yang kehilangan banyak pasukan edotensei akhirnya mengeluarkan kartu terakhirnya yaitu madara uchiha. Dengan bantuan shucikage ke 2 yang sudah di edotensei dia memanggil madara uchiha ke medan tempur pasukan gara. Markas pusat yang merasakan cakra yang sangat besar akhirnya tahu dari team pembawa pesan bahwa madara telah dibangkitkan dengan edotensei. Sementara madara palsu yang ttengah memimpin pasukan jinchuriki tengan menuju kearah naruto dan bee berada.

Dengan kabar bahwa madara uchiha kembali dihidupkan dengan edotensei, maka raikage dan hokage yang mesih berada di markas pusat akhirnya pergi untuk membantu pasukan dari kazekage dan shucikage yang sedang berada disitu. Sementara mizukage yang mendapatkan laporan untuk menuju ke sana langsung pergi dengan hiraishin dari ke 3 anggota bawahan hokage ke 4 terdahulu. Akan tetapi madara uchiha yang telah dibangkitkan langsung menyerang, sehingga bahkan gara dan shucikage yang dibantu oleh kagebunshin naruto dapat kerepotan. Akan tetapi sesaat sebelum serangan fisik madara dan shucikage ke 2 mendarat ke gara dan pasukan aliansi, tiba-tiba shunade dan raikage langsung muncul dan memukul mundur mereka berdua. Semua unit yang sudah berhasil mengalahkan musuhnya langsung menuju ke pasukan gara untuk membantu penyerangan, penyegelan terhadap semua ninja edotensei berlangsung cukup mudah karena kagebunshin naruto selalu membantu mereka untuk mengalahkan satu demi satu edotensei yang dibangkitkan.

Sementara itu, madara palsu atau tobi akhirnya bertemu dengan naruto dan bee, karena sharingan dimata kananya dia langsung menghilang dan muncul didekat naruto dan langsung menyerang dengan pukulan akan tetapi bee dan naruto dapat menghindari serangan itu dengan cukup mudah. Karena mengetahui musuh menggunakan jikukan ninjutsu, naruto langsung meengeluarkan shuriken tipe angin miliknya dan melemparnya kearah tobi. Melihat serangan itu tobi langsung membuat tubuhnya bisa tembus dengan benda padat dan pada saat tubuhnya kembali menjadi nyata, tiba-tiba naruto telah ada di belakangnya untuk menghantamnya dengan chidori, namun sayang lagi-lagi serangan itu hanya menembus tobi, akan tetapi tobi yang diserang kini balas menyerang dengan hendak menghisap naruto kedalam dimensinya. Dengan gerakan yang cepat naruto bisa menghindari itu dengan susah payah.

"Jadi kau adalah seorang penerus dari si kilat kuning dari konoha," ucap tobi

"Hem…dasar kau, dari tadi kau Cuma memindahkan tubuhmu saja dan tak pernah menahan serangan dari ku". Ucap naruto

"Ehm…tapi aku heran kenapa bahkan konan tidak tau dimana tempat mayat nagato dan yahiko. Padahal kau telah membawanya kekonoha". Ucap tobi

"Itu semua demi mengagalkan rencana mata bulan mu, karena rencana itu membutuhkan kekuatan dari semua biju jadi kalau diingat-ingat rekudo senin lah orang yang dapat mengendalikan hal itu dengan bantuan mata ranningan." Ucap naruto

"Ternyata kau tau banyak tentang itu. Jadi kau menyegel mayat nagato agar tidak aku ambil matanya." Ucap tobi

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu. Dan juga aku menyegel mata itu agar kau tidak melakukan jutsu rinatensei pada madara uchiha." Ucap naruto

"Sampai sejauh itu kau dapat mendeteksi rencana kami, kau cukup cerdas dibandingkan dengan ninja yang lain." Ucapnya

"Ya itu bisa di mengerti, tapi kalau aku bisa menebak kau telah mendatangi konan dalam perang ini kan. Dan menanyakan dimana tempatku menyimpan mayat nagato, tapi hal itu tidak perlu karena mayat nagato ada di dimensi milikku." Ucap naruto

Dengan mengatakan itu naruto mengeluarkan neiburi dari tangan kirinya dan memengang dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangn kiri yang kosong yang langsung mengeluarkan shuriken dari tangan kanannya.

"Ternyata kau seorang ahli fuinjutsu, tak heran jika kau bisa menyembunyikan mayat nagato" ucap tobi

"Kau pasti telah menggunakan sebuah mata kiri bantuan kan untuk mengalahkan konan,karena yang aku tau dia telah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk menghabisimu dalam lautan kertas peledak itu. Jadi dengan kata lain kau telah menggunakan jutsu terlarang milik uchiha yaitu izanagi". Ucap naruto

Kau bahkan tau jutsu rahasia klan uchiha, sepertinya kau perlu dimusnahkan terlebih dahulu. Ucap tobi langsung berlari kerah naruto

Melihat hal itu bee langsung menyerang dengan tentakelnya, akan tetapi tentakel dari hachibi hanya menembus tubuhnya dan melewati dengan sempurna, akan tetapi tiba-tiba datang pedang neiburi dari balik tentakel itu sehinga tobi harus pergi menghindar dan meloncat kebelakang.

" kau hanya dapat memindahkan tubuhmu dalam jangka waktu tertentu", ucap naruto

Karena naruto yang sudah mengetahui titik lemah dari jutsunya, tobi langsung mengeluarkan shuriken raksasa sebanyak 5 buah dari ketiadaan dan menyerang kearah naruto dan bee. Melihat hal itu naruto langsung membuat dinding pelindung dari tanah.

Elemen tanah : 12 dinding naga

Shuriken yang terlempar tadi dengan sempurna menancap didinding tanah itu, sehingga seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh musuh naruto pasti akan menyerang lewat atas, akan tetapi yang dilakukan oleh tobi diluar perkiraan naruto, dia menembus dinding itu dan menyerang dengan shuriken di kedua tangannya, melihat hal itu naruto langsung membawa bee menggunakan hiraishin yang sudah di tempelkannya pada shurikennya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Yo…ternyata dia cukup kuat, yech…"ucap bee

"Bee, keadaan disini membuat dia bisa muncul dimana saja, bisakah kau membersihkan ini" ucap naruto

"Ech..itu masalah yang sangat gampang, serahkan pada kami, oh yech" ucap bee berubah menjadi hachibi dan membalut tubuhnya dengan tentakel dan berputar seperti gangsing dan membuat hutan disekitar menjadi bersih dari pepohonan.

"Yo tugas kami telah dilaksanakan. Yech.."ucap bee

Sementara itu sasuke dan itachi telah sampai di tempat persembunyian dari kabuto, dan meminta dia untuk membetalkan edotensei. Akan tetapi dia malah menyerang sasuke dan itachi. Karena diserang maka sasuke dan itachi langsung membalas serangan itu dengan dua shusanoo milik mereka. tapi karena menghadapi dua shusanoo sekaligus, kabuto langsung masuk kedalam mode senin ular miliknya. Akan tetapi karena kecerdasan dari uchiha itachi, maka kabuto yang seharusnya tidak dapat terkena genjutsu masuk kedalam jutsu rahasia dari klan uchiha yaitu izanami dengan mengorbankan satu mata dari itachi. Selama pertempuran yang dilakukan kabuto didalam pikirannya, itachi menggunakan mata nya untuk membatalkan edotensei dengan bantuan tangan kabuto yang dikendalikannya. Sehingga dengan itu semua edotensei yang dibangkitkan kabuto langsung lenyap dan menjadi arwah kembali, akan tetapi tidak untuk madara uchiha, karena dia mengetahui segel nya maka dia bisa lepas dari kontrak dengan kabuto dan menjadi edotensei tanpa pengendali.

Sementara itu, itachi yang mengetahui hal itu langsung mengatakan kepada sasuke bahwa madara uchiha belum bisa dikalahkan, akhirnya dengan berfikir sedikit nekat, sasuke akhirnya menghidupkan kembali orochimaru dengan bantuan segel yang ada di tubuh anko, dan akhirnya munculah orochimaru dari segel kutukan itu.

"Tak kusangka kau yang telah membunuhku malah membangkitkan aku lagi, jadi apa maumu sasuke?" Tanya orochimaru

"Aku ingin kau membangkitkan ke 4 hokage terdahulu, dengan menggunakan topeng ini?" Ucap sasuke memberikan sebuah topeng

"Tapi aku akan tewas jika melakukan itu," ucap orochimaru

"Kau dapat bertukar tubuh dengan zetsu putih yang aku bawa." Ucap sasuke

Akhirnya dengan korban 4 zetsu putih dan + satu untuk wadah dari orochimaru, maka akhirnya ke 4 hokage terdahulu dapat dibangkitkan lagi.

"Orochimaru, bagaimana mungkin kau dapat membangkitkan aku kembali?" Tanya sarutobi

"Aku menggunakan topeng dewa kematian dari klan uzumaki, jadi aku bisa merobek perut dari dewa kematian dan menyerahkan nyawa tubuh ku yang disana pada dewa kematian", ucap orochimaru

"Dan untuk apa kau membangkitkan kami kembali orochimaru?" Tanya sarutobi

"Aku diperintahan oleh anak itu." Ucapnya menunjuk sasuke

"Ternyata sasuke uchiha, kenapa kau memanggil kami kemari?" Tanya sarutobi

"Madara sudah dibangkitkan oleh orang disana, kami telah melepas segelnya, tapi madara malah melepaskan kontrak dan menjadi edotensei mandiri saat ini, jadi karena waktu dulu hanya hokage pertama yang dapat mengalahkan madara maka kami membangkitkan anda semua," ucap sasuke

"Dimana naruto? Apakah dia masih baik-baik saja?" Tanya hokage ke 4

"Oohhh….ternyata paman, naruto sedang bertempur dengan mereka". ucap sasuke

"Jadi begitu, apakah dia menceritakan tentang pria bertopeng pada mu?" Tanya minato

"Hey generasi ke empat, sebaiknya nanti saja bertanyanya, aku dapat merasakan cakra madara dari kejauhan, dan kukira sebaiknya kita cepat pergi kesana." Ucap tobirama

"Ya, anda benar tuan, ayo pergi" ucap minato langsung pergi

"Ternyata dia masih secepat dulu, tak kusangka aku akan kembali bertarung dengan kondisi seperti ini." Ucap sarutobi

"Heruzen, dari dulu kau selalu mengeluh. Ayo kita pergi jangan sampai tertinggal dari generasi sesudah kita". Ucap hashirama

Setelah itu, sasuke dan para hokege terdahulu yang telah diedotensei oleh orochimaru pergi menuju kemedan perang dimana tempat madara berada. Sementara itu, di posisi naruto dan bee yang sedang melawan tobi kini sudah dibantu oleh kakashi dan gai.

"Guru kakashi dia sangat pendai untuk memanfaatkan jutsu itu dengan sempurna". Ucap naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita akan mencoba masuk kadalam dimensinya dengan menggunakan bunshin mu". Ucap kakashi

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya naruto

"Lakukan saja seperti yang aku perintahkan" ucap kakashi

Naruto langsung membuat satu bunshin yang sudah menyiapkan rasengan di tangannya, sedangkan naruto asli sedang membuat bijudama untuk menyerang tobi. Pertama bunsin naruto langsung menyerang tobi dengan rasengan, tapi sebelum serangan itu mengenai dari tobi, rasengan dan bunshin naruto hilang, dan dengan tiba-tiba bijudama menyerang kearah tobi, namun lagi-lagi tobi hanya melewati jutsu itu tanpa terluka. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba, bahu tobi meledak entah karena apa.

"Achkkk….ternyata begitu, bukan hanya rasengan yang dikirim ke dimensi kamui tapi juga tubuh naruto, dan dengan saat yang bersamaan naruto melempar bijudama agar aku bisa mengirim sebagian diriku ke dalam dimensi. Itu rencana yang hebat." Gumamnya

dengan pelan akhirnya topeng yang dipakai tobi hancur dan menampakkan wajah asli dari kakashi atau gai terkejut melihat orang yang menggunakan topeng itu adalah rekannya yang diketahui sudah tewas.

"Obito, apakah itu kau? Jika kau selamat kenapa tidak kembali ke desa?" Tanya kakashi

"Kembali katamu? Sebenarnya aku ingin kembali ke desa, tapi kau,…kenapa kau membunuh rin he…aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri bahwa kau menyerang rin dengan chidorimu itu, karena itu aku tak kembali." Ucap obito

Setelah obito mengatakan hal itu tiba-tiba seseorang datang dari jauh langsung mendekat kaearah obito.

"Kau lama sekali obito! Apa saja yang kau lakukan?" Tanya madara

"Maaf aku kesulitan dengan jinchuriki hachibi dan kyubi, jadi aku menyatakan perang" ucap obito

"Dimana nagato? Kenapa dia tidak membangkitkanku dengan rinnatensei nojutsu?" Tanya madara

"Dia sudah dikalahkan oleh anak itu" jawab obito

"Dia adalah jinchuriki kyubi dan yang satunya adalah hachibi" terka madara.

"Kalau begitu kita tidak bisa memanggil patung gedo, renningan? dan dimana renninggan milik nagato?" Tanya madara

"Jinchuriki itu adalah ahli dalam funjutsu jadi dia meletakkan mayat nagato entah dimana dangan fuinjutsu", ucap obito

"Kau memang lamban, tapi aku tidak" ucap zetsu hitam keluar dengan membawa satu mata renningan dari dalam tanah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya naruto

"Aku menemukan tempat kau menyembunyikan mayat nagato, tapi aku hanya bisa menyelamatkan satu bola mata saja, kerena saat aku menyentuh mayat nagato semua segel disana langsung menusuk kearah mata nagato. Hingga dengan terpaksa hanya satu yang dapat aku selamatkan" ucap zesu hitam

"Nah, obito pakai dan bangkitkan aku nantinya," ucap madara

Obito langsung memakainya di mata kirinya, sehingga dia langsung memanggil patung gedo, dan memberikan satu tentakel hachibi dan guci serta labu yang menyegel kinkaku bersaudara., grrrooo …suara patung gedo meraung.

" **hey naruto, apakah kau merassakan cakra yang seperti diriku dari guci dan labu itu?"** Tanya kurama

"Ya, apakah mereka adalah kinkaku bersaudara yang memiliki cakramu?" Tanya naruto

" **mungkin saja, karena aku dengar pasukan darui telah berhasil menyegel mereka berdua"** ucap kurama

"Kalau begini bisa gawat, sebaiknya kita cepat menghancurkannya." Ucap naruto

Setelah mengatak itu naruto langsung pergi dan menyerang kearah patung gedo untuk menghancurkan patung itu. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba ada pagar yang menghalangi gerakan naruto untuk menyerang patung gedo yang terbuat dari api.

"Naruto, jika kita tidak bisa menghancurkan patung gedo, maka kita hancurkan pengendalinya." Ucap gai mulai menyerang obito.

Setelah mendengar hal itu naruto langsung menyerang obito dengan kekuatan penuh. Dan hasilnya sama dengan serangan yang biasa dilakukan yaitu menembus tubuhnya.

"Kurang ajar ternyata dia melakukan hal itu kembali," kesal naruto

"Kalau bigitu kita harus lebih cepat daripada dia." Ucap gai dengan semangat terus menyerang obito

Tetapi sebelum gai menyerang obito patung gedo yang sebelumnya tenang kini telah berubah menyerupai musang akan tetapi bermata satu dengan madara diatas tubuh patung gedo itu. Melihat hal itu obito langsung pergi kearah madara melihat kelengahan dari seorang gai.

"Kau sungguh lambat obito", ucap madara

"Ya, maaf" balasnya

Tanpa aba-aba patung gedo yang hendak bertranpormasi itu langsung mengeluarkan bola cakra yang sangat besar dan siap melemparkannya kearah naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Kalian akan mati disini, jadi adakah kata-kata terakhir?" Tanya obito

Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, jubidama itu langsung melayang menyerang kearah naruto dan kawan-kawan, akan tetapi dengan kesigapan yang tepat naruto akhirnya bisa membelok jubidama itu kearah lain. Akan tetapi belum selesai naruto untuk mengambil nafas jubidama yang lebih besar telah menyerang kearah naruto. Tapi lagi-lagi jubi dama itu dapat dibelokkan oleh fuinjutsu, namun kali ini bukan naruto yang melakukan itu. Setelah debu yang dihacilkan oleh jubidama hilang dari pandangan maka terlihatlah bahwa yang menyelamatkan mereka adalah minato sang kilat kuning dari konoha.

To be continue


	33. Chapter 33

Judul : JUTSU

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 33

Alur : maju mundur

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"Sebelumnya di jutsu"

Tanpa aba-aba patung gedo yang hendak bertranpormasi itu langsung mengeluarkan bola cakra yang sangat besar dan siap melemparkannya kearah naruto dan yang lainnya.

Kalian akan mati disini, jadi adakah kata-kata terakhir? Tanya obito

Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, jubidama itu langsung melayang menyerang kearah naruto dan kawan-kawan, akan tetapi dengan kesigapan yang tepat naruto akhirnya bisa membelok jubidama itu kearah lain. Akan tetapi belum selesai naruto untuk mengambil nafas jubidama yang lebih besar telah menyerang kearah naruto. Tapi lagi-lagi jubi dama itu dapat dibelokkan oleh fuinjutsu, namun kali ini bukan naruto yang melakukan itu. Setelah debu yang dihacilkan oleh jubidama hilang dari pandangan maka terlihatlah bahwa yang menyelamatkan mereka adalah minato sang kilat kuning dari konoha.

"Itu,…itu adalah hokage ke 4, minato namikaze sang kilat kuning dari konoha." Ucap seorang sinobi yang baru datang.

"Ya tidak salah lagi itu adalah si kilat kuning dari konoha dan dia edotensei, bagaimana ini kita akan tewas jika melawannya." Balas seorang sinobi

Tiba-tiba dengan cepat datang ke tiga kage dari konoha menyusul hokage ke 4.

"Kau masih begitu cepat seperti sebelumnya ya minato". Ucap hiruzen

"Kau bahkan bisa menyempurnakan hiraishin yang belum aku sempurnakan." Ucap hokage ke 2

"Terimakasih tuan ke 2. Nah naruto apakah ayah telat menolongmu sekarang?" Tanya minato

"Tidak ayah, setidaknya aku masih baik-baik saja saat ini." Ucap naruto

"Semuanya tenang, para hokage terdahulu ada dipihak kita untuk mengalahkan musuh." Ucap gai

"Kakashi, apakah itu benar. Bahwa yang aku lihat saat ini adalah obito?" Tanya minato

"Ya sensei." Ucap kakashi

Dalam sekejap mata minato langsung hilang dan muncul disamping obito dan menyerang nya dengan kunai hiraishin miliknya. Sebelum madara menyerangnya kembali dia langsung kembali ke hadapan para kage terdahulu.

"Obito ternyata kau adalah peria bertopeng yang mengendalikan kyubi 16 tahun yang lalu". Ucap minato

"Darimana kau tau minato?" Tanya hiruzen

"Segel hiraishin level dua milik ku tidak akan hilang jika sudah di tandai". Ucap minato

'Tenyata dia menyerang tadi hanya untuk mengetahui kebenaran dari kejadia 16 tahun yang lalu.' Pikir hashirama

"Hashiramaaaaa…ayo kita berdansa dan menari…"tantang madara

"Madaraaaa….kau harus menunggu dahulu, aku akan mengalahkan jubi itu." Ucap hashirama dan mengeluarkan satu bunsin dari kayu untuk melawan madara.

"Ah…tidak seru kalau hanya melawan bunsin". Ucap madara langsung duduk menonton

"Hey hashirama, jangan membuatku bosan untuk menunggu." Teriak madara

"Apakah mereka adalah yang dapat dikatakan dewa shinobi dimasa lalu". Pikir semua shinobi aliansi

"Naruto, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sasuke muncul dengan shunsin miliknya.

"Ya, bagaimana kau membangkitkan orang-orang ini?" Tanya naruto

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya, tapi orochimaru." Ucap sasuke

"Dan dimana musuh yang akan kita lawan?" Tanya sasuke

Disana. Tunjuk naruto kearah jubi yang siap mengamuk

Setelah menunjuk jubi, naruto, sakura, dan sasuke yang sudah berkumpul disana langsung menyerang jubi dengan kemampuan mereka.

"Sasuke, naruto ayo kita lakukan kuciyose" ucap sakura

Mendengar aba-aba dari sakura, naruto dan sasuke langsung membuat segel pemangilan hewan kontrak mereka.

Kuciyose no jutsu : katsuyu teriak sakura

Kuciyose no jutsu : gama bunta, hiro, gama kici teriak naruto memanggil ke 3 hewan katak itu

Kuciyose no jutsu : aoda seru sasuke

Sasuke sakura dan naruto akhirnya memanggil hewan kuciyose mereka masing-masing. Semua orang melihat kuciyose itu dengan pandangan yang takjub dan kagum. Karena semua orang telah mengetahui bahwa dulu saat perang dunia sinobi ada tiga orang yang memanggil hewan yang persis sama dengan mereka bertiga. Dan saat ini mereka telah meneruskan semangat pendahulu mereka dengan memanggil hewan-hewan itu. Sementara itu, disisi jiraya, shunade dan orocimaru sedang membantu shunade untuk menyembuhkan dirinya dan ke 4 kage lainnya dengan bantuan Karin.

"Tak ku sangka kau akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini shunade?"ucap orocimaru

"Jiraya bukankah dia telah tewas dibunuh oleh sasuke?" Tanya shunade

"Kau meremehkan salah satu dari kita ini shunade, kau bahkan telah terpotong pun masih dapat bertahan hidup. Jadi dia juga dapat melakukan hal yang seperti itu dengan kematiaan nya dengan segel kutukan yang ada di bahu anko", ucap jiraya

"Karin cepat satukan lagi tubuh shunade" ucap orochimaru

Tanpa membalas Karin langsung mengobati shunade, sedangkan orochimaru langsung pergi dan mengobati semua kage yang dia temui dengan semampunya.

"Hey shunade, kau rindu dengan sarutobi sensei?" Tanya jiraya

"Hm…apa maksutmu?" Tanya shunade

"Orochimaru membantu kami membangkitkan kembali hokage terdahulu." Ucap jiraya

"Bukankah arwah yang tersegel dalam perut dewa kematian tidak akan dapat di panggil lagi?" Tanya shunade

"Orochimaru menggunakan topeng dewa kematian milik klan uzumaki untuk merobek perut dewa kematian," ucap jiraya

"Jadi sekarang semua kage terdahulu sudah kembali bangkit, mereka pasti marah pada ku saat bertemu nanti. Bahkan aku tidak sanggub mempertahankan desa yang dulu mereka tinggalkan." Ujar shunade

"Semuanya sudah selesai dan sudah dapat bergerak kembali, jadi apakah kita akan menyusul mereka kemedan perang disana?" Tanya orochimaru

"Orochimaru, shunade apakah kalian tidak mau melihat generasi sanin dari konoha. Mereka mungkin sudah memanggil mereka sekarang, dan aku yakin ini akan mengingatkan semua shinobi aliansi bahwa sanin dari konoha tidak akan pernah mati." Ucap jiraya

"Ku rasa kau benar jiraya, mereka pasti akan mengeluarkan kuciyose mereka, jadi jangan menunggu terlalu lama ayo kita pergi." Ucap shunade

Semua kage yang ada disana termasuk Karin baru mengerti apa yang dimaksut oleh mereka para sanin ini. Ternyata mereka membicarakan hewan kuciyose mereka yang mampu menghadapai hanzo si salamander dari amegakure. Setelah perbincangan yang sedikit panjang, akhirnya semua kage dan team orochimaru, jiraya, Karin langsung pergi kearah medan perang saat ini.

Di medan pertempuran madara dengan senantiasa menunggu hashirama untuk bertarung dengan nya dan duduk dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya. Akan tetapi obito yang mengendalikan jubi sendirian merasa kesulitan karena dia tidak dapat mengontrol dengan sempurna jubi. Dan karena kecepatan minato dan para kage terdahulu obito langsung mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah, sehingga dengan terpaksa dia akhirnya melakukan segel dan membuat jubi tersegel didalam tubuhnya.

"Wah..wah…wah…ternyata dia berniat menghianatiku". Gumam madara yang melihat kejadian dimana obito menyerap jubi kedalam tubuhnya.

"Baiklah kalian semua sekarang aku akan menghabisi kalian satu persatu". Ucap obito

Melihat hal itu naruto akhirnya mempunyai ide agar kekuatan dari jubi ini dapat di segel kembali. Dengan cara tarik menarik cakra seperti yang dilakukannya dengan kurama. Akan tetapi ada sedikit masalah dalam idenya itu yaitu orang yang dapat menarik cakra tersebut harus memiliki cakra yang sama. Dan naruto hanya memiliki cakra dari ekor 2 sampai ekor 7 jadi untuk ekor delapan dan satu harus gara dan bee.

"Hey kurama bisakah kita membagi cakra kepada semua orang yang ada disini?" Tanya naruto sambil bertarung dengan menghindari serangan musuh

" **kau bisa saja membaginya jika kau mau akan tetapi ada sedikit masalah, saat kau membagi cakra ku kepada orang lain tanpa disadari mereka adalah kagebunsin mu. Jadi kau tidak bisa membuat bunsin lagi untuk beberapa saat."** Jawab kurama

"Baik aku mengerti." Ucap naruto

Setelah perbincangan itu, naruto langsung pergi menuju semua orang yang ada dibelakangnya dan membagikan cakra kurama pada mereka, dan dengan menggunakan cakra kurama yang sama maka pikiran mereka dapat terhubung dengan sendirinya. Sehingga naruto dapat mengatakan rencananya pada semua pasukan.

Obito yang melihat hal itu langsung ingin menyerang naruto agar tidak membagikan cakra kurama dengan para pasukan aliansi. Akan tetapi gerakan dari obito tertahan oleh kagemane dari shikamaru dan para anggota klan nara.

"Takkan kami biarkan kau menyerang sesuka hatimu. Jangan remehkan kekuatan kami klan nara dari konoha." Ucap shikamaru

Karena gerakan yang tertahan oleh jutsu klan nara itu, obito akhirnya menggunakan kekuatan bola hitam yang ada ditangannya untuk terbang dan menyerang para pengganggu gerakannya. Akan tetapi serangan itu langsung ditahan oleh naruto dengan rasengan dengan menambahkan senjutsu pada rasengan miliknya.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau menggunakan jutsu itu seenaknya, aku juga dapat menggunakan jutsu itu setelah menguasai perubahan cakra yin dan yang". Ucap naruto mengeluarkan 3 bola hitam di belakang punggungnya.

"Kau,…bagaimana kau bisa mengeluarkan jutsu itu dalam bentuk manusia biasa?" Kaget obito

"Dari penelitian ku, jutsu itu lemah terhadap senjutsu. Jadi yang dapat mengalahkannya saat ini adalah aku dan jiraya sensei". Ucap naruto

"Tentu saja tidak naruto, ayah juga bisa menggunakan senjutsu. Walau durasi pemakaian ayah sangat sedikit tapi itu akan membantu". Ucap minato

Naruto langsung masuk kedalam mode senin dan dengan kurama sebagai penyerap energy alam. Jadi senin mode yang digunakan naruto saat ini sangat cepat dan bisa berahan lebih lama berkat bantuan kurama. Begitupun minato yang awalnya hanya dapat menggunakan nya dalam waktu 3 menit sekarang dapat menggunakanya lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

"Sasuke, bisakah kita menggabungkan cakra kita?" Tanya naruto pada sasuke

"Ayo kita coba". Ucap sasuke

Naruto langsung membentuuk replica dari kurama dengan cakra yang sangat besar dan ditambah dengan baju zirah dari shusanoo sasuke membuat replica kurama itu seperti saat madara melawan hashirama dulu.

"Ternyata mereka berdua berniat untuk mengalahkan obito dengan cara yang seperti itu. Sungguh nostalgia" gumam madara

Sasuke dan naruto telah menyatukan kekuatan mereka dengan cukup baik sehingga mereka bertarung bersama dengan dilindungi oleh shusanoo dan kurama. Akan tetapi untuk menyerang obito yang menggunakan bola hitam itu harus menggunakan senjutsu maka dari itu naruto dengan cakra senjutsu miliknya menciptakan 5 rasengan dengan cakra senjutsu itu dari ke 5 ekornya. Sedangkan tangan dari kurama langsung mencabut pedang yang ada di pinggang shusanoo sasuke.

Lalu datanglah lee, sakura, ino, shikamaru dan chouji masuk memengang rasengan yang telah dibuat dan maju menyerang pertahanan dari obito. Obito yang merasa pertahanannya sangat kuat hanya tersenyum meremehkan akan tetapi tiba-tiba perisai yang dibuatnya dengan bola hitam miliknya hancur dan menyisakan tubuhnya sendiri. Dan dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki oleh naruto akhirnya pedang shusanoo dari sasuke mengenai tubuh obito sehingga cakra dari semua biju tertarik keluar. Akan tetapi 2 cakra dari ke Sembilan cakra yang ada di tubuh obito tidak mampu mereka tarik akhirnya dengan bantuan bee dan gara akhirnya mereka dapat menarik itu semua keluar dari tubuh obito. Dengan hilangnya cakra kesembilan biju, obito akhirnya tidak bisa bertahan dan jatuh ke tanah dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Madara yang melihat itu mulai bergerak dan mengalahkan bunsin kayu milik hokage pertama dengan mudah. Dan berniat mengendalikan obito dan untuk membangkitkan dia seperti semula. Akan tetapi naruto yang mengetahui rencana sebenarnya dari madara langsung bertindak dan menghiang dari keberadaannya dan muncul didekat obito dan mengambil kembali ranningan dari mata kiri obito. Dan menyegelnya dalam sebuah segel ruang dan waktu.

Melihat hali itu madara langsung murka dan mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya dengan full power.

Elemen kayu : terbentuknya hutan

Dengan melihat hal itu naruto langsung menggunakan jutsu api dengan tambahan yin didalamnya.

Elemen api : gelombang api raksasa

Setelah mengucapkan itu, naruto yang membayangkan gelombang api yang sangat dahsyat langsung tercipta gelombang api yang sangat besar dan dahsyat menahan elemen kayu dari madara. Melihat hal itu hashirama langsung menyerang madara dengan kekuatan penuh nya.

Elemen kayu : 100 tombah kehidupan

Dengan melakukan segel itu, hashirama mengeluarkan ratusan tombak kayu dari dalam tanah, sehingga setiap tombak yang menyerang dapat tumbuh dan menjadi pohon seutuhnya. Melihat sang hokage pertama menyerang madara, semua kage terdahulu menggunakan jutsu mereka masing-masing dan menyerang madara dibantu oleh para pasukan aliansi.

Elemen air : gelombang air raksasa

Elemen api : bola api

Ucap hokage ke 2 dan ke 3 menyerang dengan jutsu jarak jauh. Akan tetapi dengan mata ranningan dimata edotenseinya dia menyerap semua jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh hokage terdahulu, akan tetapi sesaat sesudah dia menyerap jutsu itu hokage ke 4 datang dangan cepat dan menyerang dengan rasengan miliknya. Namun lagi-lagi mereka gagal menyerang madara karena sebelum serangan berhasil dilancarkan kearah madara, hokage ke 4 telah terpental karena jutsu shinratensei.

"Para aliansi shinobi, jika kalian izinkan aku untuk menyegel semua biju dalam tubuhku untuk mengalahkan madara apakah kalian akan mengizinkannya?" Tanya naruto lewat pikirannya

Karena semua shinobi dapat mendengar perkataan naruto melaui cakra kurama, maka dengan itu semua shinobi mengatakan ya kepada rencana naruto. Akan tetapi naruto belum melakukan rencananya itu sebelum para kage yang sekarang datang. Dan saat mereka datang maka naruto langsung meminta persetujuan dari kage itu, dan saat mereka mengatakan ya pada rencana naruto akhirnya naruto langsung bisa melaksanakan rencananya.

dengan segel tangan yang dibuatnya dengan sangat cepat, semua biju yang naruto miliki cakranya langsung terserap kedalam tubuh nya dan hal itu membuat naruto merasakan sakit yang amat sangat.

"Ahh…..ini lebih sakit dari yang aku kira." Gumam naruto

"Hey naruto kenapa kau tidak menyegel ekor satu juga?" Tanya shunade

"Aku tidak memiliki cakra dari ichibi dan hachibi jadi mereka berdua tidak dapat aku segel dalam diriku." Jawab naruto

Dengan tersegelnya semua biju selain kedua biju itu, naruto sekarang dilimpahi cakra yang sanga beras. Sehingga dia dapat membuat lebih dari 5 bola hitam yang ada di sekitar tubuhnya. Madara yang melihat itu sangat geram dan mulai menyerang naruto dengan seorang diri, akan tetapi hal itu tidak mudah dilakukan, itu karena para kage terdahulu menghalagi serangan madara. Dan karena madara masih seorang edotensei maka walau di hancurkan beberapa kali dia tetap bisa kembali ke wujud semula.

"Kita harus bisa menyegelnya saat dia sedang hancur lebur". Ucap hashirama

"Biarkan aku yang melawannya sendirian, kalian siapkan penyegelan untuknya". Ucap naruto

Tapi naruto, ini akan sulit untuk mu,…dan kami….

"Percayalah pada ku, aku akan menghabisi si penghasut itu dengan jutsu ku." Ucap naruto memotong perkataan ayahnya.

Dengan itu serangan dilakukan oleh naruto sendirian, dan diikuti oleh semua orang yang siap menyegel madara, naruto langsung menyerang madara dengan bola hitam yang dikendalikan oleh naruto. Dan meledak saat mendekati madara. Asap beterbangan disekitar madara, akan tetapi tak terjadi apapun kepada madara, dengan keadaan yang baik-baik saja madara langsung menyerang naruto dengan cepat dan tak terduga.

Elemen api : naga api

Naga api itu langsung menyerang naruto akan tetapi bola hitam itu langsung melindungi naruto dan menjadi tamengnya. Madara yang melihat serangannya gagal, langsng berniat menyerangnya kembali dengan eleman api yang lebih besar, namun serangan nya tidak dapat dilakukan karena sesuatu menghentikan gerakan madara.

"Apa yang terjadi, aku tidak bisa bergerak?" Tanya madara

"Kagemane no jutsu kita sukses". Ujar shikamaru

Melihat madara yang tidak dapat bergerak karena jutsu yang di keluarkan oleh beberapa orang nara, naruto langsung mengarahkan bola- bola miliknya kearah madara. Tiba-tiba tubuh madara meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping, dan saat hendak menyatu kembali, team penyegel telah menyegel tubuh madara dan menyelesaikan perang ini dengan kekalahan madara.

"Yah..akhirnya madara dapat kita kalahkan. Kemenangan perang ini adalah milik pasukan shinobi." Ucap seorang shinobi

"Yah,, kita menang.".ucap semua orang

"Belum…kita masih memiliki musuh yang harus kita kalahkan". Ucap naruto memotong kegembiraan mereka.

"Siapa lagi musuh kita?" Tanya seorang ninja aliansi

"Zetsu hitam itu". Ucap naruto

Semua orang memandang kearah obito yang setengah badannya sudah berubah warna hitam.

"Jadi kita harus apakan dia?" Tanya seseorang

"Kita bunuh dan habisi saja dia." Ucap semua orang

Tapi naruto langsung mengatakan untuk memisahkan zetsu hitam terlebih dahulu dan membunuhnya.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanya seorang shinobi

"Aku akan menggunakan edotensei nagato untuk itu". Jawab naruto

"Kuciyose edotensei" ucap naruto langsung muncullah peti mati yang didalamnya terdapat nagato dengan mata renningannya.

"Nagato lakukan jutsu itu." Ucap naruto

Nagato langsung mengeluarkan sebuah bola hitam kecil dan meneriakan chibaku tensei.

Semua yang terkena sinar dari bola itu mulai tertarik keatas, karena tidak mau tertarik ke atas maka zetsu hitam langsung masuk kedalam tanah dan melepaskan diri dari obito. Obito akhirnya tersedot ke atas akan tetapi naruto langsung pergi ke arah obito dan menyelamatkan obito. Sementara zetsu hitam yang hendak pergi tidak bisa pergi karena tanah yang di lewatinya telah dilapisi oleh bola hitam milik naruto yang berubah menjadi cekungan didalam tanah. Akhirnya zetsu hitam bisa disegel dalam jutsu chibaku tensei milik nagato.

"Dengan tersegelnya zetsu hitam maka kemenangan dari pasukan aliansi akhirnya telah dicapai. Dengan ini akhirnya kita bisa mengatakan bahhwa perang telah berpihak kepada kita. Dengan ini pasukan aliansi memenangkan pertempuran". Teriak naruto

Semua edotensei hokage akhirnya akan menghilang karena telah dilepaskan oleh orochimaru, akan tetapi minato langsung mentransferkan cakra kurama ke naruto sehingga naruto memiliki cakra penuh dari kurama.

Akhirnya ichibi yang tidak memiliki tuan meminta agar dikembalikan lagi kepada gara dengan bantuan naruto.

Karena permintaan dari ichibi, maka gara dengan senang hati menerimanya dan meminta bantuan naruto untuk itu. Setelah diminta naruto langsung melakukan upacara penyegelan dan langsung menyegel shukaku kedalam tubuh gara.

#skip#

Setelah beberapa bulan dari masa perang dunia shinobi, semua desa hidup dengan damai. Di konoha juga telah hendak melakukan pemilihan hokage baru dan sebagai kandidat utama yaitu naruto. Dan didesa suna sedang merayakan kemenangan yang hebat dalam perang itu dan memakamkan semua shinobinya dengan penghormatan yang setinggi-tingginya. Sementara itu di iwagakure sedang di musyawarahkan untuk menggantikan sang shucikage, begitupun dengan kiri dan kumo yang kembali kepada kedamaian desa mereka. akan tetapi kedamaian yang diciptakan oleh satu generasi ini akan bertahan untuk generasi selanjutnya. Ya tentu saja karena desa shinobi telah membuat aliansi dan membuat perjanjian damai. Dan untuk itu semua kage telah menyepakati rencana itu.

Sementara di konoha, keputusan dadakan yang dikatakan oleh naruto membuat semua orang bingung, bagaimana tidak naruto hendak mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya sebagai shinobi. Dan melimpahkan calon kage kepada sasuke uchiha yang merupakan teman dekatnya. Dan hal itu mengundang tanda Tanya besar bagi semua penduduk, karena naruto telah menyelamatkan desa beberapa kali.

"Hokage, saya hendak mengundurkan diri dan membawa hyuuga hinata bersama saya untuk menyusuri reruntuhan klan uzumaki." Ucap naruto

"Kenapa kau ingin keluar dari desa dan mengundurkan diri dari shinobi desa konoha?" Tanya shunade

"Aku sudah berkelana saat bersama jiraya sensei, saat dalam perjalanan banyak orang yang menghadang kami. Jadi jika aku membunuh orang itu maka desa orang yang aku bunuh tidak akan menyalahkan desa konoha akan tetapi mencari ku secara pribadi". Jawab naruto

"Trus apa alasanmu mengajak hyuga hinata bersamamu?" Tanya shunade

"Jika ingin tau tanyakan sendiri dengan hinata chan, karena aku tidak memiliki hak untuk menjawab itu." Ucap naruto

"Sizune, panggil hinata kesini." Perintah shunade pada asistennya.

Sementara di klan hyuga, hinata sedang disidang karena keputusannya dalam mengambil tindakan ingin ikut pergi dengan naruto. Hal itu karena hinata adalah pewaris dari klan hyuga. Akan tetapi hinata dengan senang hati menyerahkan tahtanya ke pada adik kandungnya yaitu hanabi.

Ketika sedang berdebat dengan cukup tinggi, tiba-tiba seorang pengawal klan hyuga mengatakan bahwa nona hinata di panggil oleh hokage. Akhirnya karena perintah itu hinata dan keluarga besarnya langsung menuju kantor hokage.

#skip#

"Ada apa nona shunade memanggil saya?" Tanya hinata pada shunade

"Aku ingin tau alasan kau ingin ikut dengan naruto?" Tanya shunade

"Bukankah semua orang sudah tau aku suka pada naruto kun, jadi aku sudah bertekat saat sebelum perang. Jika perang telah selesai maka aku akan berada di samping naruto kun, jadi aku akan melakukan apa yang aku inginkan". Jawab hinata

"Nah, hokage sama, kau sudah mendengar penjelasan dari hinata, dan tetua dari klan hyuga juga sudah mendengarnya kan, jadi kami mohon untuk memberikan izin itu". Ucap naruto membungkuk.

setelah perdebatan yang di menangkan oleh naruto dengan alasan dia ingin mengembara ke reruntuhan desa uzumaki, dan karena pengembaraan yang ingin dilakukannya dia harus mengundurkan diri dari shinobi desa konoha dan meminta seorang teman untuk menemaninya dalam perjalanan yaitu hyuga hinata.

Akhirnya, naruto dapat pergi dengan tanpa menyandang gelar shinobi dari konoha dan dengan seorang teman yaitu hyuga hinata. Mereka berdua akhirnya meninggalkan desa dengan wajah sangat sedih karena meninggalkan desa tempat mereka di besarkan. Akan tetapi inilah rencana mereka dari awal, untuk meninggalkan desa yang membuat mereka sengsara.

The end …


End file.
